Futari no Kokoro  Dois corações
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Yuukiko Uzumaki,médico,usa jutsu medicinal,jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Yuki,de poderes diversos e chakra senjutsu.Fica fora dele e assume forma humana.Após imprevistos,se apaixonam.O que espera-se desse relacionamento?E que segredos estão lacrados nela?
1. Fuga

Em um éden, um casal foragido encontra abrigo...

Em um continente além-mar do País do Fogo, muito distante do mesmo, Yuukiko, é um médico que utiliza também o sousen no jutsu e é descendente do Clã Uzumaki, se tornou um jinchuuriki para escapar da morte. Recebe uma raposa das neves de nove caudas, de poderes diversos e especias, chamas azuis e gelo e outros relacionados a alguns doujutsus e o fuuin utilizado nela,permite que ela rompa o selo quando quiser e nenhum outro fuuin existente, pode sobrepor este ou funcionar nela, que pode ficar fora de seu jinchuuriki também.

Kyuubi no Yuki apesar de ter um bom coração e ser gentil, completamente o oposto de Kyuubi no Youko, pode ser geniosa e irritadiça algumas vezes e esconde de seu jinchuuriki uma forma semelhante a humana, podendo exibir ou não, as caudas e as orelhas.

Além dos poderes diversos, é viciada em chocolate e adora ler livros românticos. Sua vida pregressa, antes do Vaso que é encontrada, adormecida, é recheada de segredos, dor e sofrimentos.

Essa fanfiction tem ligação com as fanficitons do Nyah!Fanficiton: De volta ao começo e Trovão Alaranjado de Konoha e estas fics, juntos desta, fazem parte da série Vínculos.

O trovão alaranjado de Konoha:

./historia/9019O_Trovao_Alaranjado_Da_Folha

De volta ao começo

./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco...

Todas essas, mais esta, pertencem a série Vínculos:

./serie/4169/Vinculos_

É uma fanfic cuja base é drama/angústia e muitos mistérios, além de um pouco de romance e ação.

Essa capa fui eu que desenhei e pintei.

Coloquei meu nome Lillian, para evitar quaisquer problemas DDDDD

PERSONAGENS QUE APARECEM DO ANIME: UZUMAKI NARUTO,KAKASHI, HARUNO SAKURA,UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI KUSHINA, RIKUDOU SENNIN.

Neste local, a um bijuu lacrado em um vaso, com selos feitos especialmente pelo Monge dos seis caminhos...

Cap. I - Fuga

Séculos se passam.

Uma carruagem se deslocava por uma trilha, contendo um casal. Conforme a leve brisa soprava, eles conversam:

- Por que isso foi acontecer?- o homem fala cerrando os dentes.

- Já foi, querido, não podemos fazer nada.

- Como meus próprios pais puderam acreditar nele? Claro, que ele é um traidor!

A mulher suspira tristemente e fala:

- Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer agora, além de que, tentamos chamar seus pais para a razão...

O homem, cansado, com olheiras, olha para o horizonte, desolado. Após alguns minutos fala, tristemente.

- A Vila do Redemoinho, o Clan Uzumaki, pode desaparecer.

- Já eu acredito, que seus pais irão ver, mais para frente o erro que cometeram...- inclina a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Só espero que não seja tarde demais... apesar do que eles fizeram conosco, ainda, os considero, meus pais...

- Já eu sou orfã e não entendo muito disso... mas, acredito, que como filho, é natural ainda ter esses sentimentos...

- É, talvez seja isso - fala, olhando para ela, um tanto sem graça.

- Por sorte, conseguimos fugir...

- Só temo, que mandem shinobis atrás de nós... por isso, termos que nos afastar ao máximo, tomando rotas escondidas...

- Por falar nisso, conhece esse caminho?

Ela olha para os lados, vendo, o caminho se tornar mais estreito e as árvores densas, começarem a se condensar ainda mais, diminuindo a visibilidade. Receosa, ela se agarra ao marido, que a conforta, abraçando-a, para tentar relaxa-la:

- Relaxe... pense no nosso filho...

- Eu sei, mas... é assustador...- se encolhe ainda mais.

- Sinto por isso, mas, é necessário, li sobre essa rota em um livro velho, por algum motivo, ninguém passou por ela... há mais de 200 anos...

- E foi bom... me dá arrepios.

- Já vamos sair, só precisamos cruzar essa floresta e...

Mas, para de falar, ao sentir que estavam sendo seguidos. Saí com a cabeça, levemente para fora e apesar de não ver, pressente que estão próximos. A jovem percebe e se agarra ao braço dele, temendo por seu filho.

- Ikeda ...

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, Minako... - ele coloca a mão em cima da dela e sorri, para tentar conforta-la.

Em seguida, pega as rédeas e faz os cavalos galoparem.

Como esperado, vê movimentos pelas sombras das árvores. Cada vez mais, se aproximavam da carroça, então, vê um brilho branco, parecendo uma raposa. Por algum motivo, que nem mesmo o jovem sabe, passa a seguir o brilho, algo lhe diz, que é a chance deles escaparem. A esposa olha para seu marido e para a espécie de raposa, não acreditando ser um youma, pois, não os atacou. Na verdade, parecia mais, era uma espécie de ninjutsu.

Também, não havia escolha, não tinham como voltar, notam que chegam numa bifurcação e a raposa alva, aumentou de tamanho, assumindo a forma de uma esfera, que se expande, envolvendo a carruagem. Ele abraçou a esposa e ambos fecharam os olhos.

Após um tempo, abriram e notam, que estão em uma espécie de clareira.

Saem da carruagem e observam que a trilha densa, ficou muito atrás, na verdade, não dava para ver, de tão distante. Logo a frente, tinha uma cabana bem construída e não longe dali, uma espécie de construção rústica.

Vendo que estavam fora de perigo e sem entender, começam a investigar o local. Observam que não há ninguém na casa e ao se aproximarem da espécie de cabana, notam, que havia um imenso vaso alvo.

Ao se aproximar, lê a escrita:

"Aqui encontra-se lacrado, Kyuubi no Yuki, a raposa alva de nove caudas com um chakra especial, eu, o Monge dos seis caminhos, lançei um selo especial, sobre ela, na verdade vários, somente os escolhidos poderam vir aqui e deverá, ter um futuro jinchuuriki entre eles. O vaso decidirá se é digno ou não. Se estão aqui, um de vocês é o eleito para ser Jiinchuriki da Kyuubi no Yuki ( raposa de nove caudas da neve)"

No vaso, encontra-se colado, um enorme fuuda de selamento e outras inscrições rodeando o recepiente.

Eles saem, olhando curiosos para o vaso e ela pergunta:

- Não sinto nenhum chakra... será que alguém já a pegou?

- Dúvido, o lacre estava intacto, a tendência deles e o que sempre acontece, é que se mexidos, há alterações visivéis.

- Um de nos, dignos... mas, quem iria querer um monstro dentro de si?

- Se tivesse um, teria mais poder para lhe proteger.

- Não fale isso! - ela o abraça - por favor, não quero algo assim dentro de você!

- Mas, é necessário, pois, se alguém mandado pelo clã aparecer, poderia revidar.- fala tentando argumentar com a esposa, que encontra-se aflita com tal ideia.

- Não... por favor. - implora com lágrimas nos olhos e forçando o rosto para o peito dele.

- Sinto muito... - abre os olhos e virar a face para o horizonte, por não conseguir olha-la.

Começa a caminhar, para examinar o local, com a mão no peito. Com a cabeça abaixada, abatida, passa a averiguar os arredores da casa.

Horas se passam, e notam, que a morada está conservada.

Há água potavél, oriunda de uma nascente, além de uma terma natural, não muito longe dali, quanto a uma vila ou algo assim, encontraram um pequeno vilarejo, não muito longe a pé, apenas a uma hora dali.

Ikeda tinha quase certeza, que uma espécie de kekkai, protegia o local de intrusos.

Por tudo que vivenciaram, parecia mais, era que aquele local, os havia escolhido. De fato, segundo relatos, o Monge dos seis caminhos era muito poderosos, tendo até domínio da vida e da morte, com o Rinnegan.

Após horas, certificaram que encontravam-se seguros, o jovem se dirige ao pequeno santuário e pesquisa em alguns livros que trouxe, qual selo deveria ser usado nela. Ele nota, um pergaminho, em um canto e ao tentar toca-lo, sente uma espécie de kekkai.

De repente, olha em um canto, um vaso raso, contendo uma areia alva e nota, que começam a formar palavras:

"Somente o escolhido, pode ser um jinchuuriki."

A mulher suspira aliviada. O marido estuda a situação um pouco mais e pede a esposa.

- Tente pegar o pergaminho, por favor.

- Pegar? - ela não entende.

- Estou curioso para ver quem é o escolhido, veja, lá dizia, que o escolhido viria até aqui e que somente ele, poderia se tornar um jinchuuriki... eu não sou o escolhido, logo, falta vocês.

- Nós?

- Nosso filho e você.

- Mas, por que?

- Quero confirmar se é verdade ou não, além de que, não temos chance se contámos só com o kekkai daqui e nossos poderes atuais... nosso filho precisa ser protegido e se tivermos controle sobre o chakra de um bijuu, poderemos fazer frente á eles.

Ela o vê, olhando seriamente e decide, atender ao pedido dele, afinal, por mais que odiasse, seu esposo tinha razão. Suspirando resignada, estica a mão, mas, o kekkai a impede. Olha confusa para ele, que abaixa a cabeça, derrotado.

- Pelo visto, senão sou eu e você, é nosso filho... por que um de nós, tem que ser.

- Você não esta pensando em...? - ela o olha desconfiada.

- Não, se ele quiser, será, senão, não.

- Promete?

Ele sorri e a abraça, falando ao pé do ouvido:

- Claro...

Ela suspira aliviada e retribui encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Já está tarde, é melhor entrarmos, pois foi um dia puxado, deixe que eu faço o jantar.

- Obrigada...

Nisso, abraçados, entram na casa.

Uma fanfiction de Naruto. Não coloco original, pois, tem a idéia de bijuus, youmas e etc, portanto, não posso classifica-la como tal. Mas, será feita, somente com personagens originais, quer dizer, exceto o Monge de seus caminhos.


	2. Kyuubi no Yuki

Capítulo bem curtinho, os próximos serão maiores.

Estes, foram tipo, uma introdução.

Sem mais alternativa, Minako consegue o inimaginavél...

Cap. III - Kyuubi no Yuki

Meses se passam.

Ikeda passou a usar seus conhecimentos de taijutsu e ninjutsu e arranjou um emprego local, como guarda-costas, particular. Sua esposa, Minako, passou a exercer a medicina, uma vez, que era uma kunochi médica, usando seu ninjutsu médico e conhecimentos de ervas medicinais, para curar os necessitados de graça, e os que podiam pagar, cobrava uma taxa.

Mas, mesmo, aqueles que não podiam pagar, ofereciam o que podiam, galinhas, vegetais, frutas e etc. Por causa de suas habilidades, era muito estimada na região.

No quinto mês de gestação, ela começou a sentir fortes dores no ventre. Mal estar, fraqueza. Examinando a si mesma, com a ajuda de seu marido, descobriu que o bebê não estava bem, estava fraco e que provavelmente, não duraria.

- Tem certeza... não pode ser... - ele estava desesperado.

Chorando, disse, fraca:

- Eu sinto isso... nosso bebê...

A jovem chora, amparada pelos braços dele, que tenta ser forte, por ele e por ela, principalmente, mas, estava difícil demais. Após chorar muito, acaba adormecendo, junto de seu esposo.

Mais tarde, de madrugada, acorda no meio da noite, se levantando com dificuldade, mas, decidida. Pois, após pensar muito, só havia uma chance de seu filho sobreviver.

Ela se dirige até a cabana, onde tem o vaso, contendo a raposa alva. Inspirando profundamente, ignorando as dores que sentia, se aproxima do objeto, e como sempre, não sente nenhum chakra maligno. Ao olhar bem, vê ao lado, um pequeno martelo. Não sabendo porque fazer aquilo, pega o pequeno objeto com inscrições desconhecidas e bate no vaso.

Em seguida, sente a cabana vibrar, porém, o poder, não consegue sentir, mas, julgando em volta, o estranho vento frio que surgia e as chamas azuladas que circundavam o vaso, significava, que o bijuu despertara e pelo visto, provavelmente, de mau humor.

Uma voa rouca, feminina, ressoa, preenchendo a pequena cabana:

- Quem ousa me despertar? Será que não podem me deixar dormir?

Ela se encolhe, mas, reune coragem e fala:

- Sou Minako Uzumaki, e fui eu que a despertei!

- Hahahaha- ri gostosamente - és corajosa, ningen(humana)... omedetou (meus parabéns)!

- Preciso de seus poderes para salvar meu bebê!

- Então, você pertuba meu sono e ainda exige, que salve o fedelho? Com quem acha que está falando?

- Com uma bijuu preguiçosa!- a vida de seu filho, era a coragem e determinação que a impulsionava.

- Vejo que não teme... mas, é tudo fachada...

- Não é!

- Bem, vejamos... se for selada em seu filho, quando este nascer, pode acabar matando-a, duvido que ao saber disso, continuará... isso mostra o quanto vocês são fracos... quando tratam de ter a sua vida em jogo...

A jovem pega uma adaga, que trazia e mira contra seu coração, falando:

- Para que meu filho viva, darei minha vida! Se é isso que deseja, youma!

Ela lança o golpe contra si mesmo, mas, uma cauda felpuda, alva, detém o punho. Ela nota, várias caudas saindo, no total de nove. E a voz, ressoa:

- Onna no baka! ( mulher idiota)! Se você se matar, seu filho morre!

- ... - ela fica em silêncio, não pensara nisso.

- Mas, presenciei pessoalmente sua determinação... pois bem, que seja...

- Que seja... quer dizer?

- Faça o fuuin(selo), seu filho, se tornará meu jinchuuriki, e com isso, com certeza, ele viverá...

- Obrigada, Yuki...

- Mas, com uma condição...

- Qual?

- Me deixará em paz! Quero dormir!

- Vou falar isso á ele... pode deixar, domo arigatou-gozaimassu(muito obrigado, maneira formal de se falar)- fala chorando de felicidade.

- Agora, chame aquele humano folgado e faça logo, para poder voltar a dormir.

Horas mais tarde, tudo estava pronto para selar Kyuubi no Yuki no filho de Ikeda e Minako.

O jovem shinobi não acreditara, quando sua mulher contou da conversa, achava surreal demais. Demorou um certo tempo, para aceitar como verdade. Notou, que esta conseguira passar na barreira, mas, antes, não. Isso, significava que de fato, o filho deles era o escolhido.

Sabia os riscos dela, que poderia morrer no parto, mas, a esposa insistira e praticamente, o obrigara.

Quando se aproximou, notou que apareceu um pergaminho, com um selamento especial. Identificou como uma mistura de dois selos distintos, cinco estrelas, quatro direções, dois ventos. Era diferente de tudo que vira e vinha inscrito, que era o unico selamento que funcionaria nela. Junto deste pergaminho, surgira, um outro, grosso, que não conseguiram abrir, contendo, provavelmente, algum selo e adivnharam, que só o filho deles conseguiria abrir.

A jovem estava deitada, no centro de um círculo feito por seu marido, que começara os selos. O vaso, estava e frente á ela. No meio do ritual, chamas azuladas circundam a jovem e o vaso, junto de neve, que começa a despencar do céu, em cima da jovem.

Apesar de fascinado, ele não se descuida no selamento. Controle do chakra e ordem correta dos selos com as mãos, determinaria o sucesso ou o fracasso. Mas, naquele momento, mostrava o porque do clã Uzumaki, ser habilidoso com selamentos e Ikeda, não deixou de provar seu valor, como um daquele clã.

No final, Yuki aparece, quer dizer, o vulto, uma raposa, de corpo e nove caudas esguias, que se transforma numa esfera e entra no ventre materno. Lá dentro, se dirige ao bebê, surgindo nele, o desenho do selo.

Terminado o selamento, ele se aproxima e ela, examinando a si mesma, nota que o bebê se recuperou. Que o chakra da youma o salvou.

- Querido! - ela o abraça, chorando, emocionada.

- Minha Minako... - também a abraça, mas, após um tempo, mostra sua face, preocupado.

Ela olha, sem entende-lo e pergunta, preocupada:

- O que foi?

- Há o perigo de morrer se der a luz a um jinchuuriki... mesmo falando, se você morrer... eu... eu...

Ela ergue o queixo dele e fala, olhando para este, sorrindo:

- Se morrer, deverá cuidar ainda mais de nosso filho, viverá por ele.

O humano fica cabisbaixo e após, alguns minutos, ergue a cabeça falando, olhando-a nos olhos:

- Você sempre será minha...

- Eu sei...

Eis aí mais um capítulo XDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que gostem.


	3. Jinchuuriki

Tudo correu bem, na gravidez e parto de Minako... um lindo menino nasceu, seu nome?

Yuukiko Uzumaki... um jinchuuriki...

Ele e a Kyuubi no Yuki se encontram pela primeira vez...

Cap. 3 - Jinchuuriki

Anos se passam, mais precisamente, 7.

Ikeda ficou surpreso em ver que ela sobrevivera ao parto de um jinchuriki, pois, normalmente, a mãe morre durante o processo. A única explicação para isso, era que a bijuu diminuiu seu poder, para não gerar quaisquer danos à Minako, algo, que nunca esperavam vim de uma youma.

Sem contar, que durante toda a gestação, nunca teve qualquer problema por causa da raposa alva, era uma típica gravidez normal.

Batizaram seu filho de Yuukiko (criança corajosa) Uzumaki. Herdara os cabelos da mãe, que eram negros como a noite e seus traços, porém, recebera os olhos de seu pai.

Ele crescera normalmente e incrívelmente, "Yuki", nunca se manifestou, até parecia uma criança normal.

Naquele instante, o menino estava a beira de um riacho. Seus pais haviam feito um piquinique e agora, desfrutavam da companhia um do outro, conversando entre si e trocando carinhos. O menino olhou por algum tempo a cena, até que perdeu o interesse, revirando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça, levemente, sorrindo.

Passou a olhar a sua volta e seus orbes verdes se voltaram para o riacho, onde se encontrava o mais belo peixe que já havia visto. Uma cauda longa, que ondulava no ritmo das águas, belas cores, não muito grande.

Naquele instante, esse belo espécime encontrava-se próximo próximo à alguns juncos, não muito longe da margem. Movido pela curiosidade infantil e esquecendo momentaneamente da orientação dos pais, se aproxima da borda do riacho, para ver melhor o peixe. Seus olhos brilhavam frente a beleza do animal e conforme ia se aproximando, não aceitando a distância que se encontrava, dá um passo em falso e acaba caindo na água, que justamente naquele dia, estava mais cheia que o normal e a correnteza mais forte.

O peixe fugiu com o fluxo e o menino começou a se debater, chamando por ajuda.

Apavorado, os pais correm e pulam na água para salvarem seu filho, que estava desesperado. O pavor deste, despertara Yuki.

Ela estava numa imensa sala, dormindo a sono alto, quando sente o desespero que se refletia para dentro dele, despertando-a.

- Mas, que droga... estava dormindo tão bem... - ela fecha seus orbes azuis como o céu e passa a ter uma noção do que sucedera e do que estava acontecendo - moleque idiota!

Ela rosna irada, decidindo ajuda-lo, pois, ele morreria e ela, logicamente, também. A todo o custo evitava se intrometer na vida dele, pois, apreciava a paz e sossego, nada a agradava mais do que dormir.

Se concentrando, libera uma quantidade absurda de chakra e ao abrir os olhos, estes brilhavam de cor azulada. Nessa hora, o menino afundara, sobre os gritos de desespero dos pais, naquele momento, ele perdera sua conciência.

Conforme se afogava, uma espécie de chama azulada e neve, passa a envolver o pequeno corpo e concentrando, o que parecia, uma espécie de nuvem azulada, logo abaixo, que passa a tomar a forma de uma mini-raposa alva de nove caudas, pois o azul dera lugar a cor branca.

Ao abrir os olhos, essa raposa parte para a superfície velozmente.

Não muito longe dali, os pais gritam pelo nome do filho e de repente, vêem uma espécie de luz azulada, embaixo da superfície, e em seguida, a mini-raposa, não maior do que um cavalo, levando o filho deles nas costas, envolto por uma espécie de chakra. Reconhecem-na como sendo a Kyuubi no Yuki.

Ela deposita o filho deles na margem e conforme saem da água, notam que o corpo dele brilhava, entrando em ressonância com o da bijuu, até que o corpo desta para de brilhar e o dele continua, por um tempo, até que se dissipa.

Ela se vira para eles e fala, aborrecida:

- Tomem conta melhor dele! Estava dormindo tranquilamente! Já o salvei, estabilizei suas funções vitais, o resto é com vocês...

Nisso, desaparece em uma névoa argentina, esta névoa se concentra, virando uma esfera de luz azulada, que entra dentro dele pelo fuuin de seu ventre.

Eles correm até o filho e notam, que de fato, estava bem, nem parecendo que havia se afogado e de quebra, suas roupas estavam secas. A mãe abraça o filho deles e depois, ele se entreolham, atônitos.

Mais tarde, Yuukiko recebe a notícia de como fora salvo e fala, sentando na mesa do jantar, sua mãe lavando a louça e seu pai, ajudando-a a secar:

- Como faço para ir vê-la?

Ele perguntara, levantando sua cabeça do livro da escola. Ele alternava o estudo da escola, com o de fuuins, uma vez, que era um Uzumaki, além, de aulas de ninjutsu médico.

Os pais se entreolham e a mãe, faz um aceno. Seu esposo concorda e repousando o pano em cima da louça recém-secada, puxa uma cadeira na mesa e senta ao lado do filho:

- É se concentrando... sabe, tem que querer levar sua mente até lá, infelizmente, isso não é algo que possa ser ensinado, mas, inevitavelmente, todos os jinchuurikis conseguem se comunicar com as bestas que estão lacradas neles... com o tempo, aprendem por conta própria...

- Então, é só se concentrar?- ele olha pensativo para o pai.

Este acena com a cabeça, um tanto sério.

Por mais que a "Kyuubi" o tivesse salvado, com o tempo, passara a se arrepender de ter ajudado a lacrar aquela besta em Yuukiko. Sua esposa, não podia ficar arrependida, pois, sabia, que o filho deles, provavelmente, morreria sem a raposa de nove caudas, não haviam tido escolha e assim como ela, isto, tornou-se seu único alento, mas, não quer dizer, achar tudo belo e maravilhoso.

Tudo isso, por causa dos relatos de jinchuurikis tomados por suas feras, quando o lacre enfraquecia ou durante a tentativa de doma-los. Temia, que o lacre de seu filho se rompesse, pois não conhecia as caracteristícas exatas daquele fuuin, pois, era exclusivo e inédito, nunca, o Clan Uzumaki soubera desse selo tão especial, diferente em todos os aspectos dos já existentes e de conhecimento do clan, afinal, eram especialistas em selamento, ninguém sabia mais do que eles.

O mais estranho, que conforme queria se lembrar da sequência dos selos e quais eram, não conseguia, era como, se sua memória, tivesse sido apagada. Ele se perguntava, se era algo referente ao fuuin, que o Monge de seis caminhos desenvolvera para a Kyuubi no Yuki.

Ele falara isso à esposa, que também confessara, que cada vez mais, se esquecia do fuuin e que atualmente, assim, como ele, não tinha quaisquer recordações.

- Tou-chan, kaa-chan, já terminei de estudar... posso ir para o meu quarto, brincar?

- Claro, meu filho... mas, depois, quando for 10 horas, tem que dormir, pois amanhã, tem a escola e ela, não é tão perto daqui, mesmo com seu pai o levando.

- Hai!

Nisso, recolhendo os livros da mesa, corre até o seu quarto, no alto da escada, ansioso, pois não ia brincar e sim, tentar ver a Kyuubi no Yuki. Ele confessava que adorava raposas. Não contara aos pais, que no lago, quando fechou seus olhos, se viu em uma espécie de corredor, iluminado por tochas de chamas azuladas.

Embora fosse a primeira vez que estivesse ali, aquele lugar, lhe era estranhamente familiar. Se o que seu pais disse for verdade, provavelmente, ele deve ter ficado próximo de encontra-la. Só precisaria recriar a situação novamente, pelo menos em sua mente e continuar seguindo aqueles corredores brilhantes.

Mesmo tendo só sete anos, era muito inteligente, na verdade, era tido como um gênio, com um QI muito alto e não era igual as outras crianças. Conforme pensava nisso, se lembra que era perseguido por Kuwani e seus comparsas. Haviam cismado com ele, logo no primeiro dia de aula e passando, após isso, a persegui-lo.

Este garoto que o perseguia, era gordo e tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos pequenos e negros. Sempre estava cercado de seus "amigos", ao todo quatro, menores e mais magros do que ele.

Yuukiko perdera as contas, de quantas vezes, fugira deles.

Por ser um jinchuuriki, sua força e velocidade sempre foram mais altas que a média e sua resistência também, além de que, percebera que seus ferimentos cicatrizavam mais rápido que os demais. E sabia o porque, era o bijuu dentro dele.

Graças a isso, corria mais rápido do que ninguém, conseguindo saltar cercas altas com extrema facilidade e sem qualquer esforço, despistando assim facilmente, Kuwani e seus "amigos".

Ele era pacifista, odiava a força, adorava a paz. Era o tipo de criança que se batiam nele, oferecia a outra face, para baterem, não guardava rancor de ninguém e era muito gentil e amavél, não só com os outros, como, com os animais. Também tinha dom para artes e fazia quadros, pois tinha aulas em um atêlie na cidade.

Enfim, uma criança extremamente rara e com um coração brilhante, mas, que escondia o fato de ser um jinchuuriki, algo, aliaís, sensato para se fazer, afinal, youmas eram temidos por todos e o fato, de carregar um deles dentro dele, não amenizava, com certeza, seria tratado também como um monstro.

De volta ao presente, estava sentado em seu quarto, despertando dos pensamentos sobre a escola e se preparando para se concentrar, desejava e muito, encontra-la.

Sentando em posição de lótus, passa a se recordar do que acontecera no lago, horas antes. Segundos, tornam-se minutos. Após mais de meia hora, consegue chegar ao local, onde ela estava lacrada, quer dizer, ao caminho que levaria até lá.

Abre os olhos e reconhece como o túnel de antes e ao observar, mais atentamente, nota que tal túnel era coberto por uma fina camada de gelo, que com a luz das tochas, parecia brilhar. Apesar do gelo, não sente frio, ao contrário, era um calor até que aconchegante.

A criança passa a se dirigir pelo túnel, seguindo as tochas. Após alguns minutos, chega a um imenso portão de gelo, rodeado de chamas azuladas, no centro, um símbolo de lua crescente, com uma esfera no centro. Ele estende a mão e ao tocar no símbolo, este brilha e as portas imensas, duplas, abrem, revelando uma sala imensa.

Mas, algo, chama sua atenção e seus olhos praticamente brilham. À sua frente, estava a maior raposa que já viu na vida. Era gigantesca, alva, com nove caudas. Estava dormindo, apoiando o focinho nas caudas. Não estava presa a nada, nem por grades ou por correntes.

O garoto estava numa perda de palavras, ela era linda, muito mais do que havia imaginado. Sua pelagem era como a neve e suas caudas, felpudas, o corpo também, não tanto quanto uma raposa das neves, mas, não ficava muito atrás. Em sua testa, havia o mesmo símbolo da porta.

Lentamente, ele se aproxima, chegando perto do focinho e com as mãos, acaricia o nariz negro e frio dela. Apesar do toque gentil, acorda de repente, se erguendo. O jovem olhava com um misto de apreensão e admiração.

A imensa raposa fareja o ar, compreendendo em seguida o que aconteceu. Ela inclina a imensa cabeça, com suas orelhas, na direção do jovem. Ele viu, que os olhos desta, eram azuis como céu.

Após alguns minutos, analisando-o, torna a deitar e apoiar sua cabeça nas caudas, preparando-se para dormir. Ao perceber isso, ele se pronuncia:

- Kyuubi no Yuki-san... eu... eu...- fala um tanto nervoso.[-san - Sr. Sra. . Utilizado como sufixo e comumente, no sobrenome da pessoa. ]

Ela meramente, levanta a cabeça e olhando para ele, fala, um tanto irritada:

- Não assuste os outros assim! Seus pais nunca lhe ensinaram isso? - ela rosna levemente, mostrando seu desagrado pela situação de momentos antes.

- Não era minha intenção! Eu juro! - ele fica exasperado agora - não resisti, pois a achei muito linda... acho que fiquei maravilhado.

O que ele falara, a supreendeu, nunca imaginaria tal resposta, por isso, ficar numa perda de palavras, processando o que lhe dissera. Achava-a linda e por isso, tocou em seu focinho. Não duvidava do que dizia, pois, seu olhar, demonstrava isso.

Ficou de focinho aberto, até se recuperar, o que demorou uns bons minutos, até conseguir se recompor. Não comprendia o porque de não conseguia ficar verdadeiramente furiosa com ele.

Pigarreia, colocando uma das patas em frente ao focinho e fala, ao abrir os olhos:

- Que seja, mas, nunca mais faça isso...

- Eu prometo - fala sorrindo.

- Acredito que só há um motivo para ter vindo aqui... experimentou meus poderes e quer que lhe conceda mais, né? Como todo o jinchuuriki...

Ela fala, acreditando ser este o motivo que levara a criança a ir vê-la, afinal, qual seria o outro motivo para isto, que não este? Ela se irritava, em se sentir como uma "bateria viva", pois, era mais fácil se apoiar no poder de um bijuu, à treinar e se fortalecer, sem depender exclusivamente desse poder.

Mas, novamente, aquele filhote de humano a supreende. Se perguntava, como este a supreenderia ainda mais.

- Não é isso, apenas, vim conhece-la e agora, quero agradece-la por me ajudar no riacho, e não só isso, por ter salvado minha vida, enquanto estava no ventre da minha mãe, sem você, eu teria morrido, você me salvou duas vezes... queria muito retribuir, mas, não sei como... também, quero me desculpar, por ter te despertado, lá no riacho e agora, gomennasai- ele se curva, em desculpa.

Novamente, fica estática. Lhe supreendera em todos os aspectos. Não sabia o que falar.

Ela olha para ele, que apenas sorria gentilmente, em seus olhos, a pura bondade. Após algum tempo se refaz e fala, agora, um tanto sem graça, virando a cabeça:

- Tudo bem, aceito as desculpas...

- Obrigado.

Ficam em silêncio por um tempo, até, que ele torna a falar:

- Posso vim vê-la novamente? Podemos conversar, o que acha?

Ela o olha atentamente e fala:

- Pode vim, mas, não me assuste novamente.

- Claro! Posso chama-la de Yuki-chan?

Ela o olha atentemente e pergunta, arqueando uma sombrançelha:

- Por quê?

- Não quero me referir a você como bijuu, youma, Kyuubi, ou Kyuubi no Yuki, e sim, só a Yuki, como se fosse um nome... tudo bem?

Ela confessava que havia gostado da sonoridade. Então, concorda:

- Pode...

- Daqui a pouco, vou ter que dormir, mas, amanhã, volto para conversar com você... queria conseguir trazer algum jogo para cá, para jogarmos também.

- Eu duvido que consiga...

Ele fica desanimado, então, por impulso, sem pensar antes, fala:

- Se me explicar, posso recriar aqui, com os meus poderes.

Ela se supreende com o que falara, ia retirar, quando vê o olhar dele, feliz, e acaba por perder a vontade de mudar o que dissera.

- Obrigado! Então, até amanhã, Yuki-chan! Bons sonhos!

- Boa noite para você também... agora, vou dormir.

- Claro, já vou indo, sayounara!

Nisso, sai correndo feliz da sala e nota, que ao passar os portões duplos imensos, estes se fecham. Sorrindo, corre para sair do túnel.

Já, Yuki vê os portões se fecharem e sorri, embora, não soubesse o porque de se sentir feliz, em muitos séculos. Mal sabia ele, que ela guardava um segredo também, a capacidade de assumir uma forma semelhante a humana e que desejava nunca mostrar á ele...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas:

勇気子 - Yuukiko - filho da coragem.


	4. Incidente

Kawani acaba provocando por demais o jovem jinchuuriki, que em um momento de descontrole, parte para cima dele, em sua forma quase Kyuubi, com caudas... quem conseguirá para-lo?

Cap. 4 - Incidente

No dia seguinte, novamente, entra em contato com Yuki e lhe explica sobre o shoji. A mesma, recria o tabuleiro e as peças. Ela o supreende, quando move as peças, deslocando-as pelo tempo e espaço e conta a ele, que pode criar dimensões, aquilo o deixa fascinado. Mas, fala que quanto as dimensões, ela acredita ser capaz, mas, não se lembra como, mas, sabe que dentro dele, não consegue, isso o desanima consideravelmente.

Para surpresa deste, para facilitar a conversa, ela diminui de tamanho, ficando um pouco maior do que ele, tendo em torno de 1,65 cm de altura, da cabeça aos pés, para não causar torcicolos nele, que fica maravilhado com essa capacidade.

Desde que começou a jogar, ela o derrotava no jogo, todas as vezes e parecia se divertir e muito ao ver a face emburrada dele, pelas derrotas. Ele também, explicara sobre uma Hocchiku (flauta vertical de bambu). Desejando ouvi-lo,cria uma réplica e este toca para ela, que relaxava, apoiando sua cabeça nas patas. Claro, também conversavam diversos assuntos, tendo-a, inclusive como confidente, acabando por torna-se sua única amiga, pois, na escola, não tinha.

Conversavam via pensamento, quando ele não podia encontrar com ela, ora por estar estudando, ora, na aula, tanto na escola, quanto em casa, quando praticava ninjutsu médico ou fuuins(selos).

Sempre que podia ia vê-la e esta, o confortava, quando ficava chateado com algo. Em mais um dia, após desabafar, a raposa pergunta, ele estando na sala dela, apoiando as costas nesta:

- Por que não revida? Se quiser, te concederei poder para isso.

- Não gosto de vingança... eu deveria estar acostumado com isso.- exibe um sorriso triste para ela, que o estudava.

De fato, pelo que observara, o humano era do tipo pacifíco, muito gentil e amavél, alguém raro de se encontrar hoje em dia, aliaís, nunca imaginava que poderia existir alguém como ele.

- Entendo... mas, não creio que seja uma situação para se "acostumar", sabe?

Yuukiko a olha, fitando os olhos azuis, que demonstravam uma certa tristeza e a youma fala:

- Você sofre muito... pessoas como Kawani não respeitam nada, se fizesse algo, além de ter o respeito dele, estaria ajudando os outros que sofrem como você... ás vezes, é preciso fazer certos sacrifícios para poder ajudar o próximo...

A criança torna a olhar para frente, pensativo e depois, fala:

- Entendo... mas, odeio brigar...

- Yuukiko-chan, não é bom guardar essas coisas em seu coração... uma hora, vai acabar "explodindo", digamos assim... e és um jinchuuriki, pode ser perigoso...

- Não permitirei que isso aconteça.- fala convicto.

- Infelizmente, nem tudo dá para controlar...

Ele fica pensativo por um tempo, até que inclina e fecha os olhos, com a cabeça apoiada na anca diranteira dela. A raposa olha para o jovem, triste, por sabia o quanto estava machucado. O menino parecia não perceber o quanto isto fazia-lhe mal e que acabaria por "surtar" em algum momento e isto, ela temia. Ela o cobre com suas caudas felpudas.

Teria que controlar e muito o chakra dela e o dele também, pois, o garoto quer ser médico, estudava e muito, para ser o melhor que existisse e se prejudicasse alguém, conscientemente ou não, certamente, ficaria deprimido, pois seria terrivél, não para seu "alvo" ou "alvos" e sim, ele mesmo por causa da culpa, pois iria contra o que ele acreditava. Queria ajudar os outros, aliviar o sofrimento e não suportaria ser o causador disso.

Agradecia daquele fuuin especial lhe permitir controlar o chakra, pois, se isso acontecesse, poderia evitar maiores problemas.

No dia seguinte, como de costume, ele acordara cedo para ir à escola, pois, sabia que seria um longo caminho até lá. Usando chakra, ele salta de tronco em tronco. Ao se aproximar, desce para o solo, tomando cuidado para que ninguém visse. Ajeitava como de praxe sua mochila e entrava no pátio.

Kawani e seus capangas avistam um dos "seus alvos" e exibem sorrisos malignos iguais. Então, caminham para se aproximar dele, que vira e os vê. Corre rapidamente para a sala de aula, enquanto os vê atrás, irritados por sua "presa" ter fugido.

A aula começa normal e os seus perseguidores entram atrasados para a mesma. Sentam no fundo, onde o fitam, irrritados. Mas, fica tranquilo por ser capaz de fugir deles com facilidade e caso, precisasse ficar parado, procurava ficar perto de professores, pois sabia que o valentão da escola, não poderia encostar nele.

Após terminar as aulas, se esconde em uma moita e se afasta da instituição, vendo Kawani e os outros, procurando-o. Ao caminhar um pouco mais, encontra um gatinho com a pata machucada, em uma caixa, não muito longe dali.

Ele pega o animal carinhosamente e esquecendo-se de seu perseguidor, usa um jutsu de cura. Após ser curado, o bichinho se esfrega nas pernas dele, ronronado e inclinando a cabeça, enquanto ele acaricia. Encontrava-se tão entretido, que não percebera a aproximação da gangue, que pega o animalzinho, rapidamente.

Ele se levanta e implora a Kawani que olhava com os olhos negros, crueís, para o filhotinho que se debatia, apavorado.

- Solte-o por favor, Kawani!

- Por que faria isso, Yuukiko? Na verdade, não entendo desse nome, afinal, é um covarde - ele ri e os outros o seguem.

- Por favor, solte-o, é inocente.

- Odeio animais, sabe, são um saco... outro dia estrangulei um cachorro, era do vizinho, latia tanto, que meus ouvidos latejavam, então, pulei e o enforquei com uma corda, precisava ver como ficou quietinho... - ri malignamente e começa a sacudir o bichinho.

O jovem fica perplexo com a maldade deste, era cruel demais. Ouve a voz de Yuki:

_"É um monstro... você tem que proteger esse gatinho... não adianta implorar."_

_" Vou tentar de tudo, se deixar ele me bater, a ira aplacará e irá solta-lo, eu fugi dele a manhã inteira e agora, quer descontar em algo"_

_" Não diga asneiras! - ela se altera, podendo ser ouvido um rosnado violento - ele é cruel, acha que ao fazer isso, tudo bem? És um idiota, por acaso? Ás vezes, precisamos passar por cima de alguns dos nossos conceitos, para se fazer o certo... ou um inocente pagará por isso."_

_" Vou aplaca-lo, por favor, fiquei fora disso..."_

_" Imbecil... que seja, depois não diga que eu não avisei, "lavo as minhas mãos"... ou melhor, minhas patas, faça o que achar melhor."_

_" Obrigado, Yuki-chan"_

Ele se prosta e implora:

- Por favor, poupe-o.

- Vocês viram o quanto ele se humilha por algo ridiculo como "essa coisa"? Que seja, Yama, segura essa "bola de pêlos" - e atira o gatinho para o outro, que sorri malignamente para o bichano.

A gangue se reune e começam a bater nele, que não revida. Aquilo deixava a Kyuubi irada, mas, se continha, por ele ter pedido, além de que, achava que certas lições tinham que ser aprendidas assim, seria bom para ele.

Após meia hora, encontra-se bem machucado e implora:

- Por favor, agora, deixe-o...

- Como quiser... - Kawani fala malignamente - passe-me essa coisa!

- Certo, chefe. - ele atira o gatinho e este o pega.

- Vou deixa-lo ir daqui.- e vira, para um pequeno precípicio que tinha alí no lado.

Yuukiko fica apavorado, enquanto o vê girar o bichinho que mia desesperado.

Nessa hora, se lembra das palavras de sua amiga e bijuu_: "Você sofre muito... pessoas como ele, não respeitam nada, se fizesse algo, além de ter o respeito dele, estaria ajudando os outros que sofrem como você... ás vezes, é preciso fazer certos sacrifícios, para poder ajudar o próximo..."_

Não sabe por que, ao ver a cena, algo nele começa a inflamar.

Seus ferimentos cicatrizam, enquanto o chakra senjutsu da raposa flui dele, junto com o seu, por causa da Yuki. Porém, como não podem ver o chakra, os garotos, assustados, vêem uma espécie de aura azul em volta do garoto um vento estranho surgir dele.

Kawani não tem tempo de raciocinar, pois um soco o envia longe, enquanto, Yuukiko pego o gatinho e o põe no chão. Este foge para uma moita próxima. Os garotos vêem assustados este deslocando-se tão rápido, que em um piscar de olhos, não o viam mais.

Sentem ele nocautea-los, que ficam seriamente feridos. A última coisa que vêem é a aura azul, assumir uma aparência semelhante de um animal, com focinho curto e orelhas compridas.

Um pouco distante dali, Kawani se levanta, grogue e ao abrir melhor os olhos, vê Yuukiko com a aura, que assumia uma forma semelhante a de uma raposa e recebe mais um soco, que o deixa desacordado. Dentro deste, Yuki tentava aplacar Yuukiko, pois, o pior acontecera, ele "surtou" e seu chakra estava desgovernado, era perigoso se ela não contivesse isso.

Fecha seus olhos e se concentra, tentando reprimir o excesso de chakra dele com o seu, o que revela ser uma missão difícil, pois ele estava furioso. Ela não queria que caudas surgissem nele, pois, acabaria machucando-o e cura-lo rapidamente, não era nada bom para sua saúde. Além de que, certamente, não suportaria quando despertasse, saber que matara alguém.

Yuukiko fica de quatro e a aura azul, começa a envolver seu corpo e uma cauda, começa a sugir. Pressentindo isso, a raposa começa a se concentrar ainda mais, para deter a transformação, antes que fosse tarde demais.

O jovem aparece na frente dela, na sala, envolvido por esse "manto", inconsciente, flutuando no ar, quase deitado. Desesperada, vendo a primeira cauda se formar, chama-o desesperadamente.

- Yuukiko-chan! Acorde!

Ela continua gritando, tentando em vão desperta-lo. Então, envolve-o com suas caudas para contê-lo, evitando que golpeasse Kawani. Ao imobiliza-lo dentro dela, o corpo exterior, era também imobilizado e o chakra dela, que fluía dele, havia paralisado. Mas, não poderia contê-lo por muito tempo, conforme mais caudas saíam.

Ela via surgindo agora três caudas e a luta dele para se libertar das caudas da Yuki, que torna a se controlar, controlando suas emoções, concentrando seu chakra nela mesmo. Tentaria fazer esse poder retornar, pois, com isso, poderiar parar a transformação. Apostando nisso, decide reaver controle sobre o seu chakra.

Mas, ao fechar os olhos, vê tudo escuro, ela na forma humana, tendo a aparência de 18 anos, cabelos alvos compridos que chegavam próximo do joelho e olhos azuis, tendo as orelhas um mais pontudas. Usava um haori azul, com mangas largas e compridas, que cobriam quase toda a mão e uma hakama azul, em sua cintura, uma faixa alva, amarrada em forma de laço, atrás dela, seus pés descalços.

Á sua frente, surge uma versão sua, mas, as roupas pretas e um olhar negro. Vê nove caudas negras surgirem nela. Institivamente, faz surgir suas nove caudas alvas, preparando-se para o pior, embora, estivesse confusa. Vendo-a tomar posição defensiva, gargalha gostosamente e depois, fala:

- Tola! Não consegue reconhecer você mesma?

- Eu mesma? Como assim?

- Eu sou você... ou melhor, um lado em seu coração que sempre procurar oprimir...

- Oprimir?

- Pelos segredos que eu sei, ou melhor, tudo o que você sabe de si mesma, mas, prefere esquecer...

- Esquecer?

- Sim e Rikudou Sennin, te auxiliou... lançou um lacre especial para que suas memórias não pudessem vim a tona, mas, durante seu sono, ás vezes falha... mas, como aquele Sennin era precavido! Quando o fuuin falha, ao retornar, trata de apagar o que tenha surgido... mas, é você que o mantém.

- ... - ela já desconfiava, que tinha algo obstruindo sua memória, tentara se lembrar, mas, junto vinha uma imensa dor em seu coração, não fisíca.

Nessa hora, recuava, temia e algo lhe dizia que era melhor esquecer... aquela voz, seria aquela "outra Yuki"? Como se sentisse isso, ela diz:

- Sim, era eu te alertando...

- Então... seria meu lado negro?

Outra risada é escutada e em um piscar de olhos, a outra Yuki está abraçada com esta, acariciando seus cabelos, com os dedos. Viu um sorriso na face e dentro dos olhos negros algum brilho, mas, em vez de algo bom, sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Vendo-a um tanto tensa, fala, ao pé do ouvido:

- Relaxe... você me criou e me nutriu... és minha criadora e minha outra metade, como posso querer lhe fazer mal?

Nisso, acaricia com sua outra mão a face dela, que está estática, tentando processar o que era aquilo. As caudas da outra, envolvem as duas. Já a cauda de Yuki está paralisada pelo nervoso.

- O que você sente, é o que represento, o fundo de seu coração, aquela pequena parte que lhe causará dor caso seja despertada, o que não quero, mas, não tenho controle... eu te protejo de você mesma... afinal, a culpa pode ser esmagadora, inclusive, já a experimentou, há muito tempo atrás...

Se recuperando da informação e sentindo, ser tudo verdade o que lhe disse, questiona:

- Não consigo controlar Yuukiko-chan... por acaso, você...- recupera a voz, a tensão se dispersando e passando a odiar aquela proximidade.

Vê a face ficar séria, agora e esta, cortar seu rosto. Então, decide dar um basta, podia ser uma parte dela, mas, estava ficando furiosa. Usa suas caudas e a expulsa, usando o chakra também. Com a força, a outra parte é atirada distante.

Se refaz e fala, em tom irônico:

- Não preciso fazer isso, ele mesmo fez, dentro dele, tem alguém como eu e este me chama... é tão irresistivél, que cedo...

Yuki rosna e a outra fala, retornando o sorriso no rosto:

- Não me culpe e sim ele... esta parte que falo, é um pequeno fragmento do coração que surgiu... ou ele reprime, ou acontecerá de novo... você conseguirá me suprimir, acredite, mas, como ficará depois? Pois, lidará com nós dois...

Ela se concentra e mentaliza. Consegue chegar ao coração dele e lá, passa a reunir seu chakra e ao conseguir uma espécie de ligação, abre seus olhos e o poder passa a se condensar em torno dela, mas, viu antes de abrir os olhos, a parte obscura do coração dele, que sorri irônico para ela, que ignora as palavras deste:

- Sabe que é uma estraga-prazeres? Quer saber porque não estou aborrecido? Foi porque encontrei seu lado obscuro... ela foi muito mole com você, essa seria minha única reclamação...afinal, foi divertido enquanto durou.

Após muito esforço, consegue cessar a transformação dele. A versão interior deste some e no lado de fora, ele tomba no chão, cansado, ferido. Sem outra alternativa, começa a cura-lo. Sente-se fraca e sabia porque, pois, para contê-lo, teve que se concentrar e muito, lidar com dois pedaços negros de coração, além de "prendê-lo" fisicamente e isto lhe custou bem caro. Em decorrência disso, decidiu cura-lo, antes de dormir, para poder se recuperar.

Após notar, que já estava bem e fora de perigo, deita, enrolando-se em suas caudas, não demorando para adormecer, exausta, ao mesmo tempo, que ele desperta.

Ao olhar a destruição em volta, fragmentos lhe vêm a mente. Vê Kawani e seus "capangas", desacordados e também todos feridos.

Sentia-se triste e chateado. Havia os ferido e sabia, que a única que parou sua transformação foi Yuki-chan. Ele se concentra e entra dentro dele, para vê-la, pois, estava preocupado. Ao abrir a porta, vê ela dormindo e o chakra baixo, percebendo que estava exausta pelo esforço. Se aproxima e fala, próximo dela:

- Arigatou e gomennasai...

Então se retira.

Já no lado de fora, faz um corte em seu dedo com os dentes e os selos de invocação:

- Kuchiyose no jutsu!

E de onde colocara a mão, surge uma lesma branca, gigantesca. Há um mês, havia criado um pacto com elas, seu pai tinha um. Quem surgira era Kinumi, filho da lesma que seu pai invocava. Ele olha para a baixo e vê o jovem, triste.

Se prepara para perguntar algo, mas, vê em volta, os jovens feridos e a feição dele, já adivinhando o ocorrido. Para alguém como ele, o que fizera, fora algo muito ruim.

- Por que aconteceu isso?- não perguntava em tom de bronca e sim, em um tom gentil.

- E-E-Eu... - não consiga falar, sentia vergonha de si mesmo.

Após alguns minutos, engole em seco e reunindo coragem, explica tudo o que ocorreu. A lesma ouve pacientemente, confirmando o que já desconfiara e depois, se pronúncia:

- Você estava salvando o gatinho, Kawani o teria matado... o animal era inocente, você defendeu uma vida, assim, como, defende-a diariamente, usando seus poderes para cura.

Um miado é ouvido e o gatinho de aproxima dele, beijando sua mão e ronronando. O jovem sorri levemente. O que Kinumi falara era verdade. Senão tivesse feito isso, o pobrezinho estaria morto. Todavia, havia um porém, sabia que eles haviam visto sua forma jinchuuriki e por isso, precisa ir ver seus pais.

- Kinumi-san, poderia por favor, leva-los em suas costas? Vamos para casa, não podem ser só curados, precisam de um jutsu de memória, pois, viram demais.

- Claro, Yuukiko-sama.

Então a lesma, separa-se em quatro pedaços seus e pega os feridos, tornando a juntar essas partes no corpo. O jovem sobe usando chakra e todos partem para a casa deste.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Não peço reviews, fico imensamente feliz quando recebo um, quem não ficaria?

Pois, não acho minhas fics tão boas assim, tem por aí, muitas, que dão uma surra nas minhas... mas, procuro fazer meu melhor...

Não se preocupem, com review ou sem review, continuarei atualizando, não se sintam obrigados a mandar comentários.

Hocchiku (法竹) - flauta vertical de bambu


	5. Kioku Soushitsu no Jutsu 記憶喪失の術

Seus pais, conseguem resolver a confusão...

E uma conversa entre os familiares, irá fazer rever certos conceitos e mudar opiniões.

Cap. 5 - Kioku Soushitsu no Jutsu (記憶喪失の術)

A Lesma ia o mais rápido que podia, o que era insuficiente. O jovem ainda não dominava o Kage Bushin no Jutsu (影分身の術) para usa-lo. Seria muito mais fácil, seu Kage Bushin ir na frente e depois, usar Kuchiose no Justu, para invocar ele e a lesma, em frente à sua casa.

Durante o caminho, solicitou ao seu amigo que não os curasse, pois, se acordassem, iriam querer fugir e não desejava tal coisa, afinal, certamente, iriam espalhar para todos que ele era um jinchuuriki e seus pais teriam que se mudar.

Após mais de meia hora, chegam ao destino.

Kinumi desce os garotos, dividindo-se em quatro mini-lesmas, que saem de seu corpo para o chão, levando até próximo da porta. Ele entra afobado em casa, seus ferimentos já curados graças a Kyuubi no Yuki.

Põe o gatinho em um canto da sala e o bichinho já se esconde embaixo do armário.

Por sorte, seus pais não foram trabalhar e portanto, os encontraria em casa. Não ousou fazer o Kioku Soushitsu no Jutsu(記憶喪失の術), por ser perigoso demais, pois, ainda estava treinando essa técnica e não pretendiar usar "cobaias" humanas. Seu pai estava com sua mãe, na cozinha conversando, tomando café, quando o filho entra. Logo, Minako se aproxima deste, preocupado, sendo seguido por Ikeda. Ela pergunta:

- O que houve?

- Otou-san, okaa-san, venham, depressa!- ele os puxava pela mão, para fora.

- Se acalme, Yuukiko, o que houve? - o pai estava preocupado com as ações do filho, que comumente é tranqüilo.

- Quatro meninos da minha escola descobriram que sou um jinchuuriki!

- O quê? - a mãe põe a mão no coração, exasperada.

- Como aconteceu?- o genitor se desespera, se alguém descobrisse, teriam que se mudar e essa ideia, não os agradava.

- Eles estão aqui, inconscientes, eu os trouxe em Kinumi, foi muita sorte eu ter feito o pacto.

Antes que os pais pudessem perguntar, saem e vêem os garotos, feridos.

Yuukiko e Minako, usando seus ninjutsus médicos, curam eles e Ikeda, prepara o Kioku Soushitsu no Jutsu , para apagar o que presenciaram. O filho sabia que por enquanto, os pais iam resolver o problema e por isso, não o questionaram do ocorrido, embora, acreditasse, que desconfiassem, mas, no intímo, não queriam acreditar.

Vendo os estados deles, agradece e muito, mentalmente, a Yuki, por conte-lo e evitar que fizesse algo irreparavél. Tremia só em pensar, do que aconteceria senão tivesse sido contido. A esta hora, seria um assasino, pois, não se lembra de como ferira Kawani, somente dos outros três, significando, que estava inconsciente dos seus atos e portanto, matar alguém, não seria difícil, podendo ser, até seus pais.

Após algumas horas, os jovens são curados e com a memória apagada dos eventos, são colocados no limite da cidade. Em alguns minutos acordariam, um pouco desorientados e sem saber do que ocorreu. A desorientação, era um "efeito colateral" do Jutsu de amnésia, mas, iria passar em poucos minutos.

Na casa do jovem jinchuuriki, seus pais e este, estavam sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha, onde o jovem contara o ocorrido. O gatinho estava em seu colo, ronronando.

Os pais ouviram atentamente. A genitora ia falar algo, mas, vê o gesto do marido para não perguntar. Após um tempo, sua mãe se pronuncia primeiro:

- Você podia ter matado alguém! Ainda bem, que foi contido. - põe a mão no coração, aliviada.

- Eu temo o que você poderia fazer naquela forma... ainda bem que regrediu.

- Como eu disse, graças a Yuki-chan que me conteu com seus poderes e reprimiu as caudas.

Os pais se entreolham e o pai, pergunta, um pouco cético ainda:

- Tem certeza que foi ela? Pode ter sido você mesmo...

- Um Bijuu não faria isso...

- Foi ela! Eu a vi exausta pelo esforço! - se exaspera- Por que não acreditam em mim? Por que a julgam como todos os bijuus, inclusive comparando-a com a Kyuubi no Youko?

Os pais se entreolham e o genitor suspira:

- Entenda... nunca sonhei que um ser como essa raposa da neve, tivesse essa consideração, sabe, nenhum dos outros que ouvimos falar, seria capaz de algo assim, portanto, é difícil aceitarmos tal fato...

- Mas, agora já sabem que ela é capaz disso... que não é igual aos demais e que portanto, não deve ser colocada no nivél deles, além disso, é minha amiga!

- Sabemos... - o pai fala, pondo os dedos nas têmporas, massageando-a.

- Não a colocaremos mais no nivél dos outros... e se ela de fato, cuida de você, tenho que agradece-la, não só por hoje, como antes.

O filho sorri e abraça a mãe. O pai arregala os olhos para a esposa e pergunta:

- Por que fala isso, querida?

- Simples, ela salvou a vida dele duas vezes, caso tenha se esquecido, querido, e outra vez, agora... não sabemos o que poderia ter acontecido com ele, ou o que poderia causar, até sem retorno...

- Quando ele se afogou, ela o salvou, senão morreria...

- Está certo, mas, e quando, Yuukiko-chan estava no meu ventre? Ela não tinha porque salva-lo e agora há pouco, por que se importaria? As bestas tentam romper o fuuin a todo o custo e com certeza, este enfraquece nesses instantes, então, não seria melhor deixa-lo liberar as nove caudas e assim se libertar? Por que se deu ao trabalho de contê-lo, até que ficasse exausta? Veja, não há lógica... a menos, que pensemos que cuida dele, que o protege até de si mesmo... aí, sim, esses atos terão sentido.

O marido digere o que foi dito, acerca da natureza da kitsune (狐 - raposa), de fato, tudo fazia sentido se considerassem que esse bijuu, em particular, cuidava de seu filho. O que disse, não era nenhum absurdo, ao contrário, analisando friamente, deixando de lado os conceitos sobre eles, também, chegaria a essa conclusão. Suspirando, derrotado, fala:

- Acredito... está certa, querida, devemos agradece-la por cuidar dele...

- Ela ouviu. - o jovem disse, sorrindo, com os pais surpresos.

_" Sua mãe é mais "mente aberta" do que o seu pai."_

_" Minha kaa-chan é menos preconceituosa e mais aberta que o tou-chan, pois, para ele, é difícil aceitar ideias e conceitos novos."_

_" Percebi... e devo falar, que adorei o discurso da sua okaa-san, olha... essa ningen (_人間 - humana) _me supreendeu."_

_" Já esperava isso..."_

_O jovem ouve um bocejar vindo da raposa e esta fala, entre bocejos:_

_"Vou... cochilar... mais... um... pouco..."_

_" Ainda está cansada?" - pergunta preocupado, por saber, ser o motivo de sua exaustão._

_" Mais ou menos... amanhã, conversaremos mais, você também tem que descansar... afinal, hoje foi um "daqueles dias", que acaba com qualquer um..."_

_" Está certa, mais uma vez, arigatou ( obrigado) e gomennasai ( desculpe-me)"_

_" Tudo bem... oyasuminasai( Boa noite - ao se despedir)... mata ashita aimashôo (vamos nos encontrar amanhã de novo)"_

_"Oyasuminasai, mata ashita( até amanhã)"_

- Filho, tudo bem?- a mãe o olha preocupada.

- Tudo, desculpe, estava conversando com ela...

- Pode conversar com a Kyuubi no Yuki, assim? - o pai fica surpreso.

O filho acena com a cabeça e fala, feliz:

- Sempre fazemos isso... ás vezes, ela é que me chama, outras vezes, é o inverso, agora, foi cochilar, ainda está fraca por deter minha transformação... mas, ouviu o que vocês disseram.

- Entendo... então, me ouviu, agradecendo?

- Claro e disse, que você a supreendeu mais uma vez, acrescentou também, que preciso dormir, pois foi muita " ação" por hoje.

Ela sorri para o esposo, que após um tempo, retribuí e depois, riem juntos.

- Está certissíma... bem, vamos para a cama, mocinho.

Ela se levanta e segura a mão dele.

- Oyasuminasai, tou-chan!

- Oyasuminasai, filho.

Mãe e filho sobem as escadas e esta o coloca na cama, cobrindo-o, este, já sonolento e não conseguindo manter as pálpebras abertas como antes.

- Durma bem, filho.

- Oya...su...mi...na...- fala sonolento, até que adormece sem completar o que falara.

Ela o beija na testa e afofa as cobertas, depois, se dirige para a porta e antes de sair fala:

- Oyasuminasai, filho...

Ao se virar para sair, olha para trás, sorrindo:

- Obrigada Kyuubi no Yuki, por favor, continue cuidando de meu filho...

Nisso, olha surpesa para frente, onde, um pequeno e singelo floco de neve, em forma de estrela, caí, indo depositar docemente na palma da mão dela, que sorri ainda mais, fechando os olhos e falando mais uma vez, apertando-o contra o peito:

- Obrigada... e boa noite, Yuki-san.

Nisso, saí do quarto e fecha a porta.

Indo para a direita, no corredor, chega até seu quarto, onde seu esposo a aguardava, na cama, de pijama, lendo um livro. Ela se troca, despindo-se e em seguida, coloca o pijama indo para a cama. Olha bem a face dele e sabe, que este, está pensativo.

- E pensar, que ainda me supreendo... - ele comenta, sem tirar os olhos das páginas, embora, esta percebesse, que ele não lia, realmente.

Sorrindo, apoia a cabeça no ombro dele e fala:

- Mas, sabe, que é verdade...

- Eu sei... mas, é algo tão inesperado... vocês esperavam que eu assimilasse tudo? Que podia conceber uma excessão entre esses monstros? - ele suspira - não é fácil...

- Nem para mim, mas, analisando, é a única explicação para seus atos... e veja, quando pedi para cuidar de nosso filho.

Estende a mão e mostra o floco, em formato de estrela, mas, não era frio e sim, quente. Ele pega e analisa, surpreso.

- Isso é um sim... fico feliz em saber que ela cuida dele e continuará assim... afinal, nós não somos eternos... gosto da ideia que alguém zela por ele...

O esposo põe o floco na cômoda, olhando-o e diz:

- É verdade... por algum motivo, sinto que isso é um sim... essa ideia, também me agrada, devo confessar.

- O Rikudou Sennin, deve ter tido seus motivos para coloca-la nesse lugar, escondido do mundo e até, do Clã Uzumaki, além de criar fuuins especiais para a mesma.

- Com certeza... talvez, para que não fosse usada como uma "ferramenta"...

- É bem capaz de ter sido isso... mas, por que será? Tipo, por que ter todo esse cuidado de oculta-la, criar um éden, fazer um fuuin (封印) que permitesse que ela saísse quando quisesse... além de, escolher, aqueles que poderiam saber de sua existência? Só consigo pensar numa hipótese...

O marido arqueia a sombrançelha e depois, compreende, olhando-a, boquiaberto:

- Ele se preocupava com ela?

- Qual outra explicação?

Apoia o livro na comoda ao lado e fala, preparando-se para dormir.

- Está certa, de fato, é o único motivo que explicaria todo o zelo dele por ela.

Nisso, ambos de deitam na cama e abraçados adormecem, tranquilos, por saber, que seu filho estava em boas mãos e agradecendo aos céus, por existir uma bijuu como ela.

Espero que tenham gostado XDDDDDDDD

É que ele, ainda é criança, ficará muito melhor, quando crescer XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que apareça os kanjis.

Notas:

Kioku Soushitsu - 記憶喪失（きおくそうしつ) - perda da memória, amnésia.

の - utilizado como ligação, também pode ser da/do

Jutsu - 術(じゅつ) - Técnica.

Kioku Soushitsu no Jutsu (記憶喪失の術) - Técnica da amnésia.

Kage -影(かげ) - sombra

Bushin - 分身(ぶんしん) - clone

Kage bushin no jutsu - 影分身の術 ( かげぶんしんのじゅつ) - Técnica do Clone das Sombras.

Fuuin - 封印（ふういん）- selo.

Mata ashita - また あした - até amanhã

Kitsune - 狐(きつね) - raposa

Ningen - 人間（にんげん） - humano/a

_Mata ashita aimashôo - significa "vamos nos encontrar amanhã de novo" e é usado como Mata ashita (até amanhã)._


	6. Akaji to katakiuchi赤字と敵討ち

Uma grande perda ronda a família Uzumaki...

E Yuukiko? Como lidará com isso?

Cap. 6 - Perda e Vingança.

No dia seguinte, na escola, Yuukiko percebeu que Kawani e os demais haviam parado de persegui-lo.

Os seus pais avisaram que eles não se lembrariam de nada, mas, deixaram latente, o horror que experimentaram, ficando no subconsciente. Fizeram isso, para que parassem de persegui-lo e também, para assegurar, que algo como aquilo, nunca acontecesse de novo.

Ele estava imensamente feliz. Haviam parado de persegui-lo e sua vida docente estava excelente. A escola deixara de ser um local de perseguição. Mas, o destino não era generoso e sem saber, a vida dele mudaria radicalmente.

Três anos se passam.

O jovem Yuukiko encontrava-se em seu quarto, fazendo os deveres de casa. Sua mãe preparava o jantar, pois, já passavam das 19 horas e seu pai havia saído mais cedo para escoltar um cliente para uma festa, que só terminaria de madrugada.

Durante o dia, após sair do colégio, ia para uma clínica local, onde sua mãe trabalhava como médica, usando seu ninjutsu e ele, a acompanhava, inclusive realizando alguns tratamentos e no atendimento em casa, que solicitiavam, muitas vezes, assumindo até cirúrgias utilizando chakra.

Descobrira que o proveniente de Yuki, como era senjutsu, a energia da natureza, auxiliava quando usava para medicina, ao contrário de outros bijuus, cuja aplicação na área médica, seria um tanto complicada. Ela era a bijuu ideal para ele.

No fim da tarde, voltava para casa com a mãe, ambos, usando chakra para saltar de galho em galho.

No momento, o jinchuuriki encontrava-se tão absorto em seu dever, que não percebera a inquietação de Yuki em seu interior, que andava de um lado para o outro, na imensa sala iluminada por artoches de gelo, contendo chamas azuladas, indecisa de contar ou não, algo, que pressentira minutos antes. Temia no que ele faria, não queria vê-lo naquele estado novamente.

- Mas, que droga... o que faço? Se contar para ele...

Resmungava a si mesmo. Estava dividida entre contar ou não, afinal, era o pai dele e tinha o direito de saber sobre isso.

Ela pressentira que algo muito ruim aconteceu e conforme os minutos passavam, o sentimento angustiante era fortalecido, até que este some de repente. Mas, aquilo não era um bom sinal, ao contrário, acabar repentinamente, só significava uma coisa e não sabia como falar para ele isso.

- Yuukiko-chan... - olha pesarosa para cima, com as orelhas abaixadas.

Minako colocava a mesa e preparava-se para chamar seu filho, quando sente algo ruim e a imagem de seu marido, vêm a tona. Ela desaba na cadeira, nervosa, colocando as mãos em seu peito, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Poderia ser só nervoso e nada mais e com este pensamento se levantou, ignorando a todo o custo, o sentimento persistente, crescente em seu peito.

Após conseguir se controlar, chama seu filho e disfarça ao máximo, conversando sobre as aulas, professores e outros assuntos. Ao terminarem de comer, ele se levanta, após se despedir da mãe e ao chegar nos pés da escada, se vira e comenta:

- Não me sinto bem...

- É febre? - põe a mão na testa dele e começa a concentrar o chakra para verifica-lo á nivél fisíco.

- Não, okaa-chan, não é fisíco, é algo... que bem, não sei explicar... sinto aqui - e aponta para o coração.

Ela inspira profundamente e fala:

- Isso pode ser da semana de provas que está vindo.

- Deve ser isso... oyasuminasai, mãe.

- Oyasuminasai, filho.

Mais tarde, sobe no quarto e nota que está dormindo a sono alto. Se aproxima da cama e beija sua testa, arrumando as cobertas. Em seguida, saí, mas, não sem antes, fazer uma série de selos com as mãos em volta do quarto.

Depois, se dirige ao seu aposento, onde se troca e em seguida, desce as escadas, se dirigindo para fora.

Vira para a morada e faz novamente, os mesmos selos e outros, criando uma espécie de barreira fortalecida. Terminado, ela coloca a sela e boqueira em um dos cavalos e saí a galope para a cidade, desesperada por seu esposo. Some em meio as árvores naquela noite fria e sem estrelas.

Na manhã seguinte, o jovem põe o uniforme do colégio e desce, para o café da manhã.

Ao chegar na sala, vê sua mãe, sentada no sofá, com a cabeça abaixada. Ao se aproximar, escuta-a chorar. Preocupado, se aproxima e toca no ombro, delicadamente, mas, mesmo sutil, aquele toque parecia ser feito de eletricidade, pois a genitora se sobressaiu, repentinamente.

Yuukiko se assusta levemente ao ver a face da mãe úmida e seus olhos lacrimosos. Ela põe a mão na boca ao ver quem era.

- Kaa-chan... o que aconteceu?

Ela nada fala e abraça o filho, acarinhando os cabelos castanhos escuros dele. Após inspirar profundamente, tremendo de nervoso, fala, entre soluços:

- Seu pai... seu pai... ele...

Só balbuciava, a palavra não vindo a sua boca, proferi-la, era muito difícil e significava, aceitar algo, que ainda lutava para não acreditar.

O jovem arregala os olhos e depois, começa a chorar. Mesmo não falando, ficou entendido o que sua genitora queria falar. Choram, abraçados um ao outro, a imensa dor que sentiam, transbordando de seu peito e cujas lágrimas, não eram suficientes para expressar a angústia e desespero em seus corações.

A bijuu, sabia, afinal, ficava no interior dele e de alguma maneira, sentia toda a tristeza deste e ficava angustiada, de não ter como ajuda-lo. Triste, abaixa a cabeça, apoiando em suas caudas, uma lágrima fulgaz brotando de seus orbes azuis, antes de cerra-los.

No dia seguinte, a mãe cuidava dos preparativos do funeral. Como aquele èden era protegido transferiu para uma casa, que alugou por alguns dias, para que amigos e conhecidos, prestassem sua última homenagem. O patrão de seu marido, insistiu para pagar todas as despesas, pois, ele salvara seu filho.

Yuukiko vestia um terno preto, com gravata alva e sua mãe, um vestido comprido, negro. Ambos tristes, sentados de joelhos na almofada, enquanto cada vez mais pessoas, chegavam para prestar a homenagem e condolências. Ambos nada falavam, apenas fitavam o retrato de Ikeda, com uma faixa preta transversal e o caixão, onde estava seu corpo.

Quando mais um casal, se sentava e curvava a fronte para os dois, o jovem, se levanta, cabisbaixo, correndo dali. A mãe nada fala, somente via tristemente seu filho sumindo pela porta. O mesmo casal, termina de curva-se e murmurando " Meus pêsames", se retiram dali.

O jinchuuriki corre, não suportanto a tristeza opressora em seu coração, que o comprimia. Não sabia até onde correria ou o porque, apenas, corria sem rumo, como se quisesse fugir, mesmo sabendo, ser algo impossivél. Nada que fizesse, mudaria o ocorrido.

Mais à frente, se detém no parque e vê crianças brincarem, jovens se encontrando com amigos e em seguida, rindo, contando piadas, casais passeando de mãos dadas, sorrindo. Todos felizes, sem saber, de que alguém muito querido, partira deste mundo e que nada mais restava á este, do que um grande vazio em seu coração e deprimido, tais cenas o faziam relembrar dos momentos com seu pai, principalmente os últimos dias que antecederam sua desencarnação.

Cerrou os olhos e dentes com força, desejando ardentemente, que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, terrivél e que acordaria, levantando-se e correndo até a mesa do café-da-manhã, onde seu genitor estaria lendo o jornal matutino, como de costume.

Põe os dedos nas grades que cercava o parque e as sacode, com força, tentando inutilmente, aliviar a dor que sentia em seu peito, mas, era tudo em vão.

- Pai, vamos passar na lanchonete?

- Claro, filhão!

Olha um pai, afagando a cabeça do filho, ambos sorrindo e este segurando a mão dele. Ao ver tal cena, lágrimas brotam de seus orbes castanhos e a dor se intensifica, o pesar comprimindo seu tórax.

- Kuso (粪 - droga)!

Encosta a testa na grade e tenta conter as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus orbes. O que queria, naquele instante, era ficar imovél, esquecer-se momentaneamente do que era e do que ocorrera. Mas, não conseguia, se lembrava do motivo de seu pai não estar ali, junto dele e em sua vida.

Cerra os punhos, irado.

Ele havia sido morto por dois bandidos, enquanto, protegia o filho de seu chefe. Havia conseguido ferir os dois, mas, estes sobreviveram, enquanto, seu genitor, jazia no chão, alvejado no coração por várias facadas. No hospital, nada puderam fazer, pois, já havia extravazado sangue para a cavidade toráxica e vários músculos cardíacos, foram lesionados.

Passada a dor, um novo sentimento surgia nele. O de ódio, de vingança, não suportava a ideia de seu pai em um caixão e os assasinos, vivos. A vingança somava forças com a tristeza, tornando-se um réptil que dominava o coração do jovem, "aquilo" começando a consumi-lo. Pressentindo isso, Kyuubi no Yuki se manifesta, após dois dias de silêncio.

_" Yuukiko-chan, controle-se! Se continuar assim..."_

_A voz o irritava, seu ódio aumentando e sem controle, fazendo-o falar as primeiras coisas que lhe vêm a sua mente, tomada por vingança:_

_" Cale-se! Baka no kitsune! (_马鹿の狐 - raposa idiota/estúpida)_ Sei o que vai acontecer e sinceramente, aqueles desgraçados merecem!"_

_Ela fica magoada com a rispidez deste, mas, sabe que a dor que o fizera falar aquilo._

_Apesar disto, ainda não desistiu e tenta novamente, pois, não queria que ele fizesse algo, que se arrependeria mais tarde, afinal, o sonho dele era ser médico e estes, salvam vidas e não provocam a morte._

_" Você não é assim... onegai( por favor), desperte! Não deixe o ódio consumi-lo! Onegai! Eu imploro!"_

_" Cale-se desgraçada! Você está me irritando! Volte a dormir, que é o que faz melhor! Imbecil... eles não merecem viver! Como podem ousar respirar, enquanto meu pai encontra-se em um caixão? "_

_Lágrimas brotam dos orbes de Yuki e escorrem pela pelagem fofa e alva. _

_As ofensas, a rispidez, a machucaram e muito. Aquele não era Yuukiko que conhecia, era apenas um jovem jinchuuriki irado e que se continuasse assim, estaria prestes a se transformar. Mas, nada podia fazer, pois, naquele momento, o coração dele, estava distante dela, indiferente aos seus chamados._

_Deprimida, força-se a adormecer, orando para que no momento certo, ele recobrasse a razão, de que a vingança não leva a nada, apenas a mais dor e sofrimento, além de um imenso vazio._

O sentimento de tristeza, por ter ofendido sua única amiga verdadeira, palpitava, mas, aos poucos, a raiva o silenciava.

Preparando-se para partir, encontra-se com um bando de desordeiros, expulsos do colégio que frequentava, notando, que o líder, conseguira mais "amigos".

Nunca o haviam perseguido, nem nada disso, pois, era de turma diferente e haviam muitos outros para serem perseguidos e até mais "nerds" do que ele, logo, davam-lhe pouca atenção, mas, agora, na rua e sem motivo certo, resolveram espizinha-lo no momento errado e na hora errada, sem saber, dos perigos que corriam.

- Vejam só, se não é aquele "filhinho-de-papai"... boiola...

- Isso foi cruel, Hinoto... se bem, que é verdade...

- Podemos treinar com esse "nerd mimado"?- um outro pergunta.

A sua raiva, alcançara nivéis absurdos. Aqueles arruaceiros estavam pedindo e sabia, que em breve, perderia o vestígio de seu parco auto-controle, sua cabeça abaixada, seus punhos cerrados.

Suas pupilas tornavam-se verticais, além das unhas se alongarem e os caninos ficarem pronunciados. Os rapazes, não viam o chakra e nem sentiam, pois encontrava-se misturado ao senjutsu, este, sendo o mais predominante naquele momento, que era o chakra proveniente de Yuki e para piorar, se já era possivél, começara a ventar naquele instante em sentido contrário e por isso, não sentiam o vento gélido que o rodeava e nem as pequenas chamas azuis que circundava seus pés, pois, só olhavam da cintura para cima.

Um dos integrantes, sente um súbito medo e se afasta, apreensivo do jovem, como se fosse contagioso. Não conseguia explicar, mas, algo lhe dizia com todas as palavras para fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- O que houve, Toki-kun?- um dos amigos nota este se afastando, com a face apavorada.

Ele balbucia:

- Vamos... vamos... deixa-lo... - não deixando de se afastar passo a passo.

- Covarde! - o "chefe" grita - vai chorar na saia da sua "mamãe"... e você, fracote - aponta para o jinchuuriki - vai se ferrar, pois, odeio "maricas"...

E erguendo o punho, avança contra ele, seguido dos outros:

- Tome!

Mas, Yuukiko segura o punho dele e nisto, Toki corre dali, o mais rápido que pode.

- Solte-me, desgraçado!

Tenta se soltar, mas, a mão não cede, afinal, a força de Yuukiko havia aumentado e absurdamente e não seria um simples humano, que conseguiria se libertar, afinal, ele era um jinchuuriki, com uma bijuu muito poderosa lacrada nele.

Como se lidasse com um graveto, ele quebra a articulação do punho do chefe da gangue facilmente e em seguida, seu braço, arremessando-o um tanto longe. Este grita de dor e chora, contorcendo-se. Mas, consegue ordenar para a gangue:

- Pegue-o! Todos juntos!

Confiantes pela superioridade númerica, afinal, eram 20 contra um, avançam impiedosamente, muitos armados de pau, correntes e outros, com canivetes. Yuukiko ergue a face, esta, praticamente com traços ferais e olhos rubros.

Apavorados, veêm a imagem de uma fera por trás daqueles olhos e rosto que lembrava pacialmente, um focinho. A gangue tem a ilusão de uma bocarra cheia de caninos pontudos que surge na frente deles, com uma aparência semelhante a uma raposa, com olhos vermelho-sangue, assim, como seu desejo, tomado pela ira.

Ele se apavoram e recuam, tentando fugir, atropelando uns aos outros, na pressa. Porém, o jovem fala, com sua voz, soando como um rosnado:

- Tarde demais... desgraçados...

Nisto, avança com incrível rapidez e antes, que pudessem ter qualquer reação, são feridos brutalmente, tendo vários ossos quebrados e ferimentos diversos, embora não oferecessem risco imediato de morte.

Yuukiko olha para os lados e nota, que ninguém havia visto e antes, que pudessem fugir, ele se concentra e começa os selos, para usar a Técnica da Amnésia neles, mas, por garantia, se concentraria e a lançaria em um raio consideravél. Afinal, todo o cuidado era pouco. Havia uma variação dos selos e técnica, utilizado para multidões.

- Kioku Soushitsu no Toku-Jutsu! (記憶喪失の特術 - Técnica especial da amnésia).

Uma espécie de onda esverdeada, misturado ao chakra azul claro da bijuu se propaga dele, em todas as direções e todos que são atingidos, ficam com os olhos vidrados por alguns minutos, até que voltam ao normal, embora desorientados.

O jovem parte dali, antes, que todos voltassem ao normal e se dirige, saltando de habitação para habitação com o chakra, indo para sua casa, nas montanhas, agora, uma cauda aparecendo.

Lá, pega alguns pergaminhos, estudando alguns jutsus que podem ser uteís, afinal, os bandidos estavam no Hospital e guardados por policiais. Teria que encontrar uma maneira de entrar no quarto, sem ser visto.

Estudou febrilmente os selos, enquanto tramava como entrar, afinal, não queria dar motivos para que sua mãe se envergonhasse dele, pois, a mesma, não desejava vingança, afinal, _"nada acontece por acaso e há sempre um motivo por trás de algo, só que não conseguimos compreender..."._

Sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, seu ódio já tendo consumido seu coração, se preparava para partir e por seu plano em prática. Se desse certo, aqueles bandidos se arrependeriam amargamente, no instante que golpearam seu genitor. Põe nos bolsos, dois pergaminhos e parte de casa, rumo ao Hospital da cidade.

É... o que não faz a perda... e agora? Ele irá prosseguir com isto? Ou conseguirá ouvir a voz da razão?

E Yuki? Poderá fazer algo?

Só no próximo capítulo ^ ^

Espero que estejam gostando ^ ^

Notas:

Kuso - 粪 -くそ - palavra dita na hora da raiva, um palavrão, com uma das traduções sendo Droga!)

马鹿 (ばか) / tolo, bobo, bobo, um tolo, um idiota,

uma besta.

Baka no kitsune - 马鹿の狐 - ばかのきつね - raposa idiota/estúpida)

-kun - sufixo. Sem tradução. É utilizado para se referir a jovens(que não atingiram a maioridade), do sexo masculino e utilizada entre amigos ou colegas.É comumente utilizado no sobrenome da pessoa, mas, nada impede de ser usada no nome, quando são amigos ou conhecidos muito intímos.


	7. Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu  覚えの代替品の術

Tomado por ódio, Yuukiko resolve se vingar dos assasinos de seu pai...

Yuki conseguirá evitar o pior?

Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu ( 覚えの代替品の術)

Usando os seus poderes, chega ao hospital, onde os bandidos encontravam-se internados. Ele salta para uma árvore, que dava visão da janela do quarto dos assasinos de seu pai. Uma segunda cauda azul começou a brotar, quando os seus pensamentos vão neles que estão vivos, para seu pai, morto.

Sem perder tempo, abre um pergaminho de cor verde, amarrado por várias tiras. Aquele era um jutsu proibido do Clã Uzumaki, pois, como consumia muito chakra, o usuário acabava morrendo. Mas, isso não era um problema para um jinchuuriki, ainda mais um, com uma raposa alva de nove caudas.

Segurando o pergaminho na boca, começa a fazer a sequência de selos para abri-lo, enquanto se concentra. Após alguns minutos, tira-o da boca e joga no ar, para depois fazer o último selo. O objeto desenrola sozinho e flutua no ar, na frente dele, contendo em seu interior, símbolos misteriosos alinhados e no centro, um círculo.

Começa a reunir uma esfera de chakra, mista com a dele e senjutsu. Ao mirar no pergaminho, este absorve-o e a cor muda para cinza.

Faz uma nova sequência de selos e bate no verso do pergaminho:

- Jutsu kinshi no zoku Uzumaki - Sei no keshin! (術 禁止の族うずまき - 生の化身 - Técnica proibida do Clã Uzumaki - Encarnação da vida)

O papel começa a brilhar dourado e após alguns minutos, muda para branco. Os símbolos somem e no centro, surge uma espécie de dragão ocidental alado, com chifres pontiagudos e olhar feroz. Aquela técnica consistia em dar vida, temporariamente, a uma massa de chakra, que é moldada de acordo com a imaginação do usuário e conforme o que coração deste deseja. Segundo o mito, foi depositado neste pergaminho, um pouco dessa habilidade oriunda dentre várias, pertencentes ao rinnegan do Rikudou Sennin.

A criatura abre suas asas imensas, soltando um rugido ameaçador que ecoava pela área. Batendo-as, alça vôo e pousa em frente ao hospital, guspindo um fogo intenso, azulado pelo ar. Ao ver a criatura assustadora, o pânico generalizado surge com ímpeto, todos correndo, gritando " Monstro!" , " Fujam, um demônio!" .Os policiais ficam atônitos e muitos fogem, temendo por suas vidas. Alguns, atiram flechas, lanças, que nada fazem a criatura, que bate a cauda grossa e pesada como um chicote dentre os guardas, que fogem apavorados.

Devido ao seu estado alterado, não pensou no perigo do pânico em massa e de que pessoas inocentes podiam morrer ao serem pisoteadas. Para piorar, aquilo era um hospital e sem contar o fato de que a criatura criada temporariamente, leva em consideração o desejo do usuário e em decorrência de seu ódio, esta passou a assimilar o desejo de destruição, portanto, ia destruir tudo o que conseguisse.

Mas, mesmo assim, ficara cego aos perigos, pois, em sua mente transtornada pela dor, só existia um objetivo. Vingar seu pai, sem se importar com as consequências.

_No interior dele, a youma já sabia que a segunda cauda estava se formando, porém, ao escutar os gritos das pessoas e não conseguir mais sentir o coração dele, decidi abrir seus orbes azuis, preocupada. Por mais que a tenha magoado, não podia abandona-lo, pois, estava transtornado pela perda do pai, embora, que no intímo, sabia ter sido agravado pelo fato de nunca ter perdido alguém importante._

_Havia muito tempo para retribuir a ofensa dele e aquele, certamente, não era o motivo, afinal, dos dois, ela pelo menos deveria agir de maneira madura. Se concentrando, passa a ver com os olhos do humano e fica horrorizada com o dragão e o pânico que foi instalado. Passa a culpar-se por deixa-lo ir tão longe e não ter feito nada, só porque estava injuriada. Por causa de sua teimosia e orgulho, pessoas inocentes poderiam morrer._

_Quando tentava sentir o coração dele e procurar qualquer resquício de consciência, se chocou com as trevas no coração dele, que ria malignamente:_

_- Ora, ora... veja quem está aqui..._

_- Você está se aproveitando, não é?- rosna violentamente._

_- Seus rosnados não me intimidam... agradeço pelo seu chakra, graças aos meus sentimentos negativos, posso molda-lo para um bem mais maligno... e abrir, com isso, um leque de possibilidades..._

_- Desgraçado! Não vou permitir! - mostra suas presas pronunciadas._

_- Não tenho medo da sua cara de mau... além de que, também conto com o apoio de sua parte negra... não estou sozinho..._

_Nisso, uma outra raposa felpuda de nove caudas surge, igual á ela, só que a pelagem é negra e os olhos vermelhos como sangue. Reconhece como sendo seu lado obscuro._

_- Você...!_

_- Surpresa? Não deveria..._

_Ela olha de um para o outro, enquanto tenta processar o porque dela aparecer. Então, um estalo surge em sua mente:_

_- Surgiu pois estou com raiva, né? - soando mais como uma afirmação do que uma interrogação em si._

_Um sorriso é exibido nas mandíbulas negras, enquanto a fita com o olhar divertido. O lado negro do coração de Yuukiko, acariciava o focinho de sua parte obscura. Então, ao relembrar do acontecimento passado, descobriu que naquele instante, sentira raiva pelo que fizeram ao seu jinchuuriki e no intímo, bem lá no fundo, uma voz acossava-a, para deixa-lo fazer a "desforra"._

_Mesmo agora, percebia que por mais que tentasse ajuda-lo, uma parte dela, desejava vingança e esta, era atraída pelos sentimentos negativos dele. _

Já no lado de fora, aproveitando a confusão do dragão, pega outro pergaminho e abre. Faz um corte no polegar direito com os dentes, jogando para o alto e ao terminar os selos, reune seu chakra, ou melhor, o da bijuu, pois o seu se esgotou na técnica proibida.

Ativa o pergaminho ao segura-lo com a mão direita, o filete de sangue manchando-o e usando a esquerda, deixa o dedo do meio e indicador, retos, em frente á sua face:

- Jutsu no kinshi - Tengoku Kyouka! ( 術の禁止 - 天国 許可 - Técnica da proibição - Permissão Celestial)

Uma espécie de barreira surge, envolvendo a área que cerca o quarto onde se encontram os assasinos de seu pai. Aquele jutsu forma um kekkai circular, evitando que qualquer outro ser adentre ou saia. Só permite aquele que conjurou o jutsu, entrar e sair livremente.

Não longe dali, o dragão guspiu labaredas de chamas azuladas imensas, que atingiram carruagens, provocando explosões violentas e avançava lentamente contra o hospital, se divertindo ao destruir tudo em seu caminho.

Yuukiko salta para o quarto, destruindo a parede com o seu punho. Os assasinos estão sem algemas e somente feridos. Com medo, por ouvirem as palavras "ataque" e "demônio", tentavam abrir a porta desesperadamente, porém, sem sucesso.

Ao vê-lo, sentem um pavor incontrolavél:

- Seus bastardos... - fala cada nota com um rosnado audivél e ensurdecedor.

- N-N-Não pode fazer nada conosco... somos ricos, nossos... pais são donos de minas de pedras preciosas... - um dos três, fala, reunindo a parca coragem que ainda possuía.

Aquilo somente serviu para insuflar o ódio do jovem e favorecer o surgimento da terceira cauda, juntamente com a segunda, sua mente aos poucos deixando de ser humana, para se tornar bestial. Suas feições gradativamente dão lugar a traços ferais. Fica de quatro, os rosnados ainda mais audivéis e os três se encolhem nas paredes ainda mais, com o puro pavor em seus olhos.

_Dentro dele, ouvira o que falaram. Decide se concentrar e ao ver seu estado atual, fica assustada, pois, estava mais maligno do que antes. O Yuuukiko negro gargalha gostosamente e fala:_

_- Dessa vez, não pode intrometer-se... aqueles porcos desgraçados não haviam ferido o gatinho, mas, agora é diferente... o que fizeram, não há perdão..._

_- Ele está certo... anime-se, vou cuidar bem dele quando ganhar a quarta cauda... afinal, eu estarei no controle, sobre a orientação dele, claro - fala, virando para o lado negro do coração que sorri._

_Infelizmente, o que falaram era a mais pura verdade. Mas, pensando bem, havia uma maneira, embora não fosse nada fácil e expõe o risco, de possivélmente, seu lado negro ficar ainda mais forte, mas, antes ela do que Yuukiko. Sorrindo tristemente, inspira e começa a concentrar seu chakra. Claro, seu jinchuuriki saíria bastante ferido, porém, era melhor do que deixa-lo fazer a besteira, para se arrepender amargamente mais tarde._

_- Mas... o quê...? - a parte negra dele fica estarrecida._

_- Entendo... esse garoto vale tanto assim, a ponto de se arriscar dessa maneira? - o lado negro dela a olha curiosamente, confessava, que era divertido._

_Vivia trancada em seu coração e tinha poucas oportunidades de descontrair-se. Então, nada mais justo do que se divertir quando podia._

_O que faria, inicialmente, não traria maiores danos, porém, o que aconteceria em seguida, aí sim, o prejudicaria, porém, não havia escolha. Entre seu chakra, sem interferência negativa, da do "contaminado", a escolha mais lógica era o dela, só esperava que o selo aguentasse. Sabia, que não teria muito tempo e quanto mais rápida fosse, melhor._

_Ela faria surgir a quarta cauda nele, para controla-lo e aumentaria gradativamente. Percebendo, o lado negro fica irado:_

_- Como ousa? Raposa desgraçada!_

No lado de fora, o trio tenta fugir, mas, o chakra dele os atira na parede, fazendo eles ficarem inconscientes temporariamente. Ele salta sobre um deles, rosnando. Todos ficam desmaiados com o impacto. Espera eles acordarem. Ao abrir os olhos o que estava rendido embaixo deste, ele ergue a pata para cima, para golpea-lo. O assasino arregala os olhos e clama por ajuda.

Instantes antes do golpe atingir seu inimigo, sente seu corpo ser paralisado e atirado para trás. A quarta cauda surge imediatamente, porém, é diferente das outras. O corpo dele se transforma em uma miniatura de pelagem azulada e não alva da Yuki, ao surgir mais duas caudas, em um total de seis, ele aumenta de tamanho e um esqueleto se forma, cobrindo-o. Mas, a energia deixava aos poucos de ser maligna. As flores que mucharam com o chakra anterior, começavam a se recuperar pela energia da natureza que fluía agora, livrando-se da "contaminação"

Estava tão apavorados, que não conseguiam emitir nenhum som. Ele agarra os assasinos, sua mente agora controlada por Yuki, que não gostava disso, porém, não tinha outra opção para dete-lo.

_Ao mesmo tempo que fazia isso, controlando-o como sua marionete, o lado negro deste começava a desaparecer, perdendo a voz gradativamente em meio ao xingos e o dela, continuava forte. Não podiam ataca-la, quer dizer, ele, pois seu lado negro estava ocupada se divertindo, flutando no ar, com as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso divertido no rosto._

_Resolve liberar ainda mais chakra, para que subjulgasse por completo o controle do lado negro dele, mas, antes, o tiraria do hospital. Antes de partir, neutralizaria o jutsu proibido, antes que mais pessoas se machucassem ou pior, morressem. Não sentira por intermédio de seu jinchuuriki, nenhum chakra da área desaparecendo, porém, com certeza, haviam muitos feridos._

As caudas agarram os bandidos e que por mais que lutem para se libertar, é inútil e em um piscar de olhos, Yuukiko está na árvore, longe dali. Como era o chakra livre de influência, não os feria, embora, também não fosse nada agradavél. Vira-se, vendo o dragão.

Se concentra, afinal, tinha muito chakra dela na criatura e após alguns minutos, este, desaparece completamente. Corre velozmente e ao ganhar distância, faz mais duas caudas surgirem, deixando-os ainda mais horrorizados, pois observam em pavor absoluto, ele ganhar músculos e seu corpo aumentar de tamanho, embora, os olhos estivessem azuis escuros, sem a coloração rubra de antes.

_No interior, Yuki fitava o lado negro que sumira quase praticamente, só restando a face, que nada falava, embora seus olhos estivessem esbugalhados de tanta raiva._

_Ela sorri triunfante e dá o golpe derradeiro, liberando ainda mais chakra._

Faz a nona cauda surgir e aparece uma raposa de nove caudas, imensa, de pelagem cinza e não alva como da bijuu, mas, curiosamente, com os orbes verdes, assim como os de Yuukiko. Agora, tendo-o subjulgado completamente, faz o humano voar para o céu.

Após meia hora, desce numa clareira e a youma ao sentir que o selo estava a ponto de rompe-se, faz Yuukiko retornar a forma humana, embora, seriamente ferido. Não iria transferir o dano para ela, ainda, pois tinha alguns assuntos para resolver.

Como estava inconsciente, ela sai pelo selo, na forma de uma raposa e nota os bandidos ainda inconscientes. Suspirando resignada, olha para ele, ferido, inspirando com dificuldade, sua pele toda machucada, porém, sabia que não corria risco eminente de vida. Para evitar que fique muito no chão, cria uma espécie de cama de gelo, só que não era fria e sim, quente.

Faz colunas geladas surgirem abaixo dos bandidos e espécies de correntes de gelo, envolverem eles. Não havia escolha, não queria que ele manchasse suas mãos de sangue, se alguém faria isso, era ela, uma youma, afinal, eram tidos como demônios. Inspirando profundamente, senta, sua cabeça pendurada e as orelhas abaixadas.

Longe dali, a mãe dele chega no local e vê a devastação. Ouvindo os relatos, descobre o único que poderia fazer aquilo. Desesperada, se concentra, usando um jutsu de teletransporte, porém, quanto mais longe a pessoa, mais demorava. Havia feito um selo em seu filho, para que teleportasse junto dele, mas, infelizmente, distâncias absurdas, influenciavam e muito.

Os bandidos despertam e começam a gritar desesperados, ao verem-se amarrados e observados atentamente pelos orbes azuis úmidos, porém, contendo uma certa raiva:

- Espero que estejam preparados... vou me vingar... não acho certo, ele sujar as mãos com escórias como vocês... - termina rosnando.

- Você fala?

Apenas, continua fitando-os.

- É um demônio! - grita horrorizado.

- Começemos então...

Apavorados, vêem chamas azuladas irromperem do chão. Começam a se debater, gritando e chorando, um deles implora:

- Não!

- Por favor, não quero morrer!

- Poupe-nos! Nossos pais são ricos, daremos todo o dinheiro que quiserem! Não quero morrer! - um deles implora, chorando, se debatendo.

As chamas se elevam e começam a ser queimados vivos. Ela não os olha, fica cabisbaixa o tempo todo, lágrimas escorrendo por sua pelagem alva e fofa, caindo na grama verdejante. Se aconteceu tudo aquilo, ela era a culpada, se tivesse agido com mais firmeza e interrompido os planos de vingança dele, nada daquilo teria acontecido, ou, pelo menos, pessoas inocentes não seriam ameaçadas ou feridas. Carregada de pesar e culpa, põe-se a chorar compulsivamente.

Os gritos ecoam por toda a floresta, mas, era inútil, verificara que não havia um chakra de ser humano a um raio de 10 quilomêtros dali. Após alguns minutos, impera um silêncio total.

Mesmo mortos, as chamas continuando queimando seus corpos. Nisso, Minako surge, vendo as colunas e vestígios de restos humanos carbonizados em meio as labaredas intensas. Depois, olha a bijuu e em seguida, seu filho. Corre até ele e nota que apesar dos ferimentos, está bem e o fuuin intacto. Era a segunda vez que a via e ao olhar os restos mortais dos bandidos, grita:

- Como ousa! Pensei que você...

Mas, cessa, quando ela olha com um olhar umidecido e de uma tristeza profunda como o oceano, que de tão intenso, podia sentir em sua pele. Não era necessário palavras, vira, que esta não fizera de livre e espontânea vontade. A humana, põe-se a curar seu filho e pergunta, embora, soubesse quem fora o responsavél pelo que aconteceu ao hospital, ao ver os pergaminhos de jutsus secretos e proibidos na mochila dele:

- Foi Yuukiko...?

A bijuu nada fala e torna a olhar para frente, tornando a ficar cabisbaixa, falando melancolicamente após alguns minutos de inércia:

- Não pude controla-lo de imediato, fiquei ferida com o que ele disse para mim... portanto, tenho minha parcela de culpa e não é pouca... deveria tê-lo detido antes... no final, deixei-o ir muito longe, tomado pelo ódio e tristeza, quando resolvi ajuda-lo, o estrago já havia sido feito, inocentes feridos que poderiam ter sido mortos... e algo, que ele lamentaria para frente, após passar a fase de revolta pela morte do pai, senão o tivesse impedido - nisso, lágrimas incessantes brotam de seus olhos cerrados, seus pêlos já úmidos de tanto verter lágrimas.

- Entendo... - fala cabisbaixa, sua franja ocultando seu rosto.

- Tive que fazer vingança por Yuukiko-kun... ele não ia sossegar... e poderia correr o risco de fazer alguma loucura... podendo não haver uma segunda vez, para que eu interferisse... resolvi que minhas patas ficariam manchadas de sangue, mas, as mãos dele, não, afinal, o sonho dele é ser médico...

- Você é muito gentil... e tem uma boa índole - a humana fala e a youma não responde, tendo somente seu lamento.

Cada uma delas, encontrava-se imersa em tristeza, embora, que entre as duas, a que se encontrava pior era a raposa, segundo a humana.

As chamas queimam os corpos, até que reste comente pó. Ouve um suspiro profundo carregado de pesar, quando a última chama se extingue a as colunas de gelo desaparecem.

- Quando ele recobrar a conciência, vai... - ao pensar nisso, fica apavorada, pois, com toda a certeza, agora mais calmo, veria a extenção da desgraça que fez à pessoas inocentes.

- Não pode saber a verdade... tem certas coisas que não se ganha nada falando... - fala sem olhar a genitora de seu jinchuuriki.

- Não adianta, ele é esperto... - nisso, começa a se desesperar.

Vê a raposa se aproximar e olhar para seu filho. Notou, que esta tinha profundos sentimentos por ele, de fato, o protegeria de tudo, mesmo, que tivesse que sofrer em seu lugar. Após, alguns minutos, fala, sem olha-la:

- Use o Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)

- Como? - olha com os olhos arregalados para ela, pois, não imaginava que conhecesse esse jutsu.

- Faça ele pensar que fui eu que cometi aquela destruição, pois, me irritei com o que disse, resolvendo fazer uma "desforra" ... assim, pensará que não causou isso... mesmo que se sinta indiretamente responsavél, sofrerá menos, do que saber ter sido o responsavél... o mais sensato, é eu, sendo uma youma, carregar esse fardo e encarar possivélmente seu desprezo ou raiva... modifique desde que ele saiu do parque e coloque a memória de que ele acabou ficando inconsciente ao cair um galho em sua cabeça...

- Mas, Yuukiko poderá ficar com raiva de você... - ela comenta, preocupada.

- Ele me perdoará, por mais que demore, o sentimento de culpa indireta o forçará a isso, posso lidar com a indiferença dele temporária... vou fazer o que faço de melhor, dormir... - olha com os olhos úmidos para ela - vou auxilia-la com meu chakra... o mais sensato seria você também esquecer... caso a polícia resolva investigar...

- Vou fazer, somente, caso me procurem...

- Entendo... agora, faça... depois, vou leva-los até a casa de vocês com meu teleporte... lá, irei fazer a "transferência".

- Transferência? - ela arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Transferência de dano é um método que utilizo para cura-lo sem precisar curar rapidamente, acabando por encurtar a vida de um jinchuuriki... eu transfiro o dano dele para mim e vice-versa, como não tenho nenhum, ficará bom instantaneamente... mas, eu... se bem, que como sou uma bijuu, me curarei rapidamente.

- Obrigada por cuidar dele e sinto por assumir a culpa no lugar dele, embora, isso não seja bom...

Ela fala, dividida entre a justiça e a injustiça, pois, seu filho provocara toda a destruição e não ela, além de causar indiretamente, o assasinato dos bandidos. Uma inocente pagaria pelos erros deste, mas, era mãe acima de tudo e como toda a mãe, iria preferir o bem estar de seu filho à "verdade nua e crua" a ele

- Estamos falando de um grande número de feridos e vingança, senão envolvesse mortes ou tantos feridos, não haveria motivo para poupa-lo de assumir seus erros... - fala, ainda fitando-o, apoiando delicadamente sua pata felpuda em cima da mão dele.

Achando-se uma cretina hipócrita, pois, sempre pregou a justiça e agora, nesse momento, deixava seus sentimentos maternos comandarem. Começa a fazer os selos, enquanto uma cauda de Yuki repousa no ombro dela, para fornecer um pouco de seu chakra, fazendo o equilíbrio com o existente dela e com a sincronia também.

Yuki não viu, que ela fizera uma outra sequência rápida de selos, antes de usar a técnica de reposição da memória, e somente após fazer esses selos, cerrando os olhos, se concentra no momento que deve começar a modificação e a plantar as memórias falsas:

- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)

Uma luz violeta envolve a cabeça dele, para depois entrar.

_"Pelo menos não sou totalmente uma cretina hipócrita... espero que com aquela técnica, as memórias verdadeiras retornem, quando ele puder lidar com elas"_

- Vou leva-los para casa... - fala com suas orelhas cabisbaixas, já deprimida, imaginando a reação dele.

Olhando tristemente para Yuukiko, que derruba uma única lágrima solitária, que verte pela pelagem alva, macia, enquanto prepara para teletransporta-los.

Quando Minako piscou, já encontravam-se em frente de casa. Deitando-o num lençol, vê ela repousa a cabeça felpuda em cima do abdomên dele cuidadosamente e ao cerrar seus olhos, se concentra, uma luz dourada envolvendo ambos e ao dissipar, o jovem Uzumaki está curado, mas, a Kyuubi recebera seu dano. Por causa da pelagem espessa e fofa, não via a pele, que estava em carne viva.

Ela sente muita dor e ganindo, se contorce em agonia. Embora os pêlos a protegessem, ela sentia a pressão e isso, doía e muito.

- Yuki-san! - ela corre até a youma, caída, deitada, que ofegava.

- Guarde... segre.. segredo... por favor.

Nisso, a bijuu se concentra e transformando-se numa esfera de chakra, entra dentro do selo do abdômen de Yuukiko. A mãe pega seu filho, levando-o para dentro, depositando-o na cama. Iria ajudar os dois, o máximo que conseguiria. De fato, ele estava certo, ela é mesmo diferente dos demais bijuus.

_No interior dele, entra na sala e enrosca as caudas para dormir, suas feridas já começando a cicatrizadar. Lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes, em um choro silencioso, para depois, cerra-los, forçando-se a dormir. A dor fisíca não era o pior e sim, a do coração, essa era insuportavél e imensamente dolorida._

Espero que tenham gostado, agora, vem drama XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

E nada melhor, que uma passagem de tempo, né?

Enfim, está chegando na fase que estou ansiosa para que chega, a dele jovem, entre 17 anos, por aí XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelos reviews


	8. Mudanças

O que Yuukiko fará agora, que pensa que foi Yuki a responsavél pela destruição e do fato, de ter tirado dele, o direito à vingança?

E como o jovem Uzumaki viverá com a sua decisão?

Cap. 8 - Mudanças...

No dia seguinte, Yuukiko acorda, um tanto desorientado. Sua mãe está no lado e sorri, afagando seus cabelos. Este se levanta de repente, sentindo uma ligeira tontura e é segurado no ombro pela genitora.

- O que aconteceu? Me lembro de estar indo...

- Preparar-se para poder se vingar?- o olha com censura.

Arregala os olhos e depois, vira a face, sem coragem de encara-la. Ela o abraça fortemente e fala, afagando os cabelos:

- Eu compreendo... mas, não é assim que deve ser...

- Devia ficar feliz de não ter conseguido... sei o que pensa, mas, só de pensar neles vivos e meu pai... - fica cabisbaixo, cerrando os dentes com força.

_" Yuki-san estava certa... "_ .Suspirando, fala:

- Não tem que se preocupar...

A olha sem compreender e esta cerrando os olhos, triste, fala:

- Yuki-san se vingou por você... porém, ela... - odiava a si mesmo pela mentira que contaria a seguir - acabou passando dos limites e bem...

_" N__ã__o pode ser..."_ . Ele não acredita que tenha feito isso, parecia surreal. Justo Yuki, que tentou aplaca-lo. Lembrou de te-la ofendido e questionou se isso a estimulou a "exagerar".

- Yuukiko... - a humana olha tristemente.

- Era para eu tê-los matado... e não ela, além de que, imagino o que deve ter ocorrido... - fala cerrando os punhos.

- Agora você fala isso, mas, iria se arrepender depois...!

- Não iria! - grita alterado, sem olha-la e saí pela janela.

- Yuukiko! - tenta alcança-lo, mas, é tarde demais.

A mãe resolve segui-lo usando seu chakra, embora soubesse que por ele ser um jinchuuriki, não podia comparar sua velocidade a dele.

Ele salta de galho em galho, velozmente, irritado e após meia hora chega na cidade. Se dirige até o hospital e vê o rastro de destruição no local. Escuta as pessoas falando sobre um monstro-dragão que explodiu muitas coisas e desapareceu subitamente, os doentes precisando ser transferidos para restaurarem a parede destruída.

Fica irado pela destruição que ela causou, formentada, possivelmente, por te-la ofendido. Se retira dali, irado e saí da cidade, indo parar numa campinha verdejante, seus punhos cerrados. Os pensamentos á mil. Soca o chão, seu chakra abrindo buracos, tentando aliviar a raiva, mas, era tudo inútil.

Volta para casa e nota, que sua mãe não está ali. Um brilho misterioso o atraí até um pequeno armazém, onde sabia conter o vaso que Yuki ficou lacrada por séculos. Acompanhando o brilho, nota que irradiava de um vão, entre a parede de madeira rústica e o vaso. Olhando mais atentamente, descobre que é oriundo de um pergaminho reluzente. Ao pega-lo, este desenrola sozinho.

Vê que era um fuuin, contendo uma nota no final:

_" Esse fuuin faz a Kyuubi no Yuki dormir profundamente dentro do jinchuuriki, impedindo-a de sair ou se manifestar, apenas o chakra continua fluindo para a pessoa. S__ó__ pode ser usado por quem a tem lacrado no corpo, se outra pessoa usar, sofrer__á__ consequ__ê__ncias devastadoras."_

Ele estuda os selos e após treinar muito, o domina. Nisso, o pergaminho se auto destroí, restando cinzas, que desaparecem instantaneamente. Aquilo o supreendeu momentaneamente e em seguida, decidiu tomar uma atitude. Porém, dependendo da resposta dela, continuaria ou não com os seus planos.

_Ele entra na imensa sala iluminada por artoches, onde Yuki dormia a sono alto. Irado, pergunta gritando:_

_- Por que fez isso?_

_A raposa alva olha tristemente para frente, sem coragem de olha-lo. L__á__grimas brotam de seus orbes azuis._

_- Responda!_

_Inspirando profundamente, se concentra, controlando sua tristeza para poder interpretar com perfei__çã__o. Sentindo-se pronta, vira-se, um sorriso em seu rosto, por mais que seu cora__çã__o estivesse sangrando e o olhar superior, mesmo estando a ponto de desabar. Fala, com uma voz que nem parecia a sua:_

_- Esqueceu que me ofendeu? Resolvi me vingar, quando ficou inconsciente... n__ã__o vejo nenhum mal nisso - e ri falsamente._

_- Inconsciente?_

_- N__ã__o havia percebido, imbecil? Se ficar inconsciente, eu posso assumir o controle, at__é__ que recobre a consci__ê__ncia... quando o galho caiu em sua cabe__ç__a, me senti livre para fazer o que quisesse... - gargalha - ningu__é__m mandou me ofender, eu n__ã__o perd__ô__o._

_V__ê__ o olhar de ira dele e os dentes cerrados. Confessava que aquele teatro exigia todo o auto-controle dela, que infelizmente, estava em frangalhos. Se supreendeu ao saber que podia continuar fingindo. Por__é__m, tinha plena no__çã__o que aquela encena__çã__o precisava terminar o quanto antes ou ela desmoronaria ali mesmo. Os atos, olhar e gestos dele para com ela, esmigalhavam os __ú__ltimos pilares enfraquecidos que a erguiam._

_- Feriu inocentes! Eu ia apenas me vingar dos desgra__ç__ados!_

_- Azar deles - d__á__ de ombros, ou melhor, esc__á__pulas - ningu__é__m mandou eles estarem ali..._

_- Sua desgra__ç__ada!_

_- Como ousa? - se levanta, fazendo um __ú__ltimo esfor__ç__o, enquanto estava a beira das l__á__grimas, embora lutasse para nada demonstrar - com quem pensa que est__á__ falando?_

_- Com o meu bijuu, quem mais?- pergunta com esc__á__rnio, a raiva para com ela, atingindo niv__é__is absurdos._

_- Agora sou sua propriedade, __é__? Do jeito que falou, eu entendi isso! - fica indignada._

_- S__ó__ percebeu agora?_

_- Seu...! Continue assim e ver__á__ o que __é__ bom! - rosna violentamente, sentindo, por um breve momento, raiva dele._

_- Vai fazer novamente?_

_- Cada vez que me ofender, sim, claro que posso fazer quando estiver dormindo... o que acha? - aproveitou a raiva que sentira antes, para ajudar a continuar com o teatro._

_Ele de repente sorri malignamente, fazendo ela arquear a sombran__ç__elha confusa e recuar levemente para tr__á__s._

_- Pretendia fazer isso, mas, se suas respostas fossem simp__á__ticas e se __me respeitasse__, uma vez que sou seu jinchuuriki - grifa oralmente a palavra de maneira veemente - mudaria de ideia..._

_- Fazer o qu__ê__? - recua ainda mais, ressabiada, quando ele baixou seu rosto e come__ç__ou a fazer uma sequ__ê__ncia de selos com as m__ã__os._

_Um brilho intenso irradia dele e ela fecha os olhos. Mas, de repente, a luz enfraquece e olha que h__á__ um vulto l__á__. As orelhas apontam para a frente e este, fala, tristemente:_

_- Voc__ê__ est__á__ sofrendo, n__é__?_

_A voz sai cheia de pesar e ao ver melhor, nota ser um humano, com uma esp__é__cie de colar de contas e olhos com espirais. Olha para ela com um misto de pena e piedade._

_- Quem __é__ voc__ê__? O que faz aqui?_

_Ele estende a m__ã__o para tocar em seu focinho, mas, a raposa recua. Olhando nos olhos dele, sente confian__ç__a, n__ã__o sabendo o porqu__ê__. Involuntariamente, para de recuar e permite que a toque. Ao sentir o afago, um sentimento surgia desse carinho, saudade._

_V__ê__ o sorriso bondoso e sentia-se segura. Sem perceber, assume a forma humana com orelhas mais pontudas que dos humanos, permitindo que ele a abra__ç__e. Aquele abra__ç__o a faz sentir-se amparada, protegida. _

_N__ã__o se contendo mais, desaba, chorando compulsivamente. Todos os sentimentos que a assolavam vertem-se em l__á__grimas peroladas que brotam de seus orbes azuis como o c__é__u._

_Essa pessoa continua afagando seus cabelos compridos e alvos, falando, paternalmente:_

_- Shhhhh... n__ã__o chore... est__á__ tudo bem... se lembra de mim?_

_Ergue a face __ú__mida e faz "n__ã__o" com a cabe__ç__a._

_- Sou Rikudou Sennin, fiz um justu especial e inicialmente, s__ó__ aparecerei para ti..._

_- Por qu__ê__?_

_Ele lan__ç__a um olhar paternal e fala, afagando a cabe__ç__a dela:_

_- Me preocupo com voc__ê__... sempre a considerei como um filha e isso n__ã__o mudou..._

_Arqueia a sombran__ç__elha e fala:_

_- N__ã__o me lembro de voc__ê__..._

_- Voc__ê__ pediu para que lacrasse suas mem__ó__rias, mas, elas est__ã__o a__í__, basta querer acessa-las..._

_Torna a grudar o rosto no t__ó__rax dele, por cima da roupa, falando, desesperada:_

_- N__ã__o quero me lembrar... quando surgem "flashs" eu... eu...- nisso, solu__ç__a._

_- Sente medo? Algo lhe dizendo para n__ã__o se lembrar?_

_- Isso... - ela ainda est__á__ junto dele._

_- Essas s__ã__o outras recorda__çõ__es que n__ã__o recomendo que se lembre ainda... filha, mas, outras sim._

_- Rikudou Sennin era um humano... eu sou uma bijuu..._

_- Pode n__ã__o ser minha filha de carne e sangue, mas, a considero assim..._

_Ela seca o rosto com as m__ã__os delicadas, olhando-o atentamente:_

_- N__ã__o se preocupe com esse jutsu, voc__ê__ s__ó__ vai dormir... n__ã__o sentir__á__ mais dor... tristeza... se tiver sonhos, ser__ã__o s__ó__ coisas boas, eu garanto... na verdade, __é__ para te ajudar..._

_Engole o choro e fala:_

_- Obrigada..._

_- Agora, tenho que ir... - nisso afaga a cabe__ç__a da youma uma __ú__ltima vez, antes de desaparecer._

_- Rikudou Sennin! - tenta agarra-lo, mas, desaparece instantaneamente, por__é__m, escuta sua voz:_

_- Sempre estou com voc__ê__... sempre... nos encontraremos novamente, filha... at__é__ l__á__, cuide-se._

_A luz cessa e quando Yuukiko consegue olhar, pois, a claridade lhe cegou temporariamente, a Kyuubi dormia profundamente, enrolada nas caudas. Surge uma esp__é__cie de venda que cobre as p__á__lpebras dela e uma esp__é__cie de manto dourado que cobre seu corpo totalmente. Percebeu que a bijuu encontrava-se em um sono profundo. _

_V__ê__ as chamas das tochas se apagando uma a uma e em seguida, uma esp__é__cie de est__á__tua, cuja base se assemelhava a uma raposa de nove caudas, sentada, com olhos feitos de safira, erguendo-se majestosamente do ch__ã__o e uma chama viva, azul, que irrompe da ponta, recebendo em seguida, uma parca neve que ca__í__ do teto em cima da est__á__tua._

_Um vento estranho expulsa-o da sala escura, tendo a chama como __ú__nica ilumina__çã__o. As portas duplas se fecham com __í__mpeto e correntes o prendem firmemente. Yuukiko toca, mas, ela n__ã__o abre._

_Uma voz ressoa, irritada, ampliada v__á__rias vezes: _

_- A sala est__á__ fechada para voc__ê__... a venda, __é__ para garantir que n__ã__o abra os olhos, a manta, para auxilia-la no sono, dando sonhos aprazive__í__s e as correntes na porta, para assegurar que ningu__é__m venha pertuba-la... as tochas se apagando, representa o sono profundo dela e a est__á__tua, far__á__ o papel do "controle do chakra senjutsu" em seu lugar... agora, v__á__ e n__ã__o volte! J__á__ a fez sofrer demais!_

_- Quem __é__ voc__ê__? - cerra os punhos, irado._

_- Rikudou Sennin, seu moleque mimado... desgra__ç__ado! Fora daqui!_

Nisso, uma rufada violenta de vento o tira de sua mente. Ele desperta e sentia na pele aquele vento de raiva. Se era mesmo Rikudou Sennin, estava irado.

Nota que transpirava frio, seu coração acerelado, a sensação não o abandonando. Se recuperando, ergue-se e caminha para o seu quarto, fisicamente e emocionalmente cansado. Chegando lá, desmaia na cama, não tardando a dormir.

Horas mais tarde, a noite caí e ele desperta. Se troca, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, para encontrar a mesa do jantar posta e sua mãe, dando os últimos retoques. Ao vê-lo, sorri, falando:

- Konbanwa, dorminhoco... chegou na hora do jantar...

- Não estou com fome - fala resmungando.

Ela se aproxima e pondo as mãos na cintura, fala, apontando ameaçadoramente, uma colher de pau para ele:

- Vai comer sim, não almoçou... faz mal ficar sem comer, mocinho...

Suspirando resignado, consente. A genitora faz seu prato e coloca na sua frente. Ele força-se a comer algo e após terminarem a refeição, a mulher apoia os cotovelos na mesa e pergunta, preocupada:

- Você não foi rispído com Yuki-san né?

Olha para ela à sua frente e depois, para os lados, suas mãos fechadas.

- Eu agradeço-a por ter evitado de você surjar as mãos... não queria vingança, mas, se ia ser feita, agradeço a interferência... espero que ela me escute.

- Kyuubi não vai mais ouvi-la... nem a mim... dei um jeito... - fala erguendo-se nervoso, irritado, sem saber o porque e se retira dali para o seu quarto.

Fica atônita até processar o que disse. Corre até ele, segurando seu braço e forçando-o a olhar para ela. Nota sua genitora irritada:

- Como assim? O que você fez?

Se desvencilha da mãe e fala, sem olha-la:

- Usei um fuuin que a forçou a dormir... agora, mesmo comigo inconsciente, não vai mais assumir...

Ela põe a mão na boca, pasma e em seguida, desaba no chão, sentada:

- Mas... mas... como...?

- Achei um pergaminho do Rikudou Sennin, ensinando a fazer esse selo... só não entendo o porque dele me ofender e ficar irritado comigo...

- Irado? Ofendido? - fica confusa - mas, ele morreu há...

- Deve ter depositado seu chakra, provavelmente, uma remanescência do que já foi Rikudou Sennin... ele mesmo mostra o selo e ele mesmo fica irritado por usar nela... não entendo mais nada...

Sabia o quanto Rikudou Sennin era poderoso e não duvidava que fosse capaz de algo assim. Senta na cadeira, abatida, pondo a mão na face, cansada. Não esperava por algo assim, o pior, que quando ele soubesse, com certeza, se arrependeria amargamente, só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para reverter o que fizera e que houvesse como reverter.

Põe a mão em seu coração, cheio de pesar, enquanto ele sobe bufando para o quarto, uma forte dor de cabeça se instalando nele.

No dia seguinte, o corpo de Ikeda foi cremado e suas cinzas guardadas em um pote, dentro de um pequeno santuário no exterior da casa. Todos os dias, ela rezava por ele, seu filho também.

Com o passar do tempo, foi se acostumando a não ter uma bijuu. Os selos continuavam funcionando normalmente. Agora, sozinho, levou-o a procurar amigos e conseguiu, embora, muitos fossem por interesse, pois, estava se tornando um excelente auxiliar de médico, ajudado pelo renome de sua mãe, uma médica famosa na região.

Após terminar o colégio, já com 16 anos, foi buscar estudos em uma Academia de Médicos, não muito longe dali para ter um diploma, embora, tirasse notas excelentes, não só por sua inteligência, como por saber muita coisa, em decorrência da prática que fazia, assistido por sua mãe, desde muito jovem.

Ela, nesses anos todos, nunca pensou em romper o selo na mente dele e revelar a verdade sobre o ocorrido há cinco anos atrás. Primeiro queria que ele estudasse e se formasse, aí, sim, iria revelar.

Pedia perdão todos os dias à Yuki, por deixa-lo pensar que ela destruíra tudo, por mais que fosse o desejo desta de livra-lo do sofrimento. Sua consciência pesava. Não queria se esquecer, lançando em si mesmo, um jutsu de amnésia, sentia, que tinha um débito, não só um, uns quatro, afinal, graças à Yuki, ele nasceu vivo, além de salva-lo duas vezes, uma da morte e a outra, de si mesmo, além de poupa-lo de vingar-se. Tinha muitas dívidas para com ela e se ressentia por ainda não ter pagado nenhuma sequer.

Nos últimos anos, seu filho mudara radicalmente, começando aos poucos, dois meses depois de usar o selo na Kyuubi e agora, já não o reconhecia mais.

Via, ele sair o dia inteiro com amigos, ir para bares, casas de show, ver stripers e deitar com prostitutas, além das orgias que participava. Parecia, que frequentava esses lugares, apenas para esquecer Yuki, embora, nunca assumisse. Depois do que fez com ela, se "transformou" em outra pessoa, mudando da água para o vinho.

Naquele dia, havia cumprido apenas algumas horas no hospital, não totalmente o que fora decidido para a residência, o que gerava discussões constantes entre ambos._ " N__ã__o __é__ por que tirava notas excelentes e sabe muito mais do que os outros, que pode fazer o que queria..."_, era, uma das coisas que mais falava.

Mas, ele a ignorava e podia ver, no fundo de seus olhos, uma certa melancolia.

Ultimanente, ia à Academia médica de manhã, a tarde, cumpria apenas duas horas, das cinco de residência e a noite, se trocava para sair com os amigos, os encontrando numa cidade não muito longe dali.

Enfim, após 5 anos, chegou o dia esperado, a formatura. Teve a cerimônia de entrega de diplomas e em seguida, o baile dos formandos, mas, preferiu sair dali, para festejar com os "amigos" que fez, durante aqueles anos, deixando a mãe sozinha, desolada.

Agora, esta estava sentada na cadeira da cozinha espaçosa, vestida com camisola e por cima, um robby, esperando o filho que fora festejar com os "amigos" e ainda não voltara. Colocava amigos entre aspas, pois, eram falsos, além de serem uma péssima companhia, pois, envolvia viciados e inclusive um cafetão, que arranjava prostitutas para ele, muitas vezes de graça.

Sentia, que aquilo era como um castigo por seu egoísmo e aceitava resignada, não podendo se dar ao luxo de reclamar, por mais que a distância dele para com ela, o ferisse e as suas amizades. Virando mais um gole de café, esperava seu filho, preocupada, fitando as horas no relógio constantemente e sentindo uma pequena dor em seu coração e dormência no braço direito. Mas, a preocupação e o cansaço da discussão mais cedo, a fizera ignorar esses sinais..

A única coisa boa do passar desses anos, dos atos de seu filho, foi que a incentivava cada vez mais, a revelar a verdade á ele e faria, uma vez que já se formara. Tinha esperanças, que com isso, pudesse resgastar um pouco do seu filho de antigamente.

Deseja de todo o coração, pagar um pouco da dívida com Yuki e também, poder tornar a andar com a cabeça erguida novamente.

Nesse instante, ele estava em um quarto de motel, com uma prostituta que devia ter mais de trinta anos, mandada por seu amigo para diverti-lo.

A mulher ficou de quatro no chão e veio andando em direção ao garoto, com uma cara de safada, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Chegando aos pés de Yuukiko, abraçou suas pernas, empinando bem a bunda e se "içou" por ele, que mantinha a face fria, não demonstrando o tesão que sentia, embora seu membro já estava latejando de tão duro. Ela o apertou por cima da calça, sorrindo para este, ainda ajoelhada no chão:

-Vou adorar ser arrombada por esse cacetão...

O garoto não falou nada, por enquanto ia deixa-la comandar, pois, isso aumentava o seu prazer. Esta, abriu o feixo da calça com a boca e Yuukiko não havia se mexido, olhava para a mulher ajoelhada aos seus pés com as feições duras.

Ela abaixou as calças com as mãos, lambendo a perna forte dele, passando a língua quente e molhada o seu saco e começou a lamber o falo por cima da cueca, ficando toda molhada com o ato.

A ereção era tão forte, que rasgou parte da roupa intíma. A prostituta retirou o resto que sobrou da peça, jogando em seguida num canto do quarto, mas, não sem antes, cheirar e morder, fazendo uma cara extasiada de prazer, ao mesmo tempo, movendo os dedos pela sua feminilidade molhada. Levanta e beija o pescoço do médico, mordendo sua orelha.

O joven sente um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Nisto, pega a prostituda no colo com ríspidez, jogando-a na cama, ficando ainda mais excitado quando escutou-a rindo. Vai até a mulher e violentamente, a coloca de quatro, dando fortes tapas em seus glúteos. Se esta achava que ele era apenas um garoto inexperiente, iria se arrepender amargamente e isso não tardaria a acontecer.

Rasgando a calcinha rendada, enfia a boca na feminilidade da postituta, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, movimentando a lingua pelo clitóris e mordendo com um pouco de força, fazendo-a se contorcer, sempre dando tapas em sua bunda, que já estava vermelhinha.

-Aaaaah! Chupa a buceta da sua cadela!

Quanto mais obceno o comentário, mais excitado o médico ficava.

O jovem deu mais um tapa nos glúteos dela e a botou de joelho na cama, ficando de pé, fazendo ela engolir o mastro dele. O garoto socava com força o pênis e esta deixou a língua pra fora, babando muito e derramando algumas lágrimas, embora estivesse gostado. Depois de vários minutos, ele gozou, espirrando vários jatos de esperma na boca e nos seios. Esta amparou tudo com a mão, fazendo questão de engolir, antes que terminasse. O membro dele estava duro novamente.

-Minha nossa! Você é um jumento...

Yuukiko voltou a coloca-la de quatro, dando mais tapas em sua bunda.

-Me come, meu macho! Soca esse cacete na sua cadelinha, com força, me arregaça com essa piroca gostosa!

Ele enfiou só a cabeça, fazendo a mulher se contorcer:

-Aaaai! Porraaaaaa! Que rola grossa! Tá me rasgando! Arregaçando a minha xoxotinha!

Com mais tesão ainda, devido as palavras dela, o rapaz se agachou um pouco, recuou com o falo e imediatamente, enfiou tudo de uma só vez, fazendo a puta pular pra frente, começando a socar com tudo.

- C-caaralhooooo! Me arromba! Aaaaaai! Fode! Fode! Mete nessa cadela sem-vergonha! Eu sou sua puta, então, me arregaça, estoura essa buceta seu filho da puta! Aaaahhhhhhh, caralho, que gostoso! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ela se contorcia, suando bastante, o seu sexo pingando de tão molhado. O agora médico, estimulado pelos gritos, começou a bombar com mais força ainda.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Me come! Soca com força que eu vou gozar! Aaaahhhhhh! Eu vou gozar! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Eu vou gozar! Não para! Soca! ... - ela chega ao ápice.

O jovem gozou dentro dela, sendo em tal volume, que chegava a escorrer para fora. A prostituta caiu na cama, mole, ensopada de suor e ofegante:

-Você me arregaçou... nunca me comeram tanto assim...

Ele gargalhou em deboche e a mulher o olhou confusa, até que viu o pênis do garoto duro de novo.

-Mas... eu estou cansada... eu...

Yuukiko acertou um tapa na cara dela, a fazendo cair de lado na cama. Ainda surpresa, este, ajeitou-a de quatro novamente, ficando por cima dela e falou, com a voz zombeteira:

-Eu não estou nem aí, estou longe de acabar... mas estou enjoado dessa sua xana arrombada...

Com as mãos, sem demonstrar qualquer esforço, a impedia de fugir dele, afinal, ela era apenas uma mulher, uma humana, já ele, era muito poderoso e forte, por ser um jinchuuriki, pois, não havia comparação dele com um humano, afinal, seria o mesmo a comparar o ceú com a terra, além da resistência fora do limite e rapidez de recuperação.

De uma só vez, enfiou no cu dela, dando tapas em sua bunda.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Tá doendo! Para, por favor! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ela gritava e chorava, mas, Uzumaki, não se importava, continuava socando sem dó. A mulher estava com o corpo pegando fogo e vermelho. Sabia que estava exausta, então, deixou um pouco do seu chakra fluir para a prostitua, não o suficiente para esta se sentir bem, apenas, para que não desmaiasse... não seria divertido fode-la sem ouvir seus gritos.

Depois de duas horas e de gozar mais três vezes, ele saiu de cima dela, deixando-a encolhida, chorando como uma criança na cama. Observava o olhar de medo dela, encolhida na cama. Olhar que logo perdeu o foco, quando o sono veio busca-la.

- Tsc... fraca... nem para ser vagabunda, presta. - fala friamente e entra no chuveiro.

Após um longo banho, a água relaxando-o, sai e pega uma toalha para se secar, trocando-se em seguida. Por último, coloca o relógio dourado no pulso, notando, ela acordando momentaneamente.

Ao olhar para ele, sente medo e se encolhe. Em um piscar de olhos para a jovem, este está a sua frente, segurando com violência seu queixo, com os dedos.

Nunca viu ninguém tão rápido e forte, parecia surreal demais e imaginava, se era um pesadelo. Percebendo, que infelizmente não era, passa a tremer violentamente ao toque deste, que fala:

- Já te comi o suficiente para enjoar de você, sua vadia... gosto de provar todas.

A joga com violência na cama, como se fosse menos que um objeto.

Ele saí e encontra descendo o corredor estreito, o seu amigo cafetão, com as roupas de couro rajadas e os vários colares e aneis. Sorrindo, abraça o jovem Uzumaki, com um braço de lado, o punho fechado:

- O que achou dela?

- Já vi melhores... mas, deu para algo...- fala friamente- embora, acho, que precise esperar, para usa-la novamente... afinal, nunca topou com um macho de verdade...

- Da próxima vez, arranjarei para você uma "fresca", pouco usada... o que acha?

Ele sorri de lado e fala:

- Eu espero... pensei que tinha me dado a melhor... - finge tristeza.

- Peraí... eu disse que era é a mais experiente... mas, já foi muito usada e não está "apertada"... essa, também foi, mas, nem tanto, começou a pouco tempo... e se lembre, que quando perdeu a virgindade, dei a melhor e mais experiente.

- Vou cobrar, heim?- aponta ameaçadoramente o dedo para o cafetão, que põe as mãos nos bolsos e sorrindo, fala:

- Meu, irmão... fica frio... por acaso já faltei alguma vez com a minha palavra?

- Não... mas, sempre tem a primeira vez...

Nisso riem.

- Estou combinando uma orgia para depois de amanhã, você, eu e nossos amgos, mais uns convidados... 8 homens e 14 putas... vou ver se arranjo 16, para garantir duas cadelas para cada um... falo para você que parece que estão no cio...

- Me avise quando, para poder paga-lo...

- Irmão! Você se formou! Para você é de graça...

- Valeu!

Quando percebem, estão em frente a um restaurante chique, entrando e sentando numa cadeira confortavél. Prontamente, um garçon já havia se aproximado e cumprimentado, estendo o cardápio com capa de couro brilhante.

- Konbanwa, senhores... desejam algo?- já se encontra com um caderninho para anotar os pedidos.

- Me vê seu melhor vinho e taças para meu amigo, mais, tarde, mais alguns surgirão e precisará arranjar mais taças... para mim um Missoshiru (uma sopa, a base de soja), um Nigirizushi de salmão (sushi de salmão) e Teppanyaki ( um famoso grelhado japonês)

O garçon anota cuidadosamente. E o senhor?

- O mesmo.

Anotando, o garçon se despede. Após um tempo, volta, depositando um Sunomono (vinagrete de pepino, presença obrigatória nos restaurantes japoneses) na mesa.

Nisso, mais "amigos" chegam, sentando, se cumprimentando e começando a falar sobre diversos assuntos, alguns, cheirando drogas em pó, colocada na mão, virada de um saquinho. Outro oferece um cigarro ao cafetão e ao jinchuuriki, que aceitam. Yuukiko acende e dá uma tragada.

O garçon torna a anotar os pedidos, enquanto outro, traz o vinho, servindo á todos em taças. Yuukiko pega a sua taça e roda a bebida nela, sorvendo um gole, antes de fitar a rua agitada e movimentada abaixo deles e o céu em seguida.

Sem conseguir se conter, seus pensamentos viajam para o passado e a memória, daquela que queria esquecer, vindo a tona contra sua vontade. A imagem de Yuki, os momentos com ela, em forma de fragmentos do passado. Ele sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar as recordações que tanto o faziam sentir-se mal. Aquela era a noite dele e nada o pertubaria, nem mesmo as memórias de uma bijuu imbecil e ainda por cima, desobediente.

- O que houve, irmão? - um deles bate em suas costas, rindo.

- Nada... estava perdido em pensamentos... - ri, acompanhando os demais.

- "Perdido em pensamentos"... ohhhhhh, é filósofo agora, cara? - nisso, todos riem, inclusive ele.

- Uma besteira, nada mais...

De repente, em meio aos risos, flashs difusos surgem em sua mente, como se estivesse vendo um filme, cortado. Um dragão imenso, de mandíbulas escancaradas e explosões, bem, o que suponha. Põe a mão na cabeça, apavorado, pois podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça em suas narinas

- Irmão...? - o cafetão olha preocupado.

- O que houve? - logo, todos olhavam para o jovem.

- Foi o vinho? - se entreolham e passam a examinar, cheirando a bebida, alguns, desconfiados.

Uzumaki se levanta rapidamente e fala, nervoso, suando frio.

- Vou para casa, não estou me sentindo bem...

- Tem que ir ao médico - um deles fala.

- Baka! - um deles bate na cabeça dele - ele é um médico formado!

- Me esqueci...

- Até mais, amigos... minha cabeça está doendo terrivélmente...

Nisso, tateia as calças, achando sua carteira e separa o dinheiro, pagando a sua parte.

- Melhoras, irmão! - o cafetão fala.

Ele apenas acena e se retira, pondo seu bleizer, correndo tão rápido, que as pessoas só viam um borrão. Corre até os limites da cidade e em seguida, começa a salta pelas árvores, usando seu chakra. A dor passara, mas, sentia algo impulsionando-o á voltar para casa, o mais rápido possivél.

Primeiro, quero agradecer ao meu otouto tronos pelo hentai de Yuukiko com a prostituta. Tenho sérias dificuldades em um hentai assim ou com um deles, "safado", digamos assim. ^ ^

Principalmente, com as falas ^ ^

Ele tem muitas fanfics excelentes e sou co-autora em duas dessas: O Trovão alaranjado de Konoha, que passa um ano após a vitória contra Pein, muita aventura, ação, drama, mistério, Naruto nessa fanfic, até se torna capitão de um time, além de seguir os passos de seu mestre, Jiraya srsssr. De volta ao começo, onde Naruto volta na época que era estudante, mas, tendo todos os poderes da fase shippuden, inclusive o demonstrado na luta contra Pain e jutsus novos, alguns, que peguei dessa minha fanfic, além Kyuubi poder ser invocada e ficar grande ou como um filhote, no ombro dele, na fanfic O Trovão alaranjado de Konoha, também a invoca e tudo mais. Apesar da aparência de filhote, tem um poder de destruição em massa. Quem não quer um desses? Fofo e ao mesmo tempo poderoso? XDDDD

Eu quero estrangular o Yuukiko e vocês? Não se preocupem, que ele irá pagar com sofrimento *risada maligna*

Agora, perguntas sobre a minha fanfic:

Mais, dúvidas surgem, como: Por que o Rikudou Sennin a considera como uma filha? Porque tanta preocupação para com ela?

Se contar o motivo oculto dele não ter revelado a existência dela á ninguém e porque ela tem essa amnésia? Que tristeza e medo é estes, que sente quando tenta resgatar suas memórias? E porque, assume uma forma semelhante á humana, se é uma youma? Porque seu chakra é diferente dos demais bijuus, afinal, é senjutsu( a energia da natureza)? Quais outros segredos ela vai revelar? XDDD

Tudo vai ser revelado com o tempo, vou juntar "essas pontas soltas" e provavelmente, farei mais para frente, tipo, um complemento, uma fic anexa á esta, contando o passado dela... como fiz na fic de Inutaishou - O lendário Cão branco do Japão, relativo ao passado da primeira esposa dele hanyou, Aiko, na fic anexa Cair das pétalas rubras XDDDD

O que acharam dessa versão do Yuukiko, mais dark?

Na verdade, muitos entram nessa vida de orgias, outros de drogas e até a bebidas, para fugir de algo... no caso dele, tenta escapar do que fizera á ela, no intímo, se ressente e inconscientemente, sempre teve a sensação de que a culpa nunca fora dela.

Mas, orgulhoso, reprime a todo o momento isso e vive nesse mundo de orgias e drogas, para auxilia-lo nisso...


	9. Revelaçao

Yuukiko levava uma vida de sexo, orgias e bebidas...

Será que irá sair desse mundo?

E como reagirá ao saber da verdade de 5 anos atrás?

Cap. 9 - Revelação.

Após algum tempo, chega na sua casa, abrindo a porta e se preparando para ir ao quarto, quando vê a luz da cozinha acesa. Se dirige até lá e vê sua mãe caída no chão, só de hobby.

- Kaa-chan!

Corre até ela, pegando-a nos braços. Nota que está viva, mas a pele está fria e sente um suor pegajoso. Estalos surgem em sua mente e decide investigar o coração. Descobre que estava fora do compasso.

Concentra seu chakra, este ficando verde, com um leve toque azul e pousa uma de suas mãos em cima do tórax dela e em seguida, sai correndo de casa, rumo á cidade mais próxima, o máximo que pode, enquanto usa o ninjutsu médico para tentar prolongar por mais tempo a vida dela, sabendo, que cada minuto contava.

Após algum tempo, desfaz a transformação e entra correndo com ela na emergência, no hospital que ela trabalhava. Após um rápido exame, já a encaminham a cirúrgia. Yuukiko senta na cadeira da recepção, torcendo as mãos, nervoso e apavorado.

Um frio percorre sua espinha, ao imaginar se só chegasse perto da manhã, como era seu habitual. Mas, não compreendia de onde vinha esse sentimento, mais, exatamente, premonição. Segundos, viram minutos até que após uma horas, o cirurgião se dirige até o filho dela e fala, pesaroso:

- Sinto, Yuukiko-san... sua mãe...

Ele arregala os olhos e depois, chora compulsivamente, o doutor apoia a mão no ombro dele, gentilmente, falando:

- Foi um infarto agudo do miocárdio, muito extenso, quando a trouxe, já não havia mais nada que púdessemos fazer...

Se retira, deixando-o sozinho, chorando.

Perdera seu pai, agora, sua mãe. Já não tinha ninguém nesse mundo, estava só. Seus pensamentos viajam para Yuki, mas, esta, estava dormindo pesadamente, inacessivél, além de que, mesmo que não estivesse, iria voltar atrás em sua decisão de nunca mais vê-la? Não podia fazer isso, portanto, sim, estava sozinho.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, alugou uma casa, onde colocou o caixão de sua mãe e a foto dela num porta-retrato, com uma faixa preta transversal. Sentou com o terno preto na almofada, cabisbaixo, recebendo visitas de amigos, conhecidos, colegas da faculdade e pessoas que ela salvara a vida.

Enquanto um casal prestava suas condolescências, curvando-se, o jovem no zabuton (almofada japonesa), pensa em como fora um completo idiota. Aqueles ditos como seus amigos, não compareceram ao funeral. E não foi por falta de aviso, pois, deixara recados, mas, nenhum compareceu ou sequer deu alguma justificativa.

E pensar que os últimos anos de vida da mãe dele, passou distante dela, tendo o arrependimento de ter discutido com sua genitora, ao sair da festa de formatura. Agora, falecera e sentia remorso por isso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dias se passam.

Agora, voltava para casa com as cinzas de sua mãe em um vaso, que depositou delicadamente no lado das cinzas do pai e orou, pedindo perdão, enquanto chorava, em um misto de tristeza e arrependimento.

Em seguida, entrou na casa, agora, imensa, aumentando mais ainda a sensação de solidão.

Sobe as escadas e passando pelo corredor, adentra no quarto de sua mãe. Vê a foto dos pais dele e pega na mão, olhando-os. Um lágrima caí no vidro e suas mãos tremem. Após minutos, deposita o retrato no mesmo lugar.

Olha para cima e vê um quadro que pintou para eles, os dois juntos, no fundo, uma campina florida. Se lembra daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Seu olhar triste repousa sobre o quadro, antes, de sair do aposento.

Caminha mais um pouco e vê, antes de abrir a porta do seu quarto, um mais a frente, no final do corredor. Ele se lembra que era seu atêlie. Há quantos anos não pintava? Uns oito anos?

Fica indeciso de ir ou não, em decorrência de haver alguns quadros em particular, que não fazia questão de ver e para piorar, estavam em um local bem visivél.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados e entra no seu quarto. Se troca, tirando o terno e jogando no chão. Só de cueca, põe um shorts e uma camisa regata, caindo na cama em seguida.

Depois do acontecido, havia cortado laços com os seus "amigos", incentivado pela culpa, pois,se estivesse junto da mãe, teria percebido os sintomas e a teria socorrido mais rápido, usando seu chakra para leva-la ao hospital.

Vira de um lado para o outro, pois, embora estivesse cansado mentalmente, sua mente recusava-se a dormir. Nos últimos dias, os flashs do dragão alado e gritos de pessoas, haviam se tornado intensos e apareciam frequentemente. Julgava ser, oriundos de quando ficara sobre o julgo da bijuu, provavelmente, seu inconsciente acabara gravando algumas informações.

De repente, sente-se sonolento e fecha os olhos.

O primeiro "flash" vêm, porém, diferente dos demais, continua como um filme, este vendo como um telespectador. Eram memórias em forma de um fluxo constante. Vê pelo ângulo de uma terceira pessoa, pulando de galho em galho até em casa, depois, estudando pergaminhos, sem levantar os olhos e tramando. Em seguida, saindo dali e na cidade, usando jutsus complexos e um proibido, invocando o dragão alado, mas, sabia estar consciente, apesar das duas caudas, ou melhor, uma cauda e meia.

Depois, ignorando as pessoas, explode a parede com um soco e quase os mata, quando, Yuki intercede, fazendo surgir quatro caudas e os levando para longe dali, sem antes, anular o jutsu que criara o dragão alado.

Vê ele mesmo, assumir uma forma semelhante a de Yuki e voar pelos céus, para em seguida, descer. Desfaz as caudas a cai delicadamente na relva, em seguida, a youma cria uma espécie de cama de gelo para ele.

Nota que ela prendera os bandidos e após falar com eles, chora enquanto os queima vivos. Sua mãe chega e vê o olhar da youma. Ele também podia sentir na pele a tristeza profunda. Ouve a conversa das duas e o pedido da Kyuubi. Sua mãe fica triste e mesmo hesitando, realiza o desejo desta.

Ele está em choque, sua mente dormente, então a voz de sua mãe ressoa, falando:

- Antes de lacrar sua memória, coloquei um justu, que só eu podia liberar ou a minha morte. Isso foi o que aconteceu realmente, ela aceitou enfrentar sua ira, seu ódio, levar a culpa para poupa-lo... revelei, pois, tenho muitas divídas para com Yuki, não só eu, mas, você também... senão fosse por ela, teria morrido em meu ventre... ou já se esqueceu?

A voz cessa e Yuukiko desperta, com a face úmida, o travesseiro ensopado de suor e lágrimas. Segura a cabeça entre as mãos. O que tanto lutara para evitar, vem a tona com ímpeto. Se recordando da discussão há anos atrás com a raposa, lembra de ter visto os orbes dela úmidos, o olhar triste e quando fez o selo, esta chorando.

Mas, irado, forçou-se a esquecer. Ela estava chorando, viu o olhar dela quando matou os assasinos. Era do mais profundo pesar e melancolia, tanto, que chegava a doer.

A bijuu sempre o salvou, tanto sua vida, quanto dos diversos sofrimento, assim como o que iria vir do assasinato deles e das pessoas feridas. Carregou o fardo sozinha, preocupada com este e o que fez para retribuir? Brigou com ela, a ofendendo e por fim, lançou-a num sono profundo.

Embora, isso, não fosse o pior. A tratou como um objeto, algo que lhe pertencia, justo ela, que era sua única amiga desde a infância, que sempre o consolava, dava conselhos, sempre disposta a ajuda-lo no que pudesse.

Ele sente naúseas de si mesmo pelo que fez, pelo verme desprezivél que foi.

Levanta da cama e vai até o seu atêlie, abrindo a porta e ascendendo a luz. Se supreende por tudo estar limpo. Sua falecida mãe cuidara de tudo. Ao pensar nela, lágrimas caem de seus orbes.

Caminha por entre os cavaletes com quadros tampados com lençol e tira todos eles. Logo na parede em frente, vê o quadro imenso que fizera de Yuki, deitada placidamente.

E algumas de frente e perfil, além de estudos para poder pinta-la mais facilmente.

Lágrimas brotam de seus olhos e senta no chão, fitando a pintura. Após minutos, entra em sua mente, chegando até as portas duplas, firmementes lacradas. Segura nas correntes e tenta tira-las desesperado, a culpa o remoendo, mas, tudo em vão.

_Escuta a voz do sennin:_

_- Por que voltou aqui? - pergunta asperadamente._

_Ele está chorando e fala:_

_- Quero pedir perdão á ela e ao senhor... mas, principalmente à Yuki-chan! - grita, desesperado._

_- Ué? Pensei que era sua propriedade... - fala ironicamente._

_- Eu errei! Sinto muito..._

_- Deixe eu ver se entendi... você a ofende, a trata como um objeto, a humilha e é rispido... e agora, diz, que quer vê-la... não, melhor, acha que tem o direito á isso, depois de faze-la sofrer! - grita aborrecido._

_- Eu sou um desgraçado! Imbecil! - caí no chão - Sei que sou um verme desprezivél e indigno de pedir algo ao senhor... mas..._

_- Mas, o quê? Anda, fala verme!_

_- Quero compensa-la! Durante esses anos, vivi fugindo do que fiz, mergulhei no mundo de orgias, bebidas e jogos... ignorei minha mãe nos últimos anos de sua vida..._

_- Pode parar! Pouco me interessa seus sofrimentos, pois, muitos, foi ti quem os procurou! - a voz soava extremamente irritada._

_- Isso foi uma punição a mim mesmo! Sempre me puni, embora, nunca percebesse... eu...eu...eu..._

_Um silêncio impera pesadamente e o jovem jinchuuriki, inspirando profundamente, fala:_

_- Farei qualquer coisa para voltar a conversar com Yuki-chan! Pedirei perdão pelo que fiz e se pudesse, gostaria de me redimir, pelo sofrimento o qual a condenei..._

_Caí de joelhos e se prosta, implorando entre as lágrimas:_

_- Por favor, eu imploro, Rikudou Sennin-sama! Dê-me uma chance!_

_Após, um breve silêncio, o escuta, com a voz um pouco aborrecida, ainda, mas, bem menos que antes:_

_- Qual sua ideia de se redimir?_

_- Queria que ouvesse um jeito dela sair para o exterior, para morar comigo em casa, quero mostrar as pinturas que prometi à ela, quando criança... trata-la muito bem e respeitosamente, como merece... para que possa me redimir gradativamente pelo que fiz todos esses anos..._

_- Escute bem, essa será a primeira e última vez, que relevo o que fez... te darei uma segunda chance... em nome de Yuki-chan..._

_- Eu prometo que não irá se arrepender! - implora, chorando._

_- Saía daqui, vá até perto do vaso dela, vai aparecer outro pergaminho, com uma série de selos para acrescentar à este e permitir que saía, mesmo, com você consciente... antes de usar, compre algo para que ela use no pescoço, isso, é altamente necessário, senão, não fará efeito nenhum..._

_- Algo para o pescoço? - olha surpreso, erguendo a face úmida pela primeia vez que se prostou._

_- Qualquer coisa... será o vínculo com a estátua na sala, que faz união com o selo que foi colocado em você, quando estava no ventre de sua mãe... _

_- Com isso, poderá ficar fora de mim?_

_- Na verdade, não poderá nunca mais retornar e não causará rompimento do fuuin... desde que ela siga duas regras, o que acredito, que seguirá._

_Fica emocionado e depois, pergunta:_

_- Rikudou sennin-sama... até parece que sabia de tudo isso._

_- Eu previ, só isso... agora, vá, antes que eu mude de ideia..._

_- Claro! Muito obrigado! - nisso, se vira para sair, quando o sennin fala uma última vez:_

_- Yuki-chan adora doces... principalmente chocolate... com o fuuin, desejos e necessidades, foram lacradas juntamente com a minha filha... após sair, voltarão com ímpeto e muitas coisas, ela desconhece..._

_- Obrigado, senhor, não vou desaponta-lo..._

_- É bom mesmo... - termina em uma ameaça velada._

No exterior, corre até o seu quarto, se trocando rapidamente e salta da janela até o chão, indo á pequena construção e achando o pergaminho, este, prateado. Como esperado, abre sozinho e começa a praticar a sequência de selos, confessava que era muito complexo. Mas, não desanima e treina arduamente, por horas a fio, ignorando a fome que sentia e o vento frio da noite, não se esquecendo de ler as orientações para usar aquele jutsu.

Já de madrugada, consegue memorizar a sequência. Como esperado, o pergaminho é consumido pelas cinzas. Saltando rapidamente, vai até a cidade, agora, o sol nascendo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Espera em uma loja de joías abrir.

Depois, de duas horas, esta abre e procura um colar de pedras preciosas para ela, era o mínimo que podia fazer, só questionava, como faria na forma verdadeira dela, que era gigantesca e mesmo na outra que assumia, seu tamanho era de um cavalo médio. Porém, como o sennin não disse nada a respeito disso, confiaria que o fuuin resolveria isso por conta própria.

Todos os colares eram bonitos, até que encontra um delicado e muito lindo. Se bem que tinha a sensação de não encontra-lo e sim, o objeto tê-lo encontrado. Achou isso muito estranho.

Era uma corrente dourada e tinha um pingente pendurado, em formato de lua e no centro, um pequeno diamante, em formato de esfera. Lembrou da marca na testa dela que era bem semelhante á este. Olhando mais atentamente, observa, que não era uma simples corrente. Os elos, eram em formato de estrelas de floco de neve e pedrinhas que os uniam, imitando mini-chamas azuis.

Achava aquilo muito peculiar, pois, invocava muita coisa relacionada a sua amiga. O vendedor notando o interesse do rapaz, fala untosamente, cheio de mensuras, esfregando as mãos:

- O cavalheiro tem muito bom gosto...

- Devo confessar que é muito bonito...

- Quem me trouxe isso, disse que era relíquia da família á gerações, pois, veja bem se tem cabimento, o ancestral deste encontrou esse belo colar nas montanhas e maravilhado, guardou para si... e seu descendente, ficou individado e trouxe para que eu comprasse... ou é um mentiroso ou o ancestral dele foi muito sortudo.

- Não deixa de ser uma bela história...

- Claro, meu senhor, é uma história bonita... e o mais interessante, o senhor foi o único que reparou nesse colar, os outros entravam, mas, por algum motivo, não viam essa peça e quando mostrava, ficavam olhando, parados, para em seguida, tornar a olhar outras joias...

Agora, que o vendedor falou, desde que entrou na loja, sentia que devia caminhar até aquele colar, sentia, que algo o atraía. Pensava ser uma alucinação, mas, claramente, sentia aquele objeto, como se o chamasse. Pensando bem, havia muitas coisas incompreensivéis, mas, seguiria o instinto e a compraria.

Pergunta ao vendedor quanto era e paga a joia, levando-a consigo, o mais rápido que pode, para usar o fuuin.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Já em casa, preparava um pudim de chocolate, caprichado. Porém, triplica a receita, rendendo três imensos pudins, já, que Rikudou Sennin contara que ela era viciada em doces. Prepara um suco e mais alguns petiscos.

Saí para fora. As montanhas onde ficava o éden particular, ajudariam a ocultar parcialmente a raposa alva gigantesca de nove caudas. Coloca o colar um pouco longe dele, em cima de uns simbolos pintandos com tinta preta, conforme orientação no pergaminho. Confessava que estava ansioso, não só por esta ficar fora, como para pedir desculpas e esperar que fosse perdoado, embora em seu intímo, achasse indigno de algo assim.

Entra para dentro de sua mente e em frente as portas duplas, começa a sequência. Após 3 minutos, quando termina a "primeira fase", sente ventos surgirem e as correntes se romperem. As portas duplas abrem bruscamente, com ímpeto e as tochas tornam a queimar ao mesmo tempo.

A venda some e o manto também. Vê a imensa raposa abrir os olhos confusa, erguendo-se, um tanto cambaleante. Mas, não há tempo para falar nada, um forte clarão surge no ambiente, cegando-o temporariamente e sente, algo o expulsar de dentro.

Ao olhar para frente, vê os desenhos no chão brilharem e o colar, cintilar intensamente, reconhecendo o sinal, para fazer a "última fase" e após 2 minutos, a termina. Em seguida, os símbolos desaparecem e ela surge na forma verdadeira, imensa. O colar brilhando e ampliando de tamanho, indo parar no pescoço felpudo.

Nota, que está ainda está desorientada, segurando-se para não tombar.

A gigantesca raposa alva felpuda, deita lentamente, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados e em seguida, ergue o focinho, farejando o ar, cheio de odores desconhecidos, passando a observar, ainda um pouco confusa, tudo a sua volta, até que os orbes azuis param no humano, que encontra-se triste e ofegante, depois de passado a surpresa pelo que ocorreu.

Mas, este desmaia e caí no chão. Esgotado pelo fuuin, pelo stress, tristeza, insônia, culpa e esforço. A raposa não consegue reconhece-lo e aproxima seu focinho dele, farejando e reconhece o odor que sentira como um tanto familiar. Fica confusa ao perceber ser Yuukiko. Ouve uma voz gentil e vira o enorme focinho para o vulto que surgira.

- Como se sente?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Fui má, parando nessa parte *risada maligna*... brincadeira, gente XDDDDDDDD

Peço-lhes, para que não esqueçam desse colar, pois, não é comum... e esconde um grande segredo... XDDDDDDD

E agora? Como Yuki agirá? Irá perdoa-lo ou não? ^ ^


	10. Aplacando corações

Yuukiko fica fascinado pela demonstração de poderes...

E aos poucos, vai superando o que fez, graças a uma ajuda providencial e como sempre, esperada.

Cap. 10 - Aplacando corações.

- Ji-chan? (tio)

- Vejo que se lembrou de como me chamava.

Vê Rikudou Sennin próximo do quartinho, onde ficava o vaso que outrora fora lacrada. Ele olhava-a paternalmente e sorrindo gentilmente.

Sentindo uma felicidade imensa, assume a forma semelhante a humana e tenta correr até ele, mas, caí de cara no chão. Não fica aborrecida, por causa da imensa felicidade que sentia e caindo diversas vezes, consegue chegar até o sennin, com a face levemente suja.

Ela o abraça fortemente e este em seguida afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela, que chora de felicidade. A beijando na testa, fala:

- Estou feliz em vê-la... dormiu bem?

- Foi como falou, eu dormi e tive muitos sonhos bons... reconhecendo-os dos últimos anos que andei junto com você... - fica levemente triste.

- O importante é que guardou recordações desse tempo... os humanos tem uma vida efêmera, embora, que eu fiquei vivo por muito mais tempo que a média... mas, não muda o fato, que morreremos algum dia... já você...

- Eu sei... juventude eterna... - esconde seu rosto nas roupas dele.

- Peço para que cuide de sua vida, não se exponha...

O olha confusa e este fala:

- Porque é uma youma diferente dos demais... você pode morrer e se isso acontecer, não vai mais voltar...

- Mas, nós bijuus, somos massas de chakra, se por acaso morrermos, voltamos...

- Disse que era especial, não só no quesito personalidade e que as regras não se aplicavam a você... por favor, não se exponha a situações de risco de vida... promete?

- Prometo...

Afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela, sorrindo. A bijuu pergunta, olhando para o humano caído.

- É Yuukiko-kun?

- Sim.

- Mas, por quê? Ele mesmo disse que...

- Mudou de ideia... a mãe dele contou toda a verdade...

- Minako-san prometeu que não ia contar! - fica revoltada - Se ele não tivesse...

- Como sempre, o protege demais... se bem, que comigo também era assim, se lembra quando comprava briga com youmas? Tinha pena deles frente ao seu poder... mesmo Kyuubi no Youko não era páreo para você...

Ela riu um pouco, a raiva passando momentaneamente e agora olhava um pouco triste para seu jinchuuriki.

- Não quero vê-lo sofrer...

Rikudou suspira e fala, coçando a cabeça atrás na nuca, espalhando os cabelos rebeldes.

- Você sempre foi assim, filha, capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros... sempre pensando no próximo em detrimento de você mesmo...

- E você vivia tentando corrigir isso... - sorri, com os olhos fechados.

- Confesso que foi um fracasso retumbante... - a olha tristemente - queria poder mudar isso em você, mas, não tem como... já está muito "enraigado".

Ela o olha preocupada e este, percebendo se refaz, sorrindo:

- Fiquei muito feliz em revê-la...

- Eu também... só não me lembro porque fui lacrada...

Sorri bondosamente e se aproxima, afagando a cabeça dela:

- Foi para lhe salvar...

- Salvar? - o olha confusa.

- Não sente que foi isso?

Se concentra, de fato, era, sabia em seu intímo, que foi para salva-la, mas, não se recordava do quê. Sentindo que ia perguntar algo relativo a isso, fala:

- Sinto, mas, neste momento é imprescindível que não saiba e também porque, acabará levando a outras interrogações... quando chegar o momento necessário e propício, vai se lembrar por si só e de tudo o que foi lacrado em sua mente... nós fizemos isso para seu bem...

- Nós? - está curiosa - Quem mais?

Ele apenas sorriu bondosamente e esta fica emburrada, dobrando os braços, olhando de lado. O sennin ri levemente e fala, com um olhar bondoso:

- Seja paciente filhota... tudo virá ao seu tempo...

- Essa outras pessoa ou essas pessoas... eram seus amigos? - começa a desfazer a face emburrada.

- Não posso chamar de amigos, são mais conhecidos, menos um, em especial, que conheci "naquele momento"... nos reunimos e chegamos na decisão de lacrar sua memória... era perigoso demais que continuasse se lembrando.

- Pelo menos me respondeu isso... - fala se refazendo, olhando Yuukiko caído, suas faces ficando levementes rubras.

Notando, Rikudou revira os olhos e suspira cansado. Não queria faze-la sofrer e pensava se agira certo, deixando pré-determinado o acolhimento dos pais dele e que este se tornasse junchuuriki dela. Já sentia fortes dores nas têmporas, se preparando para o surgimento de muitos problemas. Mas, ela merecia tentar a felicidade, embora seu sofrimento o machucasse e muito.

- Treine andar um pouco... faz muito tempo que não assume essa forma... além de treinar sua força, para saber dosa-la dependendo do momento.

- A última vez, foi quando andava junto com você...

- Era mais fácil ir num vilarejo humano com você assim, embora que na época, trajava kimonos, só assumindo esse haori, gi e hakama, se fosse lutar na forma humana contra algum demônio... imagine uma raposa das neves alva, imensa de nove caudas? Justo naquela época que youmas assombravam os humanos?

A jovem ri, acompanhada dele:

- De fato... todo o cuidado era pouco.

- É compreensível... - esta fala e ambos riem ainda mais.

Ao vê-la feliz, ficava também assim. Se pudesse dar um mundo sem quaisquer sofrimentos para a jovem, daria. Então, se lembra de algo.

- Filha, prometa nunca mostrar essa forma á ele... a menos que este descubra, entendeu?

- Por quê?

- Sou homem também... só isso. Yuukiko-kun precisa descobrir no momento certo, não agora...

Ela ainda não entendia nada, mas, resolve fazer o que pedira.

- Tá, eu prometo... embora não compreenda ainda o porquê disso...

Ele sorri, de fato, ainda mantinha a mesma inocência de séculos atrás. Como era um homem, não conseguira ensinar algumas coisas á ela. Esta precisava na época de uma presença feminina, para lhe explicar sobre sexo. A ausência disto, o fazia ter fortes e intensas dores de cabeça, oriundas de stress e preocupação, quando iam a algum vilarejo, pois, inocente, não identificava "segundas intenções".

Todo o cuidado era pouco, embora que, orientou muitas vezes para manter distância de outros homens, não deixando se aproximarem demais e caso fosse encurralada, fugisse. Com a força e poder dela nessa forma, equivalente ao de uma raposa imensa, não era difícil, apenas precisava controlar seu poder e força, pois, poderia matar um humano com apenas um toque.

Afaga a cabeça da raposa e esta viu que os pés dele começavam a desaparecer. Vendo o olhar desta, fala:

- Há um limite de tempo que posso ficar. Graças ao seu chakra senjutsu, essa minha consciência remanescente neste bushin, permite que converse com você, como se estivesse vivo... agora, só vou poder aparecer novamente após algum tempo... e só quando você realmente precisar de mim.

Sentia-se muito triste por não poder ficar com ela. O abraça fortemente, deixando lágrimas péroladas escorrerem de seus orbes azuis como o céu. Ele beija a testa dela paternalmente e a abraça. Em seguida, ergue a face úmida para este, que fala gentilmente:

- Vamos no rever novamente, filha, eu prometo...

- Promete? - pergunta com voz chorona.

- Claro! Embora, que certamente, não será em um momento feliz para você... - a olha preocupado, já sabendo quando.

Fora merticuloso vendo o futuro dela e deixando essa técnica para ajuda-la. Era o mínimo que podia fazer em relação "àquela pessoa" e ao fato, de acabar tendo com ela, sentimentos paternos. Afinal, fora a filha que nunca teve.

- Vou esperar...

- Uma coisa. Para manter o fuuin, precisa seguir duas regras para que não se rompa.

- Quais? Não quero que o selo se desfaça... pois, se acontecer...

- Mantenha uma certa distância-limite dele e use somente metade de seu chakra total... se usar 100%, o selo se romperá, ou melhor, os selos...

- E como saberei?

- Você tera um sentimento, tipo, um aviso... apenas o siga, que tudo bem...

- Tem certeza? - está preocupada.

- Claro! Não confia em mim?

- Eu confio... ji-chan...

Sorrindo, afaga a cabeça dela paternalmente, enquanto, esta percebe ele desaparecendo.

- Uma última coisa, um dia surgirá um jovem jinchuuriki, um Uzumaki também. Ele terá domado Kyuubi no Youko, se tornando amigos, tanto, que este costuma ficar no ombro dele, em uma versão filhote... e precisará ser treinado, é imprescindível que faça isso... pois, o mundo dependerá disso... promete que se este aparecer, vai treina-lo?

- Um jinchuuriki? Uzumaki também? Kyuubi no Youko controlado? Forma filhote? - fica estática, processando as informações que a tomaram de surpresa- Mas, como treina-lo? Se eu nem...

- Mais para frente, terá conhecimentos de um verdadeiro mestre, na verdade tem, basta quando chegar o momento certo "destravar" suas memórias... e será a única que poderá treina-lo satisfatoriamente e tendo poder de ajuda-lo ainda mais - e sorri bondosamente.

Confiando nele, até porque sabe que tem memórias lacradas, sorri:

- Claro que sim, ji-chan.

Sorrindo paternalmente, o sennin se despede dela:

- Mata aimashôo (vamos nos encontrar novamente).

- Estarei aguardando... - fala, vendo-o desaparecer.

Se vira para trás e caminha até Yuukiko, fazendo surgir uma cama de gelo, porém, quente embaixo dele, o tirando da relva fria.

Ao seu lado, vê duas flores e achando-as lindas, decide pegar uma e se curva para colhe-la, mas, esmaga o caule imediatamente. Isso a deixa assustada. Pega em outra e acontece a mesma coisa. Não percebeu que usara sua força imensa.

Senta em posição de lótus e começa a se concentrar, tentando equilibrar seu chakra senjutsu com a energia da natureza á sua volta. Se conseguisse, a ajudaria inicialmente. Abre os olhos e vê próximo dali, no quartinho, um pergaminho. Ao tocar com a ponta do dedo, cuidadosamente, este se abre na frente dela e ao ler, descobre ser orientações para treinar sua força e poder. Lê e memoriza.

O pergaminho volta a se enrolar e se esconde atrás do vaso.

Se afasta dali e se concentrando, apontando o dedo para a frente.

Em um piscar de olhos, aparecem diversas taças de cristal, que formavam um monte. Caminha até eles e ao tocar um, este se quebra. O seguinte também e assim se sucede, mas, não desanima. Após meia hora, consegue pegar sem quebrar. Em seguida, faz o mesmo com a esquerda, que demora mais um tempo, mas, consegue segurar sem quebrar.

Ao conseguir, traz suas caudas á tona e treina cada uma, para pegar nas taças sem quebrar. Após massantes duas horas, consegue segura-las. Nesse período de tempo, trouxe mais taças. Depois, treinou pegando uma delas numa mão e uma pedra na outra, usando seus poderes para trazer um monte de pedregulhos. A taça, ela não quebraria, só a pedra. Após algum tempo, consegue quebrar a pedra e não a taça. Depois inverte as mãos e em seguida, altera com as caudas.

As pedras não era o problema, mas, imaginava o prejuízo que devia estar dando a alguém, pois, não sabia de onde invocara as taças. Dominando, decide se lembrar como é voar. Ela não possuí asas, mas, como utiliza o chakra senjutsu, pode entrar em contato com o da natureza e modificar o meio, para permitir que voasse, sendo um truque que domina bem.

Voa acima das nuvens, mas, sente o aviso que era o limite, mais do que isso e os selos se romperiam. Desce até a terra, pousando suavemente. Treina mais um pouco, até estar satisfeita com o resultado.

Vendo o horizonte alaranjado e Yuukiko, ameaçando despertar, assume a forma de raposa das neves de nove caudas, tendo o tamanho de um cavalo médio.

Mesmo não compreendendo ainda, acatava ao desejo de Rikudou Sennin.

Senta no lado deste olhando sua face, achando-o lindo e corando com este pensamento. Apoia sua cabeça felpuda delicadamente na mão dele, aspirando seu cheiro, céus, como amava aquele cheiro másculo e acaba por se viciar nele. Sentia-se feliz perto de seu jinchuuriki, ouvindo o coração humano bater tranquilamente. Suspira de contentamento, enquanto abanava as caudas em uma felicidade quase indecente por revê-lo.

Porém, não percebera, que sonolento, o jovem humano chegou a ver ela na forma humana, rapidamente. Mas, para a sorte da bijuu, pensou se tratar de um sonho e não deu real importância, contando com o fato que vira um pouco borrado. Sente em seguida, algo felpudo. Alisa e sente como se tocasse seda, de tão macio e era quente e inconsciente começa a acariciar.

Sente que está deitado em algo branco e olhando embaixo, nota ser uma cama de gelo e só conhecia uma pessoa, ou melhor, uma youma capaz disso, aliado ao fato de sentir algo felpudo e macio como seda em uma de suas mãos e quente.

Escuta um ronronar sonoro. "Um gato?", ele questiona a si mesmo. Olha e vê a raposa alva sorrindo para ele, feliz, suas nove caudas balançando de felicidade.

- Yuki-chan?

Fica feliz ao revê-la. Sentira muita falta, mas, também se lembrava de tudo o que fez, esses sentimentos o acossando a mergulhar na tristeza. Sua face muda para uma melancólica e fica cabisbaixo. A youma o olha preocupada.

Levanta e se prosta no chão, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Yuukiko-kun? Tudo bem? - sua voz está impregnada de preocupação pela mudança súbita.

Escuta-o chorar, ainda sem olha-la. Isso a faz ficar triste também. Com a voz impregnada de pesar, implora:

- Perdão Yuki-chan, por favor me perdôe...

- Yuukiko-kun... - uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes.

Aquilo a deixava deprimida na mesma intensidade, seu coração sofria ao vê-lo assim, adorava seu sorriso mais do que tudo, a felicidade dele era a sua felicidade.

- Olhe... eu escolhi carregar o fardo sozinha... você não tem culpa - fala com a voz emotiva, começando a deixar a tristeza domina-la.

- Sou um desgraçado, um verme desprezivél, vil... um cretino... salvou a minha vida não só uma vez, mas, várias, me protegeu do sofrimento, sempre esteve ao meu lado me consolando, cuidando de mim, era minha única amiga... sempre estando lá para me ajudar... e o que esse desgraçado que está a sua frente, fez? A tratou rispidamente como um objeto e depois, a lacrou num sono profundo... sou um verme desgraçado...

Fala as palavras cheias de dor e desespero, enquanto chorava em um misto de tristeza, pelo que fez e de raiva, consigo mesmo, estes sentimentos auxiliados pelas maldades que fez, principalmente com as mulheres, enfim, o lixo que foi. Todo o sofrimento e dor que fez sua genitora passar nesses anos de orgia, sexo, alcóol e festas, somado ao quanto feriu a raposa.

Se amaldiçoava tanto, que não vira as lágrimas peroladas que caíam na terra, respingando em seu rosto, gotículas. Sem entender, a olha e vê espantado, ela chorando compulsivamente. Podia sentir a tristeza dela como sua. A jovem fala, com a voz carregada de melancolia:

- Pare, por favor... eu nunca lhe culpei ou nutri raiva por você... nunca... mas, fico triste na mesma intensidade com que você fica, sinto sua dor como a minha, chega a ser sufocante, comprimindo meu coração... por favor, se levante... eu sabia que ficaria daquele jeito e escolhi enfrentar sua raiva... como agiu, não me supreendeu muito... o fuuin sim, mas, tive sonhos apraziveís com ele - fala forçando um sorriso em sua pelagem felpuda umidecida- dormi tranquilamente e para mim, apenas passou um dia, é como se tivesse dormido ontem mesmo...

Chora ainda mais, o humano em uma perda de palavras, não sabendo o que falar e como agir, pois, ficara desnorteado momentaneamente. O comportamento dela sempre o supreendia, nunca imaginava existir alguém como ela, considerando que é uma youma, embora, deveria como seu jinchuuriki já ter uma boa noção de como era sua personalidade.

Fica irritado consigo mesmo, afinal, fizera esta sofrer e agora, as lágrimas dela eram culpa dele também. Se esquecera que com o fuuin, um podia sentir os sentimentos do outro. Não havia bloqueado isso e esta sentira toda a sua dor, somada ao fato de ser gentil e se preocupar com os outros. Agira inconsequentemente e acabara por provocar mais sofrimento á esta.

Se concentra, bloqueando o compartilhamento de sentimentos, mas, não dela por ele. A bijuu poderia fazer o mesmo, mas, não faz ainda e agradece, pois, assim saberia como se sentiria.

Ele se levanta e abraça, afagando o pescoço peludo, falando:

- Me desculpe por faze-la sofrer... tudo o que mais desejo é sua felicidade... e veja o que fiz... por favor, não chore...

Falava gentilmente, acariciando o pescoço felpudo, esta, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto fazia de tudo para tentar dissipar as tristezas que esta sentia.

O seu calor, o cheiro, enfim, a presença dele a confortava e aos poucos, parava de chorar, se recuperando e retribui, o abraçando com suas caudas. Ela fala, cerrando os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para a face dele.

- Fiquei feliz em revê-lo, mesmo sonhando... seu rosto não saía da minha mente...

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, era como se uma parte de mim tivesse sumido... me culpando inconscientemente pelo que fiz a você, mergulhei em um mundo de orgias, sexo e alcóol, além de festas... experimentei o lado mais negro da humanidade e perdi os últimos anos com a minha mãe. - fala, segurando a vontade de chorar.

- Últimos anos...?

Desencosta dele e ele fica de pé, cabisbaixo, o silêncio já falando tudo. Ela chora e acaricia a mão dele com seu focinho, falando:

- Sua mãe sabe que se arrepende... ela sempre estará com você, em seu coração, assim como seu pai, eles sempre o olharão.

- Errei muito, fiz besteiras e muitas que não tem mais volta - fala, cerrando os punhos, provocando um leve sangramento, que começara a cicatrizar em poucos minutos.

Esta o olha gentilmente e pede em um tom de voz doce:

- Olhe para mim, por favor, Yuukiko-kun.

Ele faz o que pede e esta nota a dor em seus orbes verdes. Ergue sua cabeça e esfrega levemente no tórax dele, falando:

- O passado não pode ser mudado... mas, o futuro, sim... se fez besteiras, pode corrigi-las fazendo coisas nobres, ajudando os outros, procurando meios de pagar sua dívida, mas, não se punindo, pois, não trará nada de bom, além de não ter nenhuma utilidade... o passo mais importante é o arrependimento e em seguida, é preciso praticar o bem, muitas vezes e assim aos poucos, reparando tudo o que fez de ruim, podendo um dia erguer a cabeça... afinal, todos erram, ninguém é perfeito - nisso, põe-se a ronronar, o som tendo um efeito instantâneo de relaxamento, de alívio para o jovem.

Pensa sobre as sábias palavras dela e de fato, tinha razão. Deveria fazer todo o possivél para ser um ótimo médico e se dedicar a causas nobres, ajudar os outros, enfim, praticar o bem para que pudesse resgatar todo o sofrimento que causou aos outros. Somente punir si mesmo, não trará nada útil. Se deseja realmente se redimir perante a sociedade e á ele mesmo, deve dedicar seus esforços para fazer diferença na vida de muita gente e assim, quem sabe, não poderá erguer o rosto novamente?

Como sempre, cuidara dele. Sorrindo, afaga a cabeça dela, agradecendo:

- Obrigado, Yuki-chan... - e sorri.

Vê os olhos dela brilhando, sorrindo e as caudas abanando de felicidade quase indecente. Ela fala:

- Quero te mostrar as habilidades que possuo e na época, não podia mostrar.

Ela se concentra e em um piscar de olhos, nota que estão em um lugar estranho, olha em volta e vê árvores de cabeça para baixo e água mexendo em cima dele. Vendo-o pasmo, fala:

- É uma dimensão que criei com os meus poderes, posso dar o aspecto que quiser, posso tanto trazer pessoas para cá, quando joga-las em uma dimensão, embora, que para manter é preciso muito controle mental e não só bastante chakra, se me distrair muito, essa técnica cessa e a pessoa presa estará livre... posso modificar a dimensão como quero.

- Incrivél! - fica maravilhado.

Nisso, em um piscar de olhos, se vê de volta ao Éden. Ela fala:

- Peça algo que está longe, desde que eu saiba.

- Por quê?

- Apenas peça.

Ele se concentra e pede algo, que não sabia aonde estava, mas, que já havia mostrado mentalmente á ela, quando criança:

- Meu Hocchiku (法竹).

Nisso, os olhos dela brilham e nas mãos dele, a flauta vertical de bambu aparece, como em um passe de mágica. Vendo-o estupefato, fala, se divertindo:

- Posso deslocar pessoas ou objetos pelo espaço, desde, que eu saiba o que é... tem um limite de distância e posso não saber de onde vem, como por exemplo, se me perguntar onde estava essa flauta, eu não saberei. Meu ji-chan achava muito útil, principalmente pela comodidade. - fala revirando os olhos.

Memoriza o ji-chan e em breve perguntaria sobre ele. Ao olhar para ela, vê um sorriso maroto. A raposa invoca chamas azuis e gelo de seu corpo, que passam a circunda-la. Nota, que o céu fecha como se viesse uma tempestade, mas, que começa simplesmente a nevar.

- Posso manipular a natureza a minha volta, posso fazer nevar em um dia quente, em uma área determinada e se for a algum lugar com neve, posso comandar uma área maior ainda, deixando o clima sobre meu controle... e não é só isso - sorrri marotamente, ao ver ele maravilhado - também posso fazer isso.

Seus olhos brilham e nota que um monte de neve, vira um gatinho azul, que se mexe e mia, ganhando um corpo e vida. Ele se ajoelha, olhando maravilhado. Ela fala, rindo, se divertindo em supreende-lo, mas, guardaria o melhor para o fim.

- Isso vale para meus ataques também... posso fazer meus ataques ganharem vida e dá-lhes uma inteligência limitada... é bem útil e permite que lute sem se preocupar muito... posso fazer com chamas também - nisso, das chamas azuis, surge um passáro incandescente que sobrevoa em volta do jovem médico - e trocar a composição deles.

Olha estupefato, o gato de gelo virar incadescente e o passáro incadescente, se tornar de gelo. Ele olha as chamas azuis, tão incomuns e se lembra que os aldeões chamam o fogo fátuo das florestas, que tem coloração azul e que segundo falavam, as raposas causavam aquilo. Notando ele olhando para as chamas azuis que a circundavam, fala, como se prevesse a pergunta:

- Essas chamas são especiais, resistentes a água e podem suprimir qualquer outra chama, inclusive chamas negras, já deve ter ouvido falar da existência delas.

Claro que ouvira, como não podia saber? Não sabia como, mas, tinha pessoas que manipulavam essas chamas que queimam por dias, sem apagar. Mas, se supreende ao saber que o fogo dela suprimia esse tipo de chama.

- Aoi no honô( 蒼の炎 - chama azul) pode ser usada para defesa, engolfando as chamas e as apagando, através da supressão...

- Sugoi! Não sabia disso, você nunca me contou... - fingiu sentir-se ofendido.

- Nunca me perguntou - e ri levemente, com este a acompanhando.

Sentia seus músculos da face doloridos e sabia porque, há quanto tempo não ria verdadeiramente? Cinco anos? Percebe que precisaria praticar mais. Achava aquilo tudo fantástico, senão visse com seus próprios olhos, não acreditaria, ela era muito poderosa, mas, nunca agiu com vaidade ou se "achando".

- Posso usar minha chama para "secar" roupas, pessoas... - comenta em tom divertido - se eu não quiser, ela não queimará, só fará assim, caso deseje... o mesmo vale para a neve, posso congelar ou não alguém, embora já deve ter percebido, pela cama de gelo temporária que criei...

E o envolve em chamas azuis e sente-se quente, mas, não se queimou em nenhum momento. Em seguida veio a neve e como esperado, era refrescante. Tocava nos flocos de neve e não os sentia frios. Então, se lembra do que disse.

- Como assim secar roupas, pessoas...? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

Vê ela ficar sem graça, coçando a pata distraidamente na grama e falando, sem olha-lo.

- Bem, quando ji-chan lavava as roupas, pois, vivíamos viajando, eu secava com minhas chamas, para poupar do tempo de espera-las secar. Uma vez, ele tropeçou e caiu na água e eu o sequei e quando encontravamos um lago, eu usava minhas chamas para criar um terma temporária... por mas neve que tivesse em volta... era prático, podíamos ter uma terma particular sempre que quiséssemos. - e olha para ele, sorrindo, suas caudas repousando placidamente na grama,

De fato, era bem prático. Mas, estranha o ji-chan, da última vez, ela contara que não se lembrava de nada, antes de ser lacrada nele, quer dizer, deixa-se lacrar, pois, além de romper o fuuin que a mantinha no vaso, dado á ela por Rikudou sennin, ao aceitar que ele fosse seu jinchuuriki, para salva-lo da morte certa. O fuuin que tinha nele, ela podia romper facilmente, se assim quisesse, através de duas maneiras.

Aumentando seu poder, pois, sabia que para mante-lo, era preciso que mantivesse seu chakra pela metade e uma distância-limite. Sabia que tinha conhecimento disso. Esse novo fuuin, na verdade, se integrara ao pré-existente, virando um novo selo, era até esquisito chamar de selamento, afinal, Yuki podia se libertar se quisesse, mas, sabia que nunca faria isso, afinal, significaria sua morte, pois, só vivia graças ao seu poder.

Ao se lembrar disso, se questionava como pudera fazer aquilo com ela, afinal, sem sua existência, já teria morrido há muito tempo. Saindo de seus pensamentos, nota esta finalizando as chamas e a neve, além das criaturas temporárias criadas pela mesma.

- Quem é ji-chan?

- Rikudou Sennin, eu o chamava assim e me lembro de algumas coisas... eu andava com ele, mas, não era meu jinchuuriki, o ajudava na luta contra youmas. - fala feliz - ele falou que sentia pena dos demônios quando eu os enfrentava, sabia, que ele disse que enfrentei até o Youko e mais de uma vez, dei uma surra nele... embora não me lembre. - e exibe um imenso sorriso, suas caudas abanando de felicidade.

- Eu acredito que foi capaz disso - fala sinceramente com a demonstração dela e de seus poderes, que quando estava na mente dele, não podia usar.

Ele a olha e vê um sorriso maroto. Este retribui, estava curioso para ver o que ela estava tramando, mas, não consegue. Como Uzumaki, esta bloqueou seus pensamentos. Em um piscar de olhos, sente as caudas dela o segurarem contra seu lombo e sente um vento frio soprando.

Instintivamente, se agarra a pelagem felpuda, agradecendo dela ser igual a uma raposa das neves em materia de pelagem e olha em volta, notando que a casa dele era um ponto praticamente insignificante no chão, pois, estavam voando e sentia um felicidade imensa.

Ri se divertindo e pergunta:

- Então, tinha mais uma habilidade? Poderia ter falado.

- E perder a diversão de ver sua face assustada por alguns minutos?

- Fracamente, você gosta de se divertir, né?

- Afinal, sou uma raposa ou não?

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados sorrindo e aproveita o vôo. Nota que sobrevoavam vales, montanhas e vilas, sentia uma liberdade aprazivél no ar, como se seus problemas tivessem ficado na terra. Ela sorria ao sentir a felicidade dele, pois, se ele era feliz, ela também era. O humano comenta:

- Esse é o máximo que pode?

- Tem certeza que quer velocidade? Cuidado com o que deseja - pergunta, usando suas patas como impulso, como se corresse pelo ar.

- Claro, não será tanta diferença assim.

- Não diga que não avisei...

Sorrindo, sobe em um ângulo de 45º, gerando uma espécie de escudo em volta dele, de chamas, por causa da pressão do ar e deste ser rarefeito àquela altura, além da temperatura baixíssima. Vira e desce em queda livre, correndo.

Ele grita em um misto de medo e prazer, sua adrenalina indo a mil. Por precaução, o envolve com suas caudas, por mais que usasse chakra para se manter e não só as mãos, todo o cuidado era pouco. Quando o ar passava por seu escudo, ia quente para o ningen( ser humano), pois, descendo naquela maneira, o ar ficava gelado e o humano sabia disso, mas, confiava nela plenamente.

Ela desce até chegar perto do solo, dando a impressão que ia bater, mas, desvia no último minuto, rindo, sentindo o medo dele nestes instantes. Confessava que era divertido.

Após o susto, comemora. Fora emocionante e sabia que esta fez de propósito, apenas para se divertir, bem, afinal, Yuki era uma raposa ou não?

Após algumas horas, pousa com graça e leveza no chão. Yuukiko ainda sentia a adrenalina em seu corpo. Nunca se sentira tão bem assim, nem mesmo quando fez esportes radicais na sua fase "dark".

Vê esta sorrindo e em seguida, escuta um ronco quase ensudercedor. A bijuu se põe em guarda e depois, senta, levando umas das patas a barriga, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Está doendo... - fala preocupada.

- É fome... Rikudou Sennin-sama disse que quando foi, digamos, lacrada no vaso, seus desejos e necessidades foram lacradas junto com você, já, aqui fora, os sentiria novamente.

- Entendi...

Só diminuindo um pouco mais de tamanho, agora, ficando do tamanho de um cão da raça fila, apoia sua cabeça felpuda em cima da mão deste. Ele afaga-a e depois de um tempo, pergunta algo que vinha acossando-a.

- O que é orgia? O que é sexo? - pergunta olhando-o curiosa.

Pego de surpresa, demora para processar a pergunta. Yuki parecia uma criança e não deixava de sorrir a este pensamento.

Estava meditando, encontrando a melhor forma de explicar, quando nota que levantava o focinho para cima, cheirando o ar e após, alguns minutos, move suas orelhas para frente e depois para trás, notando que procurara descobrir algum odor conhecido á esta.

Os olhos dela brilham e um imenso sorriso surge em sua mandíbula. Abando as caudas, corre para dentro da casa, gritando, extasiada:

- Doce! Doce! Chocolate! Eeeeba!

Yuukiko anda tranquilamente, vendo-a correr animadamente. A maneira que agia, correndo, passava, de fato, a imagem de um infante e ao pensar nisso, sorria. Se questionava, como conseguira viver esses anos sem ela.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Gente, um capítulo grande XDDDDDDDDDD

É um presente para vocês, além de revelar algumas coisas, mas, também, gerar mais mistérios.

Devem ter achado os poderes dela exagerados e de fato, são, agora.

Quando mostrar o passado dela, irão ver que não é nenhum exagero e vou fazer uma mini-fic anexa á esta, explicando isto, pois, se for colocar aqui, vai ficar meio longo. Garanto, que vou explicar o porque de todo esses poderes e habilidades, uma inclusive remotando ao Rin´negan. Vou explicar tudo nessa fic e o resto, na em anexo que vou escrever, embora, já tenha o roteiro para trabalhar em cima XDDDDDDD

Mais uma coisa, esses personagens originais, iram aparecer em outras fics.

Espero que tenham gostado. Uma coisa, não nego que ela é gentil, amavél, capaz de se sacrificar pelo outro... mas, a muito mais da personalidade dela, agora, com ela no exterior, poderei trabalhar melhor este aspecto...


	11. Yuukiko no baka!

Agora, Yuukiko e Yuki compartilham o mesmo teto.

Apesar de ter um coração gentil e amavél, pode ser um tanto irritável, dependendo da situação...

"Yuukiko no baka!"

Ela entra rapidamente na casa e imediatamente, Yuukiko ouve barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas. Considerando o tamanho das caudas, era fatídico que algo assim aconteceria. Ao entrar na soleira, ouve mais uma coisa sendo derrubada.

Se dirige para o sons e nota, duas cadeiras derrubadas, algumas panelas, conchas e ela logo em frente, com o focinho sujo de chocoltate, comendo, não, devorando, o último pudim de chocolate, com as caudas roçando de maneira praticamente indecente nas panelas penduradas na parede, enquanto exibia um sorriso imenso, tendo fechado os olhos para saborear o gosto do doce.

Não estava com raiva e como poderia? Ainda mais depois de tudo que fez com ela? Vê a imensa felicidade desta e acaba sendo contagiado, sorrindo, olhando-a gentilmente. Os trejeitos dela, lembravam uma criança pequena, até o focinho curto sujo de doce. Além disso, demonstrava o quanto era viciada em doces, mais precisamente, chocolate, como Rikudou Sennin havia falado á ele.

Porém, corre para ela, ao ver que esta se engasgara, devido a sua ânsia em comer. Dá uns tapinhas em suas costas, na altura das escápulas e nota que desengasgou. Ela pega um copo com a cauda e vira a água em sua boca aberta.

Está com lágrimas nos olhos pelo engasgo de segundos atrás. Olha para o ningen que sorri e em seguida, já tendo devorado todos os doces, olha á sua volta, notando a destruição que fizera. Vendo o olhar chateado dela, fala:

- Normal, estava faminta...

- Mesmo assim...

- Tudo bem - ela olha para ele - eu fiquei feliz vendo-a comer tão entusiasmente.

- Tá. - e sorri - vou treinar para evitar que minhas caudas derrubem algo.

- Quero lhe mostrar algo... venha. - e sobe as escadas, chamando-a.

Ela o segue, curiosa, subindo a escada, indo parar no segundo andar ( para os japoneses, o térreo é considerado o primeiro andar, logo, usarei isso na fanfic). Andam pelo corredor, até que este para em frente a uma porta. A raposa o olha curiosamente e sorrindo, este abre e Yuki entra em seguida, observando o atêlie, com os olhos brilhando.

Fica feliz ao vê-la admirada e em seguida, sorri ainda mais, ao ver a admiração da raposa pelos retratos de si mesmo feitas por ele. Podia ver os "olhos brilhando".

Ficam mais de vinte minutos, até que saem. No corredor, pergunta inocentemente:

- Não vi a sua mãe...

Vê que Uzumaki para de andar e sente sua tristeza.

- Yuukiko-kun...

Ele não se pronúncia e ela percebe então o porque da ausência dela. Cabisbaixa, fala:

- Meus pêsames...

O jinchuuriki olha para ela, sentindo sua tristeza. Fala, acariciando a cabeça peluda, forçando um sorriso:

- Muito obrigado...

A raposa sente-se aquecida pelo toque dele.

Após algumas horas, o médico vai tomar um banho, enquanto a youma encontra-se deitada placidamente no sofá, observando a chuva que caíra, conforme pressentira antes. Amava a chuva e ficava horas perdida, olhando-a. Só não gostava das tempestades "violentas".

Então, decide perguntar algo á ele e o fareja, para localiza-lo. Ao subir as escadas e virar o corredor que ia até o quarto dele, vê o mesmo, dentro de seu quarto, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e seu tronco descoberto.

Cora violentamente e tenta fechar os olhos, mas, é impossivél. A raposa fica olhando o corpo dele talhado de músculos, enquanto as gotas de água ousadas percorriam os contornos. Seu coração estava batendo freneticamente pela visão aprazivél.

Acompanha os movimentos do humano secando os cabelos, perdendo-se em contemplação.

Encontrava-se tão absorta, que não notou este tirando a toalha da cintura, para colocar uma cueca, virando de frente para ela, indo pegar algo na cama. Vê abaixo da cintura dele, arregalando os olhos, não imaginando que existisse algo como aquilo e forçar-se a fechar os seus próprios olhos, seu coração batendo acerelado. Porém, a visão do corpo completamente nú, estava marcado a ferro e fogo em sua mente.

Seu coração deu tal solavanco, que parecia saltar de sua boca e sabia que seus batimentos estavam tão rápidos, que nem precisava ser um jinchuuriki para ouvir. A simples audição normal já era suficiente. Por sorte, ele ouvia uma música e os sons do coração dela estavam misturados ao ritmo.

Estava desnorteada. Em seu intímo adorou ter tido aquela visão, porém, este a impede de raciocinar com clareza. Ficara parada em frente a porta, com a cabeça virada para o lado e os olhos fechados. Ouve os sons de roupas e abre uma pequena fresta do olho, vendo-o já com uma calça, mas, o tronco ainda nú.

Por essa mesma fresta, vê os músculos de Yuukiko "trabalhando", ao curva-se para pegar uma camiseta, o rubor não abandonando sua face felpuda. Nessa hora, agradecia de ser muito peluda, pois, o pêlo alvo, o impedia dele ver o quanto estava vermelha, caso a visse.

Após alguns minutos, ao vê-lo de camiseta, este indo pentear os cabelos castanhos, consegue recobrar um parco raciocínio e usa um deslocamento de espaço-tempo, para voltar ao sofá.

Torcia para que Uzumaki não tivesse percebido sua presença ali.

Após minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade, escuta os sons de passos descendo e finge dormir. Acompanha o movimento dele pela sala e percebe que para em frente à ela. Sente a mão dele em seu focinho e abre os olhos. O humano a fita com preocupação:

- Tudo bem? O que queria comigo? Estava penteando meus cabelos, quando a vi lá na batente da porta, perguntei o que queria e acabou se "teletransportando", digamos assim...

Ela fica em uma perda de palavras. Pelo menos, o coração dela se acalmou e seu rubor, passara, embora que o toque dele, mesmo suave, era o suficiente para deixa-la parcamente vermelha. Sua mente trabalha freneticamente para lembrar o que queria, embora, que com o jinchuuriki a tocando, mesmo no focinho, mostrava-se ser uma tarefa quase impossivél.

Inspirando profundamente, começa a lutar para se controlar, falando ao lembrar-se.

- Havia me esquecido - o que não era nenhuma mentira, uma vez que a visão do corpo dele nú, a fez se esquecer - mas, me lembrei... queria ouvir você tocando aquela flauta... adorava o som... aí, percebi que estava se trocando e dei privacidade...

Observa a face dele, como se estivesse meditando e este fala, com um sorriso triste:

- Vou treinar... sabe, há anos que não toco... assim que conseguir tornar a tocar de novo como no passado, com prazer, tocarei para você - nisso, sorri.

- H-H-Hai.

- Se quiser, pode tomar banho no banheiro... o de cima, é maior... e acho que dá o seu tamanho - fala, olhando-a atentamente, o tamanho do corpo, a fazendo corar ainda mais, se já era possivél.

- S-S-Se p-p-p-precisar... e-e-e-eu diminuo de tamanho. - fala um tanto nervosa, sem olha-lo.

- Acho que não precisa... vou fazer o jantar, quer algo, tipo, o que você mais gosta?

- O que mais gosto? - o olha rapidamente.

- Ee... se lembra de alguma comida favorita? E não falo doce, pois, isso eu já sei. - e sorri.

- N-N-Não... mas... mas... tenho preferência por carne...

- Ótimo... acho que tenho alguma carne... vou bolar algo.

Nisso, vê ele retirando uma mecha úmida de frente do rosto e pergunta:

- Quer que te seque melhor?

- Secar-me? - a olha, curioso.

- Sim.

- Bem... por que não?

Vê ela sorri marotamente e envolve-lo em chamas azuis. Inicialmente se assusta, mais pela surpresa.

Sentia um calor aprazivél e ao olha-la, vê ela com um sorriso divertido na mandíbula. Nota que estas chamas somem instantâneamente e percebe que está completamente seco, inclusive suas roupas.

- Vou tomar um banho... - fala, dirigindo-se ao banheiro no segundo andar.

Nota que é espaçoso e vê o chuveiro.

Pelo pouco que se lembrava, não via aquele tipo de "maçaneta" no passado. Percebe que seu jinchuuriki entra no banheiro e põe-se a demonstrar como funciona a água quente e fria, além de como regular o volume.

Usa uma de suas caudas para girar a "maçaneta" do banheiro e regulando para cair água quente. Vê o vapor subindo e ao entrar com uma pata embaixo do chuveiro, vê o jovem surgir com sabonete e baldinho, com as mangas compridas e arregaçadas, assim como as calças.

Olhando-o, pergunta, sem compreender:

- Por que está assim?

- Tem muito pêlo, ia ajudar a se banhar.

Ela entra em contradição consigo mesma. Uma parte desejava ardentemente que ele a banhasse e sua outra parte, gritava que não. Após um tempo, se manifesta:

- Tomo banho sozinha...

- E como vai passar o xampoo?

- Veja- e mostra usando as caudas como mãos.

Vendo-a, fala:

- Bem... já que é assim, vou preparar o almoço.

Suspira aliviada em vê-lo sair, embora uma parte dela fique um tanto triste por vê-lo sair. Usa seus poderes para fechar a porta com gelo.

Olhando a banheira quentinha, assume a forma humana e faz seu haori, gi e hakama sumirem do corpo, em um piscar de olhos, entrando na água. Invoca suas caudas, deixando-as para fora, pois precisava lavá-los, porém, faria depois.

Seus cabelos alvos iam até a metade da coxa. Seu corpo era delgado, não esquelético, mais, para delicado e bem distribuído, além das mãos e pés serem pequenos, assim como seus lábios. Suas feições eram delicadas e elegantes e seus olhos azuis eram como um céu sereno. Sua pele era quase alva de tão branca. Sua altura era de 1,62 cm.

Toda a vez que fosse tomar banho, certificaria de trancar a porta e assumiria a forma semelhante a humana para banhar-se.

Fica mais de meia hora no banho, por causa das caudas, dando trabalho esfregar uma a uma e lava-las.

Durante o banho, se recorda da visão de antes e não consegue conter um suspiro de felicidade, seus batimentos aumentando e ficando rubra. Fica perdida em pensamentos, com o dorso recostado na banheira, quando escuta leves batidas na porta.

Sai de seus devaneios aprazivéis e escuta ele perguntar:

- Está tudo bem?

- H-H-Hai! É... é... é... que as caudas dão trabalho. - fala, tentando desfazer a sublime visão ainda em sua mente.

- Quer que te ajude? Posso ensaboar suas caudas.

Os batimentos cardíacos aumentam e sua mente ameaça "viajar". Trata de abanar a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar a imagem dele nú. Começa a inspirar e expirar, conseguindo se acalmar momentaneamente.

- Não precisa... arigatou, Yuukiko-kun.

- Já estou terminando o jantar.

- Acho melhor ficar menor ainda... senão, terá um gasto imenso.

- Não acho necessário, mas, você decide...

- Muito obrigada.

- Por nada, bem, vou terminar...

Ouve ele se distanciando, o rubor já tendo passado. Decide sair da banheira antes que virasse uma "ameixa".

Antes de sair do quarto de banho, volta a virar uma raposa alva, só que agora, do tamanho de um cão pastor, ao pensar no gasto que seu jinchuuriki teria, se ficasse maior, pois, proporcional seria a sua fome. Sacode o corpo, assim como suas caudas, estas cuidadosamente para os lados, se divertindo, fazendo espirrar água para todos os lados.

Abre com a cauda a maçaneta e vai para o quarto dela, quer dizer, ex-quarto de Yuukiko.

Com a vinda dela, este fez questão que ela dormisse numa cama e arrumou o quarto dos pais, para dormir nele e a raposa, no quarto ao lado, onde este dormia antigamente. Com a sua técnica de teletransporte, a arrumação foi rápida. As coisas dos pais deles, foram colocadas arrumadas no sotão.

Graças aos seus poderes, a mudança não levou mais do que 3 minutos, sendo a limpeza do sotão mais trabalhosa. Mas, achou divertido. Colocou em cada cauda um espanador e as usava simultaneamentre, cobrindo uma grande área em pouco tempo e agilizando o trabalho.

Passava panos nos objetos, graças as suas nove caudas, que foram muito uteís. Somente foi incoveniente á ela, que espirrou sobre tanto pó, embora, não sendo exclusivo dela. Afinal, o sotão estava mesmo imundo.

Agora, no quarto de Yuukiko, quer dizer, de Yuki, esta se preparava para secar-se, quando ele chega, com uma imensa toalha. Ela o olha curiosa.

- Espero que dê para seca-la... embora, o problema vai ser o seu volume...

- Nani? Volume? - pergunta perigosamente, virando mecanicamente - Está me chamando de gorda?

Vendo a feição da raposa, trata de tentar consertar o que disse, ainda mais, ao ouvir um rosnado audivél.

- Não é isso... é o pêlo... quero dizer... ele faz volume...

- Yuukiko no baka ( Yuukiko idiota)!

Nisso, é teleportado direto para o lago em frente a casa, no ar acima dele, acabando por cair "em cheio" tomando um banho. Ele sai, surpreso, se bem, que lembrava agora que uma vez fizera um comentário inocente e a youma ficara furiosa, mas, como era só uma criança, havia relevado, sem contar, que estava dentro dele.

Isso o fez lembrar-se que ela era um tanto irritável, quando o assunto era peso ou volume. Caminha até em casa e entra.

A vê "sequinha", no sofá, lendo um livro, reconhecendo como sendo um romance que sua mãe lia. Romance era o tipo de livro favorito de sua genitora e parece que se tornara o dela também, pois a raposa parecia completamente absorta para perceber sua presença. Decide caminhar de mansinho, mas, um espirro que não consegue conter o denuncia.

Vê ela olhando para ele e virando o focinho depois, pelo visto, ainda um pouco chateada. Mas, sente chamas o envolverem e o secarem. Se supreende, pois, já havia se preparado para secar-se.

A raposa fala, com a face ainda virada:

- Humanos ficam doentes... mesmo jinchuurikis podem ficar...

- Obrigado - e sorri.

Não podia ficar bravo, o que fez com esta e o sofrimento que causou, lhe tirava o direito de achar ruim. Depois, torna a ler o livro. Isso chama sua atenção.

- Sabe ler?

Ela o olha e responde alguns minutos.

- Sim, ler e escrever... por quê?

- É que...

Nota, que o mau-humor passara.

- Posso vê-la escrevendo?

- Preciso de papel, pincel e tinta

Ele vai buscar e depois, se lembra, que se ela usasse o seu próprio poder, era mais fácil. Aparece na sala com "cara de tacho" e esta, sorrindo marotamente, pondo-se a rir em seguida.

- Engraçadinha... - mas, depois ri levemente.

- Afinal, sou uma raposa ou não?

- É verdade... - nisso, põe em cima da mesinha da sala os itens.

Ela molha o pincel, que pegara com a cauda e escreve algo, com algumas linhas. Ao terminar, ele pega na mão e fica assombrado.

Era praticamente todo escrito com kanjis, tendo parcos hiraganas e alguns katakanas e sem contar, que estes kanjis eram complexos, tendo mais que 45 traços. Para fazer um texto desse nivél, era preciso muito conhecimento.

A youma pega o texto e lê para o humano, que então consegue saber do que se trata. Percebera também, o jeito que pegara no pincel, de forma elegante e ágil, como se flutuasse e movimentos singelos e delicados. Este estilo de escrever, era singular de nobres, principalmente princesas. Sabia, pois vira uma escrevendo, há alguns anos.

Analisando agora, até o modo como as caudas se moviam.

Mesmo freneticamente, possuíam movimentos harmônicos e singelos, como a fluidez da água e seu porte, o focinho, as patas, as orelhas, davam um "ar" de delicadeza e elegância, mesmo a pelagem fofa, típica de uma raposa das neves, não fazia-a perder em nada os traços finos e elegantes. No conjunto todo, demonstrava, uma certa altivez.

Era algo que quando criança não percebera, embora, que a primeira vista, vira que era incomum, que possuía uma "aura diferente", não só pelo fato do chakra senjutsu. O porte desta em nada parecia com o que já havia visto. Agora, adulto, podia perceber melhor e notou que o corpo era simétrico, fornecendo um conjunto harmônico em todos os aspectos.

Vendo-o perdido em pensamentos, chama-o, agora, preocupada.

- Yuukiko-kun?

- Não é nada... apenas, estava pensando em algumas coisas... o jantar já está quase pronto.

- Entendo... esse livro é muito bom.

- Para alguém que escreve naquele nivél complexo, o texto deve estar bem fácil.

- Muito... - e sorri.

- Vou voltar a cozinhar, terminando, eu chamo.

- Tá - nisso vê ela torna a ler o livro, virando as páginas com a pontinha de uma de suas caudas, ansiosa.

Nisso, mais tarde, almoçam. Ela usava talheres apenas para pegar os alimentos e nada mais, engolindo em grandes bocados, sem quase mastiga-los.

A partir daquele dia, a vida do jinchuuriki sofreu mais uma reviravolta.

Uma poderosa youma de nove caudas morando embaixo do mesmo teto do que ele, que apesar do coração gentil e amavél, podia ficar uma fera, caso mexessem em seus doces ou fizesse qualquer comentário impertinente á volume ou peso, já que era irritavél em relação a esses assuntos.

Um ano se passa e o jovem recebe uma notícia excelente, que desagradaria um pouco Yuki.

Mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado XDDDDDD

Ainda não chegou na parte que eu queria, mas, aos poucos vai chegando XDDDDDD

Pode parecer que estou andando rápido com a fic, mas, quero colocar somente o importante XDDDDD

Além de que, não pretendo que vira uma longfic, uma mediumfic está de bom tamanho. Estou fazendo uma longfic e é muito cansativo... já basta a fanfic de Inunotaishou ^ ^

Não adianta, não consigo fazer capítulos menos "massantes", detalho demais X . X

Já tentei, mas, não consigo gostar, tipo, não ler dos outros e sim, eu escrever... sei lá.

Acreditem, em matéria de detalhes já fui pior ssrssrrss Falo, pois já me falaram que muito detalhista fica massante, aí, andei diminuindo e não consigo mais *gota*

Acho que o meu minímo de detalhes é isso que consigo, bem, pelo menos não detalho mais roupas com ênfase ou os lugares, antes, detalhava muito *gota*

Ainda me supreendo de alguém ter paciência para ler, penso, senão seria melhor, dividir os capítulos, tipo, podendo fazer virar dois. Esse deu 8 páginas no word, arial 12. Posso só jogar no máximo 4 páginas por capítulo, ficaria melhor, né? ^ ^"

Acho que ficaria menos cansativo, não é? ^ ^"


	12. Convivência

A vida de Yuukiko sofre uma mudança radical...

Além de descobrir como lidar com Yuki e os vícios dela.

Também, acaba sendo obrigado a ir em um baile...

Cap. Convivência

Nesse um ano de convivência, Yuukiko perdeu as contas de quantas vezes foi "jogado" no lago, isso por que acabava deixando escapar algo, que era considerado um tabu para a youma. Esta, havia permanecido no tamanho de um pastor alemão para economizar na comida e o jinchuuriki se supreendia ainda da paixão dela pelos doces.

Por causa da distância que tinham que manter por causa do "fuuin", precisaram "bolar" um jeito dela ficar na distância-limite dele, para que pudesse trabalhar no hospital e ao mesmo tempo, fundar junto com outros amigos, dentro do mesmo, uma clínica pública para os necessitados, transformando assim o Hospital Particular em um Hospital Escola, sendo algo carente naquela região, cujo próximo ficava há horas dali. Para ele, era o minímo que podia fazer para tentar "aplacar" as besteiras que cometera nesses anos todos.

O único jeito encontrado, foi ela ficar em uma floresta próxima dali, escondida em uma copa frondosa, lendo os livros de romance, inclusive, os novos comprados por Yuukiko, pois, não conseguira achar uma morada próxima do trabalho e mandara construir uma, após conseguir um terreno com muito custo. Demoraria ainda mais alguns meses para que terminasse de ser construída.

Por ser uma raposa, não podia entrar para comprar algum livro e quando chovia, criava uma espécie de toldo de gelo, para se abrigar. Quando precisava ficar muito tempo na Vila, que na opinião dela "era insuportavél" por causa dos diversos sons e cheiros difusos, o jovem médico precisava recompensa-la com doces, preferencialmente chocolate.

Apesar disso, a bijuu sabia o quanto ele se sentia feliz ajudando os outros e quando estava cansado, por usar muito o chakra, deixava ele dormir, mas, reeinvindicaria o doce no dia seguinte.

Quanto ao chakra dela, somente usava-o quando o seu estava muito baixo, o que não era comum acontecer, pois, Yuukiko como um Uzumaki, tinha 3 vezes mais chakra que uma pessoa comum. Como ela fazia o controle e equilíbrio do chakra senjutsu proveniente dela com o chakra normal dele, não era necessário este treinar o domínio desse tipo de chakra, descontando o fato dela ceder de livre vontade e cuidar da estabilidade e equilíbrio do mesmo.

Após meses, foi promovido a chefe da divisão médica do hospital. Isso significava acordar mais cedo, fazer mais horas extras, mas, com um salário dobrado e certas regalias, além das horas que se dedicava ao atendimento gratuito. Yuki não gostou dessa ideia, odiava acordar cedo e "amava" ficar na cama até altas horas. Com essa promoção, seria necessário, ambos, saírem mais cedo de casa, algo que desagradou-a profundamente.

O jovem médico caminhava pelos corredores, lembrando-se da discussão que tivera com ela. A raposa podia ser teimosa e geniosa, embora tivesse um bom coração e fosse gentil.

É que infelizmente, para a mesma, haviam duas coisas que eram impreencindivéis e que tirar uma delas, era algo extremamente desagradavél, que era chocolate e dormir, pois, eram duas coisas consideradas "sagradas" para a mesma e que não podiam ser contrariadas. Devia respeitar isso ou enfrentar sua ira.

Foi preciso "muito jogo de cintura" e "jeito" para lidar com ela.

Agora, achava graça e até que era divertido irrita-la. Ás vezes, claro e com precaução, acima de tudo, além de conhecer os limites do toleravél.

.

.

- Não! Não! Não! Nãoooooooo!

Ela esbravejou em seguida, odiando a ideia de perdeu seu "sono sagrado".

Suas caudas chicoteavam o ar, mostrando sua irritação e neve, além de chamas azuladas eram vistas rodeando-a. Sem sombra de dúvida, o jinchuuriki ultrapassara sua tolerância. Este estava acuado, olhando um tanto temeroso. Era a primeira vez que a via irada daquele jeito.

- Mas... mas... é uma promoção... - sua voz falhava frente ao olhar desta.

- Já disse que não! Não quero acordar cedo! Sabe muito bem que o que mais gosto é ficar até tarde, dormindo e quer que eu - aponta com a pata para si mesma - acorde cedo, perdendo esse "tempo precioso" apenas por que foi promovido?

Avançou sobre ele, derrubando-o e prendendo-o sobre suas patas, suas presas à mostra, um rosnado audivél. Apesar de saber que não o feriria, confessava que era assustador.

Se fosse seguir sua mente que gritava que devia se defender, acabaria usando o kekkei genkai do Clã Uzumaki, as correntes que podiam prender youmas, contendo seus movimentos e poderes. Mas, seria algo insensato e sem contar, que ele estava pedindo à ela que acordasse mais cedo. Seria não só injustiça, como um abuso.

Não, precisava encontrar outro método, mais eficaz e seguramente pacifíco. Aquela situação era um desafio. Usar força, só traria tristeza a ambos, sem contar, que era só "encenação" da mesma, então, por que usar seu kekkei genkai contra ela? Sem contar, que tudo o que fez com esta, lhe tirava completamente o direito de tal ato.

Racionalizando, sorri. Sabia muito bem como "dobra-la" e era algo relativamente fácil e simples. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não haver pensado nisso antes. Inspirando, fala:

- Se pagar com chocolate, aceita?

Ela para de rosnar, seu focinho a apenas alguns centímetros. Distancia-se, sem contudo, sair de cima dele. A "palavra mágica" a aplacara e Uzumaki sorria ao ver seu plano dando certo. Sim, "pega-la" por um de seus "vícios", era a alternativa perfeita.

- Como assim? - pergunta um tanto desconfiada.

- Bem, faço para você dois bolos de chocolate, imensos, todos os dias que tiver que acordar cedo por minha causa. Eles terão cobertura de chocolate, cereja e claro, raspas de chocolate branco... o que acha?

Ele vê os olhos dela brilhando. Essa era um de seus maiores pontos fracos, o vício de chocolate o outro, era dormir. Vê as mandíbulas cheias de água, só dela imaginar os bolos. Nota esta sacudindo a cabeça para os lados e olhando-o desconfiado.

Ele fazia doces quase todos os dias, agora, dois bolos enormes, não era sempre e os teria diariamente, parecendo um sonho para a mesma. Pigarreando, pondo a pata em frente as mandíbulas, pergunta, um tanto ressabiada, com as orelhas grandes, felpudas, viradas para ele.

- Vai fazer mesmo? Tipo, cada dia que eu tiver que acordar cedo?

- Claro!

- Eu aceito... - e cora frente ao sorriso dele, sua raiva já dissipada.

- E precisa ficar naquele mesmo lugar... - fala um pouco triste, odiando a ideia dela ficar em cima de um galho e não dentro de uma morada.

Decide não falar que queria se mudar, pois, já havia tocado em um assunto delicado e não era recomendavél, tentar "dobra-la" duas vezes consecutivas. Quando terminasse de construir a casa, aí sim, conversaria e preferencialmente, após fazer muitos doces para a bijuu. Esta estando satisfeita, seria mais fácil de manipular.

- Bem... amanhã não tenho que ir cedo, só depois de amanhã. Quando voltar, farei os bolos, para que os coma fresquinhos.

Sorri ao ver as caudas abanando de felicidade. Parecia uma criança e sorri ainda mais com este pensamento.

.

.

.

Ela era sua melhor amiga e o conhecia bem, sempre cuidava dele e o protegia até demais. Confiava sua vida nela. Pensando bem, sua vida sempre esteve nas mãos dela. Salvou-o da morte no ventre de sua mãe ao aceita-lo como seu jinchuuriki, além de salva-lo quando se afogou, naquele incêndio em que ele e seus pais se viram presos no edifício de compras e chamas azuis surgiram dele, suprimindo as chamas vermelhas.

Não se lembrava desse caso, mas, quando esta mostrou todos os seus poderes, esse incidente veio a tona. Claro, não esquecendo desta evitar dele matar Kawani e seus comparsas, além de assumir todo o fardo da culpa no lugar dele, pura e simplesmente para poupa-lo do sofrimento e piorou, quando a tratou como um objeto pertencente á ele e a maltratou, inclusive lançando um fuuin nela.

Mesmo um ano depois, essa recordação o machucava e muito. Se somada as outras de sua vida pregressa, regada a violência contra prostitutas, bebidas, orgias, descaso com sua genitora, geravam uma "avalanche de dor" em seu coração, muitas vezes insuportavél, levando-o ás lágrimas, amargurando-se nesses momentos. Sempre se remoía por isso, por mais que a mesma tivesse dito aquelas palavras, que estavam marcadas á ferro e fogo em sua mente. Porém, a dor que causou aos outros e a mesma no passado, insistiam em tentar suprimir o que ela dissera.

.

.

.

"- O passado não pode ser mudado... mas, o futuro, sim... se fez besteiras, pode corrigi-las fazendo coisas nobres, ajudando os outros, procurando meios de pagar sua dívida, mas, não se punindo, pois, não trará nada de bom, além de não ter nenhuma utilidade... o passo mais importante é o arrependimento e em seguida, é preciso praticar o bem, muitas vezes e assim aos poucos, reparando tudo o que fez de ruim, podendo um dia erguer a cabeça... afinal, todos erram, ninguém é perfeito "

.

.

.

De fato, ele tinha muita sorte em tê-la como sua melhor amiga. Possuía uma profunda afeição e amor pela mesma. A falta de sua presença, passava a sensação de que uma parte de seu coração foi arrancado. Imaginou que era assim, quando o jinchuuriki e seu bijuu estavam unidos. Havia esse elo, uma vez que habitava dentro dele. E mesmo estando fora dele, o sentimento não mudou e supreendentemente, intensificou-se.

De volta ao presente, graças a sua dedicação, havia alcançado o mesmo nivél de sua mãe e com muita notoriedade, também graças ao fato de usar o Sousen no jutsu, algo não muito comum, fora das Vilas Ocultas de Ninjas e graças a seus pais serem da Vila do Redemoinho, conseguira essas técnicas, embora muitos colegas não vissem com bons olhos, pois, para eles, parecia "magia".

Sua dedicação aos necessitados, rendeu muitos louvores. Quantas festas não foi convidado? E quantas destas não desejara ir com Yuki? Mas, uma raposa das neves alva de nove caudas, nunca conseguiria entrar e sem contar, que provocaria um pânico generalizado.

Faltara em muitos, conseguira recusar a maioria, mas, tinha algumas, que praticamente era quase obrigado a ir e naquele dia, esta era uma delas e em seu quarto se lembrava do dia de ontem, quando soube dessa festa.

.

.

.

- Myo-san, seu marido encontra-se bem, retirei o tumor, mas, precisará ficar em observação por algumas semanas.

Uma senhora, em torno de 50 anos, inspira aliviada e agradece, sorrindo imensamente:

- Graças á Kami-sama que o senhor nos ajuda! Nós nunca teríamos dinheiro para algo assim. - agradece emocionada, praticamente começando a chorar.

- Fico feliz em poder ter os ajudado... - fala gentilmente.

- Muito obrigada doutor! - e repetiu diversas vezes.

- Yama-san encontra-se desperto, falei com a enfermeira e esta providenciará sua visita.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Yuukiko-sama.

- Só Yuukiko-san, senhora. - fala sorrindo.

- Por aqui, Myo-san - uma jovem aparece para conduzi-la e ela agradece mais uma vez, antes de seguir a enfermeira.

O jovem jinchuuriki sorri e faz algumas anotações nos papéis da prancheta que trazia em mãos.

.

.

.

_"Mais um problema resolvido" - escuta uma voz gentil em sua mente._

_"Resolveu ouvir?" - pergunta sorrindo._

_"Baka... por que não? Sou curiosa... mas, me espanto de não ter usado meu chakra até agora..."_

_"Não fiz muitos procedimentos médicos que necessitassem de muito chakra e ainda, há bastante do meu."_

_" Que seja... se precisar, é só me avisar..."_

_"Claro... e como está o livro?"_

_"Estou na parte que Elisabeth encontra-se dividida entre John e Richard... e tem que escolher um deles... está emocionante, estou muito ansiosa para descobrir quem ela irá escolher... voto pelo Richard." - fala empolgada._

_"Fico feliz... vou comprar outro para você, pelo que me disse, está no final..." - não consegue conter um tom triste no final._

_" O que houve?" - evidencia preocupação em sua voz._

_"Queria que você pudesse escolher o livro... mesmo trazendo-a para "cá", ainda, não posso mostrar como é o mundo atualmente..." - e suspira tristemente._

_"Eu vejo daqui de cima e do alto quando voamos... e sabe, que gosto da vida pacata... odeio essa agitação..."_

_"Vou ter que fazer serão hoje... tenho um outro paciente que operei e precisarei repetir o mesmo procedimento e cuidar da avaliação deste..."_

_" Tudo bem, desde que faça doces ou traga, preferencialmente de..."_

_"Chocolate." - ele completa._

_"Isso mesmo! Agora, vou tornar a ler o livro, está chegando no clímax da história... e pelo que parece, será com Richard."_

_"Qualquer coisa me chame."_

_"Peço a mesma coisa para você e cuide-se" - Yuki fala._

_._

_._

_._

Guarda a caneta no bolso do jaleco, já que trajava branco da cabeça aos pés e encontra Kion, outro médico, vindo até sua direção, com um sorriso de ponta á ponta no rosto jovial e risonho.

- Yo! Yuukiko... tem um baile beneficiente hoje..

- Esquece... - fala, preparando-se para olhar os pacientes da cliníca pública.

- Infelizmente não dá, é de um de nossos patrocinadores... e sabe melhor do que ninguém que dependemos da "boa vontade" deles, para manter a cliníca...

- Até parece que tirariam... seria muito ruim para a imagem do Hospital... esse atendimento gerou muito crédito á eles e fama, além de ganharem para deixarem fazer residência nele.

Ele esfrega os dedos na têmpora, irritado e pede a um enfermeiro que converse com a família. Odiava os assuntos referentes á festas, bailes, uma vez que não podia levar a youma. Caminha pelos corredores com Kion em seu encalço e este gesticulando:

- Sinceramente, amigo, não entendo o por que de sempre recusar, que eu saiba, é solteiro... portanto, devia aproveitar nessas festas e sair com alguém...

- Tenho meus motivos.

Pensava em Yuki e o fato de que, além dela não poder entrar e nem sequer aparecer aos outros, também, se este fosse, por causa da distância, a bijuu teria que ficar na cidade, em algum lugar e num hotel não poderia, sendo provavelmente, em algum "cantinho", enquanto ele se divertia em um salão luminoso, quentinho e cheio de pessoas. Não achava isso justo e já bastava o fato dela ficar na floresta, para que pudesse trabalhar no Hospital.

Ele recebe alguns prontuários de pacientes e os lê. Mas, percebe que seu amigo ainda o olhava, inquisitoramente. Vendo que Yuukiko não se manifestaria, continua falando, ainda, tentando compreender o motivo de toda aquela recusa.

- Ainda não entendi... sabe, é solteiro e não tem nenhum empecilho... francamente, não consigo entender você.

O jinchuuriki inspira e fala, seriamente:

- Sinto, mas, não posso revelar meus motivos.

- Bem - o médico fala pondo as mãos nos bolsos - é o baile de um dos nossos colaboradores, portanto, não tem muita escolha... você está certo, mas... sabe, que no fundo, nem sempre "tudo é assim"... - faz aspas com os dedos.

Este range os dentes, compreendendo e fala, com a voz entrecortada de tão irritado:

- Eu vou... agora... me... deixe em... paz!

- Tá... tá... ô esquentadinho - o amigo se distância, sorrindo - o baile é de smoking, no Salão Gold, amanhã, às 20 horas... nós dois vamos pegar muitas gatinhas, você vai ver.

Nisso, sai cantarolando e cumprimentando os outros. Yuukiko abana a cabeça para os lados. Podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas, era chato, ás vezes. Se bem que era bem animado e o centro das atenções, ás vezes, até demais. Era solteiro, embora estivesse "caidinho" pela Hiyoko, um jovem médica, muito prestativa e doce, apesar do ar sério, mas, que infelizmente, somente o via como um amigo e nada mais.

Assina alguns prontuários e em outros faz anotações, entregando-os em seguida a secretária.

- Kion já falou do baile?

Ele se vira e a mesma se encontrava á sua frente, com calças, blusa e jaleco branco. Exibia sua face séria caracteristíca. Bem, não negava que era o oposto de Kion. Esta sorri para ele e este fala, um tanto emburrado:

- Que escolha eu tenho?

- É verdade... - ela ri levemente, o supreendendo, enquanto se aproxima dele lentamente.

Ergue as mãos e ajeita a gola da roupa dele, falando:

- Pronto, já ajeitei.

- Obrigado.

Pede alguns prontuários e não percebe os olhar dela para ele. E não somente da médica e sim da recepcionista, que o olhava maliciosamente, mordendo os lábios, vendo-o distraído, lendo a papelada, analisando a face dele. Este não sabia, mas, era desejado por quase todo o corpo profissional feminino da clínica e mais dois homens.

Hyoko era apaixonada por ele e ficara feliz em saber que o mesmo iria ao baile, pois, tentaria fisga-lo lá. Achava-o lindo, galante e misterioso. Só sabia que ele tinha uma casa nas montanhas, mas, nunca foram lá, não por falta de querer, pura e simplesmente, que não falava onde era.

Se bem, que a mãe dela era a mesma coisa. Só sabem que ele mora na casa de seus falecidos pais. Suspira, adoraria estar nos braços dele e tinha esperanças quanto a noite da festa.

- Toran-kun está melhorando, não acha? A febre cedeu e não tem mais sinais do quadro hemorrágico de dias atrás. Estava pensando em diminuir algumas medicações e recomendar uma mudança na dieta, o que acha?

Eles sempre discutiam os casos mais complexos, afinal, duas mentes pensam melhor que uma, ou no caso deles, três mentes pensam melhor que uma, contando com Kion. Sem contar as reuniões semanais da equipe multiprofissional, com outros profissionais, além dos médicos.

Ela desperta de seu devaneio e encontra um médico um tanto confuso. Se refaz, sem graça, um tanto vermelha, ainda. Este pergunta novamente e ela fala:

- Uma boa ideia.

- Ótimo, vou ver Yumi-san, Kawa-san e Kio-chan... quero verificar a recuperação deles.

- Eu vou para casa e depois eu volto.

- Bem, vou indo ver meus pacientes, até mais.

Nisso, saí dali e a jovem médica suspira, olhando-o perdidamente. Kion os observava e apenas cerra os punhos. Queria era que ela correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, revelei outro vício dela, dormir muito, sabe, se depender dela, fica horas na cama, além de claro, chocolate. Ele está aprendendo mesmo a lidar com ela... é a necessidade srssrrs

Espero que estejam gostando XDDDDDDDD

Por enquanto, ele não percebeu que está apaixonado por ela, como podem ver, confunde com o vínculo de um jinchuuriki e um bijuu, ainda não percebeu a percurialidade de seus sentimentos para com Yuki-chan.

Resolvi introduzir dois personagens originais. Kion e Hiyoko. Nem pensei em uma tradução para os nomes dele *preguiça* srsrsrrs escolhi pela sonoridade XDDDDDDD. Vou introduzindo mais, conforme envolvimento com habitantes dessa Vila. Bem, essa recepcionista também fará algumas pontas.

Não vou colocar enfermeira caidinha por ele ou tendo relações, pois, faço faculdade de enfermagem e historicamente, a classe de enfermagem é vista como prostitutas, bem, começou com elas ¬¬

E relação entre enfermeira e médico, não. Lógico.

Esse triângulo ainda vai dar muito o que falar e o jinchuuriki reconhecer como sendo amor o que sente por ela, ainda está longe de acontecer. No próximo capítulo será o baile e terá uma surpresa *segredo*.

Já tenho a cena na minha cabeça, falta digitar srssrsrs

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Fico feliz em recebe-los. É bom receber reviews ^ ^

Só não peço, pois, sei minha fanfic é "massante" quase sempre, embora tendo a diminuir isso, assim como não invado profilers para fazer anúncios de minhas fics, só de outras que leio srssrrsrrrrs, embora vejo no profile se a pessoa aceita ou não ^ ^

Espero um dia chegar no mesmo nivél das minhas senseis QUEENRJ e Vice-chan ^ ^

Por enquanto, estou abaixo do chinelo u . u

Bjos


	13. Dor

Yuukiko se apronta para o Baile e Yuki fica deprimida por não ir...

Seu lado negro decide mostrar o que a espera nas recordações lacradas em sua mente...

Dor

Ele está em seu quarto, ajeitando o smorking negro, um tanto desanimado. Era a primeira festa de luxo que ia, praticamente, "obrigado". Suspira pesadamente, enquanto ajeita a gravata alva. Vê Yuki surgir, olhando-a curiosamente.

Esta pergunta:

- Que roupa esquisita é essa?

- Smoking, é usada para festas.

- O que é uma festa?

- Um lugar onde nos divertimos, com músicas, comidas, danças...

Vê ela sorri e abanar as caudas, feliz.

- Queria ir... - de repente ela fica cabisbaixa e triste, ao se lembrar que não podia.

- Eu queris que estiversse junto comigo.. por mim nem ia, mas, fui praticamente coagido...

- Você precisa se divertir, fico feliz com isso. - sorri, por mais que estivesse chorando por dentro.

- Obrigado.

Termina de ajeitar a gravata e confere os pulsos. Em seguida, põe seu relógio dourado. Desconfiando que não ia se conter, saí dali, deixando-o terminar de se aprontar.

Já na sala, deita no sofá, a cabeça caída, suspirando pesadamente. Continha os sentimentos dela de ir para ele, através do fuuin. Claro que sabia o que era uma festa, mas, não as atuais e sim antigamente e também de quando ia aos festivais com seu oji-chan.

As músicas, as festas, as danças, enfim, era tudo tão mágico, brilhante, bonito. Ficava horas ali se divertindo, embora, tinha que ficar perto dele. Por algum motivo que não compreendia, ele deixava ela ir nos festivias, desde que não se distanciasse dele e que se algum homem ou alguém, se aproximasse dela, deveria fugir e ir até ele.

Se lembrava de muitas vezes fugir até ele e os perseguidores, homens que fediam a sakê e suor, ameaçarem ele. Era suficiente para ela bater neles, controlando sua força ao máximo, para não mata-los. O que confessava que era difícil e trabalhoso. Mas, não permitia que ninguém, bijuu, youma ou humanos, encostassem um dedo em Rikudou Sennin. teriam que passar primeiro por ela, para isso.

Aos poucos, se lembrava, mas, era muito pouco. Parte delas ainda continuavam lacradas.

" Tadinha..." - ouve uma voz risonha, em sua mente.

"Quem é você?" - fica ressabiada.

"Por que pergunta? Se esqueceu de mim?"

"Você é..."

Nisso, dentro dela, vê a mesma "Yuki negra" de antes, fitando-a com uma face zombeteira.

"Acho que não devia ter ficado tanto tempo quieta... fiquei magoada em ver que se esqueceu de mim..." - finge tristeza, embora sorrisse.

"Pensei que..." - Yuki falou irritada.

A parte negra sacode a cabeça para os lados, com um riso incrédulo. E fala, olhando-a atentamente.

"Cada vez que sentir-se triste, irei vê-la... eu sou parte de você... você me criou... há muito tempo atrás... existo, pois, você quer assim... e engraçado, que eu te protejo ao mesmo tempo de você mesma... isso não é uma piada?" - pergunta um tanto indignada, seu sorriso zombeteiro abandonando sua face.

"Eu quero que você exista?" - pergunta assombrada.

Isso nunca imaginou, como iria querer algo assim? Parecendo que leu seus pensamentos, fala:

"Inconscientemente... afinal, seria algo como um resquicio de auto-punição..."

"Auto-punição?" - olha boquiaberta.

"Rikudou sessni e os outros estavam muito preocupados com você, lacraram parte de suas memórias para poupa-la do sofrimento e da dor angustiante... queriam que você fosse feliz na ignorância de seu passado anterior ao daquele sennin... essas memórias sim, estão lacradas fortemente... as que consegue se lembrar, gradativamente, é do tempo com aquele humano..."

"Como assim? Que memórias são essas?" - fica confusa.

" Bem, te darei uma amostra dos sentimentos associados a estas lembranças "proibidas"... considere um presente..." - e gargalhando gostosamente, estala os dedos.

A raposa é assolada por sentimentos devastadores. Uma dor e tristeza insuportavéis, grita com a dor que lhe tomava o peito e chora compulsivamente, gritando, segurando a cabeça em suas mãos, curvada, ouvia ela mesmo pedindo perdão. Aquela dor engolfava ela por completo e o desespero se apossava dela.

Ouve uma voz desesperada, mas, quase inaudivél. Esta voz cresce a ponto de compreender que a chamava.

"Yuki! Yuki! Acorde! vamos!"- ouve o desespero na voz, mas, não reconhece de imediato quem era.

Sente a dor das tristezas abandona-la e ao abrir os orbes, vê Yuukiko apavorado, chamando-a, segurando a cabeça felpuda dela. Viu lágrimas em seus olhos e pode sentir seu desespero. Ela coloca o focinho dele no ombro e chora. Apesar de passada as lembranças, que eram difusas, a dor não abandonara tão cedo.

Aquela dor parecia rasgar o seu peito e uivos de dor eram insuficientes. Se era aquilo que a esperava essas recordações, desejava de todo o coração que estas se mantivessem lacradas. Não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

- Calma... shiiiii... foi um pesadelo idiota... - fala gentilmente, repetindo como um manta, enquanto afagava a pelagem alva dela.

Do seu quarto, sentiu uma dor terrivél toma-lo. Queimava seu coração e era insuportavél, ainda mais o que tinha em relação ao seu passado. Era muito sofrido e pesado, sentia como se transpassem seu coração. Ao sentir que não era sua dor e sim da raposa, desceu correndo e encontrou-a se contorcendo em agonia, chorando e então, ouvindo ganidos. Ouvia-a pedindo "perdão", de maneira angustiante e desesperada.

Correu até ela e tentou acorda-la. Por sorte era um jinchuuriki, pois, para um humano, era podia ser um pouco pesada, mesmo naquele tamanho.

Ficou desperado, ao ver chamando-a e esta não respondendo, suas patas se controcendo, seu corpo envolto em espasmos. Chorou, desesperado. Se a dor era insuportavél á ele que a recebia indiretamente, imagine ela, que o recebia em toda a sua intensidade.

Sentiu a dor passando, ao vê-la recobrar a consciência gradativamente, embora as lágrimas não a tivessem abandonado completamente. Ao vê-la abrir os olhos, a angústia o abandonou e sentiu alívio. Quando sentiu-a jogar seu focinho no ombro dele, passou a conforta-la. Sabia que uma dor como aquela, não a abandonaria tão rapidamente. Se supreendeu em saber que existia uma dor tão insuportavél assim. Com certeza, muitos seriam levados á loucura, na melhor das hipóteses. Saber que ela tem uma dor nesse nivél era preocupante.

Senta no sofá e ela apoia a cabeça no colo dele, procurando consolo o que este prontamente faz, acariciando a cabeça dela, que soluçava. Agora, repetia calmamente, em um tom gentil, amavél:

- Calma... está tudo bem...

Aos poucos, sentia ela se acalmar. Depois de um tempo, ela adormecera, seu corpo ainda tremendo, levemente. Não parara com os carinhos nem por um minuto. Sentia-se feliz ao vê-la se acalmando. Com certeza estava cansada, com tudo aquilo.

Se questionava o por que dela pedir perdão, daquela maneira e como podia ser capaz de possuir tal dor. Com certeza, não fora um pesadelo. Uma vez ela confidenciara que Rikudou e outros, que este não quis revelar, haviam lacrado algumas memórias dela e tudo, para o bem desta. Se de fato, por algum motivo, aquela dor era proveniente destas lembranças, fizeram muito bem em lacra-las.

Horas mais tarde, Yuki desperta e nota que está com a cabeça no colo de seu jinchuuriki, vê este sorrindo para ela e cora sobre o olhar dele. Agradecia de ser peluda e este não conseguisse ver seu rubor. Sentindo ele afaga-la, ela suspira de contentamento.

Após uns minutos, ergue a cabeça e o fita, preocupada:

- E a festa?

- Como poderia ir...

- É verdade... eu preciso ir também para que possa...

- Não é isso, Yuki-chan. Mesmo que pudesse ir sem você, não iria...- fala gentilmente.

- Não?

- Claro que não... como poderia ir, deixando-a daquele jeito? Isso está fora de cogitação, vou ficar ao seu lado... você precisa de mim...

Ela sente aquecida e desvia os olhos. Aquelas palavras a deixavam feliz. Sente seu coração se encher de felicidade. Ele sentia algo por ela, mesmo esta não msotrando sua forma humana.

- É para isso que servem os amigos, né? - pergunta sorrindo.

Aquela última frase, a deixara triste. De fato, a via ainda como uma amiga. Mas, como poderia achar ruim? Ela estava como uma raposa das neves alva de nove caudas e não na forma humana. Portanto, seria impossivél ele sentir algo a mais por ela, além de amizade. Pedir mais do que isso, seria forçar demais. E nem podia mostrar sua forma humana, pois, prometera ao ji-chan. Começava a almadiçoar essa promessa "idiota".

Por causa disso, teria que se dar por feliz, com a amizade dele e não esperar nada mais. Temia, que um dia ele se envolvesse com uma humana. Não saberia como agir, com certeza, sentiria ciúmes, mas, era alguém igual á ele, da mesma espécie. Já ela era só uma bijuu, uma youma capaz de assumir uma forma semelhante a humana, mas, era apenas uma aparência, não poderia dar á ele, o que uma humana poderia dar. Pedir ele só para ela, seria egoísmo.

Ela sacode a cabeça para os lados, amaldiçoando aonde seus pensamentos a estavam levando. Nota, que ele está preocupado com ela, vê isso pelo canto do olho. Se refazendo, força seu melhor sorriso e deicde deixar o egoísmo de lado. Ele merecia se divertir.

Afinal, ele ia do trabalho para casa e vice-versa. A festa era algo novo e teria muitos de sua espécie. Se desejava realmente sua felicidade, deveria deixa-lo ser feliz, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente, ele se envolveria com alguma humana.

- Eu estou bem... você precisa ir para a festa.

- Eu sentir a dor que você sentiu... e sei, que para você foi pior... como posso me divertir, sabendo que está assim...

Ela reune a coragem e contrariando o desejo de seu coração, segue o de sua mente, racional.

- Ou você vai, ou, vou ficar irritada! - ela fala erguendo, amaldiçoando-se internamente por sair de perto do calor do corpo de seu amado.

- Mas... - cala-se ao ver o olhar de ira dela.

- Já disse que você vai!

Em um piscar de olhos, Yuukiko vê que estavam nos limites da Vila. Ela os havia teleportado numa mata próxima da entrada, para que ninguém os visse surgir do nada. Ela força-se para manter um semblante tranquilo apesar de desejar que ele ficasse perto dela. Mas, ele merecia ser feliz e se divertir.

- Aonde a festa?

Ele a olha e fala:

- Não vou...

- Eu já disse para ir... - queria que ele entendesse o desejo dela, que era se divertir e relaxar, para variar, ter uma rotina diferente da diária que seguia por causa dela.

Analisando, ele fazia e muito por ela, aturando sua irritação, dando doces, comrpando os livros que adorava, fazendo a comida, enquanto ela relaxava no sofá, inclusive arrumando a casa. Ela sente-se até mal ao se lembrar de tudo o que ele fazia. Não que ela não quisesse ajudar, mas, peluda daquele jeito só iria espalhar pêlo na casa toda, principalmente na época de troca de pêlo.

- Eu quero que você vá, já estou melhor...

Vendo-o impassivél, corre para ele que fecha os olhos. Em seguida, sente o vento frio em seu rosto e ao abrir-lo, vê que estavam voando. Em seguida, nota que esta baixava para o solo e ao olhar em volta, vê que estavam em frente ao Salão Gold, um letreiro dourado enorme, anunciando o lugar, sendo assim que ela encontrara.

Ela vira a cabeça para o salão, eles escondidos atrás de uma árvore e algumas moitas, ouvindo a música alta que ecoava do salão e logo atrás dele, uma espécie de mansão, com uma ampla varanda. Podia ouvir conversas animadas, o cheiro de cigarro e bebida, que desagradou-a imediatamente, mas,s abia, que os humanos adoravam isso.

Volta seu olhar para ele, que olhava o salão, um tanto desanimado. Começa a empurra-lo com seu focinho para a frente da entrada. Este fala:

- Espera! Não tenho o convite! Portanto, vou ficar com você...

Mas, mal fala e um convite dourado aparece em suas mãos e compreende. Yuki usou seus poderes e o trouxe da casa deles. Ela para de empurra-lo e ele olha para ela, chateado.

- Eu disse que fui coagido a vim para cá... portanto, não estou vindo por que gosto... portanto...

- E qual vai ser a sua desculpa? Vai ser tipo " Não pude vim, pois, minha bijuu teve um pesadelo e precisei ficar ao lado dela." Ninguém pode saber que é um jinchuuriki, sua vida vai ser arruinada e não desejo isso... não há desculpa que possa dar e se inventar uma, parecerá suspeito... sem contar, que pense. Qual é a sua vida? Vim para casa, ir para o trabalho e só, alterando ás vezes, para uma livraria, para comprar um livro para mim... você merece viver como uma pessoa normal... que garantia tem que não vai se divertir?

Apesar de saber ser verdade o que falava, não desejava isso. Ficava feliz ao seu lado. Ela dava á ele uma sensação "diferente", que não compreendia. Algo lhe impulsionava a ficar junto dela e não compreendia o que era.

Decide fazer o que esta pedira, por mais, que desejasse o contrário. Inspira profundamente e chateado, caminha para a festa, sabia que ela procuraria um lugar para ficar. odiava saber que ficaria em um lugar aconchegante, enquanto ela ficaria no sereno. Aquilo não soava como algo justo.

Ela vê ele ajeitando a gravata preta e erguendo a cabeça, dirigindo-se a entrada e falando com a recepcionista, que lê o convite e o convida para entrar.

Ele vira seu rosto uma última vez, onde ela estava e vê o nada. Yuki já havia saído dali. cerra os olhos e suspira, entrando no salão.

Perto dali, a raposa estava no alto de um telhado, com a cabeça abaixada. Se esforçava em não ficar triste, ou, aquela "outra" apareceria. Pensava que só aparecia quando Yuukiko acabava despertando seu lado "negro". Se supreendera em saber que não era assim e imaginava quais outras situações esta podia surgir.

Olha na rua movimentada, próxima do tal "Salão Gold", vários casais saindo de suas carruagens lustrosas. Desejava ser ele e Yuukiko, saindo. Sacode a cabeça para os lados. Eles eram diferentes e se este desejasse, merecia alguém de sua espécie. Ela não tinha direito de querer ficar com ele.

Fica pensativa por um tempo e surge uma ideia. Queria, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite, realizar o mais profundo desejo de seu coração e mesmo por alguns minutos, estar junto dele na sua forma humana. Como havia prometido ao ji-chan que não mostraria essa forma á ele, podia mostrar, sem este saber que era ela. Portanto, não estaria quebrando a sua promessa e sabia a melhor maneira de fazer isso, erguendo-se decidida, põe-se a voar, procurando a sua primeira "parada" antes do Baile.

Podemos ver o conflito dela, entre sua mente ( racional) e o coração (irracional). O seu coração deseja estar com ele, mas, sua mente vê como sendo um egoísmo, capricho dela que como não sendo humana, não poderia dar o que uma proporcionaria. Ou seja, filhos.

Como Rikudou Sennin disse, uma vez :

"- Você sempre foi assim, filha, capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros... sempre pensando no próximo em detrimento de você mesmo..."

E as recordações lacradas dela, pelo visto, Rikudou e os outros, fizeram bem em lacra-las, para que esta "fosse feliz na ignorância de seu passado". Tem certas coisas que não é bom lembrar, no caso dela, causa sofrimentos terrivéis. Só adianto, que um dia, ela se verá obrigada a lembra-las e nesse momento, precisará de muita ajuda...

Espero que estejam gostando XDDDDDDDDDDD


	14. Baile

Yuki decide ir ao baile, apenas para realizar, nem que fosse só por algumas horas, o desejo mais profundo em seu coração...

Será que sua "mente racional" dará uma trégua?

Cap Baile

Após 10 minutos, encontra uma loja de roupas finas e requintadas. Sente pelo seu chakra que não há ninguém ali, além de dois guardas.

Usa seus poderes e na forma humana se teleporta para dentro da loja, usando o poder de seu gelo, para criar uma fina camada deste na superfície dos vidros, para que somente refletisse a loja sem ela, pois, a frente era toda de vidro. Pelo chakra senjutsu sabia aonde estava os dois guardas da loja e os monitoraria.

Usando seus poderes, cria uma cópia dela, que a ajuda a se vestir, após escolher um belo vestido azul, de ombros caídos e de colo bem aberto e um corte em "v" nas costas. A barra do vetido ia até o tornozelo. Era azul royal, com pequenos brilhos em sua composição. Achou-o lindo.

Enamorou-se por ele de imediato, olhando-o fascinada, este ainda no manequim.

Retirou seu haori, gi e hakama ficando nua, fazendo-os desaparecer de seu corpo em um piscar de olhos e colocou o vestido, auxiliada por sua criação, olhando para um espelho de gelo de corpo inteiro criado por ela. Usou uma chama azul flutuante para gerar uma parca luz no recinto. Deu duas voltas e achou-o perfeito.

Usando seus poderes, volta a assumir a aparência anterior e sai dali, se teleportando, mas, não sem antes remover o manequim dali, levando-o para o Éden, por algum tempo, para que os guardas não sentissem falta da roupa.

Sua próxima parada, foi uma joalheria, onde usou o mesmo método anterior. Não ligava muito para joias, apenas, queria encobrir o colar dado por Yuukiko. Se este o visse, poderia acabar associando à ela. Como não podia tira-lo, a solução era encobri-lo com outra coisa. Assume a forma humana e escolhe uma que era um colar prateado, tendo uma lua como pingente e no centro dela, uma outra joia, que lembrava um diamante lapidado.

Usando o chakra senjutsu, desfaz os jutsus de proteção sem maiores problemas, assim como fez na loja de roupas.

Sua criação, põe o colar em seu pescoço e esta se olha no espelho. Admira-o e se lembra, que precisa de maquiagem e sapatos.

Suas próximas paradas, ao se teleportar para fora da loja, antes de um dos guardas chegassem até ela, é a loja de sapatos, onde escolhe uma bela sandália trançada dourada, de salto baixo. Na outra, de maquiagem e cosméticos, maquia-se levemente, auxiliada por sua criação. Usa sombra, bloss e batom rosa bem claro com brilho, além de escolher um perfume de aroma bem suave e aprazivél ao seu olfato. Também adquire um belo laço azul, de seda, comprido, tendo em seu centro, um enfeite de lírio prateado com detalhes dourados.

Substitui o seu velho laço azul por este. Olhando-se no espelho, nota que seu visual está termimado. Assim como nas demais lojas, usa o mesmo método para evitar confusão.

Só pegara emprestado, devolveria os itens ao seu local de origem, após a festa, só fizera isso, pois, estava sem dinheiro e mesmo que os tivesse, acabaria se atrapalhando por completo.

Terminando de se produzir, desfaz sua criação que some em meio á vapor de gelo e se dirige ao baile. Usaria seus poderes e se teletransportaria lá para dentro. Para evitar dele descobrir, barrara o envio de seus sentimentos e pensamentos à Yuukiko pelo fuuin.

No baile, Yuukiko bebia, agora, sozinho. Kion havia tentado puxa-lo para "azarar" algumas garotas, que olhavam para ambos, um tanto desejosas, mas, este tomado pela culpa, não tanto por seu passado, e sim, quanto por pensar nela no sereno, o fizeram recusar veemente. Então, andando gingando até as duas, o amigo deste, as puxa para um abraço e pondo suas mãos nas cinturas de ambas, passeia com elas, deixando-o sozinho. Este apenas balança a cabeça para os lados, incrédulo. De fato, era um mulherengo nato.

Já havia cumprimentado quase todos e muitos vieram conversar com ele, desde assuntos banais até administração hospitalar e outros assuntos técnicos, estes, oriundos de seus colegas médicos e agora, Hiyoko se aproximara dele.

Estava trajando um belo vestido vermelho, que deixava seu colo e ombros bem expostos e decotes ousados nas pernas e nas costas. Nunca havia imaginado que alguém como ela se vestiria daquele jeito.

Ela trouxera champagnhe em duas taça de cristal e ambos desgutavam da bebida. Vendo o olhar pensativo dele, quebra o silêncio:

- O que houve?

Ele olha para a colega ao ouvir a pergunta e cerrando os olhos, fala, antes de suspirar, pesadamente:

- Pensando em um paciente... - mente, pois pensava em Yuki.

- Bem, estamos em um baile... devemos relaxar...

- Eu sei - sorve mais um gole de champagnhe- mas, é um tanto difícil, confesso...

Ela põe delicadamente a mão no ombro dele, começando a massagear lentamente, recebendo olhares mortais de outras mulheres e fala, em um tom de voz doce, ao pé do ouvido dele:

- Acho que é uma questão de relaxar...

Olha um tanto surpreso para sua amiga, para depois ter o fôlego tomado pela mais bela criatura que já viu em sua vida, que adentrava no baile naquele instante.

Notando o olhar deste, a médica vira a cabeça para trás e olha um tanto irritada para a jovem que chegara naquele instante e já arrancava exclamação de muitos e desagrado das mulheres, principalmente as casadas, que a "fuzilavam" com seus olhos, junto com as solteiras, Hiyoko sendo uma destas.

Rapidamente, é cortejada por vários homens, indo de adolescente há mais velhos, todos fascinados pelo porte e graça da mesma, que parecia não ter mais do que 16 anos. O jinchuuiki não conseguia deixar de olha-la e tomado por algum sentimento, que até parecia familiar, embora não se lembrasse de onde era oriundo, caminha até esta, esquecendo-se da colega, que fica irada.

Vendo-a um pouco sozinha, após conseguir se desvencilhar dos outros que a cortejavam, Yuukiko vai até ela. Ao mesmo tempo, Kion se aproxima e começa a conversar com a médica, ouvindo sobre o desagrado que sentia pela jovem misteriosa que surgira. Ele ouvia-a pacientemente.

Uzumaki olha de cima para baixo.

Seus cabelos alvos iam até a metade da coxa. Seu corpo era delicado e bem distribuído, seios não muito grandes, mas, perfeitos á este, quadril desejoso e glutéos definidos e volumosos, além das mãos e pés serem pequenos, assim como seus lábios. Suas feições eram delicadas e elegantes e seus olhos azuis eram como um céu sereno, além de exalar uma certa altivez e ostentar uma graça e leveza perculiar à nobres em seus gestos e movimentos. Sua pele era quase alva de tão branca. Sua altura com certeza não passava de 1,63 cm. O vestido azul brilhante caía como uma luva para ela, realçando as curvas generosas de seu corpo, que parecia esculpido pelo mais habilidoso artista. O laço azul com os cabelos alvos davam um belo contraste.

Era perfeita em todos os aspectos. Era a mulher que sempre idealizara e que nunca imaginava existir na face da Terra.

Percebe que a garota se sentia um tanto nervosa pela atenção que estava tendo da parte masculina e os olhares "mortais", por parte das outras mulheres. Sorrindo, se aproxima, olhando-a dispensar o resquício destes, um pouco receosa. Se aproximando, abre caminho com facilidade, ainda mais ao notarem que a jovem o escolhera, ao olhar para ele com os olhos brilhantes.

Ela vira seu jinchuuriki se aproximar com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Sentia o olhar dele para si e sentia-se aquecida. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas ao vê-lo perto, tanto, que podia sentir o calor de seu corpo. Os orbes azuis e verdes se encontraram naquele instante.

Yuukiko achara que já havia vistos aqueles olhos antes, mas, não conseguia se lembrar, também de onde já a vira, pois, suas memórias estavam difusas. Ele se curva levemente, depositando um beijo doce e casto no dorso da mão delicada, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, se já era possivél:

Ouve a voz gentil dele:

- Concederia a honra dessa dança...

- Yuri(lírio). - inventa um nome, com a flor que mais adorava.

- Yuri-chan?

- C-C-C-Claro... - concorda um tanto nervosa, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

- Por um instante, pensei que um anjo havia chegado... seu nome é de uma linda flor pura e bela... assim como você.

_"Sou o contrário de um anjo, sou uma youma... ou melhor, sua bijuu", _mas, somente pensou. Cora ainda mais, com o que este dissera.

Ao ser conduzida por seu amado ao centro do salão, se lembra de algo:

- Eu não sei dançar... senhor...? - finge desconhecer o nome dele.

- Uzumaki Yuukiko... Yuukiko para você e pode deixar que eu lhe ensino, basta me seguir.

Não sabia porque, mas, algo nela o fizera desejar ficar cada vez mais perto. Era um sentimento estranho e aqueles olhos lhe eram conhecidos. Naquele momento, não se lembrara de onde os vira e não sabe por que ao ver aqueles orbes, azuis como o céu profundo, seus pensamentos viajavam para Yuki.

O toque delicado e um tanto hesitante, junto com o corpo pequeno, mas, de contornos generosos e o rosto de traços angelicais, o faziam deseja-la. Ela era uma beleza rara, no mínimo, perfeita, não havia palavras para descrever as sensações que se apoderavam dele.

A boca pequena e convidativa, com contornos suaves, era desejavél, tanto, que queria toma-los e perde-se neles. Coloca as mãos nas costas dela e sente o calor dela e a suavidade da epiderme, parecendo estar tocando a mais pura seda. Sentia também os tremores ao seu toque gentil.

Olhou as faces rubras e sentiu o nervosismo da mesma. Ouviu os batimentos acerelados e a respiração profunda. Sorriu. Ela era a mulher mais linda que já vira. Parecia com as lendárias tennins, seres de beleza inalcansavél, enfim, perfeita.

Começou a valsar e a ensina-la, fazendo-a acompanha-lo. Ficou contente em ver o quanto esta aprendia rapidamente. Em um momento, puxou-a mais para perto, sentindo os batimentos dela aumentarem. Ouviu um suspiro de contentamento e sorriu ainda mais.

Yuki viu que os orbes esmeraldas dele a fitavam, indecifravéis e exibiram após algum tempo, um brilho misterioso, que fez arrepiar-se. Parecia que a estava estudando. Corava ainda mais sobre o olhar penetrante dele, sentindo que seu coração batia a um ritmo acerelado que parecia aumentar gradativamente. Não sentia seus pés o seguirem, estava completamente entregue ao seu jinchuuriki. Sentira naquele instante seu corpo agir por conta própria.

O rosto do médico era muito belo e seus olhos perdiam-se em analisar a face, após, conseguir sair da praticamente hipnose que se encontrara antes nos orbes dele.

Sentia-se cativa e desejava nunca sair de perto dele. Calafrios vagavam livremente por sua pele, nunca sentira a intensidade de um toque, como fora o dele em suas costas nuas. O toque era gentil e fez os calafrios se intensificarem. A presença dele mexia e muito com ela, sensações diversas e muitas novas, tomavam-lhe com intensidade.

Sua mente entorpecida, não ordenava mais o seu corpo, ele se movia conforme o ritmo dele, que era calmo e mesmo assim, envolvente. Perguntava-se como era possivél. Mas, ao sentir aproximando seu corpo ao dele, sua mente deixou de divagar e entregou-se as sensações que estavam sendo despertadas. Os calafrios aumentaram e suspirou de contentamento.

Inclinou sua cabeça no tórax dele, sentindo o cheiro másculo, inebriante. Ouvia as batidas ritmicas de seu coração e cerrara os olhos. Como desejava ficar rendida em seus braços. Como desejava estar prisioneira dele, cativa por sua própria escolha. Amava-o como nunca e por um momento, decidiu esquecer o que era. Esquecer que era uma bijuu e ele um humano e como uma youma, tal relacionamento era no minímo proibido. Queria esquecer tudo aquilo, apenas, por aquele momento. Queria aproveitar ao máximo ficar junto dele, sem divagações, sem questionamentos, sem preocupações, pura e simplesmente, sendo dele.

Aos poucos, seu tremor sumia e dançaram até o final daquela música, aproveitando aquele momento mágico para ambos.

Em seguida, é conduzida por ele, para a varanda, aonde observam o céu e a lua dourada, brilhante na abóboda celeste, salpicado de estrelas. Nota após alguns minutos, que Uzumaki somente olhava-a e cora ao notas isso. Vira para seu jinchuuriki, para encontrar o mesmo olhar de antes, que fazia calafrios percorrem seu corpo e sentir um frio misterioso em sua barriga.

Vê ele lentamente levar as mãos á face dela e acariciar sutilmente. Sente seu rubor se intensificar e não consegue sustentar mais o olhar, abaixando-o.

Ela fica ainda mais rubra se já era possivél. Tornando a olhar para os olhos dele, fica hipnotizada novamente, entregue, cativa. Ele aproxima seus lábios do dela, após acaricia-los com o dedo, delicadamente, fazendo-a tremer levemente, entregue as sensações que a desnorteavam e nublavam seus sentidos.

Aproxima seus lábios dos de Yuki, lentamente, erguendo o queixo da jovem. Não queria apressa-la e a deixara livre para recusar. Se aproximava vagarosamente, para permitir a recusa desta. Os lábios dele estão a centímetros dos da jovem, o ar quente se choca com a pele dela, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e suspirar levemente de contentamento. Então, Yuukiko vence os últimos centrímetos e a beija.

Inicialmente, o beijo foi casto e doce, para após alguns minutos, com Yuki se acostumando, enquanto sentia uma avalanche de sentimentos toma-lhe, foi aprofundado. Neste momento abriu os olhos, surpresa, pra depois cerra-los e envolveu seus braços na nuca dele, enquanto o humano começou a acariciar suas costas, suavemente, sentindo a maciez sem igual da pele sedosa ao seu toque.

Puxa-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e escuta um leve gemido dos lábios da donzela. Naquele momento, o coração da youma, parecia querer saltar de sua boca, seu corpo tremia involuntariamente ao senti-lo acariciar suas costas com as mãos másculas enquanto puxava o corpo dela para mais perto e gemeu nesse instante.

Não sabia o porquê. Seu corpo estava entorpecido, entregue as emoções naquele instante. Seu coração delirava com aquele contato. O beijo cessa e encosta a cabeça do peito de Uzumaki, inspirando profundamente. Leva suas mãos ao tórax e as pousa gentilmente, enquanto o médico encosta o queixo na cabeça dela e a abraça ainda mais, inspirando de contentamento.

- Eu a amo... mesmo algumas horas com você, me fizeram ficar cativo e sedento de seu amor... mesmo quando te vi pela primeira vez agora, esses sentimentos me tomaram com ímpeto...

Aquilo a deixara feliz, mas, também, fizeram sua mente grita-lhe que era errado. Que tudo estava indo longe demais, que não era certo "prende-lo" assim. Devia deixa-lo escolher alguém de sua espécie. Se continuasse assim, as coisas piorariam. Tinha que deixa-lo ser feliz com uma humana de verdade e não uma cópia como ela. Sem contar, que o estava enganando profundamente, afinal, assumira uma aparência que não era verdadeira. Para se passar por um humano, até encobriu suas orelhas ligeiramente mais pontudas, irís cortada, presas e garras.

Uzumaki estava pensando que era uma de sua raça e não era. Afinal, ele mesmo dissera, que ela era sua melhor amiga. Só se envolveu agora, pois, não sabe quem é, segundo seu pensamento.

É apenas uma bijuu disfarçada de ser humano, só por puro egoísmo e curiosidade. Não achava certo, engana-lo desse jeito. Com pesar em seu coração, por sua parte racional vencer aquela "batalha", decide acabar com aquilo antes que fosse longe demais e não houvesse mais volta, para ambos.

Uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes, pelo menos, por algumas horas, experimentou a felicidade. Só esperava não ter "viciado" nessa felicidade inalcansavél. Afinal, era uma youma e nada mais. Ele, um humano, portanto, criaturas diferentes. Havia um imenso abismo que os separava e era loucura, para não dizer insensatez, tentar transpassa-lo.

- Já eu não... - fala para ele, chorando, sentindo como se fosse outra pessoa falando, as palavras não sendo suas, enquanto seu coração sangra em dor.

E saí de seus braços, correndo pelo salão, sufocando o choro que continha a muito custo. Os homens olhavam-na sem entender nada e as mulheres sorriam, delirando ao ver a cena.

O jovem médico fica paralisado. Seu cérebro demora para processar e quando faz isso, corre atrás dela, desesperado, não entendo o que dissera de errado. Será que a ofendeu? Será que não deveria tê-la beijado? Essa e mais centenas de pergunta martelavam sua cabeça, por não entender a ação dela. Em um momento, estava em seus braços, feliz, no outro, chorava e dizia não ama-lo e em seguida. sai correndo dali, como se fugisse de algo.

Mal sabia que ela fugia inultimente de seu próprio coração.

Antes de tudo, peço, a quem já leu o outro capitulo, dar uma olhada..

É o seguinte, acrescentei cenas na faculdade, matei meia aula da última aula srsrrsrss e digitei no pc da lá, aí, a crânia aqui, esqueceu de substituir o capitulo antigo, pelo novo, revisado e sem erros, além de cenas que criei.

Para saber se leu ou não, é simples. Leram sobre uma cena que criei, de um Matsuri( Festival)? Eu descrevi um festival japonês em detalhes ^ ^

Dará até a sensação para muitos, que estavam lá XDDDDDDD e na verdade, essa era a minha intenção, por isso, pesquisei e muito, para ser o mais fiel possivél XDDDDDDDD

Se leu, com os termos, como Taiko, sakuhashi, teatro Kabuto e outros... então está certo, leu o atualizado. Senão, é só reler. Peço mil desculpas, a baka aqui acabou não conferindo, só depois que postei, é que estranhei ¬¬ é que já estava trabalhando neste capítulo.

Gente, que acham? ^ ^

É, ô raposa das neves complicada...

E o sofrimento dela não acaba aí, tem mais XDDDDDDDD

Isso porque amo a personagem, imaginem se não gostasse dela?

Rsrrrsrsrsrssrrsr

Está começando o drama que adoro. No próximo, que ainda vou escrever, senão me engano, farei uma passagem de tempo e uma ação dela, supreenderá Yuukiko e acredito que vocês também.

Se preparem para muito drama, ainda vai demorar, para o casalzinho ficar junto XDDDDD e nos finais da fic, darei uma surpresa enorme a vocês e não será somente quando revelar tudo sobre ela e os segredos que a cercam. ^ ^


	15. Pesar

Yuki culpa-se por ter cedido ao seu coração...

Pesar

Yuki sai correndo dali e encontrava-se tão abalada, que não percebeu que o laço enganchara em um galho baixo, saindo de seu cabelo.

Descia de dois em dois degraus, saindo pela entrada, esquecendo-se que havia se teleportado para lá. A jovem recepcionista vê esta correndo e não compreende o por que de não recordar-se dela, justo ela que era uma excelente fisionomista.

Vê a jovem desaparecer dentre as árvores, questionando-se também por que ir para lá e não para a rua. Mas, é obrigada a deixar os questionamentos de lado, quando o médico surge, afoito, exasperado. Seu coração bate acerelado ao vê-lo e se ajeita. Este vira para ela e pergunta, nervoso.

- A jovem que passou agora, para onde foi?

Não pode conter um desagrado em sua face, ao ver o quanto este se preocupara com "aquela". Cerra os punhos, mas, se contém, afinal, era só uma recepcionista:

- Ela foi na direção daquelas árvores, Uzumaki-san - e aponta o local.

O médico estranha, mas, vai até lá e busca por alguns minutos, esta sendo infrutíferas. Queria e muito reencontra-la, para poder saber se a ofendeu e que se fosse isso, pedir desculpas por seu comportamento. Odiava saber que ofendeu um anjo como ela.

.

.

.

.

Longe dali, Yuki encontrava-se na loja de sapatos, devolvendo os itens. Estava tão deprimida, chorando compulsivamente, em silêncio, que não percebera a ausência do laço. Havia criado uma cópia dela com seus poderes, para auxilia-la, enquanto uma forte dor em seu coração, lacerava o mesmo.

Terminado de devolver o sapato, seria a roupa. Se teleporta até lá, fazendo um esforço enorme para localizar, pelo chakra senjutsu os guardas. Pois, estava encontrando um pouco de dificuldade, em decorrência do nervosismo em que se encontrava e usa seus poderes, para fazer o vestido voltar ao manequim e colocar este, já trajado, no lugar de origem.

Faz seu haori, gi e hakama voltarem ao seu corpo e desfaz aquela que a auxiliava. Em seguida, volta a assumir a forma de uma raposa e saí dali.

Após algum tempo, pousa em um galho grosso de uma árvore frondosa, em meio a um bosque, notando pelo senjutsu não haver pessoas nas imediações. Senta e põe-se a chorar, olhando para a lua. Estava tão imersa em suas tristezas, que não notara, quando foi parar em sua mente. Nisso, ouve um riso de júbilo ecoando na escuridão.

Abre os olhos e nota, que a escuridão não era tão densa quanto antes. Podia ver alguns vultos, daquilo que pareciam estátuas ou construções, embora, estivessem ainda irreconheciveís pelas sombras difusas.

- Ora, ora, ora... quem diria... parece que com o que te mostrei, sua mente está procurando gradativamente, recobrar sobre seu passado... é uma bela mudança - e ri ainda mais.

Para de olhar á sua volta, tentando decifrar as sombras e vê a Yuki negra surgir, sorrindo gostosamente.

Ela contraí os cenhos, irritada pela presença desta. Como odiava aquela "Yuki negra". Como se sentisse seus pensamentos, ou melhor, os lesse, fala, com um ar zombeteiro:

- Bem, se quer odiar alguém, odeie a si mesma... ops! - fala pondo a mão na boca, simulando ficar sem graça - você já odeia a si mesmo... e isso piora ao pensar o que fez com Yuukiko-kun...

- Cale-se! Não ouse falar o nome dele!

- Ô garota complicada - roda o dedo no ouvido, suspirando um tanto cansada - quem disse que manda em mim?

- Vou te mostrar!

Nisso, ergue um braço e faz surgir duas colunas moveís que se formam de cada um do seu lado, moldando-se ambas em dragões. Dois. Um azul, de chamas ardentes e outro de gelo, tendo os cristais como escamas, ambos, possuíndo a aparêcia de dragões orientais. Ao baixar a mão, ordena o ataque, destes que pareciam exibir inteligência e vida própria.

- Vão! Peguem-na!

Rugindo, eles avançam contra a oponente com ímpeto, com as mandíbulas abertas. Sorrindo, esta se concentra, recriando os gestos e formando outros dois dragões, que partem para uma batalha individual, com cada um. Vendo-a surpresa, fala:

- Baka! Eu sou você! E sem contar, que atualmente, sou mais forte... sinceramente, acha que pode me derrotar? Você está sendo patética!

Em um piscar de olhos, Yuki olhava irada para trás, pois, a sua parte negra exibia um sorriso irônico e encontra-se de costas para ela, próxima desta. Vê olha-la atentamente, o sorriso irônico desaparecendo por alguns instantes, para em seguida, suspirar pesadamente e apontar para o alto.

Yuki vê seus dragões sendo engolfados pelos outros, mostrando a superioridade dela frente á ela. Não compreendia como podiam ter uma diferença tão absurda assim, afinal, não era sua parte negra? Não eram ao menos iguais?

Como se ouvisse as divagações, responde, agora, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- A diferença entre eu e você, é você mesma que definiu... saiba disso... e foi, há muito tempo atrás, só existo por você... e assim foi nesses séculos, por enquanto, eu, sua criação, supera a sua criadora, no caso, você... mas, por quanto tempo mais acha que continuarei "submissa"?

Nessa hora, não pode deixar de sentir medo. Se era verdade, temia o que era capaz de fazer, caso tomasse o controle. Novamente, esta responde, agora, de frente à Yuki, segurando sua face com as duas mãos.

- Ficou "preocupadinha"? Tadinha... - volta ao tom zombeteiro - bem, vou deixa-la apenas imaginando... é mais divertido assim... enquanto isso, vou me divertir vendo o quanto sente-se culpada pelo que fez ao Yuukiko-kun...

E rindo gostosamente, desaparece nas trevas de sua mente e quando a jovem abre os olhos, nota que está na única árvore que restou, pois, á sua volta, tudo está destruído e se apavora. Na mente, usara seus poderes e notou que repercurtiram em seu exterior e não percebera. Pelo visto, a área não foi muito abrangente, significando que fora apenas um pequeno "reflexo" de seu interior, mas, mesmo assim temeu. Mesmo sendo só um pouco, era capaz de causar uma grande destruição.

Notou as sirenes e percebeu que a polícia estava chegando e outras pessoas também, pelo que percebeu via chakra senjutsu. Tratou de sair dali, voando, se afastando o mais rápido que podia.

.

.

.

Longe dali, Yuukiko sentiu um vento frio e ao mesmo tempo, quente, se propagar. Como ainda estava treinando o chakra senjutsu, não pode perceber claramente que era um, sem contar o fato de suas preocupações, nervosismo e indagações daquele momento preencherem sua mente, não permitindo uma clareza maior que teria, senão tivesse nada pertubando-o.

Sacudiu a cabeça para os lados e pensou se tratar de uma ilusão. Olhou para trás e viu que a recepcionista continuava lixando as unhas normalmente e por isso, confirmou ainda mais, que era somente imaginação e se fosse algo sério, Yuki com certeza, lhe chamaria.

Ao pensar nela, tem um "estalo" em sua mente. Com certeza, havia o cheiro de Yuri-chan em si e havia uma amiga dele, com um olfato muito apurado. Sabia porém, que devia dar algo á ela, em gratidão se aceitasse, pois, já prometera a si mesmo, fazer bolos de chocolate para a mesma, pelo fato desta ficar na rua por sua causa. Se concentra, para conversar com Yuki.

.

.

.

.

Já tendo se afastado dali, continuava bloqueando ainda o fluxo de pensamentos para seu jinchuuriki, passando a mergulhar em divagações sobre o que ocorrera momentos antes, do por que, ao ter usado seus poderes em sua mente, estes repercutiram em seu exterior, mesmo em menor quantidade e o que poderia ter acontecido, se fosse numa área residencial.

O fluxo de seus pensamentos foi interrompido, pelos pensamentos de Yuukiko, que fluíram para ela, naquele instante:

.

.

_" Yuki-chan, poderia vim aqui, por favor?" - nota o tom ansioso deste._

_Engole em seco, se ele descobriu, teria traído a promessa feita ao ji-chan, embora tenha suprimido ao máximo seu chakra para que este não percebesse._

_" Está tudo bem? Sua voz está diferente." - pergunta preocupado._

_"N-N-Não é nada" - tenta controlar a voz emotiva._

_"Parece que estava chorando ou está..."_

_" É uma cena do livro que é muito triste..." - mente, para explicar sua voz carregada de tristeza._

_" Fico mais aliviado, me preocupei... poderia vim aqui, por favor?"_

_"C-C-Claro, já estou indo" - fala com o coração quase saltando de sua boca._

.

.

.

Controla suas lágrimas e se concentra. Não podia aparecer chorando na frente dele.

Inspirando profundamente, voa até o local. Estava um tanto cansada de teleportar-se, decidindo variar um pouco, sem contar, que até chegar a Yuukiko, já teria ao menos, se acalmado um pouco.

.

.

.

Na floresta em frente ao baile, Yuukiko andava de um lado para o outro, até sentir um chakra conhecido se aproximar. Olha para os céus, para ver um ponto branco ficar cada vez maior e em um piscar de olhos, a raposa das neves de nove caudas pousar com graça, elegância e leveza à sua frente. Nota os orbes azuis, fitando-o um tanto curioso.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, ao pensamento dos orbes serem familiares ao de Yuri-chan. Isso seria impossivél, afinal, bijuus não assumem a forma humana. Era só a sua mente, pregando uma peça.

Esta se aproxima dele e pergunta:

- Aconteceu algo? Por que está tão nervoso? Sinto seu nervosismo pelo fuuin.

- É que no baile, conheci a mais bela mulher que já vi, parecia com as tennins das lendas... dançamos juntos, conversamos... e acho que a magoeei, por que ela saiu correndo de perto de mim e não consigo acha-la...

_" Me perdoe, Yuukiko-kun... por causa de meu egoísmo, você..."_ - fica deprimida, ao saber que causara aquilo.

Odiava-se agora pelo que fez, por permitir ser guiada pelo seu coração. Desde o início, devia deixar a sua mente guia-la. Se fosse assim, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Havia bloqueado momentaneamente seus pensamentos á ele.

Agora, deveria procurar reverter isso e fazê-lo livre novamente para escolher alguém da espécie dele. Nunca mais mostraria aquela forma, era a única saída, uma vez que também já havia devolvido os itens, além de falar mal de si mesmo.

- Poderia procura-la por favor? Com o seu olfato...

- Sinceramente, não vejo você sendo indelicado, afinal, é gentil e amavél... esta "mulherzinha" deve ter graves problemas... posso até procura-la, mas, não vale uma única preocupação de você! - fala simulando aborrecimento.

Ele a fita e fala, após alguns minutos:

- Não teria tanta certeza disso, enfim, queria encontra-la...

Ouve o suspiro pesado da raposa a sua frente, que abana a cabeça para os lados e fala, um tanto irritada:

- Que seja... vou procurar essa "mulherzinha"... - prepara-se para partir dali.

- E o cheiro dela?

- Meu olfato é apurado... já senti os odores mais fortes impregnados em você e indentifiquei, aqueles cujos donos estão no baile, portanto, devo procurar pelo odor que não se encontra na festa e já o isolei...

- Você é incrivél Yuki-chan! Quando encontra-la, me avise. - a raposa cora ao ouvir o elogio.

- Claro, até!

E parte dali pensativa, em como fazê-lo ele esquecer da sua forma semelhante a humana.

.

.

.

.

Tadinha da Yuki-chan...

É o sofrimento para ela não terminará aí XDDDDDD


	16. A noite é uma criança

Yuukiko "cai" no teatro de Yuki e acredita piamente em tudo... mas, mesmo assim...

Cap "A noite é uma criança"

Um pouco longe dali, Yuki fitava a majestosa lua no céu, sua mente a "mil", não permitindo sentir a tristeza de outrora. Sabia, que quando resolvesse o problema que causou á ele, com certeza, afundaria em sua melancolia.

Após horas, tem uma ideia e justamente, de um dos livros que lera, só magoava seu coração, ao saber a dor que causaria á ele, mas, não havia outra escolha. Com uma lágrima perolada escorrendo de seus orbes azuis, põe esse plano em prática. Concentra-se, invocando uma névoa argentina naquela área.

Faz esta se aglomerar em alguns lugares, "criando" personagens, carruagem e até cavalos.

Tudo pronto, era hora de por seu plano em prática. Concentrara seu chakra naquela região, para disfarçar e impossibilita-lo de desconfiar que aqueles "seres" eram criações dela. Com uma lágrima rolando por sua pelagem alva, o chama via pensamento e orienta, aonde "ela"está.

.

.

.

No parque em frente ao baile, o jovem médico fica feliz ao saber que a encontrara e segue o orientação desta, indo ao local onde a mesma se encontrava.

Ao chegar lá, viu ela, um outro homem à sua frente e próximo deles, uma carruagem lustrosa, além de belos cavalos e um cocheiro. A jovem estava alterada e podia ouvir a discussão deles. Já franzinha o cenho, desconfiando dos motivos para recusa-lo e sua raiva se inflamando.

Pelo fuuin, Yuki sentia os sentimentos dele e se chateava cada vez mais, com o "mal" que causara á ele. Tivera que usar uma cópia sua, pois, achou que não teria capacidade de manter o teatro por si só.

- Você ousou sair com aquela "sirigaita"! - Yuri aponta o dedo em riste ao seu suposto "marido".

- E pensa que não vi você saindo do baile, toda "emperiquetada"? Foi fazer o que lá? - guspia as palavras de tão irritado.

- Como ousa achar ruim? Você me traí com minha melhor amiga e tenho que achar tudo lindo?

- Não me deitei com ela! - passa as mãos nervosas nos cabelos negros - Custa entender isso?

- Eu também não! Fiz a mesma coisa que você fez!

- É minha mulher!

- E você é meu marido! Desrespeitou nosso casamento! Todas as minhas amigas e convidados notaram! Como acha que me senti?

- Só suas amigas para encher sua cabeça de "caraminholas"! - já estava vermelho de tão irritado.

- Não são besteiras... é a verdade! - grita com lágrimas nos olhos.

Yuukiko via a cena e conforme a raiva deles aumentava a sua aumentava proporcionalmente. Então, era verdade, ela o "usara" como desforra e ele "caiu" como um "patinho". Sentira a concentração de chakra de Yuki, mas, julgara como sendo raiva desta. Afinal, quando falou que a achara, pode perceber um certo desagrado em sua voz, aliando ao fato dela fala-lhe antes.

- Seu desgraçado! - grita para ele chorando e atravessa a rua, onde tinha uma outra carruagem.

- Aonde você vai? - o homem pergunta exasperado.

- Para a casa de minha mãe! Anda! Vá para Emily! Vocês se merecem!

E subindo na carruagem, ordena que o cocheiro parta e dá a orientação de onde era a casa de sua mãe.

- Yuri! Volte aqui!

Vê a outra carruagem se afastar e Yuukiko nota ele chutando uma pedra, irritado, esbravejando por alguns minutos, antes de subir em sua carruagem e sair dali.

Todo aquele teatro exigiu e muito dela e não só pelas falas e gestos, pois, seguiu o livro, mas, sim, o auto-controle para não "desabar" naquele instante. Ficara aliviada ao sentir o teatro terminar, mas, não podia deixar se abater, não ainda, pelo menos. Teria que usar todas as suas forças restantes, mesmo somente os requícios destas, para poder depois se entregar as emoções que assolavam seu coração sem trégua.

Yuukiko saí dali, pisando fortemente no chão, irritado inicialmente por ter sido usado por ela, apenas, por "desforra", vingança. Sentia-se usado. Tais emoções tomavam seu coração, para serem substituídos por outra. Tristeza. Sim, tristeza por saber que a mulher perfeita era de outro e que não sentia nada por ele. Odiava aquele homem por tê-la e ser um imbecil por ultraja-la assim. Apesar de ter sido apenas "usado", sentira vontade de "quebrar" aquele desgraçado por inteiro, por trata-la daquele jeito.

Como estava tomado por raiva e vários sentimentos conflitantes naquele momento, estava impossibilitado de dissenir que tudo era chakra da Kyuubi e aquilo, fora somente um teatro armado pela mesma.

O único consolo, era saber que não a ofendeu em hipótese nenhuma e o motivo desta sair daquele jeito, foi porque a consciência deve ter "pesado". Pelo menos, não o "usou" por mais tempo. Mas, apesar disso, ficara pelo menos, um pouco feliz de ter tido a chance de valsar e ficar, mesmo por algumas horas, com a mulher tida como perfeita para ele e aquela que povoava seus sonhos.

Só tinha algumas coisas que pareciam "não se encaixar", na verdade, tinha uma sensação estranha que estava "esquecendo-se" de algumas coisas, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não sabia o que era. Era uma sensação bem incomoda, confessava.

Cessa suas divagações, quando Yuki surge à sua frente, com a face abatida, tendo suas orelhas pontudas, felpudas, abaixadas Nesse momento, não sabia que a mesma estava no limiar de suas forças e buscava desesperadamente, outras "fontes", para suplantar por mais tempo aquela face e não entregar-se a imensa tristeza e culpa que sentia. Olha para ele, que vê os orbes úmidos.

Ficando preocupado, vai até esta e se ajoelha, pois, a mesma estava no tamanho de um cão fila e acaricia o focinho. A raposa cerra os olhos e suspira de contentamento, aproveitando o afago, abanando suas caudas lentamente. Pergunta, preocupadissímo:

- O que houve?

- Fiquei triste em saber que aquela mulher o usou...

- Acontece... você estava certa... mas, saiba que mesmo assim, uma pequena parte de mim ficou feliz...

- Hã? - o fita, surpresa - Mas... mas... sinto sua tristeza...

- De fato, não vou mentir... porém, mesmo por algumas horas, pude valsar e conversar com a mulher dos meus sonhos... sabe, nunca pensei que existia alguém como ela... e não me lamento por isso e se pudesse passar por tudo de novo, passaria...

- Mesmo sabendo quê... - o olha incrédula.

- Claro! Como poderia perder uma chance dessas? E sem contar que fui muito apressado... ainda mais somente a conhecendo no baile, é que não sei como explicar, mas, era tão familiar, digo, a sua presença, era como se fosse conhecida e há anos... confesso que era uma sensação bem estranha...

Comenta mais para si mesmo e encontrava-se tão entretido com suas divagações, que não percebera o nervosismo de Yuki, que sentia que perigosamente, aquela conversa acabaria não chegando a uma resolução que a agradaria. Resolve interromper o quanto antes.

- Por que não volta ao baile?

- Não sei...

- Como dizem " a noite é uma criança"... tem mais que se divertir - e força o sorriso mais falso que conseguira.

Estava indeciso, mas, novamente, ela o teleportou até o parque ao lado do Salão e o empurrou com o seu focinho, agradecendo mentalmente por ele aliviar a tristeza que sentia, mesmo sem este saber.

Suspirando pesadamente, decide retornar para o baile, pois, sabia que mesmo que fosse embora, ela usaria seus poderes e o teleportaria até lá de novo.

Ao chegar na recepção, vira para trás e nota que ela sumira, como outrora.

Um tanto frustado, pois, estava sem ânimo para voltar, sobe as escadas lentamente e ao olhar em volta, vê em um galho, o laço da jovem. Com certeza ficara engachado e esta, pelo visto, chorava tanto, que nem percebera. Recolhe lentamente e fica olhando-o por alguns minutos, perdido nas recordações do baile.

Com cuidado, coloca delicadamente no bolso e decidido, torna a entrar no imenso salão requintado e luxuoso.

Fica por mais alguns minutos e bebe algumas taças. Conversa com várias pessoas e nota que seus dois melhores amigos, conversavam na sacada. Hiyoko estava um tanto frustada e Kion a escutava atentamente, com um olhar apaixonado.

Após alguns minutos, após conversar banalmente, forçadamente, com algumas pessoas, sai dali. Ao chegar na recepção, olha para o céu, perdido em pensamentos.

A recepcionista continuava olhando-o desejosa e este percebeu, nisso, arqueia a sombrançelha. Ao ver ele olhando-a, ergue-se sensualmente, mostrando uma blusa formal, com um blaizer e um laço no pescoço, de cor azul marinha e uma saia curta e meia de seda. Nota os saltos de pontas finas.

Só havia notado que estava ali a um certo tempo, quando viu agradevelmente surpreso, a jovem encostar seu corpo nele e acariciar seu membro por cima da calça. Do choque momentâneo, sentiu o desejo toma-lo.

Ela era muito habilidosa, devia confessar. A quanto tempo não tinha relações? Um ano? Sim e sentia falta. Mas, com sua vida corrida e preocupada com Yuki, pelo fato dela ficar em uma árvore, não demorava mais do que o tempo necessário na cidade.

De fato, lembrando-se do que sua melhor amiga disse, a vida dele resumia a trabalho e casa. E considerando a fala desta, " a noite era uma criança", decidiria aproveitar, pois, a mesma insistira em ele voltar ao baile, sem contar, que precisava se aliviar e relaxar. E se aquela jovem queria oferece-lhe isso, não se faria de rogado e aceitaria. Sabia que era algo casual. Porém, não seria como no passado, violento, mas, também, não quer dizer que fariam amor, seria sexo e nada mais.

Decide bloquear seus pensamentos á Yuki.

Toma os lábios dela com volúpia, a supreedendo, que passa a abraça-lo na nuca e com sua outra mão, continua a manipular seu membro. Suas mãos acariciam famintas o corpo dela, que suspira. Ele era muito "quente". Sentia os músculos destes e delirava.

As mãos ageis e delgadas foram até os glúteos, apertando-os.

Ele a encosta na parede e seus lábios descem pela curva do pescoço, chupando e mordendo, arrancando gemidos desta. Gruda seu corpo nela, principalmente sua virilha e esta sentia o quanto já estava rígido e pelo toque, o quanto era grosso e grande, delirando. Queria a muito tempo sentir um membro destes penetrando-a. Era sua maior fantasia e a outra com um médico. Conseguira as duas de uma só vez e estava imensamente feliz por isso.

Percebendo que ele já abria sua blusa e desfizera o laço, faminto, acariciando os seios fartos e grandes dentro do sutiã de renda vermelho, enquanto mordiscava seu lóbulo e gemia roucamente, tenta falar:

- É que... é que... - fala sosfrêga entre os beijos.

- Não queria? - pergunta, sem deixar de mordiscar sua pele, arancando um gemido desta.

- Eu precis...! - para, ao sentir ele acariciar sua intimidade, por baixo da saia, ameaçando rasgar a meia de seda.

Ele se afasta dela, comendo-a com os olhos. Sente seus batimentos acerelados, enquanto via-se refletida naqueles orbes esmeraldas. Nota, este fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Nota, outro Yuukiko surgir e olha estupefata. Fica ainda mais, se era possivél, ao ver a cópia, fazer mais um selo:

- Henge!

Nisso, assume a aparência dela.

Leva as mãos a boca e sorrindo, ele explica:

- São técnicas ninjas...

- É um ninja?

- Não, apenas sei alguns jutsus... bem, meu clone disfarçado ficará em seu lugar... nós temos alguns "assuntos" para resolvermos... - termina a frase sussurrando roucamente no ouvido desta.

Aquele tom fez um leve tremor se espalhar na espinha dela e o resquício de suas divagações, sumir ao toque preciso deste em sua intimidade pulsante, enquanto sua outra mão apertava os seios por cima do sutiã. Ela abrira a camisa dele e a gravata estava pendurada. Entre gemidos, arfante, fala:

- V-V-V-Vam... va... vamos... para... outro... lu... Ahhhhhhhhh! - gritou ao sentir ele entrar com a mão em sua feminilidade por baixo da calcinha e manipula-la.

Mas, não precisava falar, o jinchuuriki já havia visto um local.

- Já sei aonde... - fala roucamente, mordiscando o lóbulo.

Ela enrosca as pernas na cintura e este a carrega para uma porta, onde tem um quartinho, que era utilizado como depósito. Fecha a porta e continua as carícias. Confessava que o perigo de serem vistos, o excitava e muito.

Abre a camisa dela com volúpia, exibindo os seios fartos constritos em um sutiã vermelho. Sem conseguir se conter mais, tira um deles do sutiã e começa a mordiscar, arrancando gritinhos dela, enquanto ela está com os braços enroscados em sua nuca. A outra mão aperta com fome a bunda dela empinada.

A pressiona ainda mais na parede e retira o sutiã, rasgando o fecho no ímpeto e retira a camisa. Com uma só mão, começa a lutar para abaixar a saia dela, tentando ao máximo não rasgar. Confessava que estava sedento, ela o havia provocado e agora iria colher o que plantara.

- Não dá... ahhhh... para tirar a... minha...

Yuukiko a deita em cima de uma mesa e retira com voracidade sua saia e sapatos, sem deixar de brincar com os seios dela com os lábios. Ela esfregava os cabelos ele, enquanto posicionava as duas mãos na alça da calcinha vermelha fio dental, olhando-a atentamente, com um brilho malicioso no olhar, fazendo calafrios percorrem o corpo dela, praticamente arrancando-a, exibindo a feminilidade dela e sentindo o doce cheiro, mais intenso, que exalava. Afinal, como um jinchuuriki, seus sentidos eram mais apurados do que um humano comum.

- Não... não... ahhhhh... é justo... você ainda... ahhhh... está...! - grita entre gemidos, enquanto o médico toca seu sexo úmido com os dedos, como se brincasse.

Ele olha para ela, que se via refletiva naqueles orbes verdes esmeraldas. Sorrindo maliciosamente, em um piscar de olhos, este está sem roupa. Arregala os olhos com a rapidez dele, mas, sua mente torna a ficar nublada, quando Uzumaki começa a fazer sexo oral nela, usando sua língua, dedos e dentes, estes para mordiscar seu sexo pulsante, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer. Ele era muito bom.

Alternada com penetração com os dedos, faz esta se contorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, que intensificava-se cada vez mais e os gemidos aumentavam. A recepcionista sente um calor imenso surgir abaixo de seu ventre, indicando que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo. Já este, nota as contrações aumentando e sorri, em breve ela teria um orgasmo, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Soltando um gemido longo e prazeroso, se entrega completamente ao prazer que a tomava e o jinchuuriki saboreava o gosto dela, se deliciando. Sorrindo, ele se prepara para penetra-la, quando ela fala, olhando-o, maliciosamente, com um tom de voz quase infantil:

- Posso brincar também?

- Claro... - fala roucamente.

Ela desce e se supreende com o membro dele, grosso e grande. Nunca vira um assim e se extasiara. Havia desejado ser penetrada por um mastro desses e seu sonho se realizava. Desejava aquele falo de todas as maneiras possivéis, mesmo sabendo que seria "rasgada" ao meio, ao ser penetrada por um mastro como aquele. Mas, este pensamento, também a excitava imensamente.

Sem perde-se mais em divagações, põe-se a saborea-lo com sosfreguidão, vólupia. Tentando por o máximo possivél na boca, mas, era grosso e grande demais. Com a língua lambe o prepúcio, fazendo o médico gemer, enquanto remexe no cabelo dela com uma das mãos. Em seguida, lambe todo o corpo rijo e o escroto, para logo em seguida, começa a usar os lábios e os dentes, em um movimento de vai e vem, os dentes arranhando levemente o membro, fazendo-o soltar uns gemidos mais longos, alternando com brincar, usando a língua no prepúcio.

Ela abre os lábios o máximo que dá, mas, não consegue que envolva tentando envolver o possivél do falo robusto e grande, se mostrando ser uma tarefa quase impossivél, era grosso e grande demais para a sua boca.

Continua com os movimentos, até que sente o membro pulsar cada vez mais. Yuukiko sente uma onda de prazer explodir em seu membro e goza, soltando um grito rouco, sorrindo. A recepcionista engole todo o gozo dele e se supreende com a quantidade. Fica surpresa, em ver o membro dele rigído ainda, mesmo depois de gozar. Aquilo era muito excitante.

Em seguida, se levanta e passa a acariciar os músculos dele, arranhando levemente o peitoral definido.

Yuukiko está com a face para cima, terminando de saborear o prazer que se apossara dele naquele instante, enquanto sente a mulher sedenta, percorrendo seus músculos definidos com as mãos. Se questiona, como ficara um ano sem sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa.

Mas, para com o questionamento a si mesmo, quando decide retomar o controle. A noite apenas estava começando para ele e não estava completamente saciado. Ouve os gritinhos em meio aos risos, quando a pega pelo quadril e a deita na mesa. Sorrindo maliciosamente, pergunta:

- Então, doutor, como está minha temperatura?

Com um enorme sorriso malicioso, comendo-a com os olhos, leva suas mãos na feminilidade dela e começa a penetrar com os dois dedos, para em seguida tira-los e esfregar os dedos úmidos nos lábios dela, que começa a sugar os dedos, de maneira sensual, saboreando o seu próprio gosto.

- Está quente... - fala enquanto mordisca a ponta dos biquinhos dos seios, arrancando gemidos dela.

- Pode abaixar... minha temperatura? - pergunta travessa, com a malícia em sua face, o que é respondida pelo olhar deste, profundo nela.

- Claro... - e puxa mais o quadril dela para a borda da mesa.

Esta abre mais as pernas e ele a penetra lentamente, sentindo após muito tempo o calor de uma mulher envolve-lo. Ela geme intensamente, aumentando progressivamente, conforme avança nela, se supreendendo com esta ser "apertada". A mulher sente o membro rijo e pulsante abrir caminho e se delícia em ver aquele membro enorme e grosso penetra-la.

Dá um gritinho, quando ele dá uma leve estocada, após chegar ao final.

Começa a aumentar o rítmo, conforme a jovem se acostuma com o falo e esta sentindo este "rasgando-a" no meio. A recepcionista altera gemidos e gritinhos com as estocadas cada vez mais fortes, que a faziam quase saltar da mesa. Os lábios dele e suas mãos, brincavam com os seios e a curva do pescoço dela.

Ela por sua vez, imersa em prazer, falava obscenidades em seu ouvido e este sorria, saboreando o calor aprazivél envolver seu membro latejante. Via o tórax feminino se levantar e os seios fartos balançarem a cada estocada profunda que dava e a face carregada de desejo da jovem, que sorria e gemia, gritando com as investidas cada vez mais intensas e vigorosas, assim como, aumentando o repertório de obscenidades qe falava durante o ato.

Agora, os movimentos de entrada e saída também eram frenéticos, sedentos. Seu membro pulsava cada vez mais e sabia que não tardaria para chegar ao prazer. A mulher sentia sua feminilidade pulsando e o mesmo calor imenso de outrora, surgir abaixo de seu ventre, enquanto sentia o falo aprofundando-se com ímpeto. Era um martírio e um prazer sem precedentes. Confessava que Uzumaki era excelente nisso também e não só no sexo oral, afinal, nunca gozara daquele jeito tão incrivél com nenhum de seus outros parceiros.

Ela grita o nome dele e chega ao prazer, seu corpo tremendo violentamente, enquanto é tomado pelo prazer, assim como o jinchuuriki, que soltando um gemido rouco chega ao ápice, estocando-a última vez, inundando-a com sua essência, enquanto esta se contorce pela última investida daquele membro imenso e grosso.

Suspira de contentamento e olha as gotas de suor percorrer o corpo talhado de musculos acima dela e sorri. Então, um sorriso extremamente malicioso surge nela. Estava cansada, mas, não podia relaxar. Queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele membro que estava rijo, mesmo após gozar, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais excitada, se já era possivél.

- Esse... tal de... Kage não-sei-o-quê... - fala arfante, ainda cansada.

- Kage bushin...

Ele sorri e começa a mordiscar os seios dela, pois, não estava satisfeito ainda, mas, sabia que estava cansada e deixaria ela descansar um pouco, bem, era o que pensara, pois, esta não compartilhava da mesma ideia dele.

- Dá... para... criar...mais...? pergunta entre gemidos.

Ele a olha e aproxima seus orbes do dela, fitando-a profundamente e pergunta, maliciosamente, com a voz rouca.

- Quer tanto assim sexo à dois? - e mordisca o lóbulo dela.

- Três... - responde entre gemidos.

Ele se supreende e olha para ela. Esta percebe o olhar surpreso e em seguida, um imenso sorriso malicioso surgir na face dele, que pergunta novamente, enquanto se afasta um pouco e prepara os selos:

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... - fala se erguendo, ignorando o cansaço que sentia.

- Cuidado com o que deseja... - fala roucamente - Kage bushin no jutsu!

Nisso, surge mais dois Uzumakis, que notam o olhar dela brilhar, ao ver os falos grandes e grosso deles, eretos.

Só a visão dos três já a excitara e sente varias mãos percorrer seu corpo, sedentas e que brincam com sua feminilidade, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer intensamente.

Um clone a deita em cima dele e começa a sentir o membro deste roçando sua feminilidade. O original, a penetra na vagina uma vez só, fazendo-a gritar e estoca algumas vezes dentro dela, para lubrificar seu falo, antes de começar a invasão ao ânus dela,

Seus gemidos aumentam e emite gritinhos de dor, ao sentir o membro dele forçar a entrada do ânus, ganhando espaço dentro dela, gradativamente. Seu corpo tremia e ela arfava, ao sentir o membro dele, rasgando-a.

Dá um gritinho mais alto, ao sentir ele dentro dela e outro, quando o bushin dá uma estocada vigorosa, penetrando-a com ímpeto em sua vagina, fazendo-a quase saltar e a gritar, pela penetração súbita e a invasão atrás dela. Arfava e muito. Apesar do martírio da dor, era muito prazeroso. Não consegue dar mais gritinhos, pois, o outro clone pega seu rosto e segurando-o, começa a o movimento de vai-e-vem frenético com o seu falo, afundando-o, quase a fazendo se engasgar.

Sente os três penetrando-a vigorasamente. Mesmo o que introduzira o falo, quase a sufocava na boca, enquanto "bombava" nela como os demais, com vólupia, alternando com estocadas profundas, que a faziam quase saltar.

O Yuukiko abaixo dela, brincava com os seios dela, juntamente com a boca, além das mãos, mordiscando as pontinhas dos bicos rosados, arrancando gritinhos dela, enquanto o original dava tapas em sua bunda, ouvindo-a gemer ainda mais a cada tapa. Sua bunda já ficando vermelha por isso.

Aquilo era o seu inferno e paraíso ao mesmo tempo. Apesar da dor e de sentir dois membros grossos e grandes abrirem caminho dentro dela, como se encontrassem, era prazeroso ao mesmo tempo, sem contar, que o prazer crescente, anestesiava a dor, embora sentisse ficar mole, suas forças sendo drenadas.

Sabia que pedira demais, mas, era seu grande sonho e queria ter tudo o que queria, afinal, quando teria uma próxima chance de ser "arrombada", por falos grandes e grossos como aqueles?

Sua divagações cessam gradativamente, quando sente o prazer toma-la. As contrações em seu sexo aumentam absurdamente e sente um calor imenso surgir abaixo do ventre. Com um grito abafado pelo falo que ocupava sua boca, chega ao prazer. Sente as contrações do corpo dela e sorri.

Logo sem seguida, os Uzumakis são tomados pelo prazer e gemendo roucamente chegam ao ápice, gozando imensamente.

Apesar de muito, ela engole com maestria, se deliciando com o sabor, enquanto os outros dois davam uma última estocada, para despejar seu gozo nela, que sente o líquido quente preenche-la e sorri maliciosamente. Os clones desaparecem e Yuukiko sente a onda de prazer, multiplicado por três toma-lo, gozando um pouco mais no ânus dela, que já estava deitada no chão, arfante e exausta, sem forças.

Sorri ao sentir mais uma vez o líquido quente dele e este acariciar suas costas.

Vê ela cansada e usa seu chakra para restabelecer as forças dela. Só demoraria alguns minutos para o efeito surgir. Enquanto isso, se trocava, era melhor não penetra-la novamente, afinal, sabia que dois deles, no total de três, acabava com qualquer mulher, ainda mais tendo um membro como aquele, grosso e grande.

Recolhe suas roupas e se veste. Ao pegar o terno, nota que o laço caíra e o recolhe delicadamente, olhando-o, para em seguida guardar no bolso.

Já colocando a gravata, vê ela despertar e sorri. Seu jutsu havia restaurado as energias dela, mas, mesmo assim, era recomendado uma boa noite de sono.

A mulher desperta e fica um pouco desanimada, ao vê-lo já trocado. Notando o olhar, fala:

- Usei uma técnica para recuperar um pouco seu chakra... porém, isto não substituí com eficácia uma boa noite de sono, acredite... e também, acho bom pararmos, não que não seja fantástica e o sexo ter sido excelente e sem contar, a agradavél surpresa com o pedido, acredite, só que deve descansar em casa e recuperar naturalmente suas forças, procurei recupera-la temporariamente, pois, ainda falta algumas horas para clarear e precisa voltar ao seu posto, mas, como médico, recomendo descansar bastante.

Fica emburrada. Sorrindo, se aproxima dela e extende um papel. Levantando-se, esta o pega e nota ser um endereço.

- É onde será futuramente, após terminar a construção, a casa na cidade que terei... caso queria novamente...

E acariciando a face dela com o dedo, rapidamente, saí dali e em vez de voltar a festa, decide andar pelas ruas vazias e silenciosas, imerso em pensamentos e recordações.

A jovem fita o papel e sorri, vestindo-se e guardando o endereço. Quando sai dali, o clone já desaparecera e ajeitando-se, retorna a sentar na cadeira fria, evitando de se recordar dos momentos de outrora, senão, acabaria gozando ali mesmo.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Estava com uma vontade imensa de escrever hentai XDDDDDD

E a partir de agora, terá em alguns capítulos XDDDD

Ia segurar um pouco mais o capítulo, mas, vou postar, pois o anterior foi meio ruim *gota*

Sei o que prometi, na outra semana, mas, confesso que não esperava que rendesse tanto assim, foi mal *gota*

Espero que esse capítulo possa ser uma desculpa pelo anterior, é que não quis misturar as coisas, sabe, cada um deles tinha seu "assunto", digamos assim. Ia até dividir esse, mas, mudei de idéia.

Espero que gostem. Bem, pelos reviews saberei ^ ^

E quanto ao relacionamento deles, é meio complicado e quis mostrar essa complexidade nessa fanfiction, de um relacionamento tão incomum quanto este. Por isso essas confusões, nenhum deles dando "o braço a torçer" e por aí. ^ ^

Estou tentando retratar isso e espero estar conseguindo.


	17. Nukennins

Yuukiko está em uma praça e é abordado por nukennins...

E Yuki? Como irá reagir? Como Yuukiko se salvará?

Eles descobrirão que ele é um jinchuuriki?

Cap. Nukennins.

Duas horas depois, Yuukiko está sentado em um banco na espaçosa praça na cidade, fitando o céu estrelado, quando surge algumas sombras dentre as árvores.

Se levanta e nota serem três homens, usando roupas negras e sandálias pretas. Reconhecia aqueles calçados de um livro ilustrado sobre ninjas.

Põe-se em alerta, pois, sabia que seus pais fugiram de shinobis há muitos anos atrás. Mas, não imaginava que chegariam até lá, afinal, o continente onde ficavam as quatro grandes vilas ninjas, era além mar e a única vila ninja, que não era no continente, residia em um arquipélago muito longe dali.

O continente onde residia, não havia grandes vilas ninjas, pois, era muito focado em samurais. Claro, usavam algum ninjutsu e taijutsu, mas, era muito pouco.

Se bem, que ouvira dizer de rumores sobre vilas ninjas pequenas, espalhadas, mas, que quase não tinham contato umas com as outras e principalmente com aquelas além-mar.

Notou que a hayate deles estava riscada e se sua memória não se enganara, indicava que eram nukennins, ninjas foragidos.

Toda aquela situação era perigosa, afinal, esforçara-se para ser médico, lutar não era seu forte, mesmo seu Kage bushin no jutsu, era usado com finalidades médicas, nunca usara para lutas, embora soubesse ser viavél, mas, como se dedicava a salvar vidas, ameaçar tirar uma era inaceitavél e sem contar que era um jinchuuriki e muitos adorariam por as mãos em um bijuu.

Acabou temendo por Yuki e pelo fato que para manter o fuuin, era necessário que usasse apenas metade de seu chakra total. Qualquer aumento e o fuuin se romperia. O colar avisava ela, quando aumentava perigosamente.

Notando a hesitação, os três se aproximam tranquilamente, ainda mais julgando que não era um shinobi, apesar das técnicas que falavam que utilizava.

Um deles fala:

- É Uzumaki Yuukiko?

- S-Sim... vocês são...?

- Nukennins... ouvimos falar que é um excelente médico... que faz até "milagres".

- Só uso o sousen no jutsu... e isso é raro.

- Claro que é... afinal, é uma arte ninja médica...

- Não sou ninja.

- Percebemos...

O jovem médico sustentava o olhar, não se intimidara. Mas, vira no olhar deles que eram assasinos implacaveís e também, pelo leve odor de cheiro de sangue, oriundo das armas que traziam nas costas, cinturas e bolsas.

No alto, Yuki vira os ninjas se aproximando de seu jinchuuriki e rosnava. Estava tão alto, que não era escultado.

Sabia que era muito ágil, porém, decide não fazer nenhum movimento, não queria arriscar a vida de Yuukiko gratuitamente e se mostrar a eles.

Estava sentindo-se apreensiva pelo desfecho do encontro e temia que tivessem descoberto que era um jinchuuriki.

- Bem... precisamos de seus cuidados, doutor. - o outro fala se aproximando.

- Há alguém ferido?

- Mais do que isso, estão quase mortos, são dois companheiros nossos... e queremos o melhor tratamento médico.

- É bom vim com a gente... - o outro fala se aproximando.

Estava dividido. Curar assasinos era contra seus princípios, porém, eram vidas humanas. Como médico, em seu juramento solene antes de pegar o diploma, jurara salvar vidas aonde quer que fosse.

No fim, decide aceitar, perguntando, resignado:

- Vou cura-los... onde estão?

- Vamos leva-lo até lá...

Nisso, o pegam no braço e saem em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

Do alto, a raposa ouvira toda a conversa e suspira aliviada em saber que não desconfiavam dele ser um jinchuuriki, porém, agora, se preocupava com a segurança dele.

Localizando-o, se teleporta até lá, pois o colar brilhara, avisando que haviam passado da distância-limite necessária para manter o selo intacto.

Em uma caverna nos arredores da cidade, o jovem vê dois ninjas feridos, com várias faixas ensaguentadas. É atirado no chão com ímpeto por seu raptor.

Ele vai até os shinobis e nota, ao analisa-los com o chakra médico, que ambos precisavam de socorro urgente e para tratar dois ao mesmo tempo, era necessário um clone das sombras dele.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Nisso, surge um clone que passa a atender o outro, ambos, com a respiração fraca e batimentos cardíacos alterados.

Pelo aspecto das feridas, havia a natureza venenosa nelas. E se concentra em aferir ( verificar - termo médico) sinais vitais e verificar quaisquer alterações fisiológicas, além de fisícas, para ter alguma indicação do princípio venenoso. E desconfia qual seja após uma análise minunciosa. Porém, não tinha seu Kit médico ali. Cria um outro clone e fala:

- Preciso buscar alguns itens em uma cliníca onde trabalho... não posso fazer muita coisa aqui sem meus equipamentos, pois, foram envenenados também. O meu clone preparará o antídoto, a partir da amostra de sangue de ambos que enviarei... mas, pela avaliação preliminar, provavelmente, é a Flor negra... altamente tóxica, mas, tratada a tempo não é letal, mas, preciso confirmar.

Os ninjas olham admirados um para o outro, com a precisão do prognóstico. Concordam, mas, um deles acompanharia o clone.

Nisso, o clone e um nukennin saem dali, deixando o jovem médico prestando atenção médica básica.

Uma hora depois, já tinha seus equipamentos e o clone havia confirmado no laboratório a natureza da toxina que tinha predilação pelo sistema nervoso central.

A flor negra é conhecida, sono da morte, por atuar no cérebro e fazer a pessoas dormirem quase que instantaneamente em contato com a toxina e esta ao pouco envenena todo o sistema nervoso, paralisando-o lentamente e cujos sintomas, além do sono e do começo na diminuição das contrações voluntárias e involuntárias no organismo, eram as leves marcas roxeadas abaixo das pálpebras e nos lugares da ferida, além de um odor adocicado. Além da hipotemia ( temperatura baixa corporal), pela diminuição dos batimentos cardíacos.

Já tinha os soros para neutralizar a toxina e agora, os ninjas recebiam o antídoto. Seus cortes e ferimentos foram curados com o sousen no jutsu e a hemorragia interna de um deles, controlada por uma cirúrgia arriscada na caverna, por causa da sujeira.

Mas, que não havia escolha, pois, os companheiros do ninja não queriam leva-lo á cliníca e senão estancasse a hemorragia, este acabaria morrendo. Pela hipotemia, descoloração abaixo dos olhos, batimentos cardíacos e sinais da epiderme condizentes com uma hemorragia severa, decide realizar a cirúrgia ali mesmo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Procurou fazer o menor corte possivél e usou um jutsu, que garantia uma eliminação de microorganismos de um local pré-estabelecido, próximo dos 85% e usado em áreas abertas. Estava ainda aprimorando para 95% no minímo.

Originalmente, era 70%, mas, sua mãe aumentara para 85% e agora, aumentaria ainda mais. Não era fácil, mas, mais vidas podiam ser salvas somente aprimorando esse jutsu e poderia ser ainda mais expandido, se outros jutsus fossem aprimorados. Era o que ele fazia, estudava-os e procurava aprimora-los.

No outro, detectara, na análise preliminar, um objeto dentro dele que poderia provocar uma hemorragia, era algo pontudo, só sabia ser metálico e pequeno, 15 centímetros e fino. Havia entrado no corpo dele e precisava ser removido o quanto antes.

Não fizera antes, pois, teve que decidir o que tratar primeiro e sempre tratava o que havia perigo potencial de morte, agora, resolvido, se fixaria em outro problema.

Para piorar, já fazia alguns dias e tinha começado a cicatrizar, precisaria remover o objeto de onde já estava cicatrizado no corpo e depois reabrir o ferimento.

Apesar de ter o jutsu para neutralizar a área em 85% de microorganismo, quanto menos abrisse o paciente era melhor. Ao contrário de seus colegas, podia usar um bisturi de chakra, podendo cortar algo dentro de um paciente, sem precisar cortar a epiderme. Um método seguro, pouco invasivo e agressivo.

Não pudera usar no colega deste, por causa da hemorragia.

Primeiro, usa o jutsu de eliminar microorganismos e em seguida, concentrando seu sousen no jutsu, cria um bisturi de chakra e começa a cirúrgia sobre o olhar atônito dos shinobis.

Após "liberar" o objeto, reabre o ferimento e pegando um pinça, começa a puxar para fora, cuidadosamente, para que não rompesse nenhuma veia.

E consegue retirar com sucesso. Era a ponta de uma shuriken quebrada. Em seguida, cicatriza internamente o corte e na pele o ferimento.

Após duas horas de cuidado intensivo, os sinais vitais foram regularizados e como era um médico, receitara medicamentos e ervas para serem aplicadas e os horários corretos, além de outros cuidados.

Naquele instante, passava a mão na testa, suada, respirando aliviado pela regularização dos sinais vitais e que estes estavam fora de perigo. Durante o tratamento, até esquecera que eram nukennins.

Após alguns minutos, um deles guarda a receita e após trocarem olhares uns com os outros, falam, o jinchuuriki se levantando.

- Agradecemos o cuidado prestado... porém, há o perigo de você contar sobre nós... sabe, há onnins atrás da gente... são ninjas que caçam nukennins como nós...

O outro tira uma adaga do bolso e fala:

- Lamentamos, mas, terá que morrer...

Ele se põe em posição de luta, não se entregaria facilmente e antes que avançassem em cima dele, cria centenas de clones das sombras, deixando os ninjas aturdidos e sendo arremessados para fora, afinal, nunca haviam visto alguém usar tantos bushins de uma só vez.

Por causa do elemento surpresa, haviam abaixado a guarda.

Irritados, erguem-se, mas, sentem que suas pernas não respondem e caem no chão, em seguida, seus braços ficam sem movimentos, na verdade, não sentiam as extremidades.

Na frente dele, ainda há centenas de Uzumaki´s, que os olham seriamente. Um deles fala:

- Usamos uma anestesia local de chakra em todos vocês, quando receberam nosso golpes... por meia hora não conseguiram se movimentar... não se preocupem, não mirei nenhum orgão vital... afinal, sou médico e salvo vidas, não as tiro...

- Seu desgraçado! Como consegue invocar tantos! É impossivél!

- Não percebeu?- o outro fala - o nome Uzumaki... pensamos ser coincidência... isso mostra que de fato, ele é daquele clã, cujos membros tem juventude prolongada e chakra 4 vezes maior que o normal... não era coincidência.

- Mas, mesmo assim, tal quantia ainda é absurda! - o outro guspia de raiva.

- Não acredito que fomos derrotados!

Notam, ele fazendo uma série de selos:

- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu ( 覚えの代替品の術 )Técnica da reposição da memória!

Nisso, os olhos deles saem de foco e ficam inconscientes. Suspirando pesadamente, pois, não gostava de manipular a memória das pessoas assim, retira a receita do bolso deles e olhando em volta, vê Yuki surgir, um tanto agoniada.

- Me preocupei com você... não sabe o esforço descomunal que fiz para não avançar neles...

- Eu sei... preciso de um favor.

- Qual? - o fita sem entender.

- Reescreveria esse receituário com sua grafia? Se for com a minha, podem associar comigo.

A raposa revira os olhos e fala, agora sorrindo:

- Já esperava isso... tudo bem, eu refaço... dá aqui.

Nisso, pega com uma das caudas felpudas.

- Ah! E por favor, uma caligrafia fácil, evite kanjis, de preferência.

- Tá! Tá! Eu vou evitar muitos kanjis...

Nisso, ele pega uma folha, sem nome da cliníca nem nada e dá para ela, que põe-se a passar limpo, umedecendo a ponta de uma de suas caudas no naquin e escrevendo.

Dentro da caverna, usa o mesmo jutsu que utilizou nos ninjas lá fora. Voltando, nota que sua bijuu já havia terminado de escrever a mensagem.

Esta o vê sair e suspira tranquilamente, sorrindo.

Pelo pensamento, vira as lembranças que implantou neles, anulando a verdadeira. Fazer de conta que pegaram outro médico, uma médica e se livraram do corpo dela.

Cuidadosamente, ajeita eles na caverna, como se tivessem dormido e coloca a receita reescrita por Yuki no bolso de um deles. Após tudo está pronto, sobe no lombo dela que saí voando dali. No ar, conversam:

- Não sabe o medo que passei quando vi você com eles... temia que pudessem mata-lo... o que era pior, é que não podia me mostrar...

- Nem precisou, no final, consegui lidar com eles...

- Graças ao elemento surpresa... porém, acho que devia treinar, entre em um dojo...

- Vou fazer isso... - fala cansado, o que mais querendo era tomar um banho quente e dormir em sua cama.

- Estou pensando agora... como vai explicar suas entradas na cliníca? Junto com aquele ninja foragido?

O médico suspira cansado e fala, derrotado:

- Ele usou henge para entrar... qualquer coisa falo que é um primo e recrio com um clone meu mais henge.

Yuki revira os olhos:

- Fala sério, era tão mais fácil ter se lirado deles de imediato... olha o monte de problemas que arranjou...

- Me livrar como? Precisava prestar socorro, eles estavam morrendo... sabe do juramento que fiz quando me tornei médico na cerimônia solene.

- Sim, sim, sim... mas, mudando de assunto, já que encontramos a solução para os problemas agora... que cheiro esquisito é esse em você? Melhor ainda, que cheiros são esses? Um já havia sentido antes, quando saiu do banheiro uma vez e outras vezes, embora, não me revelou o que era... e esse outro? Vai me contar?

Ele fica surpreso e depois, tenso. Imaginava se ela havia feito esse interrogatório com o Rikudou Sennin. Ficava sem graça de explicar, confessava que era um tanto embraçoso conversar com a raposa sobre isso.

Inspirando, fala:

- Infelizmente, não consigo.

Nota ela ficando aborrecida e exclamando em seguida, emburrada:

- Maldade! Quero saber! Não é justo!

- Me desculpe... mas, eu...

- Kuso (droga)! Por que não? - olha suplicante.

Coçando a nuca atrás da cabeça, fala:

- Sei que é uma youma, mas, por algum motivo que desconheço, me sinto desconfortavél falando de algo relativo a isso para você...

Nota ela ainda mais emburrada e descendo com intrépido no chão, derrubando-o na grama alva encharcada de orvalho e andando para dentro de casa, de costas para ele e focinho erguido:

- Hunf! - é o que ouve dela, enquanto esta se afasta.

Decide esperar um pouco para entrar. Por mais que se sentisse cansado, deveria esperar o humor dela melhorar um pouco.

Se ela não compreendia por que não conta-lhe, ele também não. Afinal, não era uma humana, era uma bijuu, não deveria ter esses pudores com Yuki. Mas, por mais que sua mente gritasse isso, algo dentro dele, que não compreendia o que era, o impedia de conta-lhe.

Em seu quarto, deita na cama, revoltada. Não compreendia o que eram aqueles cheiros e principalmente o anterior. Nisso, se recorda do dia que passou a sentir aquele odor.

_Andava pelo corredor, após comer o pudim de chocolate feito por Yuukiko e lambia os beiços, quando escuta sons atrás do banheiro._

_Aproxima suas orelhas felpudas em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação, pois, parecia que Yuukiko sofria. Estranhava dele não chama-la e pior, trancara sua mente para ela, impedindo de ver seus pensamentos._

_Indentifica os movimentos de algo sendo esfregado e um cheiro esquisito ficando cada vez mais forte. Esfrega o nariz negro com suas patas, pois, era bem forte para seu olfato._

_Nota que em proporção que os gemidos de Yuukiko se intensificavam, os sons de esfregação também, terminando em um longo grito de prazer._

_Vira as orelhas para frente, confusa " Como algo dolorido, pois, está gemendo, pode ser prazeroso?". Aquilo era confuso demais para ela._

_Fica preocupadissíma e não conseguindo se segurar mais, ergue-se nas patas traseiras e joga seu corpo na porta, arrebentando-o das dobradiças. Podia se teleportar até lá, mas, na hora, preocupada, isso nem lhe passou por sua cabeça._

_Vê um Yuukiko com o tórax de fora e com calções, com uma cara assustada. Nota, que ao arrombar a porta, o cheiro lá dentro era ainda mais forte._

_Vê a face dele de supresa se tornar um tanto irritada. Alterado, pegando a camiseta regata, exclama:_

_- Por que fez isso, Yuki-chan? Poderia ter me pego numa situação constrangedora!_

_Ela estava sem ação, um tanto rubra, por ver o peito desnudo dele, mas, se refaz, agradecendo de ser bem peluda, a ponto deste não conseguir ver sua ruborização._

_- Eu ouvi você gemendo e sons de algo sendo esfregado, um cheiro forte e em seguida, um longo grito de prazer... eu... fiquei preocupada._

_- Mesmo assim, que direito tem de arrombar a porta? E olhe, vai ser trabalhoso arruma-la!_

_Confessava que estava alterado, nem tanto pela porta, mas, o fato de que se ela tivesse arrombado há alguns minutos atrás, estaria em situação bem constrangedora._

_Nota que ela ficara irritada, o que era sempre um mau sinal. Ouve o tom de voz ríspido:_

_- Fui uma imbecil de me preocupar com você! - escuta um rosnado audivél na garganta dela._

_Esfregando a mão nas tempôras fala:_

_- Me desculpe, sei que me exaltei... mas, não pode fazer isso._

_Tenta se desculpar, mas, já era tarde. Vê lágrimas de raiva nos orbers azuis e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela o corta:_

_- Yuukiko no baka!_

_Nisso, o atira no lago frio, pois, havia esfriado a água propositalmente._

Voltando de suas recordações, decide dormir. Pois, antes que Yuukiko fosse abordado por aqueles ninjas, estava chorando há horas.

Portanto, estava cansada também e não tarda para pegar no sono e dormir pesadamente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Percebendo que já havia entrado em casa, prepara um banho quente, antes de "cair na cama", de tão cansado que encontrava-se.

Amanhã não teria que ir para a cliníca e agradecia aos céus por isso, pois, estava exausto demais para algo.

É... esfriar a água... agora ele se ferrou, há a variação esquentar a água.

Uma coisa que meu otouto comentou, foi a mudança de personalidade, pois, Yuki age muitas vezes com infantilidade e já no início da fic, lacrada, bem, não posso dizer que era lacrada, pois podia sair quando quisesse e romper facilmente o fuuin.

Bem, além de dar um tom cômico, há um motivo por trás disso.

Ela é madura, mas, esse comportamento infantil, veio quando ela veio para fora. As necessidades básicas lacradas, foram despertadas e esta infantil, uma parte digamos assim, veio junto.

Quando mostrar o passado e revelar tudo sobre ela, terá fundamento esse comportamento... mas, quando precisa ajudar o outro, pode falar sabiamente e com maturidade... essa é uma parte dela real. Quando vier seu passado a tona, essa parte infantil, digamos assim, sumirá.

Quero agradecer pelos reviews: Rodneysao, Sakura-nee-chan, Seto e meu otouto tronos, SabakuNoGaara

Muito obrigada

Fizeram uma ficwriter feliz XDDDDDDDD


	18. Sonhos

A casa já está pronta e Yuukiko prepara um plano para fazer Yuki aceitar a mudança.

Já esta tem sonhos premeditórios... sobre Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto e Kyuubi no Youko, assim como Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi... além de Tazuna e nukennins.

Cap. Sonhos.

Bem antes da leitura, como vou citar sonhos premeditórios e minha fanfic não é UA ( universo alternativo), vou situar a história, com a de quando passa o anime.

Nesse momento, Kushina não nasceu, vai nascer daqui a um ano, mais ou menos, portanto, ainda há a Vila do Redemoinho. Baseado no anime, essa vila foi destruída quando Kushina era criança, eu acho.

Portanto, Naruto nem nasceu... é mais para se situar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Seis meses depois, a casa já estava pronta. Se supreendera com a construção e entendera porque, apesar de ser caro pagar empreitada, compensava pela rapidez e pela diminuição da dor de cabeça, pois, uma pessoa coordenava todos os pedreiros.

Agora, faltava colocar a fiação, água encanada, azulejar e pintar. Opta por uma cor creme e o quarto onde ficaria Yuki da cor azul, ela amava essa cor e usaria a mesma cor, nos azulejos com desenhos nos banheiros.

Vendo a casa, desejava que Yuki o ajudasse na decoração, mas, não podia leva-la a uma casa de tintas, azulejos e etc. Porém, descobre um estabelecimento que tem tudo isso e que pelo fato, de ter salvado o dono de um sério problema de saúde, este o reconhecendo, permite que ele leve um guia de tudo que a loja tinha, para que pudesse folhear em casa.

Claro, aquela loja era um tanto "careira", mas, tinha a única oportunidade de Yuki poder opinar sobre a decoração. Tinha ainda mais uma semana para conversar com ela, pois, era o tempo da casa receber fiação e ser verificado a água e esgoto.

Bem, pelo menos tinha alguns dias para pensar em como lidar com a bijuu e abranda-la, para conseguir convence-la. Já tinha um plano formado na mente, mas, precisaria melhora-lo, para ter 100% de chance de conseguir que essa aceitasse a mudança.

Naquele instante, havia acabado de sair do hospital. A cirúrgia demorara menos do que esperava. Pelo menos, teria muito mais tempo para passar na livraria e chegaria mais cedo em casa.

Terminava de ajeitar seu sobretudo, quando nota alguém olhando para ele, atentamente.

Olha em volta e descobre ser de Mya, uma jovem auxiliar da farmácia e percebera há dias o olhar da mesma para ele. Notara que naquele dia, abusava de uma saia curta azul e um tomara que caia. Usava uma meia de seda com um salto de bico fino, além de batom vermelho e olhar provocante.

Havia acabado de sair do trabalho, pois, retirara o uniforme alvo.

Vê ela se aproximando em movimentos lânguidos para o jovem médico, que lança um olhar demorado dos pés à cabeça, analisando o corpo bem distribuido. Confessava, que só os movimentos sensuais, já o deixavam "animado".

Sabia muito bem o que ela desejava, o que confirmava com esta lambendo os lábios provocativos e ao se aproximar dele, começa a acariciar o tórax por cima do terno social azul e encostar os lábios no pescoço dele, que sentia a respiração quente.

Ele põe as mãos nas costas dela e desce até a bunda firme, acariciando-a, fazendo soltar um leve gemido e leva suas mãos no braço dela, percorrendo o membro com seu dedo.

Ele se supreende, quando ela leva sua mão ousada por cima da calça dele, massageando seu falo, fazendo um leve gemido de prazer escapar dos lábios dele. Comenta:

- Já está animadinho, né? Uma pena que não vai ser agora...

Isso o faz olhar para ela, levemente irritado. Esta ri e se afasta dele, o empurrando levemente, falando em seguida:

- Claro que quero dar para você... ouvi comentários do quanto é quente e bem dotado... vou te esperar, nesse endereço.

E entrega um papel á ele, falando:

- Não vai se arrepender...

E se retira dali, subindo numa carruagem próxima dali.

Por causa da provocação, estava excitado e tinha que ocultar o seu estado dos outros, seria vergonhoso alguém vê-lo assim e se amaldiçoou por isso. Como pode se excitar tanto assim?

Irritado consigo mesmo, bloqueia sua mente de Yuki e usa seu chakra, para saltar alto sem ninguém ver e seguir saltando entre os edifícios até o endereço. Porém, descobre que será numa distância maior do que a suportada pelo fuuin.

Não tinha escolha, tinha que avisar Yuki. Porém, precisaria dar uma desculpa. Não sentia-se bem ainda para falar de sexo e bem, havia comprado uns romances que tinha sexo, apenas para que essa se interasse no assunto.

Longe dali, Yuki lia o livro de romance e ao chegar na parte do sexo, ficara vermelha. Mas, era interessante também, no sentido de saber o que era.

Estava tão entretida, que não percebe Yuukiko chamando-a, embora, ele tivesse visto o pensamento dela e se sentisse numa situação bem embaraçosa, por ela não ter bloqueado sua mente para ele, pois, imaginava a cena dos dois personagens fazendo amor.

Após um tempo, terminada de ler a cena, percebe ele chama-la. Estava tão absorta no livro que levara um susto e caiu do tronco, indo parar no chão.

- Tudo bem, Yuki-chan?

- Só caí da árvore de costas e está doendo...

- Mas, sente dor?

- Só falo que está doendo, estava numa árvore muito alta... o que quer? - estava aborrecida pela queda.

- Bem, surgiu um imprevisto e preciso sair da área de alcançe do fuuin... só queria avisa-la.

- Tá... vou voar até mais perto, me avise só quando parar de se movimentar, para poder arranjar um lugar... e falando nisso, o que é esse imprevisto?

- Bem... é um novo laboratório que abriu e que decidiram que eu devia olhar e ver se era bom o bastante para o hospital... - torcia que essa desculpa "colasse".

Sente ela pensativo e se pronunciar, após algum tempo, confusa:

- Mas não há gente especializada para isso?

Pensando numa resposta, encontra:

- Decidiram que um olhar do ponto de vista de um médico era melhor... - agora suava frio.

- Que seja! Me avise quando parar, já vou voar, pois, o colar está emitindo leves avisos que está saindo da área-limite...

Nisso, segura o livro com uma de suas caudas e voa para o céu, sobrevoando bem alto.

Distante dali, Yuukiko agradece dela ser tão ingênua e após alguns minutos, chega a um hotel simples. Comunica em pensamento que já chegara e esta decide procurar um local para ficar e terminar de ler o livro.

Ele entra na recepção do hotel e fala com a atendente:

- Konnichiwa. Uzumaki o quarto 29.

- Konnichiwa. Alguém o está aguardando?

- Sim, o nome é Hybia Mya.

- Só espere, que vou avisa-la de sua chegada... é norma do hotel.

- Tudo bem. Vou olhar aquele quadro ali.

- Á vontade. - fala enquanto chama uma jovem que estava ali perto, para avisar Mya.

Vai até um belo quadro de paisagem e analisa a pintura. Era da artista Yuri, bem famosa e que cobrava bastante por sua aula.

Nota em um aviso ao lado, que ela estaria na cidade por duas semanas e que faria aulas avulsas. Nota, que por ser famosa, o preço por hora, não era tão exorbidante assim.

Decide que pagaria as aulas dela e que garantiria sua vaga com bastante antecedência, pois, costumavam se esgotar ao chegar perto da data.

- Uzumaki-san?

Olha para o lado e vê a recepcionista, sorrindo.

Ele se aproxima e ela fala:

- Mya-san pede para que aguarde 10 minutos e depois suba. É no terceiro andar, á direita.

- Obrigado.

Nisso, senta no saguão, sem notar o olhar cobiçoso da recepcionista de cima para baixo dele e um longo suspiro triste na mesma.

Conseguira diminuir sua excitação, controlando sua mente, antes de ir para lá. Confessava que demorava muito, mas, compensava, no sentido de não passar vergonha.

Após três horas, satisfeito, sai dali, já de noite, após tomar um banho no apartamento.

Já nas ruas, vai até onde está Yuki, para poderem voltar para a casa nas montanhas.

Não muito distante dali, a bijuu adormecera sobre as patas dianteiras, o livro caído. Ressonava tranquilamente e sonhava.

Em uma floresta densa, encontra uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Pelo visto notara que a humana não percebera algo crucial.

Sente caminhar na direção dela que põe-se defensivamente. Podia sentir um chakra poderoso nela, este malicioso, cruel. Via a áurea de um bijuu de nove caudas, reconhecendo como Kyuubi no Youko.

A cena é cortada bruscamente e nota que tudo era diferente a sua volta. Parecia uma floresta, lembrando a de antes, mas, podia sentir um cheiro salgado em suas narinas, reconhecendo que era o mar. Apesar de não avista-lo, sabia que não estava distante dali.

Olha para o lado e vê um garoto loiro, junto com um de cabelos negros, enfrentando ninjas e pelo hayate deles, nukennins, ambos usando um braço com garras imensas.

Vê o de cabelos escuros, prender a corrente das garras em uma árvore, com uma arma de mão e o loiro nocautea-los com incrivél rapidez. Em seguida, um deles se refazendo avança para um homem de 40 anos e uma jovem, de cabelos rosas que o defendia e outro, para o garoto loiro. Este nocauteia novamente e o de cabelos negros, preparando-se para defender a jovem, quando surge um ninja de cabelos prateados e uma bandana cobrindo parte do rosto.

Vendo o jovem loiro, murmura: "Uzumaki Naruto...".

Sentia Kyuubi no Youko nele e sabia que tinha, pois, já vira a raposa em seu ombro, mas, ao contrário da mulher, que algo lhe dizia, que era a mãe deste, o chakra era completamente o contrário, tanto, que se não conhecesse Kyuubi no Youko, duvidaria que fosse aquele bijuu.

De fato, era supreendente a mudança deste.

E algo a intrigava e muito, o chakra daquele Uzumaki era estranhamente igual ao dela...

Nisso, desperta.

Olha em volta e nota que estava no parque e o livro encontrava-se caído. Antes de abaixar para pega-lo, certifica-se pelo chakra senjutsu que não há ninguém por perto, quer dizer, só havia uma. Então desce ao solo e pega o objeto com uma de suas caudas e a voz daquele humano, é ouvida:

- Dormiu?

A youma volta as orelhas para ele e resmunga, um tanto aborrecida.

- Hai...

- Está tudo bem? - nota a face preocupada dele, enquanto se aproxima dela.

- Só tive alguns sonhos premeditórios, de novo... fazia tempo que não os tinha... e o que é esse cheiro? De novo esses odores? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Hã... bem... - se encontrava em uma saia justa e pensa: _"Kami-sama! Que olfato apurado! Eu tomei banho duas vezes."_

- Deixa para lá... não vai me responder mesmo - termina bufando, irritada.

O jovem médico suspira aliviado, secando a testa com o punho. Aproveita a deixa, para questionar sobre os sonhos.

- Quais sonhos? - senta em uma pedra e vê ela sentar, enrolando suas caudas em volta do corpo.

- Sonhos sobre uma moça de cabelos vermelhos compridos... podia sentir um chakra muito forte, como o da sua família e a Kyuubi no Youko lacrada nela... por algum motivo, podia ver o chakra vermelho e a forma dele. Sua essência como me lembrava... e andei em direção á ela.

- E você caminhou até ela? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Sim... não para fazer mal, isso tenho certeza que não... mas, não sei o que era... e também tinha algo mais... acho que estava grávida e não sabia.

- Hum... provavelmente, devia ser uma do meu clã... - fala pensativo.

- Por que acha isso? - o fita curiosamente.

- Veja bem, temos a primeira dica. Os cabelos vermelhos é a marca do meu clã... por algum motivo eu e meu pai não o herdamos... outra, o chakra ser mais forte que o comum... meu clã tem o chakra até 4 vezes maior que o normal... e há o fato do bijuu, Kyuubi no Yuki. Ora, para manter uma criatura tão poderosa assim em um jinchuuriki, no caso desse bijuu em particular, é preciso ter um chakra muito poderoso, no mínimo, por isso, que membros do clã Uzumaki são os mais apropriados para serem jinchuurikis desse youma e o fato, de que para um melhor controle dele, é necessário ter um chakra especial e esse tipo de chakra, somente pode ser encontrado no clã Uzumaki... e a última vez que soube, estava sobre a posse de Konoha, uma vila de ninjas além mar.

A youma ouvia atentamente e concorda com o raciocínio. Vendo-a novamente imersa em pensamentos, pergunta:

- Algo mais?

- Uzumaki Naruto... não é a primeira vez que aparece em meus sonhos...

- Bem, sem sombra de dúvida, é alguém do meu clã e não só pelo sobrenome, mas, pelas características de nós, Uzumaki´s, exceto a ausência de cabelos vermelhos e há o fato de ser o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi... porém, não consigo acreditar, que ele tenha "domado" aquele youma, sabe, nunca o vi, só sei dele por relatos que meu pai ouviu quando ainda vivia na Vila do Redemoinho...

- Nem diria domar e sim, serem melhores amigos e ligados fortemente... tanto, que apesar do jinchuuriki ser do clã Uzumaki e o rompimento do fuuin não matar o jinchuuriki desse clã, sinto que ao contrário de tantos... ele e você podem dar as mãos, embora não sei como aconteceu esse nivél de união, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco diferente do nosso... os chakras são tão unidos, que com certeza, o rompimento do fuuin, causará a morte imediata dele, embora seja um Uzumaki... e outra coisa, o chakra dele é parecido com o meu... eu sinto isso... e temos uma ligação... não sei explicar...

O jinchuuriki olha para ela surpreso e sua face muda da surpresa, para apreensão, quando vê ela ficar em uma espécie de transe e a voz sair imponente e sábia, mais do que o normal.

- ... e também, esse Naruto será importante... salvará o mundo mais de uma vez... é o único que poderá fazer isso... é o destino dele... traçado antes mesmo deste nascer.

- Yuki! - ele vai até ela e a sacode levemente.

Ela desperta assustada. Suspira aliviado em ver que voltou a si. Confessava que fora assustador.

- Hã? Yuukiko-kun? O que houve? Por que está branco como um papel? - o olha confusa e preocupada.

- Não se lembra?

- Do quê?

E fala dela, o que houve e o que ela disse. Ela fica espantada e até assustada. Não se lembrava que falara aquilo e quando quesitonada, não sabia o que significava.

Suspirando resignado, ele senta. Notando ela nervosa, decide mudar o assunto, mas, não deixaria de meditar o ocorrido de momentos antes.

Fica pensativo e fala:

- Se pudesse ficar fora do fuuin... poderia...

Mas, é cortado por ela, que demonstrava uma certa irritação:

- Não fale isso! Sabe o que acontece se o fuuin romper! Você morre! E eu nunca permitirei algo assim... seguirei as regras para manter o selamento e com isso, você poder ficar vivo... nunca o romperei ou deixarei este se romper.

Era verdade. Sem ela, teria morrido ainda sem vim a esse mundo, estava ainda vivo por causa dela, ela o matinha neste mundo, sem Yuki, morreria. Isso era o que impedia dessa desejar romper o selo, pois, poderia fazer facilmente se quisesse e sem qualquer resistência dele e bastando para isso, quebrar as regras. Mas, nunca faria isso.

Após um tempo, ele se pronuncia:

- Vamos para casa... já está tarde.

Nisso, sobe no lombo dela que voa:

- Sinceramente, aprenda a voar... você pode.

- Vou treinar mais, prometo. - fala sorrindo.

- E como foi o laboratório? Estava de acordo?

Quando ela perguntara, a mente dele vagueava, imerso em divagações do que fora aquilo. Já, a youma irritada, faz gelo cair no ombro dele, despertando-o. Ao olhar para a face dela, vê o desagrado marcado no olhar. Trata de se desculpar:

- Desculpa... estava pensando no jantar hoje... - mente.

- Quero cordeiro assado ao molho madeira! Você comprou cordeiro outro dia! Eu vi!

Vê os olhos dela brilhando e esta salivando ao imaginar o prato. Suspira divertidamente:

- Hai, hai, hai... e um bolo de chocolate caprichado.

- Êba!

Nisso, nota que ela aumentara a velocidade, afoita para chegar na casa, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Após comerem a sobremesa, quer dizer, Yuukiko comeu o que sobrou, ele estava lavando louça e Yuki fitava o céu escurecendo. Pressentia a tempestade chegando e começa a temer, ao escutar após algum tempo, os primeiros sons de trovão.

Lembrava-se das recordações daquela noite e as lembranças associadas as tempestades. Não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

_Em seu quarto, Yuki dormia tranquilamente, enquanto trovões irrombeavam nos céus negros. Porém, aos primeiros sons, ainda dormindo, começava a ter as recordações lacradas a muito custo e que descobrira que estravazavam nesses momentos._

_Sentia um liquído envolver seu corpo e sons de trovão. Na noite escura iluminada pelos raios, via os flashs dos contornos de sombras difusas e algo caindo a sua frente. Ao tentar focar o olhar, sente um pavor imenso toma-la e uma dor excrusidante, que a fazem despertar._

_Grita alto antes de acordar e ao abrir os orbes, estes estavam úmidos e o travesseiro também. Ainda chorava, o sentimento ainda vivído. Podia sentir a chuva das lembranças fastigando seu pelo, era real e o líquido escuro. Só não compreendia o líquido, o cheiro era familiar, mas, estava impedida de racionalizar com o pavor que ainda a assaltava e a dor fustigante em seu coração._

_Tremia e chorava compulsivamente. Nisso, vê seu jinchuuriki abrir a porta, preocupado:_

_- Yuki-chan? O que aconteceu?_

_Sentira os sentimentos dela tomarem ele furiosamente, o grito sendo desnecessário para saber o estado dela e vê, o que esperava encontrar._

_Corre até a cama e a abraça. Ela por sua vez, apoia o focinho no ombro dele e chora, tremendo._

_- Shiiii, calma, foi um sonho idiota... - e afaga-a._

_Repete as palavras como um mantra, enquanto afaga a pelagem alva dela, sentindo esta relaxar aos poucos. Porém, um trovão é escutado e ela treme._

_Então, pergunta:_

_- Posso dormir com você... por favor. - o olha com olhos lacrimosos._

_Condoído, aceita e nota que será uma longa noite._

_Juntos, vão até o quarto dele e quando deita na cama, ela vem e deita ao lado, aproximando o focinho dele, por cima do cobertor e enrolando as caudas em torno dele._

_Sente a cada trovada, ela tremer. Então, retira o braço de baixo das cobertas e acarica a pelagem alva dela, até que está dorme._

_Em seguida, é ele que adormece._

Sentindo pelo fuuin o medo, deixa a louça no escorredor e vai até ela.

Ao ver o céu, sabe bem o motivo de tanto pavor dela. Descobrira, desde que trouxera para fora, o pavor da mesma por noites assim e trovoadas. Lembrava-se de quando descobriu isso, durante uma noite tenebrosa em uma madrugada e ela passou, nessas noites, a dormir com ele.

Descobriu que não era medo dos trovões e relâmpgos, mas, aquele tempo a fazia recordar-se de sentimentos muito desoladores, angustiantes. Recordações estas, que desejava manter no fundo da sua mente e não a culpava por isso, também desejava que a raposa não se lembrasse.

Chegara a conclusão ao saber que ela era capaz de enfrentar youmas que usavam raiton e podiam evocar tempestades. Por saber ser obra deles, não temia e não remetia as recodações, já, não conseguia lidar com noites tenebrosas, sem ser provocado por nenhum youma.

Essa noite novamente, ela dorme na cama com ele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quem adivinha o que é esse líquido? XDDDD

Bem, a luta do jovem Uzumaki e Sasuke, é do cap 16 da fanfic De volta ao começo...

./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco.../capitulo/16

É que essa fic é ligada as fics De volta ao começo... , continuação da fanfic O Trovão alaranjado de Konoha. Essas três pertencem a série Vínculos. Sou co-autora dessas duas fics, junto com meu otouto tronos XDDD

Eis links:

./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco...

./historia/90198/O_Trovao_Alaranjado_Da_Folha

Já essa outra, não tem a ver com a Série Vínculos:

./historia/95025/A_Vida_De_Um_Kage

Mas, é muito boa XDDDDD e ajudei, até fazendo o capítulo final e um hentai, antes.

Tem essa nova dele:

./historia/112971/O_Diario_Da_Raposa

Recomendo ler as fanfic do meu otouto, são excelentes XDDDD


	19. Reencontro

Yuukiko já definiu seu plano e compra o necessário para realização deste...

Já, duas figuras misteriosas aparecem e possuem ligação com Yuki.

Cap. Reencontro

Após dois dias, decide não prolongar mais a conversa com Yuki. Havia repassado o plano mentalmente e contava com perto de 100% de ter êxito.

Por isso, saira decidido, rumo ao mercado mais próximo, para comprar os ingredientes dos doces que ela mais amava e fazer, pois, seu plano dependia de deixa-la satisfeita.

Na saída do trabalho, encontra Hiyoko e ambos põe-se a conversar animadamente, sobre um grande baile beneficiente. Nós últimos meses, fora com a espectativa da jovem tornar a aparecer. Não conseguia se esquecer daquele anjo, daquela deusa.

Perto dali, uma raposa observava a cena e vê a jovem muito próxima de seu jinchuuriki. Sente muita raiva e vontade de "trucidar" a médica, não conseguindo conter um rosnado audivél.

Mas, se contém e passa a segui-los. Yuukiko estava tão absorto na conversa, que com certeza não percebera ela os seguindo.

A youma iria aproveitar isso, para descobrir, quem sabe, a origem daqueles odores em Uzumaki. Quem sabe não conseguiria naquele entardecer?

Porém, observando os dois, sente algo em seu coração. A raiva dava passagem a tristeza. Tudo estava confuso e só piorava.

Acompanha ele entrando na loja e comprando os itens, acompanhado da colega, que nutria uma imensa paixão por ele e nota, eles combinando alguma coisa e ambos se dirigindo ao parque próximo dali.

Pelo menos lá, seria mais fácil observa-los, pois, conhecia o parque como a palma da sua mão, da pata quer dizer, de tanto ficar lá nas árvores, lendo seus romances.

Dito e feito, pousou graciosamente em um tronco nodoso e passou a fita-los atentamente, um sentimento que não gostava acossando-a em seu coração.

Suspira e olha a sua volta. Haviam casais e famílias se divertindo, alguns trazendo seus cães, enfim, típicos programas de família.

Olhava de Yuukiko para eles e vice-versa, seus pensamentos chegando a uma resolução lógica, enquanto seus orbes transbordavam em lágrimas de dor.

Há meses não pensara nisso, há meses tentou esquecer, há meses lutara para que seus sentimentos por Uzumaki não passasem de amizade e carinho, amor, só se fosse algo fraternal.

Mas, era uma batalha infrutífera. Como alguém podia mandar em seu coração? Procurava desesperadamente a resposta, para não encontrar nenhuma. Não havia como. O que desejava era algo impossivél, afinal, ela era uma youma, ele um humano, criaturas distintas e separadas por um imenso abismo.

Mesmo podendo assumir uma forma humana, era somente uma imitação na verdade, pois, sua forma verdadeira era de uma raposa alva de nove caudas, gigantesca, não podia dar o que qualquer criatura buscava inconscientemente e fazendo parte do ciclo da vida. Filhos. Claro, havia excessões, mas, muitos não sabiam que eram guiados por esse desejo primitivo, que os animais irracionais tem, para continuar com a espécie.

Ela nunca poderia dar isso á ele, logo, mesmo que ficassem juntos, Yuukiko não poderia ser pai e ele adorava crianças.

Observava ele divertindo uma criança, que não tinha mais do que 6 anos, cujo sorvete caira no chão. Levanta-se e vai até a barraca para comprar mais um e dar para ela, em seguida, afagando carinhosamete a cabeça dela e com o seu mais belo sorriso na face.

A pequena saíra dali para seus pais, acenando com a mãozinha. Nota a mãe desta grávida, acariciando o ventre carinhosamente, junto de seu marido, ambos felizes e fica ainda mais cabisbaixa e melancólica, se já era possivél. De fato, não podiam ficar juntos e precisava deixa-lo livre para seguir o rumo da vida e ter a família que tanto queria.

Ao menos, por algumas horas, tivera-o junto dela, realizou o pequeno desejo egoísta de seu coração. Mas, isso ficou ruim para ele e para ela, pois, seu coração usou isso, para ampliar ainda mais os sentimentos que ela já possuía pelo humano. Como pensava, foi uma "armadilha sórdida" de seus sentimentos e seu coração caíra.

Agora, precisava correr atrás do prejuízo e evitar de ceder a tentação de vê-lo, na sua forma humana. Tinha que lutar com todas as suas forças.

Nos bailes, sempre o via vasculhar o saguão somente com o olhar, como se procurasse algo e sabia o que era. Via ele ficar desanimado, em ver que não estava lá.

Nesses momentos, pedia perdão mentalmente a ele, sabendo não ser digna de tal coisa.

Amargurada e com lágrimas que teimavam de escorrer de seus orbes, vê a médica acariciando o ombro dele lentamente. Não aguentando mais, vira a face, lutando contra a vontade de observar.

- Yuukiko-kun... vai se mudar para cá, né?

- Sim... já terminaram de construir a casa, vou ficar perto da clínica, facilita e muito.

- É verdade... - fala manhosamente, encostando seu ombro no dele e suas mãos se aproximando da dele.

Notando as reais intenções dela, se levanta, falando:

- Sinto... mas...

A médica fica chateada, mas, mesmo assim, se ergue e se aproxima mais dele, não desistindo tão fácil:

- Não entendo... eu não sou bonita?

Ele coça as mãos atrás da cabeça e fala, um tanto nervoso:

- Imagine, é linda... é que... não vou poder retribuir da maneira que deseja... não acho certo... sinto, mas, a considero como uma boa amiga e nada mais.

Ela não esconde sua tristeza com a recusa, mas, não iria chorar na frente dele. Consegue milagrosamente conter suas lágrimas tentando ser insistentes.

- Olha - fala pondo a mão nos ombros dela que o fita, os orbes lutando contra a tristeza - Você vai ver como vai aparecer alguém capaz de corresponder aos seus sentimentos como merece... eu acredito. - nisso pensa em Kion.

Ele era alguém que a amava, mas, Hyoko se fixara tanto nele, que não percebeu os sinais ao seu redor, acabando por ignorar por completo, aquele que a desejava e amava de todo o coração, sendo que queria faze-la a única mulher da sua vida inteira.

Derrotada, se retira, cabisbaixa. Yuukiko sentia-se mal por isso, mas, não a amava e não queria sexo casual com ela, seria complicado demais. Logo, o melhor era ser sincero e não dar falsas esperanças a mesma.

Um pouco longe dali, ao ver a cena, seu coração vibrou de emoção e não pode conter uma grande satisfação que surgiu nela e uma imensa felicidade, fazendo suas caudas abanarem de maneira indecente.

Mas, passada a euforia inicial, sua mente vem "estourar" o balão de felicidade dentro dela e começar a amaldiçoa-la por pensar assim.

A culpa tratava de minguar os resquícios de sua felicidade. Vendo ele se afastar, preparava-se para voar, quando vê uma garota, com calça colante preta e camiseta regata se aproximando de seu jinchuuriki.

Evidenciava também pelo calçado, que corria, não para disputas, apenas para a saúde. Tinha cabelos negros cacheados que iam até a cintura e olhos castanhos.

- Uzumaki-san?

Ele se vira, lembrando de ter ouvido aquela voz em algum lugar.

Nota ser a recepcionista daquele baile, em que conhecera a "deusa", que saiu sem ao menos se despedir.

- Me lembro de você... seu nome é...

- Que bom que se lembra de mim... mesmo sendo só casual... - fala sensualmente, tirando a tiara de treino que prendia seus cabelos, balançando os fios e com a mão, os arrumando.

Confessava que estava mais linda do que antes, mesmo com as roupas pouco formais. Tinha um corpo muito belo que lhe rendou umas boas masturbações para se aliviar.

Anda balançando a cintura, em movimentos sexy´s, prendendo a atenção dele por longos minutos, só percebendo-a junto dele, quando esta levou os dedos ao braço dele e falou, em um tom de voz doce:

- Sou Yamakawa Yume... é normal, não perguntou o meu nome e creio que não prestou atenção no meu crachá.

O médico fala maliciosamente:

- Prestava atenção em outras coisas...

- Com certeza... - leva o dedo indicador ao tórax dele, por cima da gravata - foi uma surpresa vê-lo aqui.

- Eu também... de fato, é uma vila pequena.

- E põe pequena nisso - senta, cruzando as pernas sensualmente, encostando o tornozelo na perna dele, que fitava as coxas definidas naquela calça colante.

Ela pega um pano e seca com movimentos lânguidos o suor, até de seu colo. Confessava, que ela era boa em deixar um homem "animado". Afinal, pegava simples movimentos diários e os transformava em armas de sedução infalivéis. De fato, sentia-se atraído e o doce perfume dela, era muito agradavél ao seu olfato.

Nisso, controlando sua libido, começa a conversar com a mesma.

Uma parte de seu coração via com desagrado a aproximação dela para com Yuukiko e a intimidade que transparecia. Se concentrando agora, era um dos odores provenientes dos cheiros estranhos que sentira dele, há meses atrás.

_"Será que é suor?"_ - pensa e balança a cabeça - _"Não, é diferente... tem uma parte suor, mas, não toda...droga! Por que ele não me conta?"_

E com sua audição, ouvia a conversa, mas, não entendia o que" outras coisas" significavam.

Sua mente a mil, não conseguindo achar a resposta e mais emburrada do que antes, vê os gestos e escuta a conversa.

Logo, de emburrada, fica melancólica, pois, sua mente martelava que devia deixa-lo livre para escolher uma da espécie dele.

Estava tão imersa em sua tristeza, que não percebera um jovem humano perto dali, com jaqueta de couro, camiseta regata negra, correntes na cintura e calças grossas, com rasgos no joelho e tênis também preto. Usava correntes em volta do pescoço e fitava com certa adoração Yuki e para Yuukiko, dirigia olhares de ódio.

Sentindo que não aguentaria mais assistir a cena, a raposa alva retira-se, se teleportando longe dali e chorando, em uma clareira. Havia bloqueado há horas sua mente da do seu jinchuuriki e a dor em seu coração, sendo estravazada com lágrimas pérolas que afluiam com imensa facilidade.

Ainda no parque, esse humano fitava com imensa ira o jinchuuriki, mas, uma mão pousa em seu ombro e um outro homem, com aparência de 45 anos surge, de baixo da sombra da frondosa árvore em que se encontravam.

Fala, em um tom de voz gentil:

- Pare com esse olhar, Fukaiyoruhonoo (深夜炎- Chamas negras profundas)

- Não posso evitar, Yoruhisame-sama ( 夜氷雨 -Chuva gélida da noite)

O mais velho suspira cansadamente e fala:

- Este Yoruhisame compreende... mas, foi a decisão que nos tomamos com aquele humano, o Rikudou Sennin, Tenkumoya-sama ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial), Fukaisorahana ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo) e ela, conhecida agora como Yuki... sabe que foi o melhor para a mesma...

- Eu sei - o outro encosta as costas na árvore e fita um ponto qualquer, com um olhar de pesar.

Após algum tempo, olha para o mais velho e fala, que fitava -o, em um misto de curiosidade e desaprovação.

- Somos obrigados mesmo a romper o lacre de suas memórias? Por mais tristeza que ela passe agora, é crueldade demais querer que esta se recorde... o mais piedoso, é mante-la na ignorância...

- Eu também concordo... mas, se chegar o momento que for necessário todos os poderes dela, será algo que teremos que fazer, por mais que meu coração sofra em fazer isso... para faze-la feliz, faria qualquer coisa... - olha para o olhar irritado dele para Yuukiko e sorri, completando - Controle seus ciúmes...

Ele quase caí de onde estava e fita um tanto envergonhado aquele que considerava seu tutor e praticamente um pai.

- Não é isso! Este Fukaiyoruhonoo apenas tem uma grande dívida de vida e gratidão por ela e nada mais.

O outro revira os olhos e fala:

- Tá... vou fingir que acredito...

Olha indignado para ele que sustenta o sorriso, fazendo este virar a face, um tanto aborrecido. Nisso, o mais velho comenta:

-É um filhote ainda...

- Tenho quase 550 anos... não sou mais um filhote e sem contar, que sou comandante das tropas do leste. - fala pomposamente.

- Hai, hai... e este Yoruhisame tem 1.100 anos e é seu Taichou (general)... não precisa ficar todo pomposo... apesar de ser um guerreiro formidavél.

- Que vontade de matar aquele desgraçado... - não consegue conter um leve rosnado - e não é por ciúmes! - completa ao vê-lo olhar para ele, incrédulo - e sim, por faze-la sofrer!

- Contenha-se... sabe da lei, não podemos atacar humanos nem em sonhos... quer ser punido severamente pelo Conselho?

O jovem apenas limita a cerrar os punhos com raiva. Nisso, olha a roupa que este usara para se camuflar entre os humanos.

Ele vestia um terno formal negro, com uma gravata e um lenço branco no bolso do lado direito, os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Olha em seguida, em volta, para os demais humanos. Percebendo o olhar, este apenas sustenta um sorriso em sua face amavél e seus olhos azuis serenos.

- Sinceramente, acho que exagerou na roupa, sensei-sama... sem querer ofender.

- Eu sei... sabe, ao contrário de você, sempre observei os humanos... e sei que essa roupa é muito formal...

- Então...?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Essa roupa cai bem em mim, não acha? - e ri levemente, vendo-o cair no chão.

Se levantando, olha incredulamente para aquele tido como o ser mais poderoso ainda vivo, a legendária raposa negra de nove caudas, ou Ginkoku yoru no kyôfu ( 残酷恐怖夜の恐怖 Terror da noite sangrenta)", por sua perfomance nos campos de guerra.

Apesar de ostentar um tom brincalhão, podia ser frio e calculista, impiedoso para com seus inimigos.

Senão tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, até ele duvidaria disso. Seu nome era temido em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Se bem, que ele também era assim, afinal, aprendera com o melhor. E manipulava chamas negras e veneno, assim como ele.

Porém, existia uma fêmea ainda mais poderosa do que ele, o Ginkoku yoru no kyôfu, que podia derrota-lo facilmente, mas, que porém, tinha a índole pacifista ao máximo.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, continuam observando Yuukiko e a mulher, esta, já tendo um contato mais intímo, encostando seu corpo no do jovem médico e brincando com a gravata dele, ambos conversando assuntos agradavéis.

Em um momento, eles se beijam e ela, olhando a hora no relógio, se despede dele, com rápidos selinhos e entrega um papel para o mesmo.

Acena com a mão já longe e torna a correr, com ele observando o corpo dela com atenção. De fato, era muito bela. Mas, a jovem de cabelos alvos era perfeita, como uma deusa.

Nisso, se certificando que não há ninguém nas proximidades, se concentra e consegue flutuar, em seguida, voa, conseguindo altura e partindo dali.

Yoruhisame sorri divertido e Fukaiyoruhonoo olha irritado e indignado, não contendo sua raiva:

- O ensinou a voar?

- Bem, ele é o jinchuuriki dela, logo, ela compartilha seu chakra com o dele e como sabe, nosso chakra é senjutsu... quanto a...

- Francamente... senão fosse a lavagem cerebral do Rikudou Sennin, isso não seria possivél.

- Lembre-se que foi preciso... e que ele não fez de livre e espontânea vontade, foi necessário, na verdade, odiou fazer isso, até o fim de sua vida...

- Bem, foi um trabalho bem feito, devo considerar.

Nisso, se retiram dali e distante do local, voltam as suas roupas antigas. As que vestiam somem e aparece haoris, hakamas, botas, e armadura como dos samurais.

Fukaiyoruhonoo usa um osode (placas de metal no ombro) com duas peças e duas katanas na cintura, uma longa e curta, já Yoruhisame usa um com 3 peças e a sua armadura é de general, só que sem a máscara e capacete. Também portava as duas espadas, mais uma terceira nas costas.

Nisso, se concentram e assumem o tamanho miniatura de suas formas verdadeiras. Ele, uma raposa negra, com um traço branco na barriga e pescoço, além de uma mancha contornando o focinho e as pontas das longas orelhas brancas, nove caudas descansando placidamente.

O mais jovem, assumira a aparência de um lobo negro de oito caudas e caninos pronunciados. Ambos, tendo o tamanho de um cão pastor, condensando o chakra deles naqueles corpos.

- Lembre-se, não deve intervir... vou voltar para lá e deixo tudo nas suas mãos... evite usar as chamas negras, veneno e outros ataques e técnicas que abrangem uma área consideravél... lembre-se o quanto os humanos são delicados.

- Prometo não desapontar o senhor...

- Jure. - fala seriamente.

- Mas, este Fukaiyoruhonoo é...

- Eu sei - corta ele - Mas, sei o quanto seus sentimentos por ela vão além de gratidão e devoção eterna... quero que jure por sua honra.

Ele ergue a pata, após suspirar longamente:

- Este Fukaiyoruhonoo jura por sua honra, se ater as leis que nos regem e jura, somente observar, só se intrometendo se houver perigo de vida para a que se denomina Yuki...

Ouve um pigarreio do general.

- E de Yuukiko... - fala o nome dele com certo desagrado. - Pronto, jurei.

- Agora posso ir mais tranquilo... - nisso, apoia a pata na escápula dele - Desculpe isso tudo, mas, saiba que o coração adora mandar na mente... e és jovem... embora, que mesmo mais velho, como este Yoruhisame, não pode fugir de seu coração...

Fala com um olhar perdido e este pergunta, preocupado:

- Aconteceu algo?

Notando que se deixara perder em recordações, olha para o jovem e fala, placidamente:

- Apenas um velho se recordando... quando chegar na minha idade, verá...

- Francamente... Yoruhisame não é idoso...

- Hahahaha... bem, está na hora de retornar... voltarei em breve, lembre-se de fazer os relatórios semanais.

- Sou um comandante... se agisse inconsequentemente, nunca ganharia o controle sobre uma tropa... não posso ficar muito aqui... tenho reuniões com as tropas, embora o vice-comandante seja bom...

- Nesse caso, eu assumo seu lugar, lembre-se, são poucos que compartilham desse segredo... e é prudente que seja assim.

- Bem, boa viagem...

- Boa observação para você, jovem.

Nisso, voa para os céus, desaparecendo rapidamente após virar um pontinho insignificante na áboboda celeste, de nuvens esparsas e leve tom alaranjado no horizonte.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, Já respondi uma pergunta XDDDDDDDD  
Mas, criei outras XDDDDDDDDD  
Muito obrigada pelo review Yuuki_ai

Resposta:

Yuuki_ai : Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review ^ ^

Bjos


	20. Provocação

Yuukiko se envolve com uma mulher fogosa e provocante... no que vai dar esse relacionamento?

E Yuki? Como conviverá com isso?

Cap. Provocação

As nuvens deixam de encobrir a lua e a luz refletida pelo astro, banha a floresta atrás da moradia, revelando que o vulto era um lobo negro de oito caudas que estava sentado, com um olhar pesaroso para o quarto onde Yuki se encontrava. Por seu olfato, sabia que ela chorara e ele queria matar aquele humano. Mas, estava impedido pela Lei que regia a vinda deles ao mundo dos humanos e a punição para ferir um ningen, era chibatadas e carcére pelo resto da vida e a morte de um ser humano, a punição era a morte, podendo ser violenta ou não, dependendo das vidas perdidas e/ou porque morreram, se foi acidental ou não, podendo ser revertida a pena de morte, dependendo do acidente em questão.

As leis de proteção aos humanos eram rígidas e as punições pela quebra de qualquer uma delas eram implacaveís.

No momento que na sua mente passou a alusão a matar Yuukiko, lembrou-se do último julgamento que presenciou e a morte violenta do acusado, que foi exposto a martírios antes de morrer da pior forma possivél. Aquelas lembranças era as únicas que tinham efeito de bloquear a vingança dele para com o sofrimento que este impõem a Yuki.

Queria descarregar a raiva que agora sentia, mas, não podia e isso o revoltava ainda mais, sabia melhor do que ninguém com quem o humano saía e agora, com quem estava e aonde.

Notando pelo chakra que ela adormecera, não resiste e assume a forma semelhante a humana, trajando sua Kariginu e por cima, a indumentária samurai caracteristíca, com suas três placas de osode inclinadas para baixo, acima dos ombros, sobrepostas, seus cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e entra no quarto dela, através de chamas que irrompem-se no aposento da youma, que agora dormia a sono alto, cansada de tanto chorar e ainda em sua forma humana.

Sumindo as chamas negras que o circundavam, se aproxima dela e toca sua face delicadamente, ajoelhando-se em uma perna e fitando-a com seus orbes esmeraldas, vidrados no belo ser que repousava placidamente na cama, aquela que povoava seus sonhos, estes proibidos, podendo ser considerados por todos os seus semelhantes como infâmes, em decorrência de sua posição social.

Os cabelos alvos dela como a neve, esparramados em cascata naquele edredon azul como o céu, a pele clarissíma, praticamente alva. Encontrava-se deitada, com sua delicadeza natural e faces meigas, dando um ar angelical a mesma.

Confessava que ela ficara linda, embora sempre fosse assim, uma flor rara e bela. Aquilo era um deleite para ele e se perdia, como se estivesse hipnotizado, nos contornos de sua face. Seu belo corpo era coberto por um haori, gi e hakama, além de um obi-wan, impossibilitando de ver suas belas curvas, enfim o corpo perfeito que com certeza esta possuía.

- Tu és minha carcereira, meu martírio por não poder toca-te... este Fukaiyoruhonoo é teu prisioneiro, cativo de ti...

Seus pensamentos começam a ficar nublados e esquecendo-se de sua missão, se aproxima para encostar seus lábios másculos nos delicados, mas, outras chamas negras irrompem-se no aposento e delas surge seu general, Yoruhisame, com a face impassivél e agarrando-o acima dos osodes, o tira dali, ambos indo parar na floresta ali perto.

.

.

.

.

O general suspira pesadamente, esfregando as têmporas, o repreende em um tom cansado, daquele que viveu muitos séculos, praticamente mais de um milênio e viu muitas coisas e dentre estas, aquelas que gostaria de esquecer:

- Controle teus sentimentos, filhote. Ou melhor, seus hormônios? Por acaso, esqueceu-se de quem és?

Inicialmente, é tomado pela irritação e raiva, porém, conforme passava-se os minutos, era como se fosse libertado de uma espécie de transe que encontrava-se submerso instantes atrás, lembrando-se de quem era.

Cerra seus punhos, indignado e envergonhado por deixar-se dominar por tal fraqueza momentânea, que quase acabara desonrando aquela que idolatrava e amava do fundo de teu coração e ele mesmo.

- Droga! Não sei o que deu neste Fukaiyoruhonoo ao vê-la, era algo muito forte... agradeço-te por ter me retirado do aposento, senão fosses tu, meu General, teria caído em uma desonra imensa e irreparavél.

- Este Yoruhisame compreende, afinal, já experimentei a juventude e os prazeres que ela proporciona... mas, não deve deixar-se levar por estes instintos primordiais, arcaicos, mundanos... Poderéis controlar teus sentimentos, ou melhor, hormônios na próxima vez?

- Este Fukaiyoruhonoo não cometerá o mesmo erro!

Exclama convicto, tendo o vento como tua testemunha silenciosa, além daquele que respeitava.

- Muito bom, falaste admiravelmente... enfim, chegaste o instante deste Yoruhisame assumir... desejavas verificar tuas tropas, não é?

- Hai... agradeço-lhe e irei me retirar... sumimassen, Taishou-sama. - ele se curva ao ser a sua frente.

O Kitsune meneia positivamente com a cabeça, em sua pose altiva típica.

Nisso, o comandante assume a forma de um lobo de oito caudas e voa rumo aos céus, mas, não sem antes, sem controlar teus instintos persistentes, observar a morada aonde repousava aquela que povoava seus sonhos, por alguns instantes. Em seguida, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, reprovava a si mesmo por seu comportamento inapropriado e então, parte dali.

Agora, Yoruhisame estaria responsavél por observa-la em segredo.

.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante mais fino da região, o Tenkai no Ryuu ( dragão do céu), Yuukiko e Yume, após passearem e assistirem a um filme no cinema, estavam sentados na mesa em frente a um palco, onde uma pianista, seguida de dois jovens com violinos, tocavam uma música pedida pelo casal.

Aquele estabelecimento era somente para os abastados, pois, cada prato daquele, custava em média 15% um salário médio, isso, o mais barato.

Degustavam de um vinho envelhecido em carvalho por 5 décadas, em finas taças de cristal, enquanto comiam um dos pratos mais caros.

Naquele instante, conversavam assuntos banais, mas, a mulher pegara o dedo indicador e o pousara provocantemente logo abaixo do pescoço, com um olhar extremamente malicioso, que era retribuído na mesma intensidade pelo médico.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho grudado no corpo, que marcava suas curvas generosas e preso somente atrás da nuca, deixando toda a costa livre, indo fechar-se somente um pouco acima dos glúteos e na frente, em V, que somente cobria metade de seus seios, mostrando que estava sem sutiã.

Em seu pescoço um colar de brilhante, presente dele. Abaixo da cintura, o vestido tinha um corte bem aberto, que deixava toda a coxa torneada praticamente exposta e ela fizera questão de cruzar as pernas, deixando o corte exibir ainda mais atributos da mesma, que inclinara seu dorso levemente, deixando os seios bem visivéis enquanto que com um dedo, circundava as bordas do cálice.

Usava um salto alto de ponta bem fina, trançada, da cor vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem elaborado, deixando propositalmente o colo bem a mostra.

Vibrava de emoção por ter "fisgado" um dos melhores partidos daquela região e que também, tinha um corpo escultural, sem exageros, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelos Deuses.

Yuukiko usava um traje de gala negro. Um smoking da mesma cor, com três botões e gola de bico. Uma calça negra também, uma camiseta social branca a rigor, com gola social e botões nela, pequenos e discretos. Tinha uma gravata borboleta, negra, bem social. Um lenço alvo jazia na lapela.

Nos punhos, abotuaduras pequenas, quase imperceptivéis, com detalhes dourados. Os sapatos eram da mesma cor do smoking, um sapato liso clássico em verniz.

Usava também um relógio de ouro no punho.

Naquele instante, eu tentava me concentrar na conversa, que se tornou ousada, tanto, que ficou quase impossivél eu colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, pois, minha namorada, já há dois meses, pegou seu pé e por baixo da mesa, esfregava em meu falo, agora, no final, poucos minutos antes de saímos.

Embora não fosse preciso algo assim, só o vestido dela mega-decotado e provocador, já fazia eu sentir-me levemente excitado.

Sem contar, que no cinema, acabamos masturbando um ao outro com as mãos, nos fundos da sala. Aquilo fora muito excitante, frente ao perigo de alguém desconfiar e nos supreender.

Já não era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso em público. Era Yume-chan que começava e eu acabava cedendo aos seus desejos e caprichos.

Para nossa sorte, o filme era de ação e recheado de sons, logo, bem, eu acredito que ninguém desconfiou ou se teve alguém, deve ter ficado calado, provavelmente constrangido. Nessas horas, minha mente ficava tão nublada, que me esquecia da vergonha.

Não aguentando mais e com receio de ser taxado de tarado, caso acabasse tendo uma ereção de vez, pedi a conta, orando para que chegasse rápido, o que acontece e paguei-a rapidamente.

Quando me levanto, esta é obrigada a cessar as carícias e observo que enquanto ela se levanta da cadeira, propositalmente, ergue um pouco a barra do vestido, fingindo arruma-lo, mostrando sua intimidade e eu já sabendo que estava sem peça intíma e o odor de desejo, afinal, meu olfato e audição eram muito acima dos humanos comuns.

Confesso que precisei de um auto-controle imenso para não agarra-la ali mesmo. Ela sempre me provocava e sabia como fazer isso. Mesmo os gestos simples do dia a dia, os fazia ficarem extremamente sensuais.

Cerrando os olhos, uso meu chakra para me acalmar, obrigando a minha circulação sanguínea a se aplacar. Era um método desenvolvido por minha mãe para cirúrgias que requeriam a máxima de calma e ajudava, por um tempo, claro. Era similar a um genjutsu, só que aplicado a si mesmo e sem nenhuma ilusão.

Para isso, virei-me rente a coluna atrás de nossa mesa e fiz os selos rapidamente, em um piscar de olhos a todos e depois, desvirei, notei que poucos olharam, mas, depois retornaram ao que faziam antes.

Minha namorada não compreendeu e nem viu o que fiz, mas, me olhava agora curioso e notando que aplaquei meus instintos, fica emburrada, fazendo um bico que a deixava extremamente sexy e desejavél.

Me retiro com ela, esta passando a mão pelo meu braço. Sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo e precisava chegar o mais rápido possivél em casa.

O meitrê se curva enquanto saímos do estabelecimento e pegamos uma carruagem-taxi que estava ali, parada nos esperando e que alugara por toda aquela noite.

O cocheiro abre a porta, curvando-se para nós, que entramos. Logo, atrás e na frente, havia várias outras carruagens como a nossa, um tanto luxuosas, esperando seus passageiros.

.

.

.

.

Duas horas mais tarde, Yuukiko chega com Yume, ambos abraçados, afinal, há algum tempo, a relação deles deixou de ser meramente casual para algo mais.

Via mente, chama Yuki para avisa-la de Yume. Esta acorda, espreguiçando-se e de imediato, reconhece o odor que sempre sentia junto de seu jinchuuriki, nos últimos três meses oriundo da sala de estar. Rapidamente, assume a forma de uma raposa de nove caudas alva.

Conforme caminhava para perto da escada, para ver melhor a mulher, não conseguindo mais controlar sua curiosidade e pesar, resolve atender ao chamado intermitente dele, que ressoava em sua mente.

Mal humorada, não, extremamente aborrecida, responde:

_"Estou ouvindo Yuukiko-kun! Pare de encher minha mente... droga!" _

_"Está aborrecida? Por quê?"_

_Ela não podia deixa-lo saber que tinha ciúmes, logo, começando a ver a sala de estar, responde, inventando o porque daquele tom praticamente agressivo:_

_"Estava dormindo!"_

_"Gomen, mas, avisei que talvez viesse com companhia...só queria avisar, pois, ela não pode te ver... ainda"_

_"Ainda?" - pergunta preocupada._

Nisso, vê a mulher junto de Yuukiko, agarrando-lhe, praticamente e acariciando-o. Luta para não demonstrar tristeza e questiona-se de onde conseguia forças para tal feito.

Ele torna a falar novamente:

_"Bem, ainda é cedo... mas, pensamos em levar nosso relacionamento ainda mais seriamente, por enquanto, ela é minha namorada. Agora percebo, que sempre que falava dela, você não se mostrava interessada..."_

_"E ainda continuo desinteressada, a vida é sua, faça o que achar melhor" - termina cada nota, evitando que saíam entrecortadas pelo que sentia em seu coração naquele momento._

_"Bem, tudo bem, um dia desses gostaria de saber porque e diz respeito a você também, afinal, convive comigo."_

_"Não sem preocupe, os deixarei sozinhos, vou ao jardim aqui atrás da casa, fiquem a vontade..." - fala, mal vendo a hora de se afastar dali e libertar o que sentia naquele momento que seria envolvido em lágrimas._

_"Obrigado, eu ia pedir isso e desculpe... vou fechar minha mente para você, tudo bem?"_

_"Sim... mata ashita (até amanhã)"_

Nisso, ela se teleporta dali, deixando os dois sozinhos e chorando compulsivamente na mata, tentando aliviar a imensa tristeza que se apoderara dela e claro, fechara a mente também para ele.

Aconteceu o que ela previu, ele encontrou aquela que provavelmente seria sua esposa.

.

.

.

.

Já de volta à mansão, ele se entrega as carícias dela, embora, mantivesse o jutsu para se controlar. Queria libera-lo, quando acumulasse desejo daquele instante. Yume teria uma imensa surpresa.

Da outra vez, ela dominara, mas, agora, seria a vez dele, afinal, adorava dominar e abria excessões raramente.

Quando saiu da conversa com Yuki, via mente, a fechou, retornando ao seu corpo e notou que já estava semi-nu, só tendo a calça em seu corpo, os sapatos, já se foram faz tempo e ela subia por suas pernas, sensualmente, até seu tórax, dando leves chupões, enquanto o arranhava levemente com suas unhas e em seguida, as abaixando, acariciando seu falo por cima da roupa.

Ao mesmo tempo, o médico começou a esfregar as costas dela e ao se beijarem, de maneira faminta, começado a morder os lábios femininos, fazendo-a gemer, enquanto suas mãos, brincavam com os seios acima da roupa. Quando ela levanta a cabeça, ele inclina seus lábios famintos a um dos seios dela, tirando-o de baixo da roupa e suas duas mãos, apertam as nádegas dela, que ri levemente.

Leva seus lábios ao ouvido dele e pergunta:

- O que houve? Seu "amiguinho" não está desperto... - fala um tanto desapontada.

- Você vai se supreender... hoje, darei o troco pela outra vez... conhecerá meu lado, digamos animal... espero que não se arrependa por ficar me provocando a noite toda... cachorra.

Fala roucamente, ela sentindo o hálito quente em sua pele e um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, sentia que aquilo não era uma ameaça leviana.

- É o que veremos... safado.

Ela grita de surpresa ao sentir ele morder o seio dela, enquanto suas mãos iam até os botões que prendiam o vestido extremamente decotado e desabotoando-o, fazendo cair no chão em um montinho.

Nisso, vê assombrada o membro dele ficar ereto rapidamente e ao olhar para os orbes dele, tem a ilusão de ver uma leve película rubra, quase imperceptivél. O olhar mudara, estava mais selvagem. Nisso, morde os lábios, adoraria ver esse lado.

- Vou adorar ser arrombada por você...

Sente calafrios prazerosos ao olhar o sorriso extremamente malicioso e feroz ao mesmo tempo, vendo-se refletida por aqueles orbes selvagens e levemente rubros.

Em um piscar de olhos para ela, este está sem calça e roupa intíma. Ele leva suas mãos na cabeça dela, levando-a até em frente ao seu membro.

Entendendo, ela ajoelhada, passa a lamber a glande sensualmente e todo o corpo do falo, enquanto ouvia ele gemendo roucamente.

Então, manda autoritário, a voz extremamente rouca, tomada pelo desejo:

- Chupe-o, cadela!

Ao fazer isso, ele começa a ditar o ritmo, segurando a cabeça dela, fazendo seu membro entrar e sair rapidamente da boca dela, que se esforçava para conseguir respirar ao mesmo tempo, pois, o falo era imenso e muito grosso, o tipo que ela adorava e que raramente via em seus anos.

Era tão grande, que nem cabia em sua boca. Cada vez mais ele gemia e se deliciava. Em um momento, após várias bombadas, grita de prazer e enfia o mais fundo que consegue, mesmo assim, não conseguindo enfiar por completo.

Ela engole sua essência quase se engasgando, sentindo sua feminilidade úmida. Sorri maravilhada ao ver o membro ereto novamente, em um piscar de olhos, isso sempre a supreendia e se perguntava como era possivél.

Rapidamente, mal tendo tempo de se situar, é deitada no sofá, mas, com suas nádegas apoiada encima do braço do movél. Naquela posição, ela ficava praticamente indefesa a mercê dele e por isso, se excitou ainda mais. Confessava que em todos os relacionamentos dele, nunca o vira assim, como um animal, praticamente.

Ela mordeu seus lábios, ao ver ele se inclinar em sua intimidade, falando antes de começar a mastuba-la:

- Vou retribuir... mas, será só agora... provarei de sua buceta safada...

Fala roucamente, ela vendo os orbes dele cobertos de desejo e podia jurar que as feições estavam um pouco diferentes, ferais, mas, julgou ser impressão e pouco se importava, estava tendo o melhor sexo que já teve e iria aproveitar ao máximo.

- Cachorro!

Não consegue conter um grito, ao sentir ele penetra-la com a língua, alternando com mordiscar e lamber seus lábios vaginais, fazendo-a gemer em uma deliciosa agonia. Seus gemidos tornam-se cada vez mais intensos, escapando de seus lábios cobertos de malícia.

Ele introduz primeiramente um dedo e depois dois, simulando movimentos de entrada e saída cada vez mais intensos, enquanto acaricia com a língua seu ponto mais sensivél, sentindo as contrações no interior dela aumentarem cada vez mais.

Seus batimentos cardíacos estão alterados e sua respiração acerelada, até que sente o corpo tremer e geme bem alto, tendo um orgasmo.

Yuukiko provava sua essência, enquanto ela se recuperava, mas, alguns segundo depois, ele erguia a cabeça, seus olhos ainda cobertos de malícia e seu membro rigído e com os dedos, faz a jovem lamber a essência dela, que o faz maliciosamente com a língua.

Ainda faminto, deixando seu lado mais "selvagem" no controle, abre as pernas dela e a penetra de uma só vez, indo o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo-a erguer seu ventre, enquanto está dá um grito de surpresa e de dor, afinal, era grosso e grande demais, nem cabendo dentro dela.

- Tome minha piroca em sua buceta, safada!

Ele começa a dar estocadas cada vez mais selvagens, mas, apesar de sentir dor, adorou a sensação, era incrivél, era uma dor muito prazerosa.

Seu corpo era sacudido pelas investidas bruscas e sedentas. Ele deita seu corpo no dela, sem deixar de penetra-la, as pernas escancaradas e passa a brincar com os seios, mordiscando-os, ocasionalmente dando tapas nela que gemia ainda mais, pois, adorava aquilo.

O suor de ambos misturados e seus gritos, além de cheiros, impregnando a sala, a mente de ambos nublada. Yume passava as mãos no peitoral dele, apertando os músculos e o arranhando com as unhas, tentando aliviar o prazer imenso que sentia por aquele sexo selvagem.

Após alguns minutos, chega novamente ao prazer, ficando mole em seguida, enquanto, Uzumaki não satisfeito, continuava a penetração, agora de uma maneira quase feral. Ela se questionava como ele tinha tanta energia, afinal, nenhum homem aguentava esse ritmo e ele continuava como se tivesse acabado de começar.

Dando uma última estocada profunda, geme roucamente e alto, liberando sua essência dentro dela, que passava a língua nos lábios, saboreando o momento.

Sem saber, Yuukiko curara o interior dela, nos poucos segundos que ficaram parados e recobrou com seu chakra, parte da energia da namorada, para que aguentasse mais, enquanto seus corpos estavam colados, isso, para que pudessem continuar, afinal, seria uma longa noite e pela face desta, estava sedenta para isso.

Tolamente, pensou que ele havia chegado no limite e ficou desanimada a este pensamento, queria mais e mais, por algum motivo, não se sentia tão cansada, era como se tivesse recuperado as forças em um passe de mágica.

Mas, para felicidade dela, ele não estava cansado e não pode conter um riso de felicidade, isto, o provocava ainda mais, os orbes de Yuukiko pareciam de um animal, Yume sentia-se a presa e ele o predador.

Enquanto leva as mãos aos glúteos dela, comprimindo-os com força, fala, com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer que o assolava, fazendo a jovem rendida sobre si, tremer de excitação:

- Vou foder a noite toda com você... você é minha presa e irei saborea-la até me satisfazer... entendeu?

Ela jurava que escutara alguns rosnados durante o ato dos dois e mais evidentemente enquanto ele falava naquele instante. Parecia de fato uma fera insasiavél.

Uma imensa felicidade a toma. Adorou aquele lado dele e luta para não transparecer essa felicidade. Dá um tapa nele, sorrindo marotamente e em seguida maliciosamente, fazendo questão de marca-lo com suas unhas.

Olha extremamente excitada para ele que nada fala, mas, podia ver a intensidade de seu olhar, tornando-se mais selvagem e faminto. O sorriso praticamente feral preenchia seu belo rosto e os olhos, parecendo ficarem mais rubros, como sangue.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No próximo capítulo, mostrarei mais o tipo de relacionamento deles e alguém notou como é esse relacionamento, quer dizer, de Yuukiko e Yume.

No próximo mais pistas, para ajudar. Quero mostrar nesse e no próximo, o equívoco de Yuukiko em seus sentimentos para com Yume.


	21. Fome

Após praticamente uma noite de sexo selvagem, ambos famintos um do outro, Yuukiko e Yume dormem.

Já, Yuki, acorda faminta e fica irritada pela falta de comida feita...

Cap. Fome.

Sem sair de dentro dela, a carregou e deitou-a no sofá, virando o corpo feminino de lado, que em um sorriso maroto, tentou tomar o controle, mas, ficou brevemente irritada por notar que ele não permitiria tal coisa.

Com esta de lado, abraçando o tórax, ergue uma das pernas definidas e recomeçou os movimentos rápidos e profundos, fazendo-a dar gritinhos esporadicamente, junto com os gemidos que preenchiam o ambiente. Seu prazer aumentava ao ouvir o gemido rouco dele em sua orelha, cada vez que a penetrava profundamente e velozmente, fazendo-a se contorcer, rendida, quase sem conseguir respirar direito.

Ele passou a acariciar seus seios de uma maneira selvagem e com volúpia, nisso, vira seu rosto para ele, a face deste parecendo selvagem e a beija, notando os olhares cheios de malícia e prazer da mesma.

Beijam-se de maneira profunda, sedenta, voraz, devorando os lábios um do outro, mas, ela interrompendo para tomar ar, por causa do ritmo da penetração.

Os corpos mexiam ao sabor da mesma dança, o cheiro de ambos impregnado na sala, principalmente no sofá.

Uzumaki sentia o calor dela envolver seu falo e após minutos, sentiu o sexo se contrair ao redor de seu membro e os gemidos da jovem ficarem mais intensos ainda.

Ele aumentava a velocidade para conseguir chegar perto do ápice dela e é o que acontece, ele despeja sua essência após alguns segundos que ela teve um orgasmo.

Novamente a curou com seu chakra, mesmo naquela forma, mantinha um pouco a sua mente lúcida e viu nos olhos dela, o desejo de continuar mais e mais. Portanto, realizava tanto seus desejos quanto os da mesma.

Ela gemeu de satisfação, quando sentiu ele sentar no sofá e coloca-la em seu colo, de costas para ele, as pernas de cada lado do corpo.

Tentou se levantar, mas, foi impedida por ele, que não havia tirado seu falo e recomeçava os movimentos, só que mastubando-a com os dedos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sua outra mão brincava com seus seios.

- Mete mais, cachorro! Mete essa piroca gostosa nessa xaninha safada!

- Vai levar, cadela!

Ela ouvia os gemidos roucos de deleite dele a cada estocada mais selvagem e rápida, gemendo também, sua intimidade já acostumada com a grossura e tamanho do falo dele, que era um sonho para ela e que mesmo após ter gozado antes, continuava ereto.

Naquele posição, ele a penetrava ainda mais profundamente, com estocadas firmes e fortes, fazendo-a dar gritinhos, enquanto ele enfiava seu membro com mais força.

Ela gemia loucamente e então vira a face dele e o beijava aonde conseguia, enquanto que com uma de suas mãos acariciava as coxas e seu braço musculoso.

Com maestria por toca-la nos pontos certo, ela não tarda em chegar ao prazer, contorcendo-se em espasmos e depois relaxando, mas, ele não parara o movimento e com o sorriso extremamente malicioso em sua face, ela amando estar dominada, ele continua a masturbando.

Se deliciava com aquilo, era incrível o quanto conseguia ter um orgasmo e de maneira tão fácil e rápida como era com seu namorado. Seu corpo continuava sendo sacudido pelas estocadas certeiras dele, fazendo-a dar pulinhos em seu colo, ampliando as penetrações, sobre o sorriso extremamente malicioso do mesmo.

- Que buceta gostosa!

Novamente, ela chega ao prazer, só que ele chega junto dela e ambos se entregam as sensações daquele momento, relaxando. Novamente, sente seu cansaço diminuir e começava a desconfiar que Yuukiko era o causador disso, mas, não se importava, pois, prolongava seu prazer e era isso o que importava.

- Nunca provei uma bucetinha tão gostosinha como essa!

Dá um gritinho de supresa, quando sente ele ergue-la e virar para ele, sem contudo, tirar seu falo, ela se deliciando com a sensação do membro dele já rigído.

Ela devora vorazmente seus lábios, com a mesma intensidade que este fazia, arranhando-o mais do que nunca, cada parte de seu corpo que tocava, fazendo-o gemer em dor, vendo filetes de sangue brotarem de sua pele. Estava tão entregue ao prazer, que não percebera a cicatrização rápida dos mesmos.

- Tome safado! Puto!

Arranhava-o como punição por domina-la e inclusive morde os lábios dele, arrancando sangue dos mesmos, fazendo-o tirar seus lábios do dela e morder seu ombro, punindo-a, deixando ali uma marca bem visivél e fazendo-a gritar naquela hora, enquanto apertava com força suas nádegas, da qual a segurava até seu quarto.

Ambos sorriam maliciosamente e os orbes estavam carregados da mais pura malícia e desejo.

Após subir as escadas, eles trocando carícias selvagens e urgentes, ele abre a porta do seu quarto e rapidamente, a põe de quatro na cama, enquanto debruça sobre o corpo dela, segurando-a fortemente na cintura dela, impossibilitando qualquer reação.

Ela fica aborrecida, mas, logo seus lábios passam a emitir gemidos de prazer, quando ele a penetra novamente, só que com movimentos circulares, a enlouquecendo, fazendo-a implorar por mais.

- Anda! Mete logo essa piroca em sua cadela! Sou sua puta! Anda! Mete nessa bucetinha safada!

- Agora quem é o puto, cachorrra?

- Anda safado! Mete essa piroca em sua putinha!

- Minha rola quer provar esse buraquinho...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, posiciona seu membro no ânus dela e começa a penetra-la, prendendo-a na cintura com seus braços fortes, impossibilitando dela ir para frente.

Agora de seus lábios escapava gemidos de dor e prazer, ele a penetrando rapidamente e ao enfiar tudo de uma só vez, ela grita alto.

O médico começa com os movimentos velozes, mas ritmados, enquanto ela geme da dor prazerosa que sentia, doía muito, mas, era muito prazeroso ao mesmo tempo e ela estava amando.

Aos poucos, ele aumenta a velocidade, chegando em pouco tempo a um ritmo intenso, saindo e entrando o mais rápido que podia, esta sentindo ser rasgada por aquele membro grosso e grande.

Ainda a mantendo presa com uma mão na cintura, com a outra, passa a mastuba-la em sua feminilidade, fazendo mais gemidos de prazer escaparem de seus lábios.

A cama rangia com os movimentos sedentos dos corpos, gotas de suor desprendendo-se de ambos, a maioria deles, caindo em cima da mulher e os dela na cama, os gemidos de ambos preenchendo o ambiente junto com o cheiro de sexo que se intensificava.

Ela sente chegando em breve ao prazer e ele também.

Suspende as caricias no sexo e prendendo-a mais, começa a penetra-la ainda mais fortemente, pegando os cabelos da mesma, puxando a cabeça para cima.

Doía, mas adorava. Logo os solta e começa a dar tapas em sua bunda, deixando marcas. Ela gritava mais, mordendo os lábios com prazer nos momentos que conseguia, pois, os movimentos selvagens de seu namorado, a deixavam quase sem ar.

Em um momento, Yuukiko a pega no tórax e faz Yume ficar com o dorso levemente erguido, mas, seus joelhos quase sentados, enquanto colocava uma das mãos no ombro da mesma e a outra na cintura, prendendo-a e fazendo o corpo feminino se afundar ainda mais em seu membro, esta se contorcendo em uma agonia dolorosa e prazerosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ele sente seu orgão másculo começar a ser pressionado e o corpo da jovem dando mais sinais que em breve chegaria ao prazer total e fala, rouco, autoritário:

- Não goze ainda... puta... - e dá uma estocada mais profunda nela, que a faz soltar um gritinho e pular praticamente - entendeu, cadela?

- Seu puto! - ela exclama, mas, adorou ser tratada daquela forma, era muito excitante.

Ela tenta ao máximo se conter e em seguida, de maneira não muito delicada, a deita na cama, com a jovem de bruços, sem sair de dentro e encostando seu corpo no dela, recomeçando a penetração, agora, mais vigoroso que antes, fazendo aumentar os gritinhos, dentre os gemidos sôsfregos.

O jinchuuriki sente esta chegando ao ápice e fala, entre seus gemidos roucos de prazer:

- Pode gozar, cachorra!

Após alguns minutos, chega ao prazer, suas paredes comprimem o membro dele, enquanto ela geme de satisfação, esgotada, os espasmos de seu corpo terminando. Fora maravilhoso para Yume, que suspira satisfeita.

Logo, é ele em seguida, entrando uma ultima vez profundamente e liberando sua essência dentro dela.

Ouvia a respiração pesada deste e sorria, beijando sua testa, sentia-se ainda razoavemente bem e a dor sumira. Agora, mais do que nunca, era Uzumaki que fazia isso. Nunca aguentaria uma transa naquele nivél, uma não, várias.

Fala, em um sorriso malicioso:

- Obrigado por curar-me... e me revigorar... cachorro, mas, ainda quero mais... não vai ter mais para a sua cadelinha safada? - termina com a voz suplicante.

- Por que acha que fiz isso, puta gostosa? - ele olha para ele com os orbes ainda cobertos de desejo. - Vou provar sua xaninha e cuzinho gostoso... vou te arregaçar!

Ela ri e recomeçam a fazer sexo selvagem na cama a noite toda até próximo do amanhecer, até que entregue ao cansaço, preparam-se para dormir.

Ela deita a cabeça no torax dele, ambos abraçados na cama, cobertos, agora dormindo, completamente esgotados.

.

.

.

.

Yuki estava atrás de uma árvore, vermelha. Tinha ouvido sons estranhos e cheiros difusos, uns conhecidos, além de palavras que nunca imaginava existir e que a supreendeu ainda mais, foi ouvir Yuukiko pronuncia-los e acabou ficando preocupada.

Mesmo sabendo não ser certo ir ver, espichou a cabeça na janela da sala e arregalou os olhos com o que viu. De assustada, ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Estava estática, mas, um som pareceu chama-lhe a realidade e ela se afastou, correndo o máximo que podia com suas patas, seu coração disparado por vergonha e um pouco de tristeza, a confusão dominando ambos os sentimentos.

Nos limites da propriedade, no fundo da floresta, ela para e cai no chão, meia sentada. Estava na forma de uma raposa e sua mente encontrava-se confusa, seus pensamentos em desordem.

Os cerra e começa a respirar e inspirar, aos poucos, sua respiração indo de acerelada à normal, seus batimentos seguindo esse ritmo até que voltam a bater normalmente.

Ainda estava rubra e conforme se acalmava, sua mente começava a voltar ao normal, processando o que vira, junto com os cheiros e falas, seus pensamentos saindo do caos que havia sido instalado.

Agora compreendia de onde vinham. Então, aquilo era sexo, associando ao que lera nos últimos livros. O cheiro era forte e não compreendia bem, afinal, ela parecia sentir dor, mas, estava feliz. Aquilo ao ver dela era uma contradição, afinal, como a dor podia ser aprazivél? E como alguém podia ficar feliz sendo ofendida daquela maneira?

Aqueles questionamentos a si mesma, martelavam sua mente, até que se rendeu ao sono e adormeceu, enrolando as caudas e repousando a cabeça felpuda em uma delas, o sono não tardando a envolve-la e uma lágrima perolada, solitária, escorrer de seus orbes fechados, percorrendo sua pelagem alva, indo misturar-se ao chão frio e impássivel.

.

.

.

Amanhece. Os cálidos raios de sol banham a floresta, onde uma certa bijuu dormia a sono alto.

Yuki acorda com fome e após se espreguiçar, retorna para casa, para tomar o desejum. Por dormir a noite toda lá fora, exigiria dois doces bem caprichados.

Sentindo pelo chakra que "aquela mulherzinha" não estava ali e que ambos, seu jinchuuriki e ela, ainda encontravam-se na cama, se teleporta até a cozinha e como esperado, não vê ninguém, assim como, para seu desânimo e desprazer total, nem cheiro de nada gostoso, só aqueles odores fortes, provenientes da sala, que impregnavam todo o ambiente.

Suas orelhas ficam abaixadas e desanimada, começa a farejar com seu focinho algo comestivél. Pelo chakra senjutsu, ela sabia que Yuukiko estava junto daquela mulher e algo lhe dizia que não era bom subir para ver o que era.

Resolveu não ignorar essa sensação, como na noite passada, que espiou o que estavam fazendo e sentiu muita vergonha, embora não compreendesse o porquê, juntamente com medo que fosse descoberta, afinal, tinha uma vaga noção que aquilo que fizera fora errado.

Sua barriga protestava de fome e decide ignorar essas questões, o que queria era comida e estava a procura disto. Se vingaria de Yuukiko, quando aquela fêmea humana saísse, afinal, fez ela dormir no relento, com uma fome imensa e não deixou nada feito, muito menos, adiantado.

- Que droga... não tem nada... aquele Yuukiko-kun infeliz... não deixou nada para eu comer...

Confessava que estava irritada e muito, odiava ficar sem comer e isso aumentava minha irritação. Tinha certeza que havia uns biscoitos na dispensa, mas, eles sumiram.

- Ah! É! Eu comi anteontem... fiz um lanchinho a tarde... maldição!

Esbravejo, pouco me importando se acordarei o "casalzinho". Só de me lembrar daquela mulherzinha junto dele meu sangue fervia, mas, uma parte de mim, reprimia essa raiva, só precisava contar, que esta parte sempre fizesse isso, evitando que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

Logo, retorno a minha missão de procurar comida. Tinha vontade de ir lá e morder a perna daquele infeliz, mas, algo me impedia. Pudor? Vergonha? Consideração? Era complicado, confesso.

Enfim, como minha fome é a maior das minhas preocupações, não tenho tempo a perder com divagações. Recomeço a farejar, enquanto tento me lembrar de algum doce ou até mesmo comida, naquele momento, não estava exigente, só queria passar aquela dor que sentia na barriga por estar sem comer desde ontem a noite.

Após meia hora, Yuki ficara desanimada. Não havia qualquer vestígio de algo comestivél que não precisasse ser feito. Não tinha nada pronto.

Estava receosa de assumir a forma humana e fazer algo para comer, pois, tinha receio que Yuukiko a visse naquela forma.

Porém, a fome dominou a razão e ela cedeu. Na forma de uma raposa, seria um tanto complicado preparar algo, afinal, não tinha mãos e mesmo se usasse as caudas, seria complicado preparar algo sem cair muito pêlo.

- Bem, lá vou eu...

É bem carnal a relação deles, diria mais de desejo... puro desejo... algo nada estavél...

Tenho dó da Yuki-chan, coitada... se bem, que era sofrerá ainda mais...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews: Rodneysao, Seto, SabakunoGaara, Miss Galadriel.

Fizeram uma ficwither feliz


	22. Saciandose

Yuki decide dar um pequeno castigo ao seu jinchuuriki, embora, reservasse um ainda pior para ele.

Nisso, Yuukiko tem que descobrir a resolução de um problema, que surgiu com a vinda de Yume para a mansão, mesmo por um final de semana...

Cap. Saciando-se.

Nisso me detenho e um estalo surge em minha mente, como pude ser tão idiota? Há outra opção, mais segura e evitando que mostre minha forma humana e ao mesmo tempo, será um vingança por me deixar faminta.

Não consigo conter uma gargalhada, um tanto maquiavélica, que até me supreendeu, confesso.

Levantei-me nas patas traseiras e olhei o congelador, atentamente. Tinha muitas carnes deliciosas e minha fome estava imensa, quanto mais demorava para comer, mais fome sentia.

Fecho o congelador, vou para a dispensa. Achei mashmallows.

- Que delicioso! Ebâ!

Não consegui conter a imensa felicidade que senti ao ver aquelas coisas saborosas e por minha vingança, claro.

Saí da cozinha e fui até o fundo da propriedade, teleportei tudo o que tinha visto até lá e após trazer tudo, calmamente, começei a preparar minha refeição.

Jogava as comidas para o alto e usava minhas chamas para assa-las rapidamente, claro, tirando do envelope e quando descia, mastigava, comendo feliz, tendo pegado um pano, por teletransporte também, para não comer carne com areia. Fiz esse método até devorar todas as carnes.

Sentindo pelo chakra que ele dormia, ainda e sem contar que estava bem distante da casa, decidi assumir a forma humana, seria mais divertido comer assim e fazer como vira em filmes e como fazia no passado, quando andava com meu tou-chan.

Quando lembro-me de Rikudou Sennin, não consigo conter uma leve tristeza. Sentia muita falta dele, ainda não me acostumei a sua ausência em minha vida. De fato, eu era mesmo mimada e ele fizera questão de me mimar, sempre satisfazendo minhas vontades e raramente falando não.

Eu abafo um riso triste. Ultimamente, essas lembranças vinham até mim e de certa maneira, ficava feliz, embora, sempre me causassem uma certa tristeza.

Armei uma fogueira com pedras e galhos, me lembrei de como fazer uma, afinal, eu e tou-chan como andavamos muito por aí, era fatídico fazemos alguma fogueira, duas por dia, no minímo.

Sento em frente e começo a assar os mashmallows na ponta de gravetos, como vi em filmes e li em livros.

Na primeira vez, queimei, na segunda, não ficaram bons. De fato, era muito difícil, mas, na tevê e livros parecia algo tão fácil... na quinta vez, acertei.

Fico calmamente comendo, já sem fome, apenas saboreando. O que fiz, o obrigaria a comprar mais mantimentos. Afinal, devorei o estoque para duas semanas com fartura.

Até parece que deixaria ele folgado o dia inteiro naquela casa, ou melhor, final de semana, com um estoque farto de comida a mêrcer dele. Algo me dizia, que ela ficaria esses dias lá.

Sinto uma pontada de tristeza em meu coração, o mashmallow que comia perdendo o gosto até senti-lo como o fel. Era uma dor intermitente, mas, decido ignorar, quer dizer, tentar. Consigo após algum tempo, embora a sensação ainda persistisse de uma certa maneira.

Após meia hora, Yuki teleporta seu livro até ela e começa a ler, para ajudar a passar a sensação incomoda. Mas, mesmo fazendo isso, decidiu que o jinchuuriki não escaparia de mais uma punição e teria um prazer imenso e especial em puni-lo.

Com o sol a pino, sendo praticamente meio-dia em ponto, Yuukiko acorda.

Vê Yume dormindo ainda e dá um beijo em seu rosto, levantando-se em seguida, indo ao banheiro pegando uma toalha no closet para se limpar e relaxar.

Toma um banho de chuveiro, em seguida entra na banheira, deitando e relaxando com os olhos cerrados.

Estava tão relaxado que não viu uma jovem entrar e se despir. Quando sente o chakra dessa pessoa, olha e vê a mesma nua, lavando-se no chuveiro.

Ele fica hipnotizado. Ela se lavava, mas, percorrendo com suas mãos, tendo o sabonete em uma delas, o corpo delimitado em movimentos lânguidos e sensuais, olhando para ele maliciosamente.

O médico não conseguia tirar os olhos, estava praticamente hipnotizado e seu membro já ficou ereto. Yume era excelente em excitar um homem rapidamente.

Em seguida, pega as mãos e começa a se masturbar, com a água caindo em sua pele, o jinchuuriki começou a ficar sedento por senti-la.

Não conseguindo se conter mais, se levanta, com os olhos famintos. Ela sorri marotamente e eles se beijam ardorosamente, sentindo o gosto um do outro e suas linguas brincando.

Ele leva uma de suas mãos aos seios dela, acariciando-os e apertando os bicos entrumescindos, fazendo-a gemer. Ela acariciava o tórax dele definido, com as mãos ousadas e lábios famintos, mordiscando a curva do pescoço, enquanto ele mordiscava seu lóbulo.

Sua outra mão se dirigia ao sexo dela e começa a masturba-la com os dedos, fazendo ela se contorcer e arfar. Cada vez mais aumentava os movimentos, enquanto encostou as costas delicadas nos azulejos de porcelana.

Pressionou o corpo dela com o seu, que gemeu ainda mais ao sentir os músculos dele a comprimindo e o falo dele, roçando no interior de suas coxas.

Impossibilitada de percorrer seu corpo com carícias ousadas, enquanto se controcia de prazer, rendida em seus braços, decide mrodiscar a curva do pescoço dele e as mãos arranharem as costas dele.

Segura o pescoço dela delicadamente e curva levemente, dando espaço para mordiscar o pescoço delicado e sua curva, em seguida, seus lábios fazendo o caminho conhecido até seu lóbulo.

Ela leva uma de suas mãos em cima da dele em sua intimidade e acaricia, falando sôsfrega:

- Mais rápido... onegai

Ele aumenta os movimentos de seus dois dedos que introduzia nela, aumentando os gemidos e gritinhos, ela se contorcendo ainda mais, até que grita e sente seu corpo tremer. Havia chegado ao ápice.

Ele pega sua mão com a essência dela e prova, em seguida, dá para ela, que lambe sensualmente.

- Você é deliciosa, não é?

- Hai... - e morde o lábio inferior.

Nisso, desce até o falo dele e com um olhar malicioso, ao vê-lo ereto e grosso, começa a fazer sexo oral nele, com as mãos deste acariciando seus cabelos negros como a noite mais profunda.

Começa, manipulando seu membro com suas mãos finas, fazendo-o soltar um longo gemido e em seguida, acariciando a cabeça do pênis com a língua lentamente em movimentos circulatórios. Soltando mais um gemido rouco e alto, ergue a cabeça, seu rosto carregado de luxúria e desejo fitando o médico.

Os lábios delicados descem para o corpo do falo, ouvindo os leves gemidos dele e em seguida, para o deleite do jinchuuriki, abocanha o máximo que consegue, pois, sua boca é pequena e começa a movimentar a cabeça em um vai-e-vem intenso, sem deixar de acarinhar a base do membro com suas mãos.

Faz seus dentes roçarem de leve na pele do pênis e vê o quanto aquilo o agradou e aumentou o prazer em seu rosto, que volta a baixar e olha-la, os orbes verdes tomados de desejo.

Yuukiko então pega firmemente a cabeça de Yume e começa a ditar o ritmo, está apenas chupando. Ele estocava o máximo que conseguia na boca, mas, era tão grosso e grande que não cabia muita coisa, esta quase se engasgando.

Ela apoia as mãos nas coxas dele, enquanto Uzumaki continuava movimentando a cabeça dela em seu falo rapidamente, os gemidos dele cada vez mais intensos e roucos, até que chega ao ápice, dando um gemido longo e prazeroso, enfiando uma última vez na boca dela, que engole com maestria.

O membro torna a ficar rígido.

Ambos os olhares diziam claramente que não estavam satisfeitos. Ele segura no braço dela e a ergue, em seguida a virando de costas.

Dando uma leve risada, curva o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos na parede e começa a rebolar. Aquilo o estava deixando louco e ela olha para ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que está esperando, amor? Está cansadinho?

E nisso, ri levemente, em seguida mordendo o lábio inferior, vendo ele se aproximar, falando, com um sorriso malicoso e a voz imersa em desejo e vólupia:

- Não me provoque...

Não aguentando mais, querendo sentir o calor viciante da mesma, a penetra de uma única vez, firmemente, segurando sua cintura entre as mãos, mas tomando cuidado de não machuca-la.

Ela grita de surpresa e se contorce, enquanto seus gemidos ficam intensos e a respiração alternada. Era seu inferno e paraíso, era uma dor extremanente aprazivél, enquanto sentia o membro grande e grosso, rasga-la.

Ele a segura firmemente, começando a dar estocadas firmes e mais profundas, além de potentes, enquanto percorre o corpo com carícias. Yume vê os olhos dele imersos em uma volúpia ardente, selvagem.

O médico inclina seu corpo e explora a nuca, com mordidas, enquanto dá tapas nela, que dava gritinhos e se excitava ainda mais.

Cessa os tapas temporariamente e dedica suas mãos a acariciar os seios firmes e macios, apertando os bicos entrumescidos e em seguida, as nádegas, alterando entre mordiscar o lóbulo, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais e aumentar a intensidade dos gritinhos abafados e gemidos intensos, ela remexendo seu corpo.

Os gemidos e cheiros se intensificam, alternados com os gritinhos de Yume que ouvia ele arfando roucamente em suas costas, fazendo-a se excitar.

Como esperado, após alguns minutos, o jinchuuriki chega ao limiar e inunda o interior quente e úmido de sua amada, emitindo um longo gemido rouco, abraçando mais fortemente o corpo feminino, que grita quando o prazer chega, debruçando a cabeça para trás, encontrando-se ofegante e amolecida pelo prazer.

É segurada por Yuukiko e ainda no colo deste, entra na banheira com ela, as costas femininas encostadas em seu tórax definido.

Ela suspira de contentamento, acariciando com as mãos o dorso das dele, enquanto curva a cabeça para trás e se beijam, um beijo longo e calmo, mas, após alguns mintuos, torna-se intenso, com ela aprofundando e levando uma das mãos dele a sua feminilidade, gemendo dentre seus lábios másculos, este, sorrindo maliciosamente, como o sorriso dela, os orbes cobertos de vólupia e do mais puro desejo.

Novamente fazem sexo, agora na banheira, se prolongando para o quarto. Onde uma hora depois, Yume adormece, enrolada na colcha e a abraçando pelas costas pelo médico, pressionando seu corpo ao dela.

- Vou preparar algo... - Yuukiko fala, entre leves beijos na face dela.

- Hmm - responde manhosamente, com os orbes fechados.

Dando um beijo na testa de sua namorada e em seguida, ela erguendo o rosto e dando um beijo doce nele, Yuukiko se separa e desce até a cozinha. Lá, separa uma frigideira e uma panela e vai até o armário da cozinha, pegar alguns itens.

Em seguida, os coloca na pia e pega uma tábua, assim como uma faca. Estava cansado, a noite fora longa e ainda tivera mais de manhã, não que estava reclamando, afinal, sabia desde o início, o quanto Yume era fogosa e praticamente insasiavél.

Chegou a usar kage bushins no final da noite, mais dois e ele, mesmo assim, ela pediu mais uma vez.

- Nossa, que noite! E que manhã! - fala se espreguiçando, sorrindo - Após fazer o café e algo para comemos, vou ficar na cama a manhã inteira e acho que enfim, Yume-chan sossegou... mas, sinto que estou esqueçendo de algo...

Pensativo, vou até a geladeira, sabia que tinha abastecido-a no dia anterior, afinal, fiz compras para duas semanas.

Ao abri-la, estranhei, pois estava vazia e muitos ovos sumiram. Achei uns dois perdidos, entre as sacolas de verduras e legumes, estas intocadas.

Abri o congelador e fiquei em choque com o que vi:

- Cadê a comida! Eu... eu... eu... comprei mistura, tenho certeza... mas, como...

Sinto um frio percorrer minha espinha e não é do congelador e sim, com as letras no fundo, moldadas com gelo e a inscrição: Yuukiko no baka!

- Me esqueci da Yuki-chan! - dou um tapa na minha cara. - Como pude cometer esse erro! Deve te ficado possesa e ainda deve estar, conhecendo-a... então...

Eu deduzi, que quem detonou o estoque de mistura para duas semanas fora ela, com certeza, faminta, procurando algo para comer e provavelmente por vingança.

Suspiro pesadamente, ela era geniosa quando queria e mimada.

Yuukiko decide não achar ruim, afinal, por causa da noite dele, a bijuu teve que ficar lá fora e não deixou nada adiantado. Yume cogitou de ficar desde a sexta a noite ali até segunda de manhã. E era sábado ainda.

Como não podia deixar Yuki lá fora, então, ele tem um plano e sorri:

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Agora, acho que teremos uns 8 capítulos sem hentai, depois do próximo, no minímo srsrsrs

Por isso abusei do hentai nesses ^ ^"


	23. Decisão

Após um final de semana, a rotina de Yuukiko e Yuki retorna ao normal... bem, até Yuukiko decidir pedir Yume em casamento.

Ele deseja contar sobre a bijuu, mas, tem receio que a notícia que é um jinchuuriki se espalhe... e decidem consultar uma certa pessoa...

Cap. Decisão.

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

Nisso, surgem quatro clones e ele fala:

- Você vai até a venda comprar esses itens - nisso, pega um papel e faz uma lista.

Este pega e sai dali.

- Já você, usará henge, assumindo a forma de alguém daqui e vai até Noraki-san, que mora no lado e alugue a casa atrás da minha, que está vazia e depois vá com Yuki-chan para lá, ficará alguns dias com ela, até que Yume vá embora.

Nisso, dá um maço de dinheiro para ele, falando novamente, também olhando para os outros dois clones:

- Providenciarão mantimentos e comida para Yuki... deixarão ela pedir o que quiser, pois é o minímo que posso fazer, por ter que pedir para ela sair daqui pelos próximos dois dias. E caso precisem de algo, venham até aqui.

- Certo. Henge! - o que fora enviado para conversar com Noraki-san, usa o jutsu.

Nisso, assume a aparência de um senhor de 50 anos, com cabelos negros, levemente brancos e olhos ônix.

Um dos outros dois, já não usam e se dirigem até a outra propriedade, prepara-la para receber a bijuu e o outro, vai fazer compras, para reabastecer a geladeira.

Yuukiko então, começa a preparar com o que tem, até vim mais mantimentos, sentindo-se chateado por ela ter que ficar fora dali, afinal, a casa era de ambos, mas, não queria revelar a existência dela para Yume, afinal, ainda era cedo e quando chegasse o momento, teria que se certificar que esta não falasse disso por aí. Mas, isso, era um problema futuro.

.

.

.

Uma hora depois, ambos comem, só sendo possivél após um clone fazer as compras em segredo e agora, dormiam abraçados na cama, pois haviam feito sexo novamente.

Enquanto isso, o outro clone encarregado de tratar do aluguel, estava na casa do proprietário do outro terreno.

- Entao seu nome é Hibinu Yono... e quer alugar por dois dias a minha casa no fundo da propriedade de Yuukiko-san?

- Hai. Sou um tio dele e ele pode confirmar... - sabia que o seu eu original tinha feito uma delicada cirúrgia nele, uma, que nenhum médico queria fazer por causa dos riscos e que tivera total êxito.

Noraki saíra do consultório, falando que tinha um dívida com ele e Yuukiko decide cobrar um pouco agora, pois, normalmente, este pediria documentos e ele ainda treinava genjutsu, não estando apto a lançar um para convencer o senhor a sua frente.

O senhor parecia ter se recordado e o tom muda, de desconfiança para cordialidade. Por causa de seu débito de vida com Yuukiko, embora o médico nada lhe cobrasse diretamente, não lhe custava fazer um favor a algum familiar.

Portanto, somando mais este fato, não iria pedir documentos pessoais. Aceitaria a palavra deste, que sorri, como se lesse os pensamentos de Noraki, que fala, sorrindo:

- Bem, se é assim... devo muito ao seu sobrinho, só estou vivo graças á ele... pode ficar pelos dois dias, dou um terceiro de brinde.

- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu ( Muito obrigado - maneira formal), como vou ter que retornar a minha terra, já vou dar o dinheiro adiantado.

Nisso, pega a carteira que comprou no mercado e paga já a hospedagem pelos dois dias.

O dono da propriedade fica estarrecido, era em "dinheiro vivo". Seus olhos de besouro brilharam e se levanta, sacudindo a mão deste freneticamente, com um sorriso jubiloso no rosto.

- Negócio fechado! Agradeço muito! Quer tomar algo? Sake, vinho, winsky, vodka?

- Não, obrigado e fico feliz que tenhámos feito negócios... é que tenho pressa, desculpe-me. - fala educadamentre.

-Claro, claro, quem sou eu para atrapalhar seu dia? Sinto a demora em atender.

- Imagina, tudo bem, eu que peço desculpas pela aparição tão repentina... não avisei nem nada.

Ele levanta a mãozorra, pois, era um homem corpulento e fala, ainda sorrindo, deixando o dinheiro ao lado dele em uma escrivaninha e dando um recibo, após fazer um a mão e assinar.

- Eis o comprovante - nisso entrega para o clone - E boa estadia! Minha esposa faz um bolo maravilhoso de frutas, ela vai querer com certeza levar mais tarde.

- Imagine, não quero incomoda-la... vou ficar só uns dois dias - fala, já indo junto dele ao portão da propriedade.

- Mas, minha esposa faz questão... a tarde vai estar lá, né?

- Hai, hai... só vou terminar de resolver uns assuntos pendentes hoje de manhã...

- Ótimo, ótimo... volte sempre, por favor.

Nisso, eles se despedem com mais um aperto de mãos entusiasmado e o bushin se afasta dali, aliviado de ter se livrado de Noraki, pois, após receber o dinheiro, ficou muito eufórico e sinceramente, estava sem tempo para muitas mesuras, precisava encontrar Yuki e sabia aonde ela se encontrava.

O outro clone, com um henge, o esperava ali perto, com as compras, enquanto o outro procurava a raposa. Fariam um jantar e doces caprichados para ela, num pedido de desculpas em nome do original.

.

.

.

Yuki estava terminando de ler o romance, se entretendo, mal vendo as horas passarem e ajudando o fato de estar completamente saciada.

Boceja escancarando suas mandíbulas. Havia voltado a forma de uma raposa e suas caudas descansavam placidamene envolta do corpo felpudo e delicado.

Ela sente um chakra se aproximando e suas orelhas viram para a frente, mas, sabia ser um clone de Yuukiko e rosna, irritada. Queria punir o original e não um kage bushin.

Quando este se aproxima, nota o olhar de puro desagrado dela e fica um tanto receoso, falando, após se acalmar:

- Ele alugou uma casa aqui nos fundos, aquela outra, para esse final de semana, pois Yume-chan ficará lá e ele acha melhor, ainda não revelar sua existência.

- Por mim, não revelaria nunca, sabe? Mas, é meio dificil, pois, moro na casa também... e estou irritada também por outro motivo, além da falta de comida preparada, pois, havíamos combinado de um final de semana sim e um não, de voltarmos a casa nas montanhas e esse final de semana era o trato... - fala em um tom aborrecida, ligeiramente triste.

- Se esqueçeu... bem, os outros dois clones estão fazendo um almoço delicioso e uma sobremesa muito boa... com certeza vai adorar.

- Hunf! É bom mesmo! Hoje de manhã tive que me virar... - nisso, fecha o livro, marcando a página com um marcador e segurando-o com uma de suas caudas.

Se teleporta até a outra casa, que era menor que a de Yuukiko, mas, nem por isso, menos luxuosa.

Vai para um sofá de pano, com detalhes costurados e senta, enquanto esperava os quitutes estarem prontos. Retorna a ler o livro, com o coração pesado e não conseguindo conter uma única lágrima solitária que escorre por sua pelagem alva.

Por mais que se sentisse assim, sabia que era o melhor para seu jinchuuriki, tinha que aceitar e havia jurado a si mesmo, que faria isso, mas, isto se provava uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que imaginara.

.

.

.

Chega segunda de manhã, Yume foi para o chuveiro com uma camiseta dele no corpo. Foram dois dias de muito prazer, só pararam para dormir, comer e mesmo no chuveiro, era comum rolar algo.

Daria mais um mês, antes de fazer o pedido de casamento, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela. Só precisava pensar cuidadosamente em como apresenta-la à Yuki e se certificar que não falasse a ninguém, nem a amiga intíma dela, afinal, uma bijuu de nove caudas era tentador alguém ter, principalmente shinobis, todo o cuidado era pouco. Por mais que se sentisse mal fazendo algo assim a sua futura esposa, não havia escolha.

Nisso, já trocada, ambos comem o desejum e ao sair da propriedade, se despedem com beijos, combinando um novo encontro.

Yuukiko deixa três bushins para arrumarem a mansão e limpar tudo, enquanto, ia para o trabalho. Os clones que estavam com Yuki, ainda permaneceram.

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, Yuukiko estava em sua sala, revisando alguns prontuários e receituários para os pacientes internados, quando ouve leves batidas na porta:

- Entre.

Nisso, Kion surge, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Estava muito feliz e senta em frente ao amigo, que arqueia a sombrançelha:

- O que houve?

- Hiyoko e eu estamos namorando! Ela aceitou meu pedido!

- Olha... omedetou(meus parabéns), amigo! - se levanta e ambos se cumprimentam com a mão, Yuukiko exibindo um imenso sorriso, sendo compartilhado por seu amigo e depois, tornam a sentar-se.

Bem, de fato, depois ela ter se confessado a ele e ouvir sua resposta, a médica ficou um tanto deprimida, pedindo afastamento de um mês da cliníca, adiantando as suas férias.

Kion ia todos os dias na casa dela e claro, que sabia os motivos, agradecendo mentalmente Yuukiko, mas, ficava chateado de ver quem amava chorando.

Com o passar das semanas, foi se aproximando cada vez mais e para auxiliar, parou de sair com as mulheres, dedicando seu tempo livre a animar Hiyoko, acabando com isso, fazendo-a começar a sentir algo por ele, além de amizade.

- Já você... soube que namora uma tal de Yume...

- Ela é recepcionista de uma empresa contratada para eventos. - fala sorrindo, contagiado pela felicidade do amigo de longa data.

- E como ela é?

Nisso, ele descreve sua personalidade, inclusive seu plano de pedi-la em casamento. Kion estranha a rapidez do mesmo e pergunta:

- De fato, é uma mulher fantástica... mas, não acha que está indo rápido demais? Tem certeza que não é só paixão? Desejo? É mesmo amor? Pelo que me contou, ela é bem, lasciva.

- Claro que a amo! Desejo passar minha vida com ela... ela é perfeita!

- Bem, pelo que me contou, não duvido... bem, então, desculpe-me, é que me passou a sensação de que é só atração...

- Tudo bem... não nego que ela é muito safada e pervertida.

- Eu e Hiyoko iremos ao restaurante Ryuu no Tenkai, quer nos acompanhar?

- Hiyoko já superou? Tudo bem de eu ir?

- Claro, aliais, foi ela quem fez questão que o convidasse e sua namorada.

- Então está bem. Que horas?

- Ás 21 horas, já reservei mesa para nós.

- Para nós? Reservou antes de falar comigo? - olha estupefato para o amigo, que sorri de ponta a ponta.

- Ee. Acertou na mosca! - nisso, ri levemente.

- E o que faria senão pudessemos ir?

Arqueia a sombrançelha, vendo o amigo debruçar na cadeira, tranquilamente, os dois braços dobrados atrás da nuca.

- Simples, convidaria outros... para não arcar com o prejuízo... - fala simplesmente, ainda sorrindo.

Nisso, ambos riem e continuam conversando.

.

.

.

De fato, Hiyoko superou o ocorrido e agora só via Uzumaki como um amigo, o que se comprovou no jantar naquela noite.

Já estando limpa a casa, os clones desapareceram e os que estavam com Yuki, absorveram a informação e nisso, eles ainda com henge, se dirigem a casa da youma e do jinchuuriki dela e o que falara com Noraki se despede e desaparecere longe dali. Yuki voltou para casa e agora, lia um de seus livros como de costume.

Se supreendeu ao ver que ela não o puniria, mas, o olhar parecia triste, embora ela dissese que era ilusão dele.

Após dois meses, ele de fato pede Yume em casamento e ela aceita, foi no restaurante Ryuu no Tenkai, com direito a uma orquestra nesse dia.

Naquele dia, Yuki ficou deprimida, indo fora da casa ler um livro e ele não a vira de noite, a raposa já tinha se retirado para seu quarto e Uzumaki vai lá.

A vê dormindo e fala, pensando ser ciúmes o problema, por esta pensar que daria mais atenção a outra.

- Olha... vai continuar recendo atenção... eu prometo.

Mas, Yuki nada fala e Yuukiko se retira, afagando a pelagem dela. Quando este sai, a raposa chora compulsivamente.

.

.

.

Após amanhecer, ela desce, após o café estar pronto, sem qualquer melhora em seu humor.

O médico fala, servindo-a com seu doce favorito, notando de que uns dias para cá, ela estava comendo pouco e sem aquele "entusiasmo" de sempre. Mas, não podia fazer nada com o ciúmes dela, esta deveria lidar sozinha, mas, ele ajudaria no que pudesse.

- Preciso contar sobre você...

- Não é uma boa ideia... - fala secamente, comendo mais um pedaço da torta de chocolate.

- Mas, como... - a olha sem entender.

- Pergunte ao meu tou-chan, vamos até lá ver se ele tem uma solução, antes de cogitarmos a idéia de você revelar minha existência, assim, revelando que é um jinchuuriki.

- É verdade.

Nisso, terminam de comer e seguem para as montanhas, via teleporte dela e de lá, seguem para o quartinho, onde está o antigo vaso da mesma. O bushin do Rikudou Sennin encontrava-se ali parado, os esperando.

.

.

.

.

.

Foi mal o excesso de hentai, bem, o próximo será só entre Yuukiko e Yuki, esse será romântico, subjetivo... não sendo indicado a diabéticos, pelos niveís de açúcar que terá ahauahauaha

tanto, que pode causar crise diabética ahauahauahau

A diferença desse hentai a estes que escrevi, será como comparar a terra ao céu... ^ ^


	24. Casamento

Rikudou encontra uma saída para a situação de Yuukiko...

O dia do casamento chega...

Cap. Casamento.

.

- Tou-chan! - ela corre até ele eufórica e nisto, é acariciada na cabeça com carinho pelo sennin.

- Filha!

_"Tou-chan? Não era ji-chan?Bem, deve ser impressão minha". _

O médico se aproxima e nota o olhar de desagrado do Rikudou. Suspira pesadamente, incomodado.

_"Definitivamente, ele não gosta de mim ou me odeia... me inclino mais para a última opção."_

- O que fazem aqui? - pergunta agora tristemente, olhando para a raposa, que levanta os orbes úmidos, embora não chorasse, fez de conta que não sabia o motivo.

- Yuukiko-kun vai se casar com "aquela" Yume... e não acho bom ele revelar minha existência... - fala emotivamente.

- Pode acontecer dela comentar com uma amiga e esta acabar espalhando que sou um jinchuuriki de uma bijuu de nove caudas... acabando por virar alvo de shinobis e por causa disso, poderia acabar sendo selada por eles...

Yuki mantinha as orelhas abaixadas, fitando um ponto qualquer a sua frente, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não desabar ali mesmo.

Viam ele meditar, ainda afagando a youma, seu corpo tremendo levemente pela tristeza que sentia, embora lutasse a todo o custo para não demonstrar e o sennin sabia o que a mesma estava sentindo.

Suspirando, fala:

- Bem, use um jutsu especial nessa Yume... - não disfarça o desagrado em sua voz e o olhar de raiva para o jinchuuriki.

Este passa a mão atrás de sua cabeça e pensa, chateado

_" Saco. Não é que ele não gosta de mim, ele me detesta pelo visto."_

- Há um jutsu especial para isso? - pergunta, ignorando o olhar deste para ele.

- Bem, há... forçe a memória que irá se lembrar. - Yuki permanecia grudada no Rikudou, sendo afagada pelo sennin.

Por algum motivo, Yuukiko começava a sentir um certo incomodo dela junto dele e não sabia por quê. Não compreendia o que era este sentimento.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados e se põe a pensar, pelo visto, era um jutsu do clã dele. Tem um "estalo", sabia muito bem do que ele falava, fora um completo idiota não lembrando daquela técnica. Então, se pronuncia:

- O senhor está certo! Há uma técnica do meu clã, o Uzumaki, considerada proibida, porque...

- É fatal se utilizada, além de extremamente difícil... - ele o corta, mas, em seguida, por Yuki, que fica desesperada:

- Yuukiko-kun vai morrer? Ele não pode... não por mim! Eu não suportaria vê-lo morto! - exaspera-se, chorando, aquilo fora demais para seu já parco auto-controle e não raciocinava direito.

- Se um dia acontecer isso, quero que rompa o fuuin, Yuki-chan... não quero que acompanhe meu destino - fala olhando-a gentilmente.

- Iie! Se isso acontecer, eu morro com você! Não vou rompê-lo!

- Eu não quero! Droga! Não me agrada a ideia de você morrer! Compreenda!

Fica exasperado, já havia surgido essa hipótese, afinal, não era imortal, por mais resistente que fosse e seus ferimentos cicatrizassem rápido. Por ser um mortal, fardado ao destino reservado a todos os humanos sem distinção, temia que a sua amiga tivesse o mesmo fim, uma vez que segundo o eremita, o caso dela era diferente dos demais bijuus, que voltavam quando fossem mortos. Ela não.

- Não! Não! Não! Não suportaria uma vida sem você!

Confesso que naquele momento me supreendi, aquilo soava como uma declaração, praticamente. Mas, podia ser impressão minha, não, era de fato impressão minha, pois com certeza, me amar mais do que um amigo, era impossivél, afinal, ela era um bijuu, com certeza, não sentia nem ao menos atração por humanos.

Bem Yuki gostava de mim, sempre se preocupava comigo, claro, era geniosa e irritavél quando queria, mas, tinha um lado doce e meigo, que mostrava muito raramente, mas, mesmo assim... peraí, por que estou pensando nisso?

Sacudo a cabeça para os lados. Não compreendia por que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos, afinal, considerava era como uma grande amiga, alguém que confiaria a minha vida, bem, o fato de falar isso acabava soando como ironia, afinal, minha vida sempre esteve nas mão dela, antes mesmo de eu nascer.

O sennin assistia aquela discussão e a face de Yuukiko quando sua filha disse aquilo. Questionava-se como ele podia ser tão idiota, Yuki praticamente no momento de exaltação, confessara seus sentimentos mais profundos a este. E percebeu, pelo olhar de Uzumaki para sua filha, que os sentimentos dele iam além de amizade por ela, embora, não reconhecesse, ainda.

Como tinha visto o futuro desse Uzumaki e de outros dois desse clã, suspira, cansado. Creio que isso é mal de família a todos os Uzumaki´s, nisso, suspira pesadamente.

Ele pigarreia, chamando a atenção de ambos, que haviam retornado a discutir, ele pedindo para ela quebrar o fuuin para não morrer e ela teimando que não.

Ambos olham para ele, Yuukiko visivelmente cansado da discussão, Yuki em lágrimas. Suspirando novamente, coçando agora as têmporas, fala:

- Você é impaciente como sempre filha - ela vai abrir o focinho para falar algo, mas, ele continua- você também, jovem... francamente... parecem marido e mulher discutindo.

Ela cora sobre esse comentário e Uzumaki revira os olhos, não compreendendo de onde ele tirara essa ideia. Nesse instante, olha de um para outro e sorri, discretamente.

Torna a ficar sério e continua.

- Calma... somente um jinchuuriki pode usa-la, devido ao chakra de seu bijuu, complementar seu chakra e ser do clã, claro... você se encaixa nesses dois requisitos para usar essa técnica sem perigo de vida...

- Que susto, tou-chan! - a raposa suspira aliviada - Fiquei preocupadissíma.

- Eu também... tinha me esquecido que tinha o chakra necessário para isso, quando me recordei da técnica.

- Eu notei... bem, é a única opção... isso a impediria de falar para qualquer um sobre minha filha e de você ser o jinchuuriki, evitando de chamar o perigo para si, já que Yuki-chan seria muito visada por ter nove caudas, muitos adorariam por a mão nela.

- Isso estava me preocupando... - o médico fala.

- Bem, tenho que ir... não consigo me manter mais...

A raposa vai até ele e afaga a mão dele, com seu focinho, que a afaga também. Novamente, Yuukiko sentia-se incomodado e não compreendia porquê.

Eles se separam e o clone se despede:

- Adeus, filha, até a próxima vez, se cuide... e continue punindo seu jinchuuriki, ele merece - nisso, pisca para ela.

Ela compreende e sorri:

- Claro, pode deixar comigo!

- Ei! Como assim eu "mereço"? - ele olha indignado do sennin para a bijuu.

- Porque merece... baka. - nisso, vira o focinho.

Ao verem, Rikudou sumiu e o ignorou por completo.

Ele me odeia e não sei porquê. Será daquela vez ainda, em que selei a filha dele? , fica pensativo, já, Yuki olhava para o céu tingido de laranja e suspirava tristemente.

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, Yuki dormia na casa, eles ainda nas montanhas, no éden particular. Já, Yuukiko se levantara e descendo as escadas, sai pela porta da frente, indo até onde estava o vaso dela e fala:

- Notei que não precisava desaparecer daquele jeito... ainda tem chakra, não é?

Nisso, Rikudou aparece e senta-se em uma espécie de banquinho, fitando-o seriamente e este fala, ignorando novamente o olhar deste:

- Deve ter algo que possa romper o fuuin, se ela não rompe, eu faço isso... não quero que morra comigo... deve saber de algo.

- De fato, eu desenvolvi uma técnica, que permitiria isso e só o jinchuuriki dela pode usar, claro... também fiz de modo que só esse lesse, se outro tentar ler, apenas verá um pergaminho em branco... mas, sabe o que acontece com você, né? Sua vida depende do chakra dela, romper o fuuin, ao contrário do normal dos Uzumakis que são jinchuurikis, que é continuarem vivos, embora fracos, você morrerá...

- Vou usar se sentir que vou morrer...

- Claro, há a opção que sua morte seja rápida e não aja tempo de fazer os selos para romper o fuuin... ela seguirá o mesmo destino que o seu - olha tristemente para o chão.

- Isso não vou poder evitar, mas, senão for algo assim, conseguirei salva-la... - fala convicto.- embora, não me darei por vencido e pesquisarei um jutsu, com base neste que me dará, para que seja automático o selo ligado a minha vida, assim, se ela for interrompida mesmo abruptamente, o fuuin será rompido no mesmo instante, salvando Yuki-chan da morte certa.

- Se é assim... há essa opção, talvez você consiga... esse que vou te mostrar, não são selos complexos, mas, cada um deles tem um tempo de intervalo para serem feitos... e não pode praticar, é perigoso, apenas estude...

Nisso, ao estender a mão para o lado, um pergaminho surge. O médico pega e abre, analisando, compreendendo de imediato o que ele queria dizer.

Notando que o bushin se levantara e estava começando a fica transparente, questiona:

- Por que Rikudou Sennin-sama me odeia? Tenho essa impressão quando me olha... é por antes?

O bushin o olha e fala, antes de desaparecer:

- Não é pelo passado... é pelo presente e principalmente o futuro... não o perdôo por causa desse futuro em si... e quando isso acontecer, vai concordar comigo e compreender esse meu "pré-odio" por você, assim dizendo...

- Hã? Espera... - nisso, o sennin desaparece, deixando um médico confuso.

Agora é que não entendia praticamente nada, embora ficasse preocupado com "esse futuro" que ele dissera.

.

.

.

Dois meses depois, Yuukiko e Yume se casam, Yuki fingira que veria o casamento escondida, mas, não. Estava nesse dia, longe dali, chorando, deprimida. Seu jinchuuriki não havia mostrado-a ainda e esse jutsu, de controle e posterior selamento de memória, precisava ser usado antes e efetivado, com as lembranças que deveriam ficar bloqueadas, durando vinte minutos após ser executado e nesse tempo, quaisquer outras lembranças, seriam lacradas também.

O casamento foi em um local luxuoso, em uma mansão imensa que foi reservada para a ocasião e que reuniu muitas pessoas importantes, as demais, ficaram do lado de fora.

Kion foi padrinho de Yuukiko e Nyan de Yume. Nyan era uma amiga de longa data. A cerimônia foi anunciada em todos os jornais, rompendo os limites da cidade, espalhando-se para as cidades vizinhas a esta.

Teve inclusive uma imensa festa, após o casamento. Havia sido bem "salgado" as despesas de tudo, mas, a agora esposa, praticamente ordenou a Yuukiko e sabia como convencê-lo, de maneira bem efetiva.

.

.

.

Após três dias de lua de mel, em uma ilha paradisiáca, a raposa tendo que se deslocar também, Uzumaki tendo que discretamente arrumar um lugar para a raposa ficar, deixando um bushin usando henge com ela, para fazer comida e só desaparecendo quando retornam para a morada dele, quer dizer, de Yuukiko e Yume, já que era sua esposa.

Naquele instante, abre a porta com ela no colo, ambos se beijando ardentemente e Yuki já estando na sala.

Notando isso, o médico põe a esposa no chão e fala, decidindo já ser o momento para usar o jutsu:

- Gostaria de mostrar uns movimentos de mãos... é um dos meus hobbys - ele mente, odiava isso, mas, não havia escolha.

- Um hobby bem esquisito... - a esposa o olha sorrindo.

- Bem, comprar inúmeros sapatos e vestidos, também... - fala em tom de riso.

- Tá, tá... pode me mostrar, mas, por que não fez antes de nos casamos? - o fita curiosa.

- Bem, temia que me chamasse de louco e com isso, cancelasse o casamento... - fala sem graça.

- Bobo! - nisso, bate de leve no peito dele- Não sei de onde tirou isso, não cancelaria nosso casamento por algo assim...

_"Ainda mais pegando alguém tão rico e dotado... só se fosse louca_", pensa para si mesmo.

- Então, vou fazer... - conferia se ela olhava para ele. Olhe para as minhas mãos e se afaste, por favor... - pedia com uma face pedinte.

- Tá... - nisso o beija nos lábios - Vou fazer isso... ainda mais com essa face de cachorro sem dono, mas, vou exigir com juros depois... só não demore, tá?

- Claro... bem, lá vai.

Notando que ela olhava para as mãos dele, agora, curiosa, faz os selos, orando que ela não desviasse o olhar e agradece mentalmente, quando vê que esta não fez isso e termina o penúltimo selo:

"Jutsu kinshi no zoku Uzumaki - Fuuin no oboe ( 術 禁止の族うずまき - 封印の覚え - Técnica proibida do Clã Uzumaki - Selamento da memória.)" , fala em pensamento.

Os olhos dela ficam desfocados e ele tem que leva-la, ela parecendo uma boneca, até em frente a Yuki. Vendo que ela olhava para a raposa, faz o último selo.

Nisso, os olhos dela voltam a ficar em foco, embora levemente nublados, tinha 20 minutos de jutsu e Yuki se teleporta dali, rapidamente, antes dos olhos dela voltarem em foco, para não assusta-la, embora, adoraria fazer isso e vibrasse a esse pensamento, mesmo que fosse censurada por sua parte racional depois.

- Ué? Estou na sala, mas, não estavamos no hall? - olha para trás, confusa.

- Mas, nos viemos para a sala, não se lembra? - ele suava frio.

- Desculpe... deve ser culpa daquelas taças de champanhe...

Yuukiko notara que ela adorava beber, de fato, era um dos vícios dela, achando que o outro era sexo, bem, algo lhe dizia, mas, podia ser só impressão.

- Tenho um segredo para você e peço sigilo, se vazar, eu corro perigo de vida...

Yume fica levemente assustada, sua mente passando mil coisas, todas ruins, enquanto olhava a face dele. Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade, com certeza alguém rico como ele, tinha seus segredos e que deviam ser obscuros, para esse temor todo ou ser algo muito sério, não só pelo fato da vida dele correr perigo. Com certeza, haviam motivos para somente contar depois que se casassem.

Se resigna em saber que nada era perfeito e suspirando, se acalma e fala:

- Bem, sou sua esposa agora e tenho que saber... - fala com a voz um pouco receosa.

- Está bem... venha... - nisso a puxa pela mão, o coração dessa batendo ritmado.

Porém, ao chegar nos pés da escada, vê algo que nunca sonhou ver, não havia se preparado mentalmente para o que ele revelava, de todos os seus pensamentos, nenhum sequer passou perto deste segredo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, se poderia dizer assim, minha mente ficou estática, enquanto processava o que via. Esfreguei meus olhos, pensando ser uma ilusão. Será que eu bebi demais?, me questionava.

Mas, bebi até pouco, considerando o que normalmente bebo. Não era alucinação. De fato, estava vendo uma raposa alva de nove caudas e do tamanho de um cão fila.

Bem, aquilo era no minímo bizarro. Mas, me lembrei de minha mãe contando sobre youmas e senão era ilusão, se era de fato real, era uma youma. De fato, eles existiam.

Nunca acreditei quando criança e achei que inventava coisas para me assustar ou era puramente mito, mas, era real, estava ali na minha frente. Olho para Yuukiko que sorri sem jeito e fala:

- Essa é Yuki-chan, uma bijuu... eu sou um jinchuuriki.

Apesar de eu estar sorrindo, confessava que estava um tanto tenso, olhando para a minha esposa, que estava atônita. Notei ela olhando de mim para a raposa e vice-versa sem parar.

Irritada, Yuki exclama ásperamente:

- Baka! Dá para parar de me olhar assim?

- Hã... o que é um jinchuuriki? - Yume o olha ainda assombrada com tal segredo, ignorando a raposa aborrecida á sua frente.

- São pessoas que possuem bijuus selados dentro delas... bijuu são massas de chakra que possuem formas e caudas, embora só existam nove oficialmente e todas com vilas de ninjas... Yuki aqui, nunca foi citada em nenhum livro nem nada... mas, é considerada bijuu do mesmo jeito.- explica o mais calmamente que consegue.

Agora a esposa dele olhava para a youma que rosnava e fala:

- Acho que ela já entendeu... agora, me dêem licença, vou ler um livro em meu quarto!

Nisso, ergue a cabeça e sobe os degraus, controlando suas lágrimas ao máximo, já deveria ter se acostumado com a ideia daquele que amava, casado com outra, mas, era complicado demais.

Após alguns minutos, Yume caminha até o sofá e desaba sentada, acompanhada de Yuukiko. Ela fala, sem olha-lo:

- Eu esperava tudo... quando me falou que tinha um segredo... mas, isso... isso... isso...

Ele se ofende, nota que ela ameaçava tratar Yuki como objeto e fala:

- Yuki-chan não é um objeto, é minha amiga, graças a ela estou vivo...

- Como assim? - o olha atentamente, a confusão evidente em sua face.

Ele suspira longamente e fala, sabendo que o jutsu ainda estava ativo, levando mais alguns minutos para que finalizasse e se mantivesse inativo, só ativando-se quando necessário:

- Nasci com um grave problema no coração... uma patologia rara... todos que tem, morrem ainda no ventre da mãe... meus pais encontraram uma saída e foi de eu me tornar um jinchuuriki...

- Como assim ser um jinchuuriki? - ele forçava uma tom calmo, embora estivesse levemente aturdida pela descoberta recente que seu marido era um jinchuuriki.

- Os jinchuurikis possuem resistência maior que qualquer outro humano, sem contar que meus sentidos são muito mais apurados que o normal por causa da youma selada em mim... tendo uma bijuu como Yuki, ela garantiria minha vida... só que se ela for retirada de mim, eu morro, preciso dela para continuar vivo... no exato momento que a não tiver mais, meu coração entrará em colapso e a morte será eminente.

- Entendi... mas, por que escondeu que é um jinchuuriki?

- Bem, muitos adorariam ter uma bijuu... ainda mais de nove caudas... entre os bijuus, aqueles que possuem mais caudas, são os mais poderosos, logo, ela tem nove... você está bem? É uma revelação chocante.

Nota o olhar preocupado dele e fala, após suspirar pesadamente.

- Confesso, que mesmo tendo vendo-a, ainda reluto, quer dizer, uma parte de mim recusa a considerar que seja real, sabe? Parece aquelas coisas que você vê em um filme... é tão surreal, digamos assim...

- Compreendo seu ponto de vista, muitos não sabem da existência deles, ou, até sabem, mas, não se pronunciam... mas, eles existem, estão por aí...

- Eu imagino que sim... só me dê um tempo para refletir tudo que vi até agora...

- Claro... vou arrumar algumas coisas no nosso quarto enquanto isso.

Se levanta, após beija-la nos lábios e se retirar dali, já pegando uma caixa, deixando-a sozinha para absorver tudo que viu e ouviu, sabendo que em breve o jutsu se encerrará e cuidará para que nada daquilo vazasse para ninguém. Claro, sentia-se mal em fazer isso com sua esposa, mas, não havia escolha, manter esse segredo oculto de todos, era garantir a vida dele e a liberdade de Yuki.

Aquele dia se passava lentamente e Yuukiko decide dar um tempo entre sua esposa e sua amiga. Resolve que saíriam para jantar e deixa um clone cuidando do jantar de Yuki, que não descera do quarto o dia inteiro e quando foi lá, simplesmente esta virou de costas para ele, que saiu, sem poder ver as lágrimas que escorriam por sua pelagem.

O casal só volta tarde da noite, já excitados e ambos começam a fazer sexo. Nessa hora, notando os cheiros e sons, a raposa se retira, confessava que aquilo a incomodava e muito, não o ato, mas, em saber com quem seu jinchuuriki "fazia".

No fundo da floresta, ergue uma espécie de inglu com seus poderes e dorme, esperando que o dia raiasse.

.

.

.

Assim segue-se por semanas, mesmo conversando com sua amiga, Kiane, nunca conseguia se lembrar do assunto da bijuu e sobre o que Yuukiko lhe contara, nunca compreendendo porquê, nem escrever conseguia, embora, depois, se esquecesse desses fatos sem notar.

Quando transavam, Yuki ia até seu inglu ler ou dormir, via teletransporte, isso se tornando praticamente comum, pelo fato de terem uma vida sexual ativa demais e acabarem usando vários locais da casa para isso.

Após quatro meses, com Yume adaptada a presença da raposa, onde notara nas últimas semanas, o olhar desta de ira para com ela e o fato de algumas vezes, ter absoluta certeza, que a mesma o seguia, tentando dar um bote nela. Resolve tentar resolver o assunto por si só, sem chamar Yuukiko.

Enquanto isso, durante as refeições, o médico não conseguia fazer Yuki "puxar conversa" com Yume, que ainda ficava incomodada com a maneira indecente com que esta comia e a lembrança do olhar da raposa, que a deixava receosa, descontando, a maneira como a youma olhava para seu marido, acabando por deixa-la possessa.

Naquele dia, Uzumaki ficaria até tarde da noite de plantão na cliníca, logo, ela ficaria sozinha com a raposa.

Confessava que muitas vezes sentia calafrios envolver sua espinha a simples presença da youma, após pegar um livro e ler tudo sobre eles, embora, junto com esse medo, surgia raiva, pelo olhar da bijuu para com o médico que persistia, por mais que a fuzilasse com seu olhar.

Perto de Uzumaki, não sentia pavor da mesma, mas, longe dele, a situação era bem diferente.

Após meia hora, de uma busca infrutífera pela raposa, para tentar resolver por si só o problema, desce para a cozinha, a fim de beber água, não notando alguém que a seguia atentamente pelos comôdos há um certo tempo.

Na cozinha, enquanto Yume se servia de água, a bijuu a observava, de maneira sorrateira e silenciosa, os olhos brilhando estranhamente e neles, um certo brilho de fúria velada neles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, é complicado mesmo a convivência de Yuki-chan e Yume embaixo do mesmo teto...

Será que a raposa fará uma loucura? Será que Yuukiko chegará a tempo?

Isso no próximo capítulo e já aviso, que a fanfic está chegando numa "nova fase" digamos assim ^ ^

Da qual, estou ansiosissíma para que chegue *-*

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e a paciência em ler XDDDD

E desculpe se os outros capítulos anteriores não ficaram bons e pelo último, que ficou um tanto confuso, porque na verdade era para ser dois, mas, como achei, que ambos podiam ser fundidos em um só e se postasse como estavam, seria uma "encheção de linguiça", juntei eles num só, reeditei alguns trechos, aí ficou daquele jeito, muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...

Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom e a partir deste, será o clímax dessa fase atual...

Bjos


	25. Ira

Yuki fica desesperada ao ver no quão longe podia ir e decide junto de Yuukiko, ir procurar seu tou-chan...

O Rikudou Sennin tem uma alternativa, embora odiasse, mas, notava não haver escolha, pelo menos, sua filha via assim...

Entre altos e baixos, o casamento de Yuukiko e Yume continua, porém, uma descoberta irá abalar o médico...

Cap. Ira.

Os pensamentos de Yuki naquele momento estavam confusos, controlava a todo o custo a vontade de pular na humana, tanto que enrijecera seus músculos lutando contra esse desejo absurdo, segundo clamava um vestígio racional dela.

Nós últimos dias, cada vez que via seu jinchuuriki e ela juntos, trocando carícias, beijos, nem que fossem apenas conversando, sentia uma ira sem limites se apoderar dela.

Isso fulminava em seguir Yume de tocaia, sempre silenciosamente, esta tendo-a supreendido algumas vezes, embora duvidasse que pudesse ler seus pensamentos naquele instante para com o que desejava fazer com ela.

Se tivesse lido, pediria proteção à Yuukiko, pelo bem de sua vida.

A raposa lutava contra si mesmo com todas as suas forças, embora, cada vez mais se mostrasse uma batalha perdida, seus pensamenos focando-se unicamente em ataca-la e ceifa-lhe a vida.

Agora, fitava sua presa a sua frente, indefesa. Como se olhasse de fora para ela mesma, não se reconhecia. Não compreendia o que lhe acontecia, mas, fica aliviada internamente, em ver Yume olha-la e com isso, conseguindo manter o minímo de sanidade possível em sua mente.

Ao ver o olhar da raposa, aquele mesmo que lhe causava absoluto pavor, deixou o copo de vidro cair e seu coração parecia querer saltar da boca, naquele ambiente semi-escuro, aqueles olhos brilhantes e seu corpo sombreado pela parca luz da lua que adentrava no recinto, dava uma visão assustadora.

Instintivamente, tateia as mãos na bancada as suas costas, procurando algo para se defender, conseguindo pegar uma faca, cortando-se levemente ao tatear no escuro. Yuki sentia o cheiro de sangue, que parecia desperta-lhe a consciência ainda mais.

Pata sobre pata, avança para a humana, até estar a sua frente, a um palmo de distância, vendo em seguida, esta armando-se com o utensílio cortante a sua frente.

Vendo tal objeto insignificante perante ela e a humana fraca, da qual o segurava como se representasse sua vida, não consegue conter uma gargalhada misturada a um rosnado feroz, fazendo Yume temer por sua vida, mais do que nunca.

- Kukukuku... está com medo? Yume-chan?- pergunta ironicamente - Por quê?

E senta, sem deixar de olha-la, fazendo para isso um esforço descomunal, ignorando o primeiro impulso de saltar sobre a mesma.

- Li um livro sobre vocês... e noto... noto... que anda me seguindo e quando vejo, está próxima de mim, com esse olhar - ganha coragem, não sabendo de onde veio.

- É compreensivél... - fala sem abandonar um sorriso feroz em suas mandíbulas, ainda fazendo a jovem tremer.

Estava tão ocupada se controlando, que não notara o chakra familiar chegando, nem o mesmo já em casa.

- O que estão fazendo?

Ambas vêem Yuukiko olhando-as preocupadamente, vendo Yume armada com um faca e notando o olhar de Yuki para com ela.

Vendo-o lá, solta a faca e o abraça, podendo ser escutado um rosnado audivél, que a mesma não conseguiu reprimir, fazendo o casal olha-la com pavor, bem Yuukiko estava com medo, mas, não tanto como sua esposa. Ambos viam o brilho assasino no olhar da youma, que levantou seu corpo e apenas os fitava, embora pudessem ouvir mais rosnados, só que baixos, oriundos da garganta dela.

Naquele momento, Uzumaki não reconhecia Yuki.

Esta vendo o olhar do jinchuuriki para com ela, consegue voltar ao normal, o brilho no olhar sumindo gradativamente, até ficar normal, porém, agora, recobrando o seu auto-controle total, ficou apavorada consigo mesmo, aquele dia a enchendo ainda mais de pavor, pois, tinha absoluta certeza que se o médico não tivesse aparecido, acabaria cedendo ao seu desejo, que com o passar dos dias, cada vez mais se intensificava, que era de atacar a humana,

Recua alguns passos e se teleporta para longe dali, para o fundo da propriedade, seu coração batendo acerelado e lágrimas rolando de seus olhos. Lágrimas de medo por si mesma.

Ouvia ao longe a discussão deles, bem, dela, mas, não quis se interar e decidiu deitar a cabeça sobre suas patas, naquele instante deprimida, ignorando a chuva que estava vindo, mesmo que o céu estivesse aberto, seus instintos nunca se enganando.

.

.

.

Horas depois, sobre a forte chuva que desabava encharcando sua bela pelagem, esta não se importando, escuta passos de alguém se aproximando e reconhece o chakra, se preocupando dele ficar doente.

Vira a cabeça para trás e vê Yuukiko, munido de um guarda-chuva, embora o vento cortante encharcava-o da cintura para baixo, tornando tal proteção ineficiente. Por isso, a youma invoca um imenso inglu de gelo, enque envolve ambos.

Ela levanta e sacode sua pelagem, esparramando gotas por toda a sua volta, menos para o médico a sua frente, que a fitava chateado.

Cabisbaixa, Yuki senta, sem coragem de olha-lo. Vê ele sentando a sua frente e falando, após colocar o guarda-chuva de lado:

- O que foi aquilo na cozinha, Yuki-chan? Minha esposa me contou que anda seguindo-a, como se quisesse embosca-la... e também, vi seu olhar para com ela...

A bijuu nada fala e contina sem olha-lo, fitando cabisbaixa, um ponto qualquer sobre as suas patas.

- Olhe para mim... por favor, só quero compreender por que tal comportamento, justo de você... - ouve o tom de voz bondoso, que não a censurava nem nada, mas, que para Yuki, era como se fosse isso.

- O que posso falar? - pergunta no final de um suspiro pesado, sem conseguir olhar para ele ainda.

- Yuki-chan, por favor, levante os olhos... sempre foi minha amiga, quero ouvir a sua versão...

Nisso, vê a tristeza naqueles belos orbes azuis como o céu e as lágrimas rolarem sobre seus pêlos úmidos, umedecendo o chão sobre suas patas.

Esta fala, após cerrar os olhos momentaneamente e abri-los, virando o focinho para o lado:

- O que ela disse é verdade... não há um lado meu...

Nota o médico arregalando os olhos e perguntando, estarrecido:

- Pensava mesmo em... mata-la?

- Não sei... minha mente estava estranha nesses últimos meses, pensamentos que não imaginava capaz de ter, surgiam em minha mente, muitas vezes, nublando meus sentindos... mas, eu conseguia nessas situações, recobrar minha consciência, antes que fosse tarde demais... mas, agora na cozinha... eu... eu... - engole o choro, não conseguindo continuar mais.

- Yuki-chan... - ouve a voz triste de Uzumaki.

Sente este abraça-la e acariciar suas costas, afagando-a, enquanto esta chorava compulsivamente, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Shiii... tá tudo bem... vamos encontrar uma maneira de...

- Yuukiko! O que está fazendo? Pedi para que desse um jeito nesse monstro!

A voz de Yume é escutada, está bufando irada, seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas com a cena que presenciava.

Yuukiko nota o olhar de Yuki mudando, abandonando a tristeza e ficando "esquisita". Se afasta da bijuu e olha precupado para a esposa:

- Querida! Por favor! Controle-se!

- Seu besta! - gospe as palavras, com os olhos ainda esbugalhados de raiva.

Nisso pega uma pedra do chão e atira nele que desvia, só vendo um vulto saltar sobre ele, em direção a sua esposa, que olhava aterrorizada.

- Yuki-chan!

Notando que ela não ouvia, concentra seu chakra e usa seu kekkei genkai, as correntes que podiam conter até bijuus. Estas envolvem a raposa, imobilizando seus movimentos e isto, parecia chama-lhe para a razão.

Já Yume está caída na lama, em choque, todo seu corpo paralisado de pavor.

Vendo que sua amiga recobrou o controle, solta ela das correntes, vendo a mulher gesticular que não, recobrando um parco controle sobre si.

Yuki fica cabisbaixa e naquele instante, impera um silêncio total, só sendo quebrado pela chuva torrencial que desabava naquele instante.

Após alguns minutos, a raposa pronúncia-se:

- Vamos até tou-chan para tentar resolver esse problema...

- Concordo... - nisso, olha para a esposa, que o observava preocupadamente - Querida, vou procurar uma saída para essa situação... volto quando resolver... é só por uma noite... há alguém que pode nos orientar.

Nisso, ambos se afastam, a raposa e ele, deixando-a lá, atônita e confusa.

.

.

.

A chuva já havia parado e ambos estavam em frente ao quartinho, explicando a situação ao Rikudou Sennin, quer dizer, Yuki explicava. Yuukiko apenas olhava para ela, com preocupação evidente em sua face.

Após algum tempo, este fala, olhando para o jinchuuriki com raiva:

- Há um Fuuin especial, estilo Kekkai (barreira)... porém, como deve saber, imobilizando-a nessa "barreira", não poderá se afastar muito... e Yuki-chan dormirá nele...

- Yuukiko-kun, faça. - a raposa fala sem olha-lo.

- Então... não vamos mais conversar? - fica triste, esse pensamento o deixando deprimido.

- Não se pode ter tudo... é preciso certos sacrifícios... você quis ficar com essa mulherzinha, se casar... é incompativél Yuki conviver serenamente com ela... antes que aconteça uma catástrofe, que traga dor e sofrimento a minha filha e a pedido dela, é necessário que utilize essa técnica... se ela não me pedisse, garanto que não estaria nem aí para você e sua esposa - fala, olhando-o com raiva e o tom de voz irritado.

- Eu disse para fazer... cada vez mais piora... - a bijuu continua falando, sem olha-lo, cabisbaixa.

- Mas... mas... - fita-a tristemente.

- Faça! - ela grita com ele, que agora cabisbaixo, concorda fracamente com a cabeça.

Rikudou sofria ao vê-la assim, mas, ela estava certa, não havia escolha, por algum motivo, tal atitude estava mais intensa de quando fora com ele e sua esposa, há séculos atrás, talvez porque, fora por pouco tempo.

Suspira cansado, queria que ela fosse feliz, porém, só estava ficando triste cada vez mais.

Abatido, vê Yuukiko pegar o pergaminho que surgira e estudar os selos, notando as mãos dele tremerem e uma lágrima escorrer de seus orbes verdes.

.

.

.

Dias depois, Yume e Yuukiko voltavam do cinema. Sua esposa agora estava tranquila, pois a "fera" encontrava-se contida, após se certificar que estava perfeitamente lacrada.

Chegam em casa, este tirando os sapatos, pondo algo mais confortavél nos pés, enquanto sua esposa se dirigia ao quarto deles para se trocar.

Nesse meio tempo, ele dirigia-se a um outro quarto, afastado da casa, saindo pela porta da cozinha.

Era um quartinho onde ficava no passado, as ferramentas. Queria tê-la colocado em um dos quartos da casa, mas, a mulher fora terrivélmente contra, não sentindo-se segura com o "monstro" ali.

Ao uso da palavra monstro, seguia-se novamente uma discurssão insuflada entre eles, o médico odiando que se referisse a sua amiga daquele jeito.

Isso fulminou em ela sair da casa deles e ir para a da sua amiga, Kiane, sendo necessário alguns dias para que o casal fizesse as pazes, de novo, isto tornando-se praticamente um hábito.

Ao se aproximar do quartinho, abre a porta e senta em uma cadeira, seu olhar agora pesaroso e as lágrimas brotando incessantemente de seus orbes verde esmeraldas.

Yuki estava com os olhos cerrados, enrolada em meio as suas nove caudas, dormindo. Não um simples sono, mas, com um lacre que fazia-lhe dormir. Em volta desta pedras regulares, formando um círculo e espalhado em quatro pontos, que davam para a frente de cada um, quatro colunas, com um colar de contas enrolado.

Cobrindo o círculo, uma espécie de bolha envolvia a raposa e em volta do círculo de pedras, kanjis, diversos, que quase flutuavam, não estando "coladas" no solo.

Sentia que sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma, amava sua esposa, bem, acreditava que sim, embora censurasse a si mesmo, quando algumas vezes, duvidava disso.

A única certeza que possuía naquele instante, é que uma parte dele estava perdida. Sentia isso, era esquisito. Cada vez que a via naquele estado, uma parte de seu coração doía e se afundava ainda mais em uma tristeza persistente.

Perdera as contas de quantas noites saiu do quarto que compartilhava com sua esposa, para fitar a bijuu adormecida. Toda vez que comia, ou saía e até mesmo passava perto de uma livraria, vinha as imagens de Yuki e os momentos com ela, como um filme em sua mente.

Abafa um leve riso e depois chora. Havia um abismo no lugar onde ficava seu coração, por mais que não demonstrasse, embora fosse uma tarefa dificílima e muitas vezes se questionasse como conseguia tal feito. Sentia muita falta dela, Yume não conseguia preencher o espaço, agora vazio, que somente a raposa poderia.

Treinou seu chakra senjutsu e notou que sua esposa descia as escadas. Decide voltar para a cozinha, mas, não sem antes, estender a mão direita e encosta-la na espécie de "bolha", tendo uma última lágrima percorrendo sua face. Despede-se com a voz contida, com um semblante arrasado:

- Mata ashita ( até amanhã), Yuki-chan...

E saí dali, cabisbaixo. Era difícil se despedir dela, toda a vez que ia até lá, isso diariamente, acontecia a mesma coisa e desejava ficar junto da mesma, sempre orando para que as horas não passassem.

.

.

.

Por causa do fuuin, Yuukiko não podia sair de uma área especifíca e isso irritava Yume. Ela queria passear além da cidade e isso gerava ainda mais brigas consideravéis entre eles.

Após Yuki ser lacrada, parece que o nivél de tensão de ambos, principalmente do médico, atingiu valores absurdos, gerando discussões ferrenhas e o sexo, perdera o sentido, quer dizer, não satisfazia mais Yuukiko, que nesses horas se questionava, no fundo de seu coração, novamente, se de fato a amava ou o relacionamento deles, sempre fora mera atração, desejo e por que não, lúxuria? Mas, não amor, no sentido pleno da palavra.

Por mais que lutasse contra esse sentimento, tentando convencer a si mesmo que não, que era somente a crise nos primeiros anos de casamento, a "vozinha" cruel e intermitente, acossava sua mente, minando a parca certeza que realmente a amava.

E conforme esse sentimento vencia, as lembranças de Yuki tornavam-se fortes, muitas vezes, depois de uma discussão, se trancava no quartinho, olhando-a, perdido em pensamentos, com as lágrimas umedecendo o chão.

Acabou nos últimos tempos, após as discussões com Yume, a dormir ao lado da raposa, inclusive, arranjou um futon que durante o dia, ficava enrolado em um canto.

Tal ambiente influenciara seu tratamento com os pacientes, claro, fazia o possivél para não descontar neles seus problemas, mas, sua produção, digamos assim, caíra, não conseguindo mais atender no mesmo ritmo de antes e inclusive, chegando ao ponto de desmarcar consultas já marcadas muito antecipadamente, por causa das "dores de cabeça", praticamente diárias que tinha.

Hyoko e Kion estavam preocupados com o amigo, ainda mais ao vê-lo beber e muito, muito mais do que o normal, sem contar essas "dores de cabeça", da qual sabiam o nome da responsavél por isso, Yume.

Ele confidenciava aos amigos sua vida e procurava conselhos.

Condoídos, falaram que era só "crise de casamento", que depois passava, afinal, estavam a um ano só casados, mas, notavam que tal relacionamento já estava sendo terrivél para ele, o prejudicando e muito, fazendo-os não ter tanta certeza que era só uma simples briga conjugal.

.

.

.

Em um dos famosos bailes de gala que o Hospital dava, Yuukiko estava no bar, bebendo winsky atrás de wisky com gelo, fitando um ponto qualquer, perdido em pensamentos.

Seus amigos notaram a ausência de Yume e se aproximam dele, que os observa rapidamente e depois, torna a olhar para frente.

Hyoko pergunta em um tom gentil, mas, que evidenciava sua preocupação, enquanto sentava-se delicadamente no banquinho ao lado do amigo.

- E Yume-san?

- Está em um evento pela empresa na cidade vizinha... tiveram um problema com o transporte e só chegará amanhã de manhã... soube agora.

- Entendo... e como vão as coisas?

- Bem... - responde desanimado, sorvendo mais um gole da bebida.

Nisso, Kion senta no lado dele, pedindo um copo de bebida para ele e sua noiva. E fala, após entornar um pouco do vinho, olhando atentamente seu amigo:

- Está na cara que não... sua face diz tudo...

O jinchuuriki olha e vê ele preocupado com ele e em seguida, a face de sua amiga, igual ao deste. Suspira cansadamente.

- Deixa eu ver... você e Yume-san discutiram, enquanto ela te avisava do atraso... acertei?- o amigo arrisca.

Yuukiko apenas meneia levemente com a cabeça, passando a remexer os cubos de gelo no copo, mexendo o recepiente levemente com sua mão direita.

- Amigo... eu acho, sabe... que devia se divorciar... não está nada bom para você, isso está te prejudicando... e muito. - Kion fala pondo a mão em cima do ombro do jinchuuriki.

- Kion-san está certo... vejo como está ficando... seu trabalho também está sendo prejudicado, as coisas estão indo além de um desentimento de conjuguês, uma mera crise... bem, pelo menos para você... - a médica fala com evidente preocupação.

Uzumaki olha de um para o outro e depois, suspira novamente, erguendo-se abruptamente do banquinho e pondo em seguida, um maço de dinheiro na mesa, falando desanimado, cabisbaixo, sorvendo o último gole da bebida amarga, antes de depositar esta no tampão da mesa:

- Fique com o troco. - o barman pega o maço de dinheiro e fica abismado com o valor.

Então, o médico vira de costas para o casal, que olhava-o preocupado e fala, desanimado:

- Talvez seja só uma crise de casamento... mas, obrigado pela preocupação... prometo pensar no que disseram... vou para casa, oyasuminasai.

E acena de costas para eles, se retirando do salão.

Hyoko e Kion se entreolhavam, tristes, vendo o sofrimento do amigo.

.

.

.

Ao chegar em casa, abre sua gravata e retira o smoking, jogando-o em um canto qualquer do imenso quarto. De calça social e sapatos, só com a camisa social e a gravata pendurada no pescoço, desce.

Na cozinha, pega um medicamento para cefaléia (dor de cabeça) e toma, pois, parecia que sua cabeça ia rachar, de tanta dor que sentia, embora soubesse que por causa da bebida, o remédio acabaria perdendo um pouco seu efeito.

Em seguida, sai pela porta da cozinha, até o quarto onde estava Yuki.

Lá, desenrola o futon no piso, deitando em seguida, olhando para a raposa e chorando antes de adormecer, pelo nervoso, cansaço, cefaléia e bebida.

.

.

.

Após um mês, a relação de ambos parece melhorar incrivelmente, o humor dela melhorando e muito e para Yuukiko, parecia que o casamento voltava para os "eixos", mas, uma sensação incomoda surgia nele, era algo estranho, nem ele mesmo compreendia. Essa sensação transmitia a alusão que não iria durar para sempre essa relação.

Pelo menos, com a queda das discussões, seu trabalho melhorou e diminuiu a bebida, embora ainda tivessem alguns desentendimentos bem "calorosos".

Após alguns meses, Uzumaki voltava para casa, mais cedo que o de costume, porque duas cirúrgias dele foram desmarcadas. Uma pela direção do hospital e outra, pela família do paciente.

Voltava para casa após comprar um presente para Yume, um belo colar de ouro. Queria comemorar, pois, agora, era diretor na cliníca, sim, fora promovido. E para comemorar com sua esposa, havia reservado uma mesa no Ryuu no Tenkai.

Abre a porta e estava com a mente tão ocupada, que não sente mais de um chakra na morada e após fechar a porta talhada, ouve sons vindos do alto da escada.

Como se estivesse em transe, põe o presente em cima da bancada da cozinha e caminha em passos lentos e vagarosos, mas, também, com uma raiva imensa tomando conta de seu ser, enquanto os sons ficavam definidos e o odor familiar invadia suas narinas, confirmando o que o esperava atrás das portas duplas.

Controlava a todo o custo seu chakra, que pulsava de raiva como seu coração, embora subisse lentamente, vencendo cada passo de cada vez, até chegar na entrada fechada de seu quarto, risos podendo ser escutados.

Irado, dá um murro, destruindo a porta facilmente e vendo sua esposa e o amante desta, nús, transando.

Ambos congelam e começam a sentir pavor, levantando-se da cama lentamente, apavorados, encolhendo-se, vendo os olhos de Yuukiko ficarem levemente rubros, seus caninos se pronunciarem e as garras, além de um estranho vento percorrer o quarto.

Sentiam também, como se uma parede invisivél os esmagasse, fazendo com que respirassem com dificuldade.

Podiam ouvir rosnados audivéis dele e viam contornos de caudas se formarem, no caso duas, de coloração azulada e uma espécie de manto envolvê-lo, embora só vissem contornos, pois, a maior parte era de chakra senjutsu.

Era uma cena apavorante e o médico sentia sua consciência se esvaicer gradativamente, conforme os segundos se passavam.


	26. Separação e Decepção

Yuukiko enfrenta o divórcio e os tumultos deste processo, enquanto se martiriza pelo que fez à Yuki em nome do casamento com Yume...

Tomando coragem, decide encarar Yuki...

Cap. Separação e decepção.

Yuukiko controlava-se ao máximo para não fazer algo irreversivél, lutava contra si mesmo, contra a sua mente que só via sangue à sua frente.

Seu manto de raposa azulado, por ser composto mais de chakra senjutsu do que o do médico, não era visivél por eles, mas, podiam ver um leve contorno, por causa do chakra dele, mas, suas feições ferais, presas pronunciadas e garras avantajadas, já garantiam o absoluto terror.

Vê-la encolhida junto ao amante, o deixava ainda mais irado e conforme se encolhia contra este, mais piorava o ódio e diminuia o já parco auto-controle do jinchuuriki, que sentia sua parte racional ceder cada vez mais, acabando por se esvaecer lentamente e gradativamente.

Desesperado, a adrenalina subindo sua cabeça, o homem atira uma cadeira de ferro contra o médico, que simplesmente brande suas garras, retalhando-o em cinco partes, como se fosse feito de manteiga.

Ele grita de pavor e abraça a mulher, ambos agora paralisados de pavor e encolhidos em um canto, enquanto Yuukiko rosna audivelmente, um rosnado rouco, ensurdercedor, que abalava as paredes, fazendo o casal tampar os ouvidos.

Passado isso, conforme ele começa a avançar, ela desmaia nos braços do amante que começa a chorar, inclusive se mijar de medo, enquanto o via lentamente se dirgir a eles.

Sua quarta cauda que surgira do manto, esbarra no espelho da parede, porém, antes que o objeto caísse no chão, ao mesmo tempo que preparava-se para saltar sobre a traidora e seu amante, já completamente rendido a sua parte irracional, um estranho brilho irrompe-se no ar, na frente dele.

O responsavél por esse brilho, é um objeto suspenso no ar ao mesmo tempo que o tempo parou. A boca do amante se escancarando, porém, sem emitir som, como se o tempo estivesse congelado, assim como o espelho que parara em queda livre só há 10 centímetros do chão.

O brilho ofuscou o médico, detendo-o. Seu fulgor era como o próprio sol e tinha um calor diferente, podia sentir isto. Abrindo levemente a pálpebra, o mínimo, nota que o objeto no centro tinha o formato de uma lágrima cristalina, com um leve contorno azul em volta.

Escuta uma voz doce e meiga, mas, sentindo que era superiora á ele, acabando por ter a sensação de ser indigno de ouvi-la. Era uma sensação estranha, confessava. A voz era desconhecida também, mas transmitia muita sabedoria e poder:

- Pare... por favor.

Os cálidos raios dourados o atingiam e ele fecha os olhos. Imediatamente, sente uma dor terrivél e angustiante preencher seu coração, fazendo lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, tornando seu atual problema, uma coisa praticamente insignificante, esta era uma das várias sensações que lhe afligiam naquele instante.

Ouve um choro pueril sofrido, carregado de pesar, dor e culpa, tanto, que poderia levar qualquer um a loucura. Não encontrara palavras para descrever tal sensação desoladora.

Agora, na sua mente, ressonava a voz de uma infante, assemelhando-se ao choro de momentos antes, era estranhamente familiar, conhecia de algum lugar. Esta gritava em desespero e dor, transmitindo a angústia que sentia, sendo praticamente impossivél supor, que o coração de uma criança pudesse suportar tantar dor assim:

- Nãooooooooooo!

Em seguida uma voz gélida, cruel, da qual sentia a emanação maligna e sensação de prazer imenso pelo sofrimento da pequena:

- Você é culpada por tudo! Assasina! Por sua culpa, tudo isso aconteceu!

E dessa mesma voz, uma gargalhada maligna ressoava por toda a escuridão, da qual Yuukiko se via envolvido, nem percebendo quando a luz o abandonou.

Olhava em volta, era como estar no nada, uma sensação desoladora e assustadora. Tateava na frente, sem encontrar nada, andava devagar, mas, não havia obstáculos. Naquele instante, perdera a noção de tempo e espaço.

Conforme avançava pela escuridão opressora, via um contorno azul claro de uma criança, pelo visto abraçando suas pernas, chorando desesperada e murmurando, repetidamente: "Por minha culpa... foi tudo minha culpa..."

Quando tenta olhar mais atentamente e discenir que pobre infante era aquela, a escuridão some e ele se vê no quarto.

Olha em volta, o objeto desapareceu e o tempo continuava parado. Notara também que sua transformação cessara, nem percebendo quando fora isso.

Sua mente estava novamente lúcida e estarrecido, vê o tempo voltar a fluir normalmente com o espelho tocando o chão e se espatifando.

Estava tão estarrecido com tudo, do tempo parando no exato momento que o estranho objeto surgiu, este parecendo uma joía, que nem tivera ideia de segurar o espelho para que não se quebrasse.

Junto do barulho do vidro espatifando-se em mil pedacinhos, o grito do amante de sua esposa é escutado e o médico reparou que para aquele homem, o tempo não parou e que provavelmente nem vira o objeto se materializando no ar, como em um "passe de mágica".

Outros pensamentos que considerava agora mais importantes do que a traição dela, povoavam sua mente, questionamentos do que era aquele objeto que assemelhava-se a uma joía, de quem era a voz que solicitou que ele parasse o ataque, o que foram aquelas vozes, o que era aquela criança, por que o tempo parou e tantas outras mais, que surgiam intermitentes.

Tentava se concentrar na sensação que aquela luz do objeto passou ou sensações. Era algo como puro e sagrado, divino por assim dizer, superior, podendo dizer isso, quando o fulgor da joía o envolveu.

Relembrando aquilo, sem compreender porque se amaldiçoava no momento, por não ter se curvado àquele objeto, não conseguia raciocinar o porque daquilo remete-lo a tais sensações.

A única coisa que sabia, é que após vivenciar essa experiência, mesmo fulgazmente, mudou sua concepção, por enquanto, da situação em que se encontrava, traído, como algo quase sem importância, no instante que o tempo parou e a estranha luz o envolveu, um completo contraste de antes, tanto que acabara até se transformando ao ver tal cena, inicialmente.

O homem notou que o marido da sua amante parecia compenetrado em seus próprios pensamentos e decide tentar fugir, nú, segurando debilmente suas roupas nas mãos.

Agora calmo, Yuukiko meramente usa o kekkei genkai de sua família. As correntes o prendem, imobilizando-o, impedindo deste lutar para se libertar e trazendo a sua frente.

Ele olhava apavorado para o médico, com certeza em choque ao ver correntes saindo do corpo do jinchuuriki, que fez uma sequência de selos e fala:

- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)

Os olhos dele saem de foco e ao retornarem, ele desmaia. Havia apagado a memória dele de ter visto as faces ferais dele e também, caso Yume tenha citado a capacidade dele criar Kage bushins.

Yuukiko o despeja no chão sem quaisquer cuidados, depois, se vira para a esposa e usa a mesma técnica e outra, ao ver que ela ameaçava despertar, utilizada muito em cirúrgias por ele.

Apaguei a memória deles da minha forma feral e dos Kage bushins. Depois, iria ver a melhor amiga dela, assim como o melhor amigo dele, pois sabia quem era. Eis a vantagem de frequentar o círculo de amizades fluentes da cidade, você descobria amigos e inimigos das pessoas muito facilmente.

Dessa vez, não senti remorso nenhum por isso e simplesmente a olhei friamente, um reflexo de meu coração ferido pela traição.

Após eu arrumar o quarto e retirar dali os pedaços da cadeira que rasguei, coloquei os dois na cama e me retirei dali, indo a cidade calmamente, após usar um henge e comprar uma camêra fotográfica.

Retorno a mansão e tiro fotos, sentado em uma árvore, usando dois bushins meus, que utilizavam henge com a aparência dela e dele e se beijavam, depois, encerro o teatro.

Os bushins não curtiram muito essa cena e desfazem em fumaça, após fazerem um sinal pouco amistoso para mim, que me supreendeu levemente e depois senti a sensação de raiva deles.

Atrás da porta, ele nota pelo chakra deles que estavam despertando e chuta a porta, que estava somente encostada pelos trincos, afinal, fora arrebentada antes e o casal vê assustado ele em casa. A câmera havia sido deixada com um Kage bushin.

A mulher fica em choque, puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, enquanto que o homem, um empresário famoso na cidade, tenta fugir nú, pegando suas roupas de qualquer jeito, porém, Uzumaki o impede facilmente, rendendo-o, afinal, ele era um jinchuuriki e não havia como um humano comum ganhar dele.

Em seguida, dá um soco que o nocauteia e sai dali, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo para a esposa.

Após alguns minutos, parece processar a cena e corre desembestada as escadas, alcançando seu marido já no hall, tendo seu corpo envolto no lençol alvo.

Ela grita o nome dele e nota que este estanca o passo, virando somente o rosto para ela, com o olhar agora impassivel, além das feições duras e severas.

Nunca o vira assim e se assustou levemente, mas, engoliu em seco e tomou coragem de falar, pois, seu amante estaria encrencado se fosse divulgado o caso deles.

Sempre contara com esse trunfo, afinal, o médico contou-lhe e lhe mostrou algo que o mesmo tinha medo que descobrissem, portanto, sempre considerou como algo útil, que podia ser usado contra ele, em um momento oportuno á ela:

- Se contar que tenho caso com ele, vou contar a todos que é um jinchuuriki e sobre sua bijuu! Levo os dois junto comigo!

Exclama com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, achando que tinha um trunfo para usar como chantagem, mas, fica confusa ao vê-lo gargalhar gostosamente, não vendo este fazer alguns selos, pois, ainda estava de costas para ela, apenas havendo virado a face para a mesma.

- Até parece! Idiota. - fala cinicamente e ao virar, faz o último selo - Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)

Nisso, os olhos dela ficam fora de foco e ela acaba desmaiando. Na verdade, não precisava fazer isso, a técnica Selamento da memória, cuidaria de tudo, mas, não resistiu, até considerou que fez aquilo apenas para "aliviar" um pouco, os sentimentos que lhe tomaram naquele instante em que ela ousou chantagea-lo.

Porém, sabia que provavelmente, esse divórcio deixaria alguma cicatriz em seu coração, afinal, a amava e fora fiel, ficara triste em saber que não fora correspondido plenamente.

Porém, uma "vozinha" em sua mente dizia,que mesmo casado, sentia sentimentos diferentes por Yuki-chan, que haviam ficado estranhamente mais fortes, após ela ter sido colocada em um sono, via selamento especial e outro ter surgido disso. Também, que muitas vezes questionara a si mesmo, se amava mesmo Yume.

Agora, estava descansado quanto a chantagem e faria mais, afinal, queria acabar com a pompa do empresário. Aquele escândalo faria as ações da empresa dele com certeza despencar e sem contar, que como ele, Yuukiko, fora vitíma, logo, estava seguro de qualquer respingo ruim dessa situação.

Antes de se afastar dali, deixa um clone guardando o quarto onde Yuki estava. Pelo jutsu, ela não conseguiria mostrar ao amante, mas, este podia achar por acidente e era muito precavido para permitir algo assim.

Depois disso, foi até Kiane, a melhor amiga de Yume e modificou a memória dela, usando henge para se infiltrar no quarto e no amigo dele, usando algumas técnicas ninjas, que achou em um pergaminho perdido em meio as de selamento e jutsus do Clã Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Naquela mesma noite, um jornalista encontrava-se sentado em sua mesa. Havia atrasado-se com uma matéria e por isso, estava fazendo hora extra. O prédio era bem modesto, pertencia um jornal de tiragem pequena, ou seja, sendo meramente local.

De repente, escuta batidas na porta e resmunga, coçando o queixo e bebendo mais um gole da bebida que trouxera em uma garrafinha.

Levanta-se e desce o pequeno lance de escadas, até chegar ao pequeno hall e olhar pelo "olho mágico", para ver quem era.

Viu um garoto de cabelos negros curtos, olhos cor de mel, não tendo mais do que 14 anos, trajando uma regata e bermuda negra, além de um colar de correntes e um boné virado para trás. Ficou um tanto receoso, pois, já havia acontecido inúmeros assaltos por lá.

- Quem é? O que quer? - pergunta asperadamente, não estava com paciência para atender crianças, se fosse somente isso.

- Eu sou Rian... tenho fotos comprometedoras de alguns ricaços...

Fica ligeiramente em dúvida se abria ou não e fala, a voz não tão áspera dessa vez e coberta de incredulidade:

- Mostre-me garoto.

Mascando um chiclete, o garoto pega do bolso algumas fotos e olhando-as, sorri de canto, escolhendo a melhor. Vira ela nos dedos e mostra pelo "olho mágico"

Ri divertido ao ver o olhar estarrecido do homem e em seguida, o entusiasmo, ouvindo um click e a porta sendo destrancada.

Ele praticamente "babava" olhando a foto, seus olhos estando arregalados. Começa a falar, gagejando, de tão contente. Seria um mega-furo de reportagem:

- C-C-C-Co-Co-Co-Como... como... como... c-c-c-con-conseguiu...?

- Não importa, velhote, só quero dinheiro... pode descolar a grana.

Nisso, combinam o valor e em seguida, o homem corre de dois em dois degraus até a sala e começa a procurar dinheiro, juntando tudo o que tinha, até conseguir um maço de notas e descendo, quase caindo, senão se segurasse a tempo no corrimão.

Lá embaixo, estende o dinheiro, enquanto que com a outra, pegava as fotos e as olhava maravilhado, não acreditando no tesouro que tinha em suas mãos.

Quando olha para frente, vê o garoto correndo longe dali, sumindo em meio as sombras das casas.

Bem, não importava para ele como o moleque conseguira. Trabalharia feito um louco para que aquela "bomba" fosse ao público e na primeira página. Seria um escândalo que abalaria e muito, aquela cidade.

Trancando a porta e subindo rapidamente, puxa a cadeira e começa a redigir freneticamente a matéria de capa, para que já pudesse ser publicada no dia seguinte.

_"Perdoe-me Yama-san... mas, essa matéria será minha..."_

.

.

.

Longe dali, o menino vira em um beco escuro e desfaz o henge, revelando-se ser Yuukiko.

Caminha normalmente ao sair do beco e começa a distribuir o dinheiro para os pobres e necessitados, no caminho para um hotel cinco estrelas, seu terno apoiado no ombro, amparado pela mão esquerda.

Após uma hora, caminhando de noite, despreocupadamente, chega ao seu destino e entra pelas portas douradas. Era tido como o melhor hotel cinco entrelas daquela região toda. Era o Rei dos Dragões.

Seu hall era lustroso, assim como o castriçal de cristal. Logo no centro do salão, havia diversos quadros, guardas de prontidão em todos os cantos, com faces sérias, podendo ser vistas suas armas na cintura que eram espadas afiadissímas.

Funcionários corriam de um lado para o outro, afoitos. Havia diversos sofás espalhados, estes confortaveís, felpudos, onde pessoas de classes abastadas se sentavam e conversavam, enquanto garçons os serviam de bebidas e alguns petiscos, estes, apoiados em uma das várias mesas ali dispostas, de tampão de vidro e detalhes prateados.

O hotel praticamente ocupava uma quadra inteira, sem contar o estacionamento no subsolo, uma novidade nos últimos anos. Tudo refletia resplendor e beleza.

Se dirige até a recepção e uma atendente simpática sorri, perguntando:

- O que deseja, senhor...

- Uzumaki Yuukiko. Desejo um quarto.

O gerente que estava alí perto o reconhece e de imediato, abre um imenso sorriso e vai recepciona-lo, curvando-se e falando, após mais uma mesura:

- Konbanwa, é um prazer ver o senhor aqui de novo, Uzumaki-sama... o de sempre?

- Sim, se puder, claro.- exibia o melhor sorriso falso que conseguia, pois, seu humor não estava nada bom.

Nisso, o gerente fala qual era o quarto à recepcionista e chama um funcionário, com um gesto de mão. Este se apresenta e é informado do quarto habitual de Yuukiko.

Faz uma mesura ao médico e fala, em um tom de voz humilde:

- Por aqui, por favor.

Nisso, pega a chave no balcão e conduz Yuukiko até um dos quartos mais chiques daquele hotel.

Ele dá uma gojeta ao rapaz, que curvando-se novamente, se retira dali, mas, não sem antes perguntar se desejava algo.

Aquela cena deixou o jinchuuriki sem fome e dispensa o rapaz, que se retira dali.

Cansado, abre o terno e abre a gravata, "caindo" na cama tamanho king, de lençoís de seda, retirando os sapatos. Encontrava-se esgotado tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente.

Mas, mesmo após meia hora, sua mente não rendia-se ao cansaço. As recordações daquele noite vinham como uma avalanche implacavél para ele, sua mente perdida nos acontecimentos recentes.

Sabia que seu divórcio e a traição dela, acabariam saindo nas manchetes, porém, queria se vingar mais dela que do amante desta.

Se tivesse sido esperta, teria pedido o divórcio e poderia sair com uma quantia consideravél, aí sim, deitaria com quem quisesse, agora, saíria de mãos abanando, pagando o preço de sua ganância.

Sabia por que ela não havia feito isso, quer dizer, suspeitava.

Ela gostava da vida de luxo que ele acabou proporcionando, pois, em decorrência de sua fama, muitos pacientes pagavam fortunas para que ele tratasse deles, indo de ricos comerciantes até nobres, mesmo, longe dali. Então, ela queria uma vida luxuosa e ao mesmo tempo, um amante. Não sabia se de fato o amava ou não. Bem, aquilo era algo trivial naquele instante.

Por quanto tempo ela o estava traindo? Desconfiava que era desde aquele dia em que se atrasou, falando que deu um problema no trabalho, bem, era uma hipótese consideravél. Se bem, que pensando friamente, não era problema dele também, afinal, tinha provas da traição dela, as fotos originais estavam com ele, que somente entregara cópias e somente pediu o dinheiro, pois, seria estranho não pedir.

Analisando friamente, compreendia o porque da melhora no humor desta, tudo fazia sentido agora.

Parte da raiva que sentia por ela, era por ter tido que lacrar Yuki naquele kekkai, não podendo mais ter a compania da mesma junto dele.

Embora, que se recordava das palavras de Rikudou Sennin daquele dia, que não se podia ter tudo e analisando isso, seria de fato injusto jogar a culpa só na Yume, afinal, ele tinha uma boa parcela nisso, na verdade, projetara isso nela. Mas, mesmo assim, não se arrependia do que fez, ao entregar as fotos comprometedoras ao jornalista.

O objeto estranho salvou-lhe de fazer uma loucura, possivelmente sem volta, tinha quase certeza, que se não tivesse sido detido por aquilo, a essa hora, suas mãos estariam imersas em sangue da esposa dele e do amante desta. Esse pensamento surge em sua mente, após olhar suas mãos, ao ergue-las frente à sua face.

Ao simples pensamento disso, um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e teve arrepios, estes, interrompendo momentaneamente a tristeza que lhe afligia sem trégua.

Abaixa as mãos e deita de lado, forçando-se a dormir, deixando os questionamentos que ameaçavam surgir daquele objeto de lado, pelo menos, por enquanto, pois, com certeza aquele divórcio seria repleto de dores de cabeça e complicado. Com certeza, precisaria de suas forças ao máximo para encarar o melhor possivél o processo de divórcio, embora as fotos o ajudariam e muito nisso. Mas, mesmo assim, não seria nada fácil.

.

.

.

Como esperado, de manhã, a manchete do jornal local denunciava o escândalo e no dia seguinte, todos os demais jornais não falavam outra coisa, além da traição de Yume Uzumaki com Yamada Kioko, dono de uma proeminente rede de supermercados, a Mise Kioko.

Com a notícia, o movimento da empresa despencou e após dois dias, ele teve que pedir afastamento e em seguida, a rede foi comprada por uma outra empresa.

Com a confusão, Yamada perdeu muito dinheiro e sua vida decaiu consideravelmente, além de sua esposa se divorciar dele, levando a guarda de seus dois filhos menores de sete anos e também sendo condenado a pagar auxilio para a ex-esposa.

.

.

.

O divórcio de Yuukiko saiu um tanto turbulento, mas, com a traição de Yume, ela perdera direito a qualquer dinheiro dele e saiu de "mãos abanando" do processo, amaldiçoando seu ex-marido, que não se intimidou com a ameaça velada dela.

Mas, internamente, não lidou muito bem com a situação. Seu coração estava ferido, por isso, pediu afastamento da clínica, o que foi prontamente dado pelo diretor da mesma.

Kion e Hyoko iam visita-lo constantemente e notavam que ele lutava para mostrar um semblante tranquilo, embora estivesse chorando por dentro.

Durante a separação, voltara a beber e muito. Desconfiavam que não era só da separação essa melancolia, pois, parecia que ele se culpava de algo, porém, não se abriu com eles.

Após os jornalistas darem descanso a ele, indo para um outro caso de traição, desta vez, ambos tendo famílias ricas, foi até o ex-quartinho de ferramentas e destrancou a porta.

Fitava Yuki dormindo e sentia vergonha, no sentido do que fez esta passar por uma mulher ordinária. Não compreendia ainda muitos dos sentimentos para com ela, que possuía e que ficaram mais intensos após o lacre da mesma, naquele kekkai.

Decide não esperar mais para liberta-la, teria que arcar com as consequências de seus atos e não fugir deles. Por isso, havia decidido encarar a raposa após todos esses meses, não deixando de odiar a si mesmo, por ter lhe causado tanto mal e sofrimento novamente.

Faz uma sequência de selos e depois, deposita a mão em cima da bolha. Imediatamente, esta se desfaz, as quatro colunas tombavam no chão, desaparecendo gradativamente, enquanto os kanjis se dispersavam no ar, esvaiecendo-se até desaparecerem e o corpo da bijuu pulsa brilhando, algumas vezes, até que o brilho cessa.

A youma ergue o focinho e lentamente abre os orbes, estes cruzando-se com o de Yuukiko. Nesse momento, o azul de choca com o verde e vice versa, após vários meses de separação.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A fase Yume terminou XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Agora, vem a fase "Aceitação", digamos assim XDDDDDD

Muito obrigado aos reviews XDDDDDD


	27. Yuukiko e Yuki  Reencontro

Após mais de um ano, Yuukiko e Yuki se reencontraram...

Ela decide cozinhar na forma humana, escondida de seu jinchuuriki, porém, nunca cozinhou na vida... o que sairá disso?

Cap. Yuukiko e Yuki - Reencontro.

Yuukiko baixa o olhar, sentindo-se um verme.

Senta na cadeira, abatido, ainda sem olha-la nos olhos novamente. Não consegue conter o fluxo de recordações, estas, desde a época em que a lacrou dentro dele, forçando-a a dormir, acusando-a de ter feito aquilo com as pessoas, quando fora ele que fez.

Depois, prometendo a si mesmo e não só para Rikudou Sennin, que não a faria sofrer nunca mais, pois, queria se redimir, cuidando dela, zelando por sua felicidade. Mas, fora incapaz de manter tal promessa, pelo que se provara.

Sentiu-se agir semelhante ao desgraçado que era no passado, não mudando o fato de que Yuki pediu. Afinal, ele concordou, ele fez os selos, ele a lacrou, sacrificou-a em nome de Yume, em prol de uma convivência pacifíca. Essa era a verdade absoluta, inabalavél, irrevogavél.

Junto a esta culpa que o acossava, as recordações da traição daquela "vagabunda", segundo Yuukiko, assolavam-lhe também, somando-se as demais recordações, fazendo-o verter lágrimas de angústia e sofrimento.

A bijuu sente a dor dele como a sua e suas orelhas ficam abaixadas, pois fica triste também. Apoia a cabeça no ombro dele e envolve-o com suas caudas felpudas.

Sentindo o calor acolhedor dela, começa a se acalmar parcamente, levando suas mãos ao pescoço felpudo e acariciando-a.

Em seguida, a raposa deita a cabeça no colo dele, que passa a acarinhar a cabeça ternamente.

Após longos minutos, sentindo-o melhor, pergunta:

- E Yume-san? Não sinto mais o cheiro dela no terreno...

Nisso, sente este suspender as carícias e a mão tremer levemente. Confusa, ergue o focinho e consegue olhar os orbes dele novamente, estes reluzindo de tristeza que ele sentia, embora, visse um leve traço de ódio à menção daquele nome, bem, era o que Yuki achou.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta preocupada.

- Yume... aquela vagabunda... me traiu... - fala entre os dentes, irritado a simples menção daquele nome.

- O quê? A-A-A-Aquela desgraçada! - gagueja de tão nervosa e rosna ao recordar-se do rosto da humana enfadonha.

- Bem, me divorciei dela e como me traiu, saiu do casamento sem direito a nada. Pensando agora, ainda bem que não tivemos filhos.

- Ela mereceu...

- Também me vinguei, tirando fotos comprometedoras deles e usando henge, vendi a um jornal local... distribuí esse dinheiro depois aos necessitados...

- Vingança é errado... só traz mais dor e sofrimento... - ela fala com a voz série e éterea, completamente diferente da habitual.

Ele olha para os orbes azuis e nota que transpareciam um olhar sábio e que emanava ao mesmo tempo, um poder imenso, além de um sorriso de compaixão em sua face. Naquele instante, sentia-se inferior. Era igual às outras vezes que falara coisas sábias e sérias, não parecendo ser a Yuki que conhecia.

Alguns segundos depois, nota que de repente, o olhar torna a ficar "normal", continuando brilhante e vivído, mas, sem toda aquela áurea de imponência, sabedoria e poder de momentos antes. Era uma mudança consideravelmente brusca.

Era estranho. Mas, naquele instante, sentia o torpor retorna-lhe com força, obrigando-o a questiona-la sobre isso, em um outro momento mais propício, afinal, não era a primeira vez que acontecia aquilo e não compreendia. Suspeitava, que nem a mesma tinha conhecimento "disso".

O calor agradavél que emanava da youma, estimulava o sono e sem mais quaisquer resistência, se entrega a escuridão que o tomava. Sabia que Yuki provocava isso e queria saber que poder era aquele. Sentia com aquele toque que seus problemas pareciam querer sumir e suas tristezas dissipavam-se contra sua vontade. Este fora seu último pensamento, antes de entregar-se por completo, ao sono merecido.

Notando pelo chakra que este adormecera completamente, assume a forma humana, com orelhas e caudas e o carrega no colo até o quarto, não sem antes notar no cheiro dele impregnado naquele quartinho. Por isso, sabia que seu jinchuuriki ficava muito tempo lá e sorria a este pensamento, embora sua mente implacavél a censurasse por esses breves instantes.

Em um piscar de olhos se teleporta até o quarto dele e fica contente em ver que o cheiro daquela "mulherzinha" sumira dali, mesmo sua mente censuratória, sempre condenando tais lapsos de pensamentos felizes. Tinha horas que queria esquecer o que era, uma youma e pudesse ficar com Yuukiko, também apagando que era seu jinchuuriki, mas, não podia deixar de ser o que era e isso a fazia sofrer.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que não notara que o humano levemente abrira os orbes. O mesmo, com a visão um pouco embaçada, vira uma jovem com cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, fitando o teto, notando que estava pensativa.

Porém, o sono torna a envolve-lo em seu manto, deixando-o apenas murmurar algo:

- Quem...

Yuki olha para Uzumaki, despertando de seus devaneios, pois, podia jurar que o ouvira murmurando algo, embora não conseguisse definir o que era. Mas, vendo os olhos dele cerrados, julgou erroneamente que era provavelmente um sonho do seu jinchuuriki e nada mais.

Com uma de suas caudas, afasta a colcha de um lado da cama e deita o humano, em seguida, retirando os calçados e cobrindo-o.

Permite-se fita-lo por alguns minutos, seus olhos viajando perdidos na face dele e de súbito, o pensamento de sentir os lábios dele, a desperta de imediato. Seu coração batia acerelado, descompassado e suas faces estavam rubras. Pela primeira vez, sua parte racional não se intrometera, afinal, era desnecessário, pois, tratou de sair rapidamente dali.

Encontrava-se tão afoita, que nem pensou em se teleportar, apenas desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus e só lá na cozinha, puxou uma cadeira e sentou, enquanto cerrava os olhos, lutando para aplacar a avalanche de sentimentos, muitos destes desconhecidos à ela, que a assolou naqueles breves instantes de contemplação.

Após acalma-se, sente sua barriga doer de fome e um leve ronco ser audivél. Yuukiko estava sem condições de fazer alguma coisa e era a vez dela, de tentar preparar algo, afinal, não parecia tão difícil, pelo que vira parcas vezes, quando ia a cozinha tomar água.

Para a desculpa da ausência de pêlo, seria que ela criou um clone de gelo dele, que cozinhou conforme mandava, já que podia dar vida a um gelo movél temporariamente ou feito de chamas, em forma de um ser ou objeto e por isso, não havia pêlos na comida, isso, caso seu jinchuuriki questionasse.

Sentira uma vontade súbita de cozinhar e iria aproveitar a chance que ele estava dormindo para fazer isso.

Ansiosa, começa a olhar nos armários, procurando um livro de culinária que Yuukiko possuía e após longos dez minutos, massantes para ela, esta senta na cadeira, bufando, indignada:

- Droga, não consigo acha-lo! Que saco! Estou procurando a um tempão... tá, dez minutos, eu acho, mas, mesmo assim, para mim são horas! Aonde estará esse livro?

Tenho um estalo repentino e sorrio. A resposta estava em mim mesmo, de fato, creio, que fiquei muito tempo dormindo naquele selo e por isso, não me lembrei de um de meus outros poderes.

Eufórica, estendo minha mão direita para a frente do corpo e me concentro, visualizando o livro na minha mente e após um piscar de olhos, o mesmo está na minha mão, só vindo com um pó branco por cima dele.

Farejo e deduzo que é farinha de trigo, provavelmente, estava em um dos armários e eu não vi direito. Bem, isso não importava e sim, que finalmente achei o que tanto procurava.

Começo a ler o livro, mas, tinha cada foto tão linda de pratos diversos e que nunca imaginei que existissem, que fiquei perdida, olhando-os, sentindo água na boca, cada um parecendo ser mais gostoso que o outro.

Confesso, fiquei tentada em fazer aparecer cada um deles, por mais que me consumisse chakra por causa da distância, porém, tinha que fazer algo para meu Yuukiko, quer dizer, o Yuukiko, não sei porque dava de ser posessiva assim, afinal, desde quando ele era "meu"?

Após meia hora, bem, olhando para aquele relógio lustroso na cozinha, acho um prato cujo preparo não achava tão difícil, bem, comparando com os outros do livro. Era uma sopa de carne.

Bem, pela foto na página, parecia ser delicioso. Então, começo a ler as instruções de preparo.

Primeiro, pego os itens que solicitava, panela até sabia. Mas, o que era tábua de cozinha? Bem, deixa para lá, faca também sabia, mas, olhava para as minhas garras, achando desnecessário tal objeto.

O problema era os nomes dos acompanhamentos. Arroz eu conhecia, assim como carne, lógico, sou uma raposa, cenoura, ervilha, batata, bem, no caso da batata, porque adorava, mas, o que era vagem, espinafre, couve-flor, repolho, salsa e coentro? Bem, peguei as batatas e as cenouras, na cesta de legumes da bancada.

Coloquei na pia espaçosa e abri a geladeira, pois, não achei mais nada na cozinha. Vi umas folhas, algumas coisas diferentes, bem, na dúvida peguei de tudo um pouco e coloquei no movél, após pegar a carne do congelador, que estava uma "pedra", diga-se de passagem.

Após reunir tudo e mais um pouco, na dúvida, voltei a ler a página. Não me importei, pois, era um caldo com várias coisas nele.

- Deixa eu ver... "corte a carne e os legumes..." hum... bem, vou cortar tudo! Com as minhas garras vai ser fácil!

Jogo tudo para o alto e brandindo minhas mão com garras no ar, fatio tudo em tamanhos diversos que caem na pia.

- Pronto! Agora vem... "refogar cebola e alho"... hum... o que será isso de refogar? Bem, acho que não faz mal "pular", vamos para o próximo item, vejamos... "depois de refogado a cebola e o alho, coloque a carne na panela a fogo brando..."

Peguei a carne e joguei na panela. O problema era como acendia o fogo, embora não soubesse o que significava fogo "brando". Sei que Yuukiko usava uns "pauzinhos" que riscava em algo e surgia chamas. Bem, vou criar uma "chaminha". Fiz isso e ele apagava sempre que colocava-o no fogão. Após algumas tentativas infrutíferas, fiquei muito irritada.

- Como assim não fica? As minhas chamas são mais altas e mesmo assim...?

Nessa hora, tenho um estalo e sorrio.

Pego a panela e ponho em cima de uma árvore cortada e uso minhas chamas azuis, que começam a aquecer a panela, mas, não queimam a madeira.

- Bem! Problema resolvido! Vamos ver o passo seguinte!

Adentro na cozinha e continuo lendo a página da receita:

- " ... após três minutos, adicione 1 litro de água e coloque algumas folhas de louro, deixando cozinhar por mais 10 minutos e em seguida, adicione arroz, dois copos, depois, os legumes, ervilha e milho, misturando bem." Nossa, é mais simples ainda!

Saí e teleportei todos os itens e coloquei na panela já quente, o arroz tirei imediatamente do saco e virei no recepiente. Mas, não sabia como medir a quantidade de água, aí me lembrei da jarra de água.

Teleportei a jarra já com água fria, certamente, Yuukiko havia colocado ali e derramei na panela, embora que um pouco antes, senti um leve cheiro de queimado, mas, que era imperceptivél aos humanos. Não ia fazer tudo de novo, pois, já estava no final, bem, julgando ao ler a receita.

Ao pensar no livro, teleporto-o até as minhas mãos e leio:

- "Após mexer os ingredientes na panela, adicione sal, cominho, curry, shoyou ao seu bel prazer".

Bem, shoyou sabia o que era, sal, afinal, ele fazia batatas-fritas, ás vezes e eu adorava. Já quanto aos outros, acho que devia ser aquilo que vi em potinhos, claro, só podia ser isso!

Vou a cozinha e acho uma espécie de mini-armarinho, com potinhos diferentes, um mais interessante que o outro. Mas, não era momento para contempla-los, pois, tinha que terminar a sopa.

Fui lá fora e teleportei um a um. Isso de teleporte era fácil e cômodo, quando os itens que queria estavam perto de você.

Bem, dizia ao "bel prazer", logo, colocava tudo em quantidade igual, virando meio vidrinho para garantir o tempero, afinal, vai que fica fraco, né?

O cheiro parecia um pouco forte, mas, devia ser típico do prato. E segundo dizia o livro, "após meia hora apague o fogo e sirva". Fecho o livro e sorrio satisfeita, consegui cozinhar e após pronto, iria levar para Yuukiko comer.

Vou até a cozinha e sento, olhando o relógio. Após alguns minutos fico tensa pela demora e vou até a biblioteca, pegar um livro para ler e com isso, passar o tempo.

Após mais de meia hora, pois, me descuidei no tempo, saio da casa, aquecendo bem as minhas mãos e pego na panela, assim, não me queimaria, afinal, devia estar muito quente.

Levei para a cozinha, para poder já separar um prato para ele, que devia estar com fome. Resistiria até o fim para não comer, por mais que fome que tinha, pois, fiz para Yuukiko e só ele podia comer, pelo menos, o primeiro prato era dele.

.

.

.

.

- Coitado... não daria isso nem ao meu pior inimigo... ninguém merece... - Yoruhisame fala pesadamente, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados.

Ficou preocupado. Do jeito que tudo foi preparado, ou Yuukiko era sincero e falava a verdade, ou, ousaria provar, algo não recomendado. Teria que agir, por não haver escolha. Tira o colar que jazia embaixo da armadura e fala em um sussurro ao objeto, com um olhar saudoso e triste:

- Preciso de vossa ajuda...

Nisso, ao ver o objeto brilhar, sorri. Então, mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, aparece na frente de Yuki, que sentira o deslocamento pelo espaço-tempo e havia se posto em posição defensiva, mas, quando o acerta, nota que desaparece, revelando ser um clone.

Aproveitando que ela ficara atônita, desloca-se novamente no espaço-tempo, acertando-a com um golpe bem dado na nuca, embora se sentisse triste em fazer isso, derramando lágrimas ao nocautea-la instantaneamente.

Antes dela cair no chão, a ampara com seus braços e a deposita delicadamente no chão perto dali. Com o colar ainda brilhando, faz uma sequência de jutsus e fala:

- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)

Após modificar a memória dela, faz mais outros e põe a mão na frente da testa da mesma, deixando sua mão bem próxima:

- Masui no shin no jutsu ( 麻酔の心の術 - Técnica da anestesia da mente)

- Pronto... agora, este Yoruhisame irá refazer essa comida... - afaga a cabeça de Yuki, carinhosamente e olha para o colar, que ainda reluzia - obrigado... - murmura à joia, ao pega-la com a palma da mão.

O objeto pisca intensamente algumas vezes, antes, de parar e sendo colocada novamente, protetoramente, por baixo da armadura de samurai, só que de general, reluzente.

Se teleporta até o quarto do jovem médico, pois, sentira pelo chakra que ele ameaçava despertar e usa a técnica Masui no shin no jutsu ( 麻酔の心の術 - Técnica da anestesia da mente) nele, antes que este abrisse os olhos completamente, fazendo-o dormir novamente.

Limpa o chão do resto da sopa e dos cacos do prato, assim como jogando junto aquela comida fora, para preparar uma outra sopa de carne, tomando o cuidado de deixar salgada e apimentada, afinal, ela não sabia cozinhar direito.

Já com tudo pronto, coloca-a delicadamente em uma posição como se tivesse tropeçado e batido a nuca, saindo dali rapidamente, de volta a segurança do galho de outrora, assumindo uma versão miniatura de uma raposa negra, enquanto sentia a aproximação de alguém pelo chakra.

.

.

.

.

Após alguns minutos, ela desperta, coçando a nuca, sentindo a dor e resmungando por ter tropeçado e em seguida, agradeçendo também, que não estava com o prato naquele momento.

Pega um prato e coloca uma boa quantidade da sopa, depois, deposita em cima da bandeja e pega nas mandíbulas, após retornar a forma de uma raposa alva.

Ia levar pessoalmente, sem teleportar, por motivos que não compreendia, embora, sentia-se feliz ao fazer isso, por um motivo desconhecido, mas, que procuraria fazer mais vezes, se possivél.

.

.

.

.

No quarto, Yuukiko despertava e notava que estava na cama, mas, não sabia como tinha ido parar lá, pois, pelo que se lembrava, estava no quartinho.

Julgou que Yuki usara as caudas para traze-lo, mas, ao pensar nisso, veio-lhe na mente a jovem de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis. Sabia que já havia a visto antes, aquele olhar lhe era conhecido e tinha a vaga sensação que estava esquecendo-se de algumas coisas, mas, não sabia o que era.

Não estava certo, se era de fato um sonho, mas, se fora Yuki que o trouxe, como poderia uma garota traze-lo? Será que era um devaneio, de fato? Se recordando disso, lembra-se daquela joía que apareceu naquele dia e a voz que emanava sabedoria, superioridade e infinita paciência. Assim, como quando sua amiga falava coisas sérias e sábias, sendo, como se fosse outra Yuki.

Para com as divagações ao ouvir um clique na porta e ver aquela que havia acabado de pensar, entrando com um prato de sopa, em cima de uma travessa, sendo esta segurada pela boca. Fica feliz ao revê-la novamente, após mais de um ano.

- Yuki-chan!

A raposa apoia a bandeja na cômoda ao lado da cama e abana as caudas, feliz, falando com um sorriso nas mandíbulas:

- Yo! Fiz essa sopa de carne para você, para que recupere suas forças!

- A-Arigatou, Yuki-chan! - forçou um sorriso, pois, não sentia-se seguro pela comida, pois, ela não sabia cozinhar.

Leva uma colher a boca e segura as lágrimas de sofrimento. Mas, mesmo assim, força um sorriso, afinal, esta fizera com carinho para ele.

- Está bom... mas, sinto sede, poderia buscar por favor, uma água? Onegai? Pois, adorei quando trouxe na bandeja.

- Bem... claro! Já volto! - e abanando de felicidade, desceu as escadas.

Ele rapidamente se levantou e jogou metade da sopa na privada e deu descarga. Perfumou o ambiente e voltou para a cama, fingindo ter comido mais da metade da sopa intragavél.

No momento que sentou e pegou a colher, Yuki apareceu com a bandeja e uma jarra de água. Ele sorriu e bebeu de um gole só. Viu ela olhando feliz e falou, com um sorriso.

- Fazia um tempinho que não bebia água...

- Não é bom ficar sem beber! - a raposa exclama preocupada.

- Hai, hai... bem, me sinto melhor e quero fazer um prato para retribuir sua bondade...

- Não precisa, tem mais sopa. - fala sorrindo, abanando as caudas.

Mas, ele fica preocupado. Se ela provasse, saberia que não estava bom e não queria que a raposa se magoasse, porque tentou fazer o melhor que podia. Então, decide tentar argumentar:

- Eu faço questão... e não penso em salgado, mas, em doces de chocolate! O que acha? Tenho no armário, vou fazer vários pudins de chocolate!

Quando falou a "palavra mágica", viu os olhos dela brilhando e as caudas abanando de maneira indecente. Sorriu. Sabia que ela não resistiria a palavra doce, ainda mais chocolate. E quando esta ficasse satisfeita, procuraria afasta-la da sopa, até que a mesma se esquecesse e pudesse jogar fora em segurança sem ser visto.

Põe um chinelo e desce para a cozinha, enquanto ela o seguia, feliz por tornar a vê-lo novamente, sendo retribuido pelo mesmo, que sentia o vazio de seu coração que experimentou nesse ano longe dela, desaparecer por completo.

De fato, ela fazia muita falta em sua vida e a ausência dela, era algo inconcebivél á ele, agora. Não conseguiria mais suportar ficar longe da mesma.

.

.

.

.

Longe dali, eram observados por dois vultos, encobertos pelas sombras das árvores e tendo formas de animais. Era um lobo negro de oito caudas e uma raposa negra também, mas, que tinha nove caudas.

Ambos fitavam o casal pelas janelas, pois, mesmo Yuki erguendo o reflexo de cristais de gelo, para parecer que estava vazio, eles podiam sentir pelo chakra e pelo mesmo, tinham uma visualização dela, através da separação do chakra senjutsu do ambiente em volta dela, focalizando apenas nela.

Um técnica que poucos conseguiam usar e isso, após um treinamento intensivo. Era a evolução de um dos vários doujutsus humanos.

- Que droga! Queria ter visto aquele desgraçado se dar mal! Se tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes, teria evitado que fosses lá impedir- Fukaiyoruhonoo comenta, aborrecido.

- Yuukiko-dono poderia morrer... sabe disso, Fukaiyoruhonoo-dono.

- Por que Taishou-sama o trata como Yuukiko-dono? É só um humano... uma criatura inferior...

O general o olha seriamente e fala, visivelmente irritado.

- Esqueces-te o que nós somos? O que os ningens são? Enfim, deste mundo e daquele que vivemos?

- Este Fukaiyoruhonoo não esqueceu-se, apenas, por deveras, é exagerado a forma como Yoruhisame-sama refere-se a tal ser insignificante...

- Noto que de fato esqueceu tudo o que disse-lhe e ensinei-lhe... nunca senti tamanha vergonha, como a que experimentei agora...

O comandante suspira pesadamente e fala, após suspirar longamente:

- Perdoe este Fukaiyoruhonoo, mas, considere que é demasiadamente difícil pensar nestas criaturas como iguais...

- Este Yoruhisame tem conhecimento de tais pensamentos... deveras causado por vil orgulho de nossa raça... tenho pena destes que pensam de tal forma equivocada! E sabes que Eichiteki ( 叡知滴 - gota de sabedoria) apareceu neste mundo...

- Claro, não esquecestes que este Fukaiyoruhonoo testemunhou tal aparição, após séculos desaparecido, taishou-sama?

- Por isto... não achas um absurdo teus próprios pensamentos acerca deste mundo?

O lobo negro de oito caudas nada mais fala e fita Yuki na sala, começando a ler um livro, enquanto o jinchuuriki dela estava na cozinha.

Olhando-o, o general se recorda da conversa de algumas semanas atrás, na verdade, a que presenciara e que sentira pena por uma certa jovem e seu amor não correspondido pelo jovem comandante.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Notas finais do capítulo

Bem, devem ter notado que nas cenas de Fukaiyoruhonoo e Yoruhisame, uso linguagem bem formal e o mais culta que ém, que eles não falam eu ou você.

Bem, me inspirei além das vestes e armaduras, serem do Japão na época do Xogunato, a forma de falar também, que era bem polida, pelo menos entre pessoas de altas patentes ou com uma instrução consideravél, além de nobres.

Esqueci de mencionar, porque as mudanças bruscas e estilos diferentes no mesmo texto ^ ^"

Outra coisa, na Fanficiton De volta ao começo, em que Naruto usa o Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu! ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória) e outros jutsus que aparecem nessa fanfic, pois, são interligadas, junto com a de Trovão Alaranjado, que também aparecem, foi citado pelo Sandaime, na fic De volta ao começo, que só membros do Clã Uzumaki podiam usar jutsus de selamentos tão diversos, para diversas ocasiões e necessidades.Há um motivo para o fato desses dois, poderem usar tais técnicas... tanto o comandante como o general, poderem usar todos os jutsus do mundo shinobi, inclusive aqueles exclusivos de alguns clãs... não só eles, como os iguais a eles e muitos terem habilidades semelhantes a doujutsus ou aprimorados destes, além de ninjutsus, taijutsu, genjutsu, hijutsus, kinjutsus, fuuinjutsus e inclusive não só eles, como os outros iguais aos mesmosDD

Mais para a frente haverá a explicação do por que disto.

Notas:-dono - usado antigamente, no Japão antigo. Equivale a -san.


	28. Revelações Parte I

Este capítulo é parte das recordações de Yoruhisame, sendo continuação do capítulo anterior e representa lembranças de alguns meses atrás.

Com isso, revelo alguns segredos e bem, acaba revelando o principal. Tive um súbito ataque de bondade.

E as revelações continuam no próximo capítulo.

.

Cap 29 - Revelações. - Parte I

_Uma imensa raposa negra de nove caudas irrompe por uma espécie de portal dourado, onde desce com elegância até uma planície e desfaz a forma, voltando a assumir a aparência humana, encontrando outro que acabava de desfazer sua forma de tigre alvo de sete caudas._

_Então, ambos se cumprimentam:_

_- Acabaste de voltar? Não pensei que tu tivesses saído novamente, meu amigo._

_- Mas, tive que sair, Yoruhisame-dono... é muito cansativo nos disfarçamos de meros animais para ensinar aos humanos algumas de nossas habilidades... - o que desfez sua forma felina, fala, coçando atrás da nuca, demonstrando seu cansaço._

_Usava uma armadura semelhante a dele, só que menos lustrosa._

_- Imagino... mas, é nossa obrigação, deixada por nossa Mãe, Tenchisouzou no Megami ( __天地創造__の__女神 __- Deusa da Criação), Amaterasu Oumikami-sama, que também espalhou um pequeno pó de seus poderes sobre os humanos, fazendo estes desenvolverem hijutsus, doujutsus e fuuinjutsus... nós os fazemos aprimorar essas habilidades, fornecemos habilidades especiais, inclusive com animais, desde insetos e ensinamos jutsus... é nosso dever e obrigação, já que também zelamos pelo mundo humano... inclusive, __Joou-Megami ( __女王 __女神 __- Rainha Deusa), __Hikaruyuukitenko ( __光__勇気天子 __- __Criança divina da Luz da coragem.), __ descendente direta __dos Deuses da Criação, escolheu um clã dos humanos, o Clã Uzumaki, ensinando-os fuuinjutsus e dando um chakra poderoso e uma vitalidade sem precendentes, além de um kekkei genkai valiossísimo, graças ao poder dela junto do de __KougoushiiTama ( __神々しい玉 __- Joia Divina), que infelizmente desapareceu após a queda desta - fala tristemente_

_- De fato... foi uma perda horrivél, juntamente com a jovem Amaterasu, filha desta e agora estamos... - fala chateado, mas, depois se recupera - bem, infelizmente não podemos mudar o passado... mas, voltando ao assunto inicial, a intenção de nós ensinarmos aos humanos, era para que estes se defendessem de youmas e bijuus... porém, ultimamente, só vejo sendo usado para lutarem entre si, provocando destruição e morte... - fala cansado._

_- Tudo é uma espada de dois gumes... há aqueles que usam contra youmas e bijuus... e sem contar, que é a decisão destes, não podemos intervir, apenas ensina-los e esperar o melhor..._

_- Verdade... creio que ando cansado de ficar mudando de forma... usando henge... é extressante... preciso tirar umas férias - e nisso dá uma leve risada, sendo esta compartilhada pelo general._

_- Lembre-se, que também ensinamos construções, criação, manufatura de vários itens, forja, também escrita, cálculos, enfim, diversas outras coisas, embora tenha sido mais com os nossos ancestrais estas parte... atualmente, não é mais tão necessário. - o general fala._

_- Agradeço por ter sido poupado dessa parte... afinal, já extresso-me com jutsus, imagine mais isso... - nisso ri levemente, sendo seguido pelo amigo._

_- É compreensivél... bem, infelizmente, tenho por deveras retirar-me neste instante, pois este Yoruhisame irá encontrar-se com a _Oujo Sesshou ( 王女摂政 - Princesa Regente), _Yoakemiko-hime-sama (__夜明け_巫 - Donzela Divina da alvorada do amanhecer).

_- Entendo... bem, que bons ventos o levem, Yoruhisame-dono._

_- Domo-arigatou-gozaimassu e procure relaxar um pouco._

_Nisso se despedem e enquanto o general se dirigia a uma cidade imponente em estilo oriental, o outro ia no sentido contrário, para uma montanha gigantesca a esquerda._

_Logo que chega a cidade, há várias construções de diversos tamanhos e muitos tennins e tenshis com aparência humana nas ruas, inclusive crianças e todos quando o viam se curvavam dando passagem imediatamente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Após alguma horas, chega a um palácio imenso, construído em arquitetura japonesa de quatro andares, ladeada por um imensa muralha, onde vários soldados com armaduras e armados estavam a postos._

_Ao se aproximar, escuta um deles gritando:_

_- Yoruhisame-sama chegou! Levantem os portões! Agora!_

_Com isso, os imensos portões duplos prateados com o relevo de uma raposa alva de 18 caudas é aberto e ele entra, onde vários soldados curvam-se e outros contam o que se sucedeu na ausência dele. Embora fosse só o general das tropas daquele reino, _a Princesa Regente _ordenou que contassem a ele tudo sobre o que aconteceu naquelas terras._

_._

_._

_._

_Em uma imensa sala forrada de diversas litografias de raposas alvas de 18, 10 e nove caudas, além de ilustrações de duas criaturas negras com um olho só de 10 caudas, além da tapeçaria bordada com fios de ouro e prata e vários soldados de pé, armados com lanças e espadas, vigiando o amplo ambiente. Yoruhisame apenas observava Fukaiyoruhinoo em frente a um trono luxuoso dourado com pedras preciosas, com encosto e ascento de almofada vermelha, onde uma bela jovem encontrava-se sentada no trono, tendo cabelos dourados e olhos azuis como o céu, que fitava-o preocupada:_

_- O que tenho a fala-lhe vossa alteza é em particular se concerde-me tal desejo..._

_- Entendo... _

_Se levanta do trono e faz sinal para este segui-lo, enquanto os guardas se curvavam em volta dela, que usava um vestido requintado e uma coroa reluzente na cabeça._

_Havia deixado suas nove caudas douradas e com pontas brancas para fora das roupas e cujas camadas do vestido encontravam-se repousadas nelas. Quando chegam ao suntuoso jardim, o comandante torna a falar, sem olha-la nos olhos:_

_- _KougoushiiTama ( 神々しい玉 - Joia Divina) _apareceu no Mundo Humano._

_- Impossivél... como...? - põe a mão na boca, supresa._

_- Pelo visto não desapareceu... apenas encontra-se lacrado em algo ou alguém... acredito que seja algo relacionado á Amaterasu Oumikami-sama._

_- Deve ser isso... e como ela encontra-se?_

_- Bem... a medida do possivél... - fala cerrando os punhos._

_- Tem que ser firme... não pode esquecer-te de tuas obrigações... não podes interferir._

_- Este Fukaiyoruhonoo sabe... mas..._

_- Ninguém pode culpar-te por deslizes que cometeste... nós somos fardados a tais erros... -fala, embora ficasse triste._

_Queria que notasse o amor que tinha por ele, mas, este só tinha olhos para aquela que se auto-denominava Kyuubi no Yuki (_九尾の雪)._ Senão tivesse acontecido tudo aquilo, agora Amaterasu Oumikami estaria ali, regendo o povo, enquanto ela estaria livre de carregar todo um reino nas costas._

_- Sim, vossa alteza... - parecendo não notar o olhar apaixonado dela para com ele._

_Mas, alguém perto dali notara._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yoruhisame observava o casal e sacudia a cabeça para os lados, após supirar pesadamente. A _Oujo Sesshou _o amava, mas, por estar apaixonado por Yuki, não podia notar o amor dela por ele ou até soubesse, mas escolhera ignorar. Pensava em como tudo seria mais fácil, se ele correspondesse aos sentimentos da hime, em vez de só ver a _Megami-Oujo (女神 王女 - Deusa Princesa) _deles sem memória de seu passado. Nota que após algum tempo, ambos terminaram de conversar e Fukaiyoruhonoo preparava-se para se retirar, quando Yoruhisame vai em direção a eles._

_- Yoruhisame-dono! Konnichiwa. - a hime o cumprimenta sorrindo._

_Este se prosta em uma perna e fala:_

_- Konnichiwa, _Oujo _Sesshou__, trouxe notícias de __KuroiJigoku ( __黒地獄__- Inferno negro)..._

_Nisso, tanto o comandante quanto a princesa, olham angustiantemente para o general, que exibia uma face anormalmente séria. A jovem não queria acreditar e fala, nervosamente, receosa de ser algo relativo a _Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição)_._

_- _Setsu no Kami-sama_... está... - fala cabisbaixo._

_- Infelizmente, sim ._

_- Entendo... quanto tempo temos até que o lacre seja rompido? - ela pergunta, forçando-se ao máximo para não demonstrar o abalo que sentira com tal informação._

_- Alguns anos... não mais do que isto, pelo que disse-me a responsavél pela equipe de selamento... e comentou também que até que durou bastante, considerando que foi feito pela _Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação)_, a mãe de todos os seres existentes e criadora de tudo e que deu a vida para sela-lo, há milênios atrás e também pela ausência do __Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki ( __族光天国_の叡知滴 - Clã _Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria)._

_- Mas, temos a equipe de selamento, eles deveriam ao menos...- Fukaiyoruhonoo fala exasperado, olhando o general, que apenas suspira pesadamente, abanando a cabeça para os lados._

_- Eles só tentam manter a integridade do fuuin... mas, é complicado e exige demais...até que fazem milagres... lembre-se, antes de ser o _Setsu no Kami-sama _, era _Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação)_, __Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto-sama, __pai de todos os seres desse mundo e criador de tudo que existe, inclusive de nos mesmos... que nos criou junto a sua esposa, a nossa mãe, a Deusa Criadora Amaterasu Oumikami e que escolheram a nós para zelarmos pelo mundo humano..._

_- Verdade... - o comandante fala um tanto envergonhado pelo que falara antes._

_O general apoia a mão no ombro dele e fala, com a expresão mais amena:_

_- É normal o desespero, mas, lembra-te... a filha direta dos Deuses, _Megami-Joou ( 女神-女王 - Deusa Rainha),_Susano-no-mikoto, de 10 caudas, usou seus poderes para selar as A "mão direta" e a "Mão esquerda" do Deus da Destruição, comumente chamados pelos humanos de Juubis... que eram dois e que esta conseguiu lacra-los... porém, em troca da sua vida. Quando eles despertaram do lacre, afinal, eram dois com quase o mesmo poder de Susano-no-mikoto-sama, fomos salvos pelo escolhido Rikudou Sennin, graças ao rinnegan dado por nossa falecida _Joou-Megami ( 女王 女神 - Rainha Deusa), Hikaruyuukitenko ( _光_勇気天子 - Criança divina da Luz da coragem)_, a ele, após este passar no teste e treina-lo... _

_- Verdade, acabei esquecendo-me... - o comandante fala enquanto a jovem olha a frente deles, só ouvindo e nada falando._

_- E não se esqueça, mesmo sem suas memórias, Amaterasu Oumikami-sama, agora chamada Kyuubi no Yuki derrotou o segundo, embora quase custou-lhe a vida, por causa de seus poderes sagrados estarem lacrados dentro dela e pelo cansaço de ter enfrentado o primeiro Juubi e logo em seguida, duas vezes, Kyuubi no Youko, até que o humano conseguisse lacrar essa raposa definitivamente. Rikudou Sennin foi obrigado à lacra-la para seu próprio bem em um Vaso, com um selo especial, senão Yuki iria morrer por ter selado o segundo juubi nela, mas, para destrui-lo lentamente e morreria em dor por causa do miasma desde liberado nele e graças ao selo especial no Vaso conseguiu poupa-la...- o general termina._

_- Me preocupei muito com ela quando soube desse ocorrido... mas, também, a guardiã do Clã HikariTenkai no Eichiteki, _Tenkumoya-sama ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial) interviu, mas, acho que Fukaisorahana ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo), guardiã de todo Tengoku e a dimensão em volta deste, não deve ter ficado parado vendo... se algo acontecesse a Oujo- Megami ( 王女女神 - Princesa Deusa), nós... _afinal, não sou a verdadeira hime... apenas uma substituta... - a jovem princesa fala._

_Após alguns tempo, ergue a face e fala, agora em um tom pesaroso_

_- Apenas fui escolhida por pertencer a uma das estirpes mais antigas do reino... não tenho os poderes do clã Clã HikariTenkai no Eichiteki . Se o Deus da Destruição despertar... não conseguirei dete-lo e mesmo se tivessemos a _KougoushiiTama_, a joia sagrada, esta Yoakemiko (__夜明け_巫 - Donzela Divina da alvorada do amanhecer) _não poderia segura-la... só os descendetes da linhagem direta dos Deuses Criadores podem manipula-la ..._

_- Foi algo necessário e na minha humilde opinião, se pudermos evitar ainda que tais memórias sejam destrancadas, é melhor... acho que ainda a _Megami-Oujo (女神 王女 - Deusa Princesa) _é incapaz ainda de lidar com elas... foi o melhor que podíamos fazer naquela época. Por isso instruímos Rikudou Sennin para que a fizesse pensar que ela era uma bijuu e até lhe dando um outro nome, para que auxiliasse no processo de lacramento da memória... Para ela, era é uma bijuu que usa chakra senjutsu, embora foi permitido que ela tivesse algumas das habilidades, embora outras, junto com o poder sagrado que nasceu nela, que encontra-se confinado por vontade dela mesmo... - Yoruhisame fala tristemente, se recordando dos acontecimentos de séculos atrás._

_- Ninguém duvidava que ela era reencarnação da nossa Deusa-mãe, a Deusa da Criação Amaterasu Oumikami... por ter nascido com o poder sagrado, enquanto nós tennins e tenhis só temos chakra senjutsu... ela tem os dois, senjutsu e sagrado... por isso, deu-lhe o nome de nossa Deusa-mãe, que cumpriu com sua promessa, mas teve aqueles que duvidavam, pois seu poder sagrado em sua plenitude, só foi mostrado quando ela nasceu... durante a sua vida aqui, nunca demonstrou tais poderes. - a hime fala - e segundo ouvir falar, ela nasceu com 18 caudas, mas, depois, estas brilharam, só passando a ter nove._

_Fukaiyoruhonoo encontra-se, perdido nas recordações de quando ele encontrou Amaterasu-sama, pela primeira vez e esta salvando a sua vida. Então, fala:_

_- Mas, este Fukaiyoruhonoo viu... senti o chakra divino dela que era brilhante, caloroso... senti-me amparado, protegido, assim como senti sua grandeza feita de puro amor... caí de joelhos, sentindo-me inferior, mas, ela se ajoelhou e me abraçou, reconfortando-me... neste dia em diante, jurei dar minha vida á ela, mas, falhei quando Amaterasu-sama mais precisava de minha proteção... falhei miseravelmente, caindo em desonra... - fala derrubando lágrimas ao se lembrar que não pôde salva-la da dor e do sofrimento, afinal seus sentimentos iam além da adoração, pois se apaixonara pela mesma._

_- Se pudesse, este Yoruhisame preferiria mantê-la na ignorância do que ela é na verdade... mas, infelizmente, quando Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto-sama se libertar do selo sagrado, seremos obrigados a quebrar o selo que lacra as memórias dela... mas, mesmo assim dependeremos de Yuki-sama despertar ou não como Deusa Criadora, Deusa Mãe, Amaterasu Oumikami, pois, mesmo antes quando vivia no reino, nunca despertou completamente para seus verdadeiros poderes- nisso, o general cerra os punhos, deixando lágrimas rolarem de seus orbes._

_Os outros dois também ficam pesarosos, ainda mais Fukaiyoruhonoo, pois fora um que viu o estado em que a Princesa Deusa Amaterasu Oumikami-sama encontrava-se. Gostaria que fossem capazes de resolverem sozinhos, mas, não podiam fazer nada contra seu Pai, apenas a Mãe deles poderia enfrenta-lo de igual para igual. Por isso, confiaram na promessa dela de voltar para protege-los dele._

_Conversam por mais algum tempo, sendo principalmente por assuntos internos e externos, além das fronteiras e tropas. Sem nenhuma descendente do Clã __HikariTenkai no Eichiteki, não podiam ter mais influência em outros reinos. As descendentes tinham, pois eram descendiam por linhagem direta dos Deuses criadores, afinal, a ancestral dela era Susano-no-mikoto, filha nascida da união dos Deuses Criadores, Amaterasu Oumikami e Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto e também todas nasciam com uma pequena parcela de poder divino. Estavam fardadas a dar a luz só há uma fêmea, limitando os poderes divinos de seus descendentes._

_Por isso, eram tidas também como soberanas de todos os reinos, pois estavam acima destes. Mas, mesmo com esse direito vitalício, evitavam se intrometer em assuntos internos dos demais reinos, limitando-se a dar sugestões ou aplaziguar conflitos. Mas, lideravam a reunião a cada 5 anos de todos os reinos, com a finalidade além de exercitar o apoio mútuo, resolver qualquer discórdia que surja, antes que acabe evoluindo para um conflito. _

_Após mais de duas horas, se curvam para a princesa, pedindo autorização para retirar-se, o que é prontamente deixado. Durante a conversa, após esta se tornar amena, a hime tornou a olhar de maneira apaixonada para o comandante que de fato, parecia fingir que não via tais olhares._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Longe dali, o general fala:_

_- _Oujo Sesshou ( 王女摂政 - Princesa Regente), _Yoakemiko (__夜明け_巫 - Donzela Divina da alvorada do amanhecer) _o ama... por que não tenta ser feliz com ela?_

_- Sabes que meu coração só vê Amaterasu-sama... e nada do que falarstes, irá fazer-me mudar de ideia... - fala decidido, em um tom respeitoso, mas, deixando claro que era ponto final._

_Yoruhisame suspira pesadamente e coça com os dedos as têmporas, pois, pelo visto seu amigo e ex-discipulo, não reconhecia que não tinha chances com Yuki e que até se interessava um pouco pela Princesa Regente, mas, não se permitia ver tal coisa, cegando-se para seus verdadeiros sentimentos._

_- Quero ver com meus próprios olhos, que o fuuin de __Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto-sama está ficando fraco... não acredito que a equipe de selamento não consiga corrigir isso..._

_- É plausivél não conseguirem... todos nós fomos criados pelos Deuses da Criação... não só nós, mas como todos os seres de ambos os mundos e também todo o universo... não somos seus filhos diretamente, como os descendentes do Clã HikariTenkai no Eichiteki... se fosse um deles, conseguiria conter... mas, faz séculos que a _Joou-Megami ( 女王 女神 - Rainha Deusa) _faleceu e a _Oujo-Megami (王女女神 - Princesa Deusa) _não encontra-se atualmente em situação de arcar com tal obrigassão, que este clã fazia anualmente... e pensar que todo o mal causado á ela, foi provocado por tenshis e tennins, cegos por não perceberem as consequências da ausência deste clã... agora, ameaçamos pagar por isso, não só nos do Tengoku (__天国__), como todas os seres que habitam ambos os mundos.- fala pesadamente, sentindo uma imensa tristeza, sendo tal sentimento compartilhado pelo jovem comandante._

_Um silêncio sepulcral reina sobre eles por algum tempo, enquanto ambos encontram-se inertes em suas próprias recordações e durante estas lembranças, o general apoiara a mão em cima da armadura, onde logo abaixo encontrava-se o colar que sempre usava._

_Então, após alguns minutos, baixa as mãos e fala, sem olhar para o tenshi ao seu lado:_

_- Vamos..._

_Mas, o comandante percebera o ato, pois despertara das recordações instantes antes deste falar e contém sua curiosidade para pergunta-lhe sobre o objeto em um momento mais oportuno. Sem falar mais nada, Yoruhisame começa a fazer uma sequência de selos rápidos, complexos e depois, estende ambas as mãos, estas espalmadas para frentem fazendo surgir na frente destes, um portão circular dourado, em tons prateados e uma escrita em volta complexa, mas, que estava cerrado. Então, fala respeitosamente e humildemente:_

_- _Fukaisorahana-sama ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo), guardiã do Tengoku e da dimensão em volta deste, peço humildemente vossa permissão para que possa dirigir-me ao Keikoku no Kami ( 渓谷の神 - Vale dos Deuses)_._

_Após alguns minutos, o portão que invocara abre:_

_- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu, Fukaisorahana-sama... agradecemos vossa autorização. _

_Agradeçe, pois por mais que pudessem atravessar por portais, invocando-os através de técnicas, estes eram regidos pela guardiã nascida do poder da Deusa da Criação, instantes antes desta morrer e criada ao mesmo tempo que surgia _Tenkumoya ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial) dos poderes da Deusa. 

_Ambos atravessam e se deparam com uma planície bela e verdejante, tendo logo a frente duas estátuas e ao fundo, um arco com detalhes dourados e inscrições._

_Duas jovens, gêmeas, ambas com orelhas e caudas de raposa surgem, vestindo roupas de sacerdotiza e perguntam, não tendo mais do que 15 anos: A da direita fala:_

_- Quem são e o que desejam no _Keikoku no Kami ( 渓谷の神 - Vale dos Deuses)_?_

_- Pelo que saiba, não é vedada tal entrada. - Fukaiyoruhonoo fala impacientemente._

_- As regras mudaram... agora é preciso falar os motivos de virem até aqui... depois, consultaremos _Miko-Sensei (巫先生 - Mestra Miko) _e se tiveres autorização, poderais adentrar._

_- Ora suas... sabem com quem estão falando? - rosna ameaçadoramente, mas, elas não se intimidam._

_- Pare com isso... deve haver um motivo para tal segurança agora... não é? - pergunta bondosamente para as garotas, enquanto o comandante vira a face, irritado com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo._

_- Teve uma tentativa de evitar a reunião do grupo de selamanto... os pilares que orientam e sustentam o poder durante o selamento, quase foram mortos enquanto dormiam. - a da esquerda fala, um tanto triste._

_- O quê? Mas... mas... por que nós não fomos avisados? Teríamos...!_

_- Não fosses avisado, nem avisamos ninguém, pois há a emanação do poder negro do _Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição)_... todos aqueles que não possuem preparação contra tal onda negativa são levados a loucura... portanto, enviar-nos esforços, apenas traria mais problemas... já resolvemos tal situação... Miko-sensei-sama criou um grupo que mantém um kekkai (barreira) poderoso em volta de toda a área dos dormitórios, inibindo ataques... apesar de nossa instrução ser voltada apenas para selamento, não quer dizer que não possarmos lutar, se necessário._

_- Compreensivél... bem, sou o _Taishou (大将 - general) _das tropas Oukoku Kamikaze_ no _Yoake ( _王国 神風の_夜明け __- Reino Alvorada do Amanhecer do Vento Divino), Yoruhisame-Taishou e este é o _Shikisha ( 指揮者- comandante) _das tropas do norte das Terras do Nascente e Poente, Fukaiyoruhinoo-Shikisha. Viemos ver como encontra-se o selamento de _nosso Pai, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto-sama

_- Esperem por favor. - nisso, uma delas estende as mão e irrompem-se diversas pétalas de várias cores, que amontoam-se e tomam a forma de um passáro multicolorido que voa em direção ao céu._

_Após alguns minutos, o mesmo passáro retorna e se desfaz em pétalas nas mãos da jovem, estas esmaecendo até desaparecerem no ar e então, se pronuncia:_

_- Estão autorizados, podem prosseguir. Após verem o local de selamento, a _Miko-Sensei-sama _deseja que dirijam-se ao Templo Divino, para irem vê-la. - e nisso, as jovens se curvam._

_Então, com um comandante já irritadiço e com o general revirando os olhos para o stresse deste, ambos desaparecem dentre as chamas negras que irrompem-se abaixo destes e que dissipam após alguns minutos, ambos já não se encontrando ali._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Longe dali, em um vale desértico de terra vermelha e com vegetação morta, rodeada no centro de uma especie de cratera, com um círculo feito de palavras douradas flutuantes, que rodeava uma espécie de esfera negra imensa, várias espécies de sacerdotizas e sacerdotes estavam espalhados em volta. Vários, no sentido de muitos terem caudas e orelhas, variando o número de caudas e os tipos destas e das orelhas, reconhecendo-se como composto por cães, raposas, em sua maioria, gatos e diversos outros, além de passáros, sendo notado pelas asas que brotavam de suas costas._

_Estes faziam sequências rápidas de selos, todos juntos, pois, alguns kitoumes e mikos, estavam espalhados como se orientassem o tempo de execução e todos estavam com os olhos cerrados, menos os que orientavam e notava-se, que tirando o momento do fuuinjutsu, havia trocas. Novos chegavam para assumir o lugar dos que estavam antes, para que estes espairecessem um pouco. Tudo cronometrado, sendo feito há séculos com interrupções infímas._

_O comandante olhava atentamente a imensa esfera negra que jazia na área morta, dentro do círculo dourado de letras e dentro deste, ainda havia diversas tiras de letras douradas e de letras prateadas que se revezavam nas direções que tomavam, vendo-se pequenas linhas seguindo-as, nas respectivas cores, estas saindo dos 50 sacerdotes, machos e fêmeas que encontravam-se concentrados._

_Eram os laços reforçadores, mas, olhando atentamente, nota que era quase inútil, pois o trincamento em um dos fuuins que rodeava a esfera aumentava. E após alguns minutos, se dirigem para ver a Sacerdotiza Mestra, como esta pedira via mensagem para às guardiãs._

_Após andarem por mais de vinte minutos, chegam próximos de um templo imenso com detalhes dourados e prateados, que era ocupado pelos sacerdotes e tinha mais de 4 andares, construido todo em estilo japonês. Adentram na contrução e nisso passam por corredores suntuosos, decorados com diversas litografias, moveís alvos, salas amplas com altares, estes povoados por estátuas de ouro branco de duas raposas de olhos azuis e com 18 caudas, tendo atrás a gravura dos Deuses da Criação, na forma humana e em vários outros comodos, o mesmo quadro e alternando com estes nas formas de raposa e semelhante a humana e algumas de _Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação)_, agora, como _Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição)_, sua pelagem alva de antes sendo substituída por uma negra e seus olhos agora rubros, deixando de ser azuis._

_Viravam por mais corredores, vendo vários sacerdotes e sacerdotizas, ou orando para esses altares com estátuas ou descansando em outras salas amplas, jogando shouji e outros jogos para relaxarem e incluindo vários conversando entre si, observando que eram alguns que trocaram de lugar na seção de selamento._

_Após vários minutos, chegam a um salão imenso, onde no centro deste havia uma jovem, com roupas de sacerdotiza mais requintadas, com uma face séria e postura altiva, com os olhos cerrados, como se meditasse e ao lado desta, formando um espécie de corredor, vários outros sacerdotes e sacerdotizas igualmente orando, concentrados. Um jovem não está orando, pois está na porta sentado no chão. Vê os dois tenshins e os cumprimenta, em seguida, indo até a _Miko-Sensei _e falando-lhe, quase em um murmúrio e em seguida, se curvando a esta e retornando ao lugar que estivera momentos antes._

_Ela abre os olhos e ao vê-los, fala em um tom de voz gentil, apesar da aparência séria:_

_- Creio que no momento já está bom... descansem para retornarmos mais tarde._

_Os outros sacerdotes abrem os olhos ao ouvirem-na e após se curvarem à ela, se retiram, olhando ambos os tenshis, muitos curiosos. Estes permanecem próximos da entrada do grande salão, cujo teto encontra-se pintado a batalha entre a Deusa da criação, Deusa-mãe, Amaterasu Oumikami e seu irmão e esposo, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, este já não como Deus da Criação, Deus-pai e sim, Deus da Destruição. Mas, tinham litografias de Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto como Deus da Criação, junto de Amaterasu Oumikami, ambos nas formas semelhantes as humanas e nas de raposa alvas imensas de 18 caudas. E outras, com eles e a filha deles, Susano-no-mikoto__,__ de 10 caudas, que foi eleita como _Megami-Joou ( 女神-女王 - Deusa Rainha), _com status muito maior que qualquer tennin ou tenshi, por causa de seus poderes divinos e tendo um território vasto, deixando de viajar sem destino, para passar a olhar e zelar pelas criações de seus pais e que fundou Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki ( __族光天国_の叡知滴 - Clã _Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria), ao contrair união com um tenshi, gerando um clã matriarcal por sua própria vontade e seus descendentes fazendo parte desse clã, herdando um pouco de seus poderes divinos, pois este se diluiu entre os seus descendentes._

Miko-Sensei _levanta-se com graça e sutileza, dirigindo-se a eles. Notam que de uma sala, surge uma jovem que abre entusiasmadamente as portas duplas com entusiasmo e Yoruhisame reconhece como a discípula e irmã da Mestra Miko, sendo diferente da irmã mais velha, por ser bem animada e tagarela, falando pelos cotovelos._

_- Yokoso ( Bem-vindos), Yoruhisame-sama e Fukaiyoruhonoo-sama - ambas falam em ussino._

_- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu. Vejo que tem que dedicado bastante aos treinos - o general fala para a mais nova._

_- Hai! Espero ser uma Mestra tão boa quanto a minha anee-uê... não, quero supera-la! - exclama sorridente e cheio de energia como sempre._

_- Passa-se anos e continua igual... - a mais velha sorri e os olha sabiamente - vós viestes para ver o Kami-chichi-ue ( senhor Deus-pai)... ou melhor dizendo, o fuuin divino, não é? E já viram..._

_- Ee... noto que se esforçam..._

_- Fazemos o máximo que conseguimos, mas, não somos loucos ou orgulhosos de ousar falar que nossos poderes todos juntos equivalem ao da Megame-haha-ue ( Senhora Deusa-mãe)... _

_Fala tristemente, olhando para o fuuin pela janela, mas, arregala os olhos de repente, apavorada, assustando os demais, ainda mais ao verem-na sumir após irromper-se em água cristalina._

_._

_._

_._

_Irmã da Miko-Sensei_

_( a foto dela, está nos outros profilers em sites que permitem colocar imagem das fanfics)_

_._

_._

_Notas:_

巫, 巫女 (みこ) - donzela (virgem) consagrada como uma Deusa ou Donzela (virgem) de Santuário Xintoísta.

Oujo Sesshou ( 王女摂政 - Princesa Regente)

_Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki ( __族光天国_の叡知滴 - Clã _Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria)_

KougoushiiTama ( 神々しい玉 - Joia Divina)

_KuroiJigoku ( __黒地獄__- Inferno negro)_

Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição)

Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação)

Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação)

Megami-Joou ( 女神-女王 - Deusa Rainha)

Joou-Megami ( 女王 女神 - Rainha Deusa)

Oujo-Megami (王女女神 - Princesa Deusa)

Megami-Oujo (女神 王女 - Deusa Princesa)

九尾の雪 ( Kyuubi no Yuki)

_Yoakemiko (__夜明け_巫 - Donzela Divina da alvorada do amanhecer)

_Oukoku Kamikaze_ no _Yoake ( _王国 神風の_夜明け __- Reino Alvorada do Amanhecer do Vento Divino)_

Oujo- Megami ( 王女女神 - Princesa Deusa)

Keikoku no Kami ( 渓谷の神 - Vale dos Deuses)

Miko-Sensei (巫先生 - Mestra Miko)

Taishou (大将 - general) - não confundir com Taichou(隊長 - capitão)

Shikisha ( 指揮者- comandante)

Hikaruyuukitenko ( _光_勇気天子 - Criança divina da Luz da coragem.)


	29. Revelações Parte II

As revelações continuam...

E nesse capítulo também, enfim, Yuukiko descobre sobre a forma semelhante a humana de Yuki e graças a um plano, consegue faze-la revelar essa aparência.

.

Cap 30 - Revelações. - Parte II

.

_Nisso, todos os outros fazem o mesmo e no lado de fora, se dirigem até a área de selamento, pois sentiam pelo chakra, que a Miko-Sensei já encontrava-se ali, começando este a expandir -se e conforme se aproximavam, vêem ela assumindo rapidamente sua forma verdadeira, de uma raposa dourada enorme de nove caudas e grita enquanto corre até o centro da Área de selamento, seus olhos antes azuis, agora reluzindo em um tom dourado e um chakra prateado rodeando seu corpo:_

_- Fujam agora! Um dos selos vai romper!_

_Ao ouvi-la, os sacerdotes fogem no momento exato que um dos selos se rompe. É uma espécie de faixa de energia que é liberada, tornando-se uma arma mortal, prestes a fazer vitímas, porém, a _ Mestra Sacerdotiza já_ encontrava-se sentada sobre as patas traseiras e já havia alongado seus dedos das patas como dedos de uma mão rudimentar, mas, que mesmo assim, conseguia fazer selos facilmente. A sequência é complexa e faz em menos de um minuto:_

_- Técnica do escudo sagrado primário! Oito pontas!_

_Uma espécie de barreira surge em volta do globo, bloqueando a espécie de chicote prateado, que ameaçara acertar alguns sacerdotes que não conseguiram fugir a tempo. Assumira a forma verdadeira, pois a técnica exigia muito poder. Suspira aliviada em ver que o laço de fuuin sumira por completo e então libera o jutsu, que se desfaz em meio a uma névoa argentina, enquanto retornava a forma semelhante a humana, visivelmente cansada, arfando._

_Rapidamente, o general e comandante a levam juntos para dentro. Mas, mesmo cansada, fala aos outros que a seguiam:_

_- Não... não... parem... retornem aos... seus postos... precisamos... deter o... máximo possivél... novos rompimentos..._

_Todos os sacerdotes e sacerdotizas acenam com as cabeças e corajosamente, retornam as posições anteriores, refazendo ao mesmo tempo a sequência de selos, retornando a tarefa anterior._

.

.

.

Yoruhisame desperta das recordações com Fukaiyoruhonoo o chamando. Ele pisca os olhos algumas vezes e pigarreia, antes de olhar para o comandante:

- Estou chamando o senhor há horas... parecia perdido em pensamentos... - arqueia a sombrançelha, intrigado.

- Estava recordando-me de meses atrás, quando fomos fornecer o relatório à Oujo Sesshou-sama (Princesa regente) e também quando fomos ver a Equipe de selamento...

- Naquele dia assustei-me pelo súbito rompimento. Se a Miko-Sensei não estivesse lá, teríamos tido muitas mortes...

- Sim, graças à ela, encontram-se em segurança... afinal, é a única capaz de usar tal barreira de contenção pelo refinamento em seu chakra senjutsu... - Yoruhisame falou. - por esta habilidade tão preciosa, não demorou para subir de posição na hierarquia, embora também fizera por merecer com seu próprio esforço e dedicação.

- Compreensivél...

- Bem, irei retornar para Tengoku... preciso resolver alguns assuntos que requerem minha atenção imediata.

- Entendo. Boa viagem, Yoruhisame-sama... irei observar Amaterasu Oumikami-sama...

O general olha para ele e fala, preocupado:

- Só olhar... sabes que não podemos nos intrometer, a menos que seja caso de vida ou morte para ambos e mesmo assim, dentro de certos limites, por mais difícil que seja...

- Sim... manterei minha honra...

- Ótimo - apoia a mão no ombro do comandante - Sayounara.

Ao falar isso, desaparece em meio a chamas negras, deixando um Tenshi fitando Yuki na sala, esta junto de Yuukiko que lia um jornal e ela um livro.

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, ambos se dirigem aos seus quartos, após desejarem boa noite.

Yuukiko retirava suas roupas, ficando só de cueca e indo até o armário pegar uma bermuda folgada, quando perde o equilíbrio ao pisar em falso, batendo com o braço no movél, ouvindo algo cair de encontro ao chão. Então olha para baixo e vê que era uma singela caixinha de veludo vermelho.

Não se lembrava o que era e abre-a, vendo um laço azul com uma joía ornamentada. Começa então a recorda-se, lembrando que pertencia à aquela jovem do baile de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis e que na sua saída tempestiva, acabou perdendo-o e ele que a seguia, encontrou-o no chão caído, sem qualquer sinal da mesma nas imediações.

Pega-o delicadamente e passa a fita-lo atentamente, estalos surgindo em sua mente, oriundos daquela noite que conhecera a mulher misteriosa. A mesma tida como perfeita para o jinchuuriki.

Estranha, quando começa a se recordar de alguns acontecimentos passados, antes daquele Baile Beneficiente, de já tê-la visto mais de uma vez, embora julgasse ser apenas um sonho. Mas, que era esquisito pela frequência com que sonhava e sentia também que estava esquecendo de algo. Esse sentimento fustigava sua mente, forçando-o a querer saber o que era.

Após alguns minutos, se troca, pondo a primeira bermuda que vê e uma camisa, decidido a ir até seu atêlie, pois fizera várias pinturas e precisava certificar-se de algo, para que julgasse não ser fruto de sua imaginação.

Ao chegar em frente ao quarto, abre a porta e acende a luz.

Seus olhos percorrem todas as pinturas e se fixa em uma, da jovem do baile. Pintara como havia se lembrado na época e fixou-se nos olhos azuis como o céu, percorrendo novamente os quadros, detendo-se no de Yuki, observando o olhar dela. Não sabia porque havia olhado para lá, mas, os olhares pareciam estranhamente iguais.

Pega ambos os quadros e põe lado a lado, analisando com seu olhar de artista, ao mesmo tempo que as recordações fluíam ainda mais nitidamente de quando vira a jovem, que julgara ser fruto de sua imaginação, mas, que não era, pelo visto. Freneticamente, pega uma tela em branco e prepara as tintas a serem usadas, começando a pintar a primeria vez que a viu e após horas, termina, já sendo quase de manhã e então, admira seu quadro.

Um tanto incerto, achando loucura no intímo, hesitava em pegar um pincel e as tintas certas. Repetia a si mesmo ser uma insanidade, um absurdo, mas, algo lhe dizia para fazer aquilo, afinal, que mal teria? Senão fosse, só seria mais uma noite de sono perdida. Conseguindo parar de tremer a mão, começa a pintar um par de orelhas que se lembrava nela e termina olhando a garota com orelhas felpudas de raposa. Junta os cenhos e decide continuar, pintando nove caudas alvas atrás desta.

Em seguida, pega o quadro da jovem que conhecera no baile e põe lado a lado com o quadro recém-feito e imagina as orelhas e caudas nesta, notando que ficaria igual, fazendo-o ficar surpreso. Tremendo as mãos novamente, põe o quadro de Yuki no lado da jovem do baile.

Olha até que desaba no chão, sentado, atônito, estarrecido, notando que praticamente eram todas iguais, o mesmo ser, só mudando a forma. Se recorda da fala da jovem misteriosa e da raposa, assim como no dia da festa, as reações desta e a leve presença, quase imperceptivél de chakra senjutsu, julgando na época que era apenas uma impressão sua, mas, que pelo visto não era.

Alguém estava usando energia da natureza naquela área, quando vira a jovem brigando com seu noivo e analisando melhor tal cena, esta parecia aquelas cenas clichês de livros de romance. Também recordava-se do ciúmes da raposa, julgando ser de atenção, mas, não. Era algo maior. Era ciúmes de alguém apaixonado.

Demora alguns bons minutos, até que chegasse a uma conclusão fatídica, assobiando baixinho, enquanto um imenso sorriso crescia em sua face. Tinha a mulher perfeita que sempre sonhara e o melhor, esta encontrava-se ao lado dele, não sendo algo inalcansavél. Sentia seu coração bater emocionado e ao mesmo tempo, xingava a si mesmo por ter sido tão idiota, imbecil, afinal, as vozes eram iguais, assim como as reações, não só da noite do baile, mas, em outras ocasiões, estas denunciando a verdade que encontrava-se escancarada à sua frente, embora talvez seu coração já soubesse, mesmo sem este perceber.

Sentia por Yuki um sentimento muito forte e muitas vezes, tentou não pensar nisso. Pois, por mais que desejasse ficar com ela, questionava-se como, pois era uma raposa e agora via o quanto fora tolo, pois, para o verdadeiro amor, isso não importava. Este pensamento surgiu ao ter que sela-la naquele quartinho, praticamente obrigado pela mesma, mas, que não diminuia em nada sua culpa. Seus sentimentos por ela ganharam uma intensidade absurda e provavelmente com o tempo, a convivência com Yume se tornaria insuportavél e acabaria tendo que se divorciar, apenas para poder ficar com Yuki, que só tivera que ser selada, por causa de seu ciúmes desmedido, que consequentemente, colocava em perigo a vida da sua ex-mulher, que sofria com a presença da raposa naquela casa.

A verdade era agora inevitavél. Não conseguiria mais viver sem ela. Sentira que naquele dia que a selara, também perdera uma parte de seu coração e durante aquele um ano, era uma agonia diária vê-la dormindo e não poder afagar a cabeça felpuda, não poder ouvir a sua voz, ver seu sorriso, encarar sua irritação. Podia ser nervosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo era gentil e podia ser até doce. Lembrava-se do vício de chocolate e como ficava quando ele fazia doces, agindo como uma criança, achando-a muito fofa nesses momentos.

Não concebia mais sua vida sem Yuki, pois seria como faltar uma parte de seu coração e retira-lhe seu ar. Sabia, naquele instante quando a bijuu saiu do fuuin, que a amava e essa era a verdade imutavél. Agora compreendia que o que sentia por Yume era apenas desejo, paixão, lúxuria, não algo forte e duradouro como o amor e ficava feliz de ver que podia assumir uma forma humana. Mas, mesmo que não tivesse, ficaria para sempre com a youma, pois só a presença dela o fazia verdadeiramente feliz, verdadeiramente pleno, em paz consigo mesmo, conforme descobrira naquele um ano de afastamento, pois, seus sentimentos já tinham evoluído muito antes daquilo, naqueles quatro anos sem vê-la, acusando-a de algo, quando na verdade ela era inocente das acusações e que fora um completo idiota por ter se cegado para a verdade inevitavél, de tal sentimento que com os anos fortalecia-se, sem ao menos perceber. A amava, era cativo deste amor e sedento pelo mesmo.

Decidido, vendo que o dia raiava, se levanta e sai do atêlie, apagando a luz e se dirigindo ao quarto em que Yuki dormia e ao chegar lá, abre a porta, vendo a raposa na cama, dormindo sossegadamente, com o focinho sobre as caudas, ressonando tranquilamente.

Senta cuidadosamente próximo da cabeça dela e passa a fita-la, esperando pacientemente que acordasse, afinal, queria apenas confirmar, embora já suspeitasse que sua descoberta era de fato verdade.

Após alguns minutos, ela desperta. Nota que mexe primeiramente as orelhas felpudas e as caudas. E em seguida, abre os olhos azuis como o céu, que passam a fitar o humano, mesmo esta encontrando-se ainda um tanto sonolenta. Boceja, exibindo seus caninos afiados, antes de perguntar:

- Yuukiko-kun? - nisso, a vê coçando os olhos com o dorso das patas e ficando de pé na cama, esticando o corpo e as caudas.

Enquanto a raposa bocejava e espreguiçava, não notava o olhar aturdido do humano para a mesma, pois ao olhar nos orbes azuis, como nunca fez antes, reconheceu o mesmo olhar da jovem do baile e das suas visões.

Com elegância, a raposa salta para o chão e fita o seu jinchuuriki com curiosidade e em seguida, de apreensão, ao vê-lo aturdido, embora também ficasse um tanto enrubescida pelo olhar deste. Se aproxima e pergunta, fitando-o preocupadamente:

- Aconteceu algo? Está tudo bem?

- Hã... - ele é despertado de seus devaneios pela voz doce, porém, em tom preocupado da mesma, vendo a face levemente angustiada para com ele.

Sorri e afagando a cabeça da raposa, fala:

- Não foi nada... só me lembrei que esqueci de comprar algo para fazer seu doce. - finge ficar sem graça.

- Nani? - nota-a rosnando e se levanta, afastando alguns passos para trás, enquanto esta avançava para ele.

- Calma, Yuki-chan... prometo que terá o seu doce especial no almoço... relaxa... - tenta inutilmente aplacar os ânimos desta.

Ainda era cedo para usar um método bem mais eficaz. Afinal, para isso, ambos precisavam sentir o mesmo sentimento em relação ao outro e preferencialmente, ela na forma humana, sem contar que não sabia ainda se esta o amava, na mesma intensidade que ele sentia por ela.

- Yuukiko no baka! - nisso, o teleporta até o lago, dessa vez fazendo questão de congela-lo especialmente para o mesmo.

Erguendo a cabeça, irritada, sai do quarto, dirigindo-se até a cozinha para esperar o café da manhã, sabendo que o humano não ficaria doente só por causa da água fria, afinal, era um jinchuuriki, seu jinchuuriki e a este pensamento, não pode deixar de exibir um sorriso em sua face. Afinal, agora, ele era somente seu novamente e por aquele breve instante, decidiu ignorar a parte racional que gritava-lhe que era errado pensar daquela maneira.

.

.

.

.

Yuukiko sai da água gelada, tremendo levemente e dando um espirro. Nisso, vai até uma pedra perto dali e põe-se a meditar.

O motivo de não ter confrontado Yuki para falar que descobrira seu segredo, foi por não saber os motivos que levaram-na a esconder isso dele. Queria saber o por que, para poder aborda-la. Afinal, podia ser em decorrência de algum trauma. Decide então perguntar para o único que saberia o motivo, pois queria se informar, para saber a melhor forma de confronta-la.

Então, se dirige ao quartinho onde estava o vaso dela e fala, após espirrar mais uma vez:

- Rikudou Sennin-sama... quero pergunta-lhe algo sobre a sua filha.

Após alguns minutos, o mesmo surge, fitando-o atentamente, como se procurasse ler a mente dele, que sente-se incomodado, pois parecia que o mesmo estava radiografando-o.

Após alguns minutos, Rikudou pergunta:

- E o que seria?

Embora algo dizia a Yuukiko, que ele já sabia o que era, mas, decide ignorar tal sensação:

- Por que Yuki-chan escondeu de mim que tinha uma forma semelhante a humana? Também por que me enganou com aquela ilusão? É algum trauma? - a última pergunta sai em tom de preocupação e medo, pois sabia que era tinha lembranças lacradas por serem dolorosas demais a mesma.

- Não tem nada a ver com qualquer trauma... ela esconde, porque este Rikudou pediu-lhe.

Ele demora algum tempo para processar e então, confuso, pergunta:

- Por quê?

- Simples... és um homem... queria que desenvolvesse algum sentimento mais profundo por minha filha... mas, agora, ela mantém este segredo por sua própria convicção e ideias - nisso, suspira cansado.

- Ideias e convicções? Como assim?

- Terás que perguntar para ela... não creio ser certo revela-lhe... na verdade, nem devia ter comentando dos motivos dela para isso...

- Entendo... então, posso aborda-la tranquilamente? Estava preocupado que fosse algum trauma. Era mais isso que queria pergunta-lhe. - nisso, espirra novamente.

Rikudou ri daquilo e fala, em um tom de riso:

- Melhor pisar "mansinho" com minha filha... ou poderás ter mais do que um resfriado... - controla o riso que ameaçara se formar em sua garganta.

- Eu sei disso. - comenta aborrecido, embora, no intímo, tivesse sentido falta de ser atirado por ela em algum lago.

- Bem, irei desaparecer, ainda me resta um pouco de chakra senjutsu... creio que minha filha irá me procurar em breve. - se afasta, mas, para e vira, com um olhar ameaçador, ativando o Rinnegan - É bom cuidar bem dela ou...

Não precisava fala-lhe mais nada, a ameaça já estava implícita naquela voz que se tornara ameaçadora, fazendo Yuukiko engolir em seco, temendo por sua vida, enquanto o vê desaparecer ao se aproximar do vaso de Yuki.

Se retira dali, sem notar a presença de um sapo próximo dali, que olhava-o atentamente e que era estranho dos demais, pelo olhar aguçado, inteligente, evidenciando que não era um mero animal. Então, vendo o humano longe, murmura para si mesmo:

- Preciso avisar Fukasaku-sama disso.

E fazendo uma sequência de selos, se retira dali, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

.

.

.

.

A raposa estava na cozinha com suas caudas abanando tensamente por não ver o café pronto, lembrando-se que atirara Yuukiko no lago gelado e por isso, não havia ainda nada para comer, acabando por ficar extressada.

Olhava para o relógio e o ponteiro dos segundos parecia mover-se lentamente, mais lento do que uma tartaruga na opinião dela, fazendo-a bufar de raiva. Estava tão nervosa, que não percebera Uzumaki entrando e fitando-a por alguns minutos, tendo formado um plano em sua mente. Afinal, segundo Rikudou Sennin, ela agora tinha seus próprios motivos para nega-lhe tal aparência e precisava de um plano para que a mesma acabasse entregando a si mesma e sabia como fazer isso. Afinal, a conhecia muito bem e inclusive suas fraquezas e o momento em que mais ficava "distraída".

- Yo! Ohayou, Yuki-chan! - ele cumprimenta sorridente, tentando ignorar a cara de desagrado desta pelo atraso do café da manhã.

- Ohayou, Yuukiko-kun... estou com fome.- fala secamente, em um tom visivél de irritação.

- Hai, hai... já vou preparar o café. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Nisso, surgem vários Uzumakis que se põe a fazer o café da manhã. Volta e meia olhava de relance, o original para a raposa, que se distraira lendo mais um capítulo do romance, acabando de virar mais uma página, completamente absorta com a leitura e não notando o olhar intenso sobre si.

Nisso, ele sai dali, deixando os clones terminarem e vai até seu quarto, subindo as escadas, indo até a cômoda pegar o enfeite que caira no baile e guarda-o no bolso, para depois, sorrindo marotamente, descer as escadas, para ir servir o café da manhã juntamente com os seus clones. Parte de seu plano, era fazer o doce que Yuki mais gostava e na proporção de três, para deixa-la ainda mais animada e satisfeita.

Então, ao terminar de depositar tudo na mesa, seus clones desaparecem e como de costume, ela se põe a devorar gulosamente os doces, com Yuukiko salvando um pedaço para ele, antes que não sobrasse nada e sorria enquanto esta comia animadamente, eufórica, como uma criança. A achava muito fofa nessa hora, um contraste com aquele momento que o olhava com raiva e o arremessara no lago que havia gelado só para ele. Mas, mesmo naquele momento, a achara linda.

- Que gostoso!

Vê ela exclamar feliz, com os orbes cerrados e suas nove caudas abanarem animadamente, demonstrando a felicidade da mesma. Notando esta descontraída, se levanta após tomar o leite com café e pondo a mão no bolso, retira o objeto, apertando-o contra a sua mão e falando, colocando-o em seguida, em cima da mesa, em frente a mesma.

- Aqui está o laço do seu cabelo, achei.

- Obrigada. - agradece e depois arregala os olhos.

Olha do objeto para Yuukiko, depois deste para a joía e por último para o humano, que a fita intensamente, sorrindo. Cora novamente sobre tal olhar, ficando nervosa, tentando negar, gaguejando:

- N-N-N-N-Não sei... não sei... q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que laço... é este. P-P-P-P-Pensei que era... e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-era outra coisa.

- O que pensou que era, Yuki-chan? - pergunta sorrindo e sentando ao lado dela.

Esta se vê perdida nos orbes dele, sentindo o olhar intenso sobre si, continuando corada por baixo da pelagem. Queria desviar os olhos, mas, não conseguia, pois estava rendida na intensidade daqueles orbes esmeralda. Seu coração batia acerelado e começava a querer saltar pela boca, quando este se aproxima dela, ficando a centímetros do focinho, fazendo-a sentir um frio na barriga, quando o jinchuuriki leva as mãos gentis até a pelagem alva da cabeça, acariciando-a e sorrindo. O sorriso que fazia ela se derreter, enquanto descargas elétricas passavam por sua coluna.

- Por que escondeu isso de mim, Yuki-chan?

- N-N-N-Não e-e-e-e-e-e-e-escondi... n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nada.

Fala fracamente e seu nervosismo piora com a aproximação dele e o olhar para a mesma, que era inédito, pois fora a segunda vez que vira. Sentia que iria desfalecer a qualquer momento.

- Yuki-chan... eu já sei de sua forma semelhante a humana, me lembro das ocasiões em que apareceu e o fato que era só você que poderia estar ali, associei as coisas... por que ainda esconde? Já sei como é sua aparência... não gostaria de poder andar na cidade? Notei no baile, que ocultou suas orelhas e caudas... se estivesse na forma humana, passearia comigo e com isso, poderia mostrar muitos lugares lindos e divertidos. - fala sorridente.

A raposa olha para ele. Não queria mostrar sua forma humana, pois o perigo era que Yuukiko passasse a ter algum sentimento, mais do que amizade e não achava certo este se envolver com um ser que não fosse uma da espécie dele, desconhecendo que isso já acontecera e que Uzumaki era apaixonado por ela, sendo tal preocupação, sem qualquer importância, pois ficaria com a tennin, mesmo que essa não mostrasse sua forma humana

Yuki também gostaria muito de passear por aí, como quando estava com Rikudou Sennin. Muitas vezes voara pela cidade e via as coisas do alto. Sentia muita curiosidade também com tudo que via, querendo ver como encontravam-se as coisas após todos aqueles séculos. Afinal, daquela época para a atual, muitas coisas mudaram ao mesmo tempo que algumas ainda persistiam, pelo que deduzira em seus vôos.

Yuukiko notara o conflito de vontades dentro da youma e ficara quieto, sorrindo e torcendo para que esta escolhesse mostrar sua forma humana. Esperava que sua persuassão tivesse dado certo, pois procurara tornar bem atrativo a ideia de leva-la para passear e conhecer melhor os lugares, coisas que voando não conseguia.

Após alguns minutos angustiantes que pareciam horas, ela se levanta sem olha-lo, se afastando deste, que agora a observava com preocupação evidente em sua face.

- Yuki-chan?

A raposa vira-se para ele e cerra os olhos. Nisso seu corpo brilha e no centro deste fulgor, vai assumindo uma forma bípede, sendo visto só os contornos formados de uma singela luz, que ao desaparecer, revela os cabelos alvos que passavam a cintura, dançando atrás da jovem, como se soprasse ali uma leve brisa em contraste com as vestes azuis como o céu em um dia de verão. Ele notava também as mãos e pés pequenos, junto com a face delicada e harmoniosa da mesma, que a fazia parecer ser feita de porcelana, de tão delicada que aparentava. Naquela forma, parecia ter apenas 17 anos. Trajava um haori e hakama azul, presos por um laço branco na cintura e uma gi alva por baixo.

Quando abre os olhos, o azul celeste se cruza com o verde esmeralda. As orelhas felpudas surgem junto das nove caudas alvas. Yuukiko ficara maravilhado, embasbacado, em uma perda de palavras. Ela era perfeita, como se tivesse sido esculpida pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, uma obra, cuja palavra perfeição não chegava nem aos pés dela, tanto que parecia como as tennins de contos antigos. Nunca imaginou que alguém assim existisse e o que a deixou ainda mais fofa, foi ver as faces rubras da mesma, que davam um ar de menininha à esta.

- Yuukiko-kun?

Pergunta, sentindo-se incomodada ligeiramente pelo olhar dele. Um olhar que nunca vira dirigir-se para ela, sendo diferente do anterior, quando descobriu sobre a forma que encontrava-se naquele instante, o mesmo sendo para aquele sorriso "estranho", mas, que a fizera sentir calafrios pelo corpo, não de medo, isso ela tinha certeza, mas, não sabia do que era e por que.

Ao notar o desconforto dela, muda o olhar, que acabara se tornando malicioso com seus devaneios e torna a sorrir gentilmente, retirando o sorriso repleto de malícia de outrora, vendo-a relaxar e fala, enquanto se aproxima da jovem:

- Vou cancelar minhas consultas hoje para passearmos e fazermos compras... o que acha, Yuki-chan?

- Eu adoraria. Mas, vou tomar um banho antes.

Percebe que ela deixara de gaguejar, pelo visto, fazendo isso só quando ele ficava próxima dela, o que era para Uzumaki, um bom sinal. Precisava saber o que Yuki sentia por ele, ter a confirmação dos sentimentos desta, para futuramente avançar na relação deles.

- Hai. Eu também preciso. Vou levar você para o cinema também, para ver um filme. Acho que estreou um bem romântico, do tipo que você mais gosta.

- Verdade? - vê os olhos dela brilhando e as caudas se agitarem ansiosas, além das orelhas se mexerem animadamente - Então, vou tomar um banho rápido para irmos!

Nisso, sobe as escadas de dois em dois degraus, eufórica e ansiosa pelo passeio. Yuukiko olha sorrindo. Era muito fácil agrada-la e fazê-la feliz. Fica algum tempo perdido em pensamentos, até que sobe para pegar roupas limpas e tomar banho no andar de baixo, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, pois seu plano dera certo. A fizera revelar sua forma semelhante a humana.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

Bem, agora, dando uma parada ao drama, no próximo capítulo, rolará o passeio dos dois...

É mentira a parte que dará uma parada no drama, bem, só terá uma cena de drama, afinal, não se esqueçam do colar que Yoruhisame usa... sim, há um segredo atrás deste colar, afinal, para usar aquele jutsu em Yuki, ele pedira ajuda ao objeto ^ ^

Bem, não será de todo um drama essa cena, que será em forma de recordação deste. XDDDDDD

Mas, enfim, o casal começa a se ajeitar, mas, não pensem que será tão fácil assim, afinal, Yuukiko de fato, conseguiu a proeza de fazê-la revelar sua forma semelhante a humana... mas, os pensamentos desta não mudaram... a batalha de Yuukiko por seu amor pela mesma, não será nada fácil.

Deixarei que meu lado romântico passe a assumir daqui para a frente um pouco a fic.


	30. Passeio, revelações e beijo roubado

Yuukiko e Yuki saem para passear, porém, algumas coisas estranhas acontecem em torno da tennin...

Revelações chocam Uzumaki, deixando-o imerso em divagações...

Enquanto isso, em um determinado momento, não consegue conter seus sentimentos para com ela e rouba-lhe um beijo...

.

.

Cap 30 - Passeio, revelações e beijo roubado.

.

Uma hora depois, Yuukiko encontrava-se na sala, esperando Yuki. Já havia tomado banho e se trocado e naquele momento, lia uma revista médica, sentado no sofá, intercalando a leitura com o olhar no relógio de pulso a todo o instante, pois encontrava-se ansioso para saírem.

Antes de ir para a sala, depositou um zori com vinil que era de sua mãe, na soleira da porta do banho, onde ela estava e pediu para colocar. Afinal, seria estranho esta andar descalça, ainda mais nos tempos atuais. Pela resposta desta, compreendera que evitava usar calçados, porque a incomodavam, mas, que usaria, para que não tivessem problemas.

Então, ela surge, descendo as escadas com empolgação, praticamente pulando de dois degraus de cada vez. Pelo visto, tão animada, que se esqueceu que podia se teleportar. Nisso, levanta-se, depositando a revista sem ver na mesinha baixa do centro da sala, em frente aos sofás, em decorrência de não conseguir deixar de admirar a beleza inocente que o cativara, enquanto esta se aproxima, com os olhos azuis brilhantes e os cabelos esvoaçantes. Era belissíma, mesmo com o haori e hakama folgados no corpo, encobrindo as curvas provavelmente desejosas, afinal, nunca a vira nua.

Quando a tennin se aproximou, corou sobre o olhar intenso deste e abaixou os olhos, passando a torcer as mãos de nervosismo. Então, escuta a voz gentil típica dele:

- Você é linda, Yuki-chan.

- Arigatou, Yuukiko-kun. - agradece, com as faces afogueadas, notando o quanto ele admirava-a, olhando de cima para baixo, com um olhar que a mesma definia como estranho.

Afinal, nunca o vira olhando daquela maneira para ela, antes de mostrar sua forma semelhante a humana. Notando o constrangimento desta, sacode a cabeça para os lados, dispersando seus pensamentos maliciosos e fala, sorrindo:

- Vamos? Só esconda as orelhas e as caudas, por favor... não que não fique linda assim... mas, sabe como é...

- Hai - fala nervosa, com a voz falhando e a palavra saindo entrecortada, enquanto faz suas orelhas e caudas felpudas sumirem como em um passe de mágica.

Treme levemente, quando ele pega gentilmente a sua mão delicada e a conduz para fora, sempre sorrindo para a tennin que corada, retribui com um sorriso timído.

Ao saírem da casa, o médico tranca a porta usando um jutsu simples de selamento, além da chave, para depois, seguirem por pedras alvas lapidadas que formavam um caminho até o portão, cuja propriedade era ladeada por cercas vivas e fechando-o em seguida, para tornar a segurar na mão pequena e delicada.

Passam horas passeando. O médico fazia questão de mostrar toda a cidade, se pudesse em um só dia, somente achando estranho o comportamento, um tanto surreal dos animais, embora julgasse ser apenas sua impressão. Eles pareciam abrir caminho para ela sem os donos destes falarem nada e seus olhares eram um tanto submissos quando Yuki passava.

Em um determinado momento, sacode a cabeça para os lados, achando que estava "vendo coisas", pois era um despautério pensar assim. Julgava ser apenas "fruto de sua imaginação".

Ao vê-lo fazendo aquele gesto, pergunta, ainda um pouco corada, mas, bem menos, em um tom repleto de preocupação:

- Tudo bem, Yuukiko-kun?

- Hai. Desculpe se te preocupei... só vi umas coisas que achei estranho... mas, creio que eram só minha imaginação pregando peças... acho que ando vendo muito filme de ficção científica. - fala sem graça, coçando a mão atrás da cabeça, forçando um tom cômico.

- Que coisas? - vê ela arquear o cenho.

- Bem... os animais saindo da nossa frente, como aqueles cães que eram levados por um cuidador e outros, que pareciam olhar com submissão para você... não só eles, como outros... imaginação fértil que eu tenho, né? - fala um tanto envergonhado.

- Hum... bem, parece... mas, sabe de algo, Yuukiko-kun? - pergunta, pensativa, parando de andar, com o dedo no queixo.

- O que, Yuki-chan? - sentia que aquilo era o prenúncio de algo que instigaria ainda mais a sua mente.

- Quando andava com o tou-chan, há séculos atrás... sabe... os animais pareciam agir estranhos... bem, eu ficava comparando com o esperado deles e faziam isso também, quando perdia algo, sempre algum deles encontrava e nunca tendo me visto na vida... - fala, ainda compenetrada, mas, hesitante, como de dosasse as palavras - animais peçonhetos, não me faziam nada... uma vez cai dentro de um covil de serpentes e elas abriram espaço para mim, mesmo quando cai em cima de algumas...

- Elas não te atacaram? Sério? - olha estupefato para a jovem.

- Hai... bem, elas iam me picar, mas, pararam... curvaram a cabeça... algo bem esquisito e depois se afastaram... não fizeram nada até eu sair dali e inclusive as plantas pareciam mais verdejantes quando eu passava, juntamente com as flores, que pareciam desabrochar... - ela para, olhando-o com uma face surpresa - será que tem a ver com o meu chakra senjutsu?

Nota, ele olhando para cima, arqueando o cenho, mas, com o olhar pensativo. Ela segue o olhar dele e vê que pássaros de vários tipos e cores, sobrevoavam ambos e na frente deles, davam rasantes no chão, como se estivessem se exibindo. Alguns até pousaram nela, enquanto outros, encontravam-se no chão em volta da raposa, que olhava atônita, para depois sorrir e muito, pois os achava lindos e ficara ainda mais maravilhada ao ouvi-los cantarem.

Uzumaki passou a olhar estupefato, pois aquilo parecia surreal demais. Mas, o que ela lhe contara era verdade, pois via a sinceridade naqueles orbes azuis como o céu, límpidos como a água, que refletiam sua alma inocente e sincera.

Muitas hipóteses passavam pela sua cabeça, julgando que de fato, talvez fosse o chakra senjutsu, afinal, tinha pouco conhecimento desse tipo de chakra e por isso, era uma hipótese até bem plausivél.

Vê o belo sorriso dela estampado na face delicada, enquanto acariciava os pássaros que não a temiam, algo estranho, pois eles sempre fugiam das pessoas. Decidiu então ignorar as indagações que povoavam a sua mente, passando a dedicar-se apenas em admirar os traços delicados, os olhos brilhantes e as mãos e pés pequenos.

De fato, ela era linda. Os cabelos alvos faziam um belo contraste com o azul celeste dos orbes amavéis.

Notara que esta parecia uma criança e com este pensamento, sorriu imensamente. O que era esperado, afinal, apesar de tudo, ela parecia inocente demais, sendo compreensível, analisando por esse ângulo, o porque de Rikudou Sennin preocupar-se tanto. Claro, tinha outros motivos, mas, acreditava ser esse o fator principal e inclusive o levando a pedir a sua filha, que ocultasse essa forma semelhante a humana dele.

Ao relembrar do motivo deste pedir algo assim, sentiu-se profundamente ofendido. Pois, havia sido dito de tal modo, que transparecia a opinião acerca dele, de que ele era um pervertido que abusaria da inocência de Yuki.

Bem, em relação ao sexo, não era nada "inocente". Ao contrário, era um amante, praticamente insaciavél, cuja fama era que sabia como levar uma mulher a loucura, tanto, que sempre tinha mulheres se oferecendo para ele. Era bem ousado, mas, como caratér, não, pois nunca forçaria uma mulher a se deitar consigo, nunca fizera isso, nem na sua época de "revolta" e não seria agora, computando o fato de que também nunca abusaria da inocência de alguma, para satisfazer suas necessidades. Considerava-se um pervertido, mas, não um canalha.

Não somente isso, mas, também, que aquela a sua frente, podia ser considerada como a primeira amiga que teve e a mais verdadeira, não citando o fato, de que esta salvara sua vida várias vezes e que ainda encontrava-se vivo, somente por causa dela. Claro, além de ama-la com toda a força do seu ser. Acreditava que nunca teve tais sentimentos por alguém do sexo feminino, como os que possuí agora por Yuki. Para ele, este sentimento era algo novo que estava descobrindo aos poucos, afinal, suas relações com o sexo oposto, sempre foram regadas somente a desejo e lúxuria, algo que considerava muito carnal.

- Yuki-chan? - pergunta com seu sorriso caracteristíco na face.

- Hai? - ela pergunta sorrindo, levantando-se, pois encontrava-se outrora prostada.

- Quer tomar sorvete?

- Claro! Espera! - nisso, acena para as aves, como se estivesse se despedindo.

Elas sobrevoam ambos e depois se espalham. Uzumaki não pode conter um leve riso, pois pareciam até adestrados.

Olhando em volta, enquanto a jovem se aproximava dele, pois havia se afastado para contemplar os passáros, vira os transeuntes olhando para ambos, principalmente para a jovem e que durante todo aquele tempo, a observavam, muitos com os rostos surpresos, curiosos, outros confusos e uma em especial, com lágrimas em sua face, não compreendendo o por que de tal coisa.

Retorna a olhar para Yuki, desfazendo imediatamente a face séria e sorrindo ao vê-la animada, pulando como uma criança. Afinal, era viciada em doces, principalmente chocolate:

- Oba! Sorvete! Onde?

- Ali, naquela barraquinha - aponta para uma barraca não muito longe dali, vendo os olhos dela se abrirem em um brilho mais intenso ainda - olha, vou perguntar algo para uma senhora e já vou lá, enquanto isso, peça o que quiser... tudo o que tiver vontade.

- Posso? - pergunta extasiada de felicidade.

- Claro. - fala um tanto receoso, embora ocultasse com um belo sorriso.

Seu receio era no fato de que, conhecendo-a, com certeza, esta pediria muitas bolas de sorvete, afinal, podia comer o que quisesse que não engordava. Só ficava preocupado dela passar mal, afinal, mesmo quando fazia doces em uma quantidade consideravél, nunca abusava.

Pensando melhor, para sair com a mesma, precisaria sempre ter bastante dinheiro. Claro, o normal seria limitar um pouco, mas, não conseguia. A ferira tanto, inclusive a maltratou diversas vezes, apesar da inocência diante das imputações proferidas à ela.

Agora, queria poder dar o que pedisse, para ao menos, diminuir a culpa que ainda carregava em seu amâgo, mesmo com essa desculpando-o de seus agravos liderados errôneamente pela tolice, baseada em seu orgulho e ideias ferrenhas.

Bem, dinheiro não era problema, afinal, sua fama ultrapassava cidades e os abastados pagavam e muito bem para serem operados por ele e também para terem uma consulta particular com o mesmo. Pensando agora, deveria era sentir pena do sorveteiro, com o provavél pedido dela. Com certeza, nada o prepararia para o que iria suceder-se com a cliente "incomum".

Ao pensar nisso, abafa um leve riso. Certamente, seria uma cena até divertida de assistir.

Yuki corria animada, sem quaisquer puderes em demonstrar sua felicidade, agindo praticamente como uma criança. Sua inocência, praticamente infantil, era um contraste com seu corpo de dezesseis anos, formado de curvas generosas, fazendo-a altamente cobiçada. Quanto a esse fato, se preocupava de deixa-la sozinha por aí.

Havia muitas pessoas mal intencionadas e que possuíam uma lábia muito boa, nem precisando usar a força. Com certeza, Rikudou sempre se preocupou com isso, tanto no passado, quanto no presente.

Ao permitir-se divagar por alguns minutos, decidira perguntar ao mesmo, como fez para protege-la desses desgraçados.

Se dirige até a senhora, que aparentava ter em torno de setenta anos e que tornara a tricotar um cachecol e pergunta, educadamente:

- Ohayou-gozaimassu. Notei que olhava com angústia para a minha amiga ... gostaria de saber o por que, por favor.

A senhora suspira pesadamente e fala:

- Sinto que ela é especial... não sei falar porque... desde criança, sinto coisas... - falava um tanto hesitante.

- Sente algo ruim nela? É isso? - pergunta exasperado.

Não desconsiderava o que ela falava. Era alguém de "mente aberta". Não era a primeira vez que via alguém assim. Mas, ao ouvi-la, não pode deixar de se preocupar com Yuki.

- Não é isso meu filho. - ela fala olhando para ele, atentamente - o fato é, que eu sinto naquela jovem, uma inocência e pureza sem precendentes... ela parece irradiar... refulgir como o sol, não, mais do que isso... é algo puro... arriscaria a dizer sagrado... nunca senti algo assim... é tão cálido e aconchegante... ficou mais evidente ainda, enquanto brincava com os pássaros selvagens, que pareciam adestrados e mansos...

Suspira levemente, tomando fôlego e depois continua falando, com os olhos emocionados:

- Parece que não fui a única a sentir isso... os animais costumam ser um pouco mais sensivéis que os humanos... e mais, quando olhei para ela, senti meu coração mais leve, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fui assaltada por uma imensa tristeza e também saudades... saudades, não sei do quê. Mas, quanto a tristeza... sinto que é intenso naquele coração puro... acabando por torna-se uma angústia que me sufocou... fico imensamente amargurada que um ser desses, que não parece ser desse mundo, embora, ao mesmo tempo, o mundo pareça pertencer à ela, sofra assim... nunca senti meu coração dilacerar tanto quanto agora.

Ele arregala os olhos. Não havia como saber que a jovem era de fato uma youma, uma vez que disse-lhe, que esta não pertencia a esse mundo, compreendendo a referência, como ao mundo humano.

Porém, suspeitava que não era tão simples assim, pois, o que a senhora dissera consecutivamente, deixara-o confuso. Não só isso, mas, tudo o que ouvira até aquele instante e que também tornara-se algo supreendente, afinal, não tinha como a senhora a sua frente saber dos pesadelos de Yuki e as recordações dolorosas que a bijuu tinha.

Outra coisa que chamou sua atenção, foi o comentário sobre o fato de ser sagrada, além de ter um coração puro. Bem, quanto ao coração, de fato, ela tinha um.

Apesar de puni-lo, tinha aquele ar de inocência, mas, puro no sentido que a senhora dissera, não se referia pelo visto, só a inocência. Era certamente algo mais.

O sagrado o levava a indagações profundas dos mistérios que envolvia Yuki. Mistérios estes que um dia, gostaria de poder descobrir e compreender, de fato, o significado de tudo que ocorria com ela, desejando ao mesmo tempo, ser capaz de ajuda-la.

Era o minímo que conseguia fazer. Gostaria de poder fazer muito mais, porém, sentia-se de "mãos atadas" e em decorrência, amargurava-se disso.

Afinal, Yuki fazia e fez muito por ele. Sua dívida somente aumentava, insuflada também pelo mal que fez a mesma, não somente uma vez, mas, várias vezes ao longo de sua vida, que também o envergonhava em seu intímo.

Não era somente o olhar da senhora que confirmava como verdadeira as palavras proferidas pela mesma, havia também o fato do comportamento anormal dos animais.

De fato, o que dissera parecia verdadeiro, afinal, explicava com maestria, tudo o que presenciara no passeio. Não fora nenhuma surpresa a explanação do comportamento dos animais e destes serem mais suscetiveís que os humanos, porque não era nenhuma novidade, pelo menos, não para ele. Afinal, sacrificaram muitas coisas ao longo da evolução, para serem o que são hoje.

Decide conversar com Rikudou Sennin sobre isso e esperava que este desse respostas, pois, muitas vezes, acabara não dando uma resposta completamente clara a suas indagações que mais julgava importante.

Despertando de suas divagações, torna a olhar para a senhora, que baixa o olhar e nota, que começara a falar em uma voz ausente de emoções e com os olhos baixos, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe:

- Vós podereis curar o coração dela, que foi ferido gravemente por causa do amor, o amor que tanto traz a felicidade quanto a perdição... que passou por um dissabor, repleto de infortúnios sucessivos em um único momento, fazendo-a sentir uma imputabilidade a si mesmo, infundada em pensamentos errôneos sobre certos fatos pregressos... fatos estes, que atormentaram sua alma desolada... e que perduram até hoje... mas, há esperança, através da cura pelo amor, o mesmo sentimento que definhou sua felicidade e paz... este devendo ser inquebrantável... - permite-se uma pausa, antes de prosseguir - deverás salva-la de um coração conturbado... entregue ao sofrimento... porém, meu jovem, para tal missão, deverás recharçar, eximir, sentimentos impróprios em seu coração, estes insalubres... cure a ti mesmo, antes de curar um outro coração sofrido.

A ouvia com consternação, sua mente lutando para processar aquelas palavras que pareciam ecoar indistintamente. Via a senhora despertando do transe e perguntando, visivelmente preocupada, pela face exibida pelo mesmo:

- Está tudo bem?

O jovem médico não questionaria o que fora aquilo antes, afinal, tinha o mínimo de conhecimento que quando a pessoa falava daquela maneira, não possuía conhecimento do que dissera, nem sabendo que falou algo.

- Claro... por quê?

- Nada... - apenas ficou cabisbaixa por um momento e depois, suspirou pesadamente - Ás vezes, acabo caindo no sono... coisas de velho... não ligue... quando chegar na minha idade, vai saber.

- Verdade... - concorda, já se refazendo do que ouvira instantes antes.

- Quanto a isso, acho melhor ir até a jovem... sinto que agora, ela precisa de você... não diria tanto ela... - fala sorrindo, em um tom de meio riso.

Ele dá um tapa na testa, para depois gemer. Havia se esquecido que Yuki fora comprar sorvete. Já imaginava o que se sucedeu. Então, se despede da senhora e corre até a barraca.

Porém, percebe que esqueceu de perguntar o nome dela e ao olhar para trás, havia sumido. Coça os olhos e depois, torna a olhar para os lados. Porém, é despertado de suas indagações, por um grito animado da tennin, que o chamava.

Então, decidindo ignorar, ao menos por enquanto, afinal, tinha muitos problemas para resolver, vai até a jovem, não percebendo a mesma senhora de antes em cima de um galho, olhando seriamente e depois, desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça e após esta nuvem esmaeçer, surge Fukaiyoruhonoo.

Ele havia sido praticamente obrigado a disfarça-se de velha e agora, oculto entre as folhagens de uma copa frondosa, retornava a olhar irritado para o casal, não deixando de cerrar os punhos com ira.

Estava revoltado, porque, tivera que se passar por uma senhora bondosa, praticamente obrigado por seu sensei e general, Yoruhisame, para poder ajudar o casal, algo que o irritava profundamente, piorando com o fato de ter que assumir uma forma feminina, além da idade.

Agradecia mentalmente de nenhum conhecido tê-lo visto daquela maneira. Confessava que era difícil não acabar com aquele humano, pois foi algo duplamente doloroso.

Afinal, foi forçado a sorrir para o mesmo, tendo que controlar seu ímpeto de não mata-lo, ainda mais, quando tocou o ombro dele e ajudou aquele que mais detestava no mundo todo, ou, de todos os mundos.

Pensando agora, julgara que aquilo fosse castigo de Yoruhisame pelo que ele dissera sobre o casal, horas antes. Agora, exibia uma imensa carranca em seu belo rosto, enquanto observava o casal.

.

.

.

.

Yuukiko paga os sorvetes, vendo que o sorveteiro estava incrédulo com o que via e com a cliente. Também, não podia culpa-lo. Yuki praticamente acabou com os sabores de chocolate, brigadeiro e trufas, pois, comera sem parar e em tempo recorde.

Pagou a conta, bem "salgada" e decidiu tira-la de lá, antes que resolvesse pedir mais, pois, temia que ela passasse mal, pois nunca havia comido aquela quantidade absurda de doce.

.

.

.

.

Mais a frente, terminava de tomar a casquinha que havia pedido e come a mesma.

Yuukiko via o quanto ela estava feliz, sorrindo e tendo seus olhos brilhantes, parecendo uma criança. Achava aquele trejeito muito fofo, mesmo que soasse para muitos, um tanto quanto vergonhoso, andar com alguém assim na rua, mas, não se importava.

A tennin olhar para ele feliz, com a face um pouco suja de sorverte, com um imenso sorriso:

- Arigatou, Yuukiko-kun!

Uzumaki olha-a atentamente, sentindo-se hipnotizado ao olhar no fundo nos olhos azuis como o céu e desejando perder-se neles. Já sabia que a amava e todos os gestos desta, só o faziam deseja-la ainda mais.

Queria beija-la, sentir os lábios pequenos e delicados, mas, não achava certo, uma vez que não sabia se de fato, os sentimentos da jovem eram na mesma intensidade dos dele e não queria apressar, para não assusta-la.

Então, para lidar com o imenso desejo que o assolava e tentar aplacar o ímpeto de beija-la fervorosamente, pergunta, em um tom extremamente doce, sorrindo:

- Posso limpar seu rosto?

- Claro. - a palavra demorou para sair de sua boca e quando finalmente veio, estava cortada, travada, por causa do nervosismo da aproximação do jinchuuriki, que havia perguntado próximo do rosto dela.

Sentiu tremores se espalharem por sua coluna e seu coração bater descompassado, chocando-se contra seu esterno, enquanto o rubor se intensificara, juntamente com o turbilhão de sensações que sentira naquele instante, ao sentir os lábios dele em sua face, limpando cuidadosamente o sorvete, fazendo as pernas dela ficarem bambas, enquanto aspirava o cheiro dele que a inebriava.

Identificou um outro diferente, mas, sua mente entorpecida, não conseguia definir o que era e naquele momento, nem conseguiu associar, ao fato de já ter sentido antes, mais de uma vez, afinal, seus pensamentos estavam nublados pelos lábios gentis de Uzumaki, fazendo-a ficar lânguida, acabando por não se controlar, levando delicadamente suas mãos pequenas acima dos ombros largos e musculosos deste.

Já este, saboreava o gosto dela misturado ao de chocolate, sentindo sua mente gradativamente nublar. Nunca imaginou que somente aquele contato, podia deixa-lo tomado por sensações desconcertantes, afinal, nunca fora tomado com tanto ímpeto, pois, não era virgem nem nada, ao contrário, era muito experiente. Mas, frente a Yuki, ela fazia ele se sentir inexperiente novamente.

Sua intenção, era inicialmente, somente sentir o gosto da pele delicada, a título de curiosidade e para aplacar um pouco os sentimentos impetuosos que o tomavam. Porém, descobriu, que aquilo só o atiçou, algo que sinceramente não esperava.

O cheiro dela o inebriava, fazendo-o perder a sanidade. Nunca sentiu-se tão entorpecido quanto naquele instante.

Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito e um desejo imenso percorria seu corpo, enquanto degustava daquilo que era um dever e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Quando sentiu o toque dela em seu ombro, notou que sua mente devaneou perigosamente ao mundo dos sonhos, acabando por ceder, em parte aos seus instintos e então, suas mãos sentiam a pele acetinada ao seu toque.

Ele ouvia bem os batimentos dela alterados, a respiração acerelada e ao tocar o rosto delicado com ambas as mãos gentis, pode sentir mais plenamente o tremor dela. Sabia não ser de medo, bem, esperava que não fosse, afinal, não queria assusta-la.

Supreendeu ao senti-la entregue, notando que fechara os olhos e a face encontrava-se ruborizada intensamente, além de um sorriso timído brotar dos lábios delicados. O rosto já estava limpo e ia se afastar, quando Yuki geme levemente, sem controle, quando ele acaricia com um dedo o rosto angelical. Aquele pequeno gemido, fora o suficiente para atiça-lo.

Não conseguia mais resistir como antes ao impulso que o assolava. Vê-la ali, tão entregue, completamente inocente, o fez fraquejar. Não conseguia mais afastar seu rosto, pois, faltava-lhe forças e o inclina, hipnotizado, analisando cada linha, cada contorno dos lábios rosados, como se os memorizasse em um misto de angústia e desejo.

Enfim, rompe os últimos centímetros e os lábios de ambos se tocam. Um beijo doce, repleto de amor.

Evitou abraça-la, pois, mesmo sua mente entorpecida pelos sentimentos que o tomavam, lutava para manter o mínimo de consciência possivél. Não podia apressa-la, não queria assusta-la, já bastava o beijo não planejado e também "roubado" da mesma.

Não que ele não estivesse gostando, mas, antes de fazer isso, queria ter certeza dos sentimentos dela. Afinal, mesmo que fosse correspondido, com certeza, Yuki não saberia exatamente, o que era amor. Não filial ou qualquer outro, mas, amor entre dois seres que se amavam intensamente.

Porém, decide naquele instante deixar as indagações de lado, concentrando-se apenas em saborar o gosto adocicado da mesma.

.

.

.

.

Yuukiko e Yuki se beijando ( nos outros profilers meus, tem imagens que coloco, yurichan no nyah!fanficiton e Yukiko no animespirits)

O fanfiction não permite colocar imagem e nem as capas que fiz para essas minhas fics, aqui postadas XPPP

.

.

.

Quero indicar algumas fanfictions XDDDDDDD

Estas duas primeiras, tem ligação com a fanfiction Futari no Kokoro, na verdade,s eria, futari, tem ligação com essas duas. Do meu otouto. o tronos:

.

./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco ...

.

./historia/90198/O_Trovao_Alaranjado_Da_Folha

.

Tem essas outras dele XDDDDD

./historia/123529/Redencao

.

./historia/112971/O_Diario_Da_Raposa

.

./historia/135289/Harry_Potter_e_a_Ordem_De_Merlin

.

.

E tem esta do Rodney

./historia/130871/Por_Dentro_Do_Selo

.

./historia/118449/Dragon_Law

.

.

As do malucoXP( não são harens):

./historia/97025/Overtime

.

./historia/43164/Lost_Ground_Fenghuang .

.

./historia/134212/Armagedon

.

.

Tem essa do Jj-sama ( não são harens):

.

./historia/134646/Na_Dimensao_Do_Amor

.

./historia/129244/Minha_Filosofia_Shinobi

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

Sei que muitos, principalmente o público feminino, vão querer me matar, por eu ter parado na melhor parte. Tipo, eu, no lugar de vocês, sinceramente, iria querer trucidar o ficwriter que fizesse isso srsrsrsrsrs

Deixei propositalmente no suspense a reação dela depois do beijo e o que ela sentia, durante o mesmo. Pois, se lerem, verão que só tem o pensamento dele, via narrador e em terceira pessoa.

Estou guardando segredo de como ela reagirá depois. Será que Yuki é tão inocente assim? Afinal, bem, mesmo sem querer, observou Yuukiko, algumas vezes, quando ele trazia aquela Yume e depois de casado com a mesma. Ou não? Tipo, não consegue associar as coisas? Talvez, pelos preconceitos dela que a cegam? E aí? XDDDDDD

O que acham?

.

Zori com vinil: As sandálias zôri possuem solado plano e não têm plataformas, sendo confeccionadas de palha e de madeira envernizada, que podem ser usadas tanto por homens quanto por mulheres. O zori com vinil são menos formais e são mais populares para o uso com o yukata (quimono leve) de verão. Ao contrário do geta, o zôri possui uma parte acolchoada na região do calcanhar e há algumas diferenças para ambos os sexos. Para os homens, as sandálias são mais quadradas e para as mulheres, mais arredondadas.


	31. O plano de Yuukiko

Yuki está descobrindo sensações novas, que nunca imaginou existir e o jinchuuriki está sendo paciente, pois, quer ir devagar, com calma, para não assusta-la.

Em meio a divagações, Yuukiko traça um plano, para que o preconceito dela consigo mesma, não supere o que sente por ele...

.

Cap. 31 - O plano de Yuukiko.

.

Antes do capítulo. Eu diminui o tamanho, para poder revisar melhor. Meu tempo anda meio curto, para eu ficar revisando capítulos com oito páginas.

Sinto quem gosta de texto comprido, mas, quero diminuir o máximo possivél quaisquer erros gramaticais e também, capítulos pequenos, tem atualização mais rápida.

Mas, procurei deixar, para os pequenos, no minímo 3 páginas em word. De 3 a 4. Nesse caso foram quatro. Mas, folha completa em arial 12.

Agora, apreciem a leitura e desculpe a demora.

.

.

.

Yuki sentiu-se nas nuvens. Sua mente estava entorpecida pelas novas sensações que a tomavam de tal maneira, que naquele momento, esqueceu que ele era um humano e seu jinchuuriki, já ela, uma bijuu.

Seu coração palpitava de alegria sentindo o toque dele e o odor aprazivél ao seu olfato. Tal como o dela, a respiração dele estava alterada e o coração de ambos dançavam no mesmo ritmo, enquanto no peito deles, a emoção explodia como fogos de artíficio.

A bijuu sentira os lábios másculos que a assaltavam de maneira angustiante, mas, sendo doce ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sentia-se desfalecer nos braços fortes. Sua mente nublada, era tomada pelas sensações desconcertantes e desconexas, que a levaram a ser levemente ousada.

Ergue suas mãos pequenas e delicadas até o tórax dele talhado de músculos, pois, na cidade, ele fazia academia e malhava em casa, já que ficava confinado no hospital por muito tempo e também, quando ficava pesquisando jutsus médicos no porão de casa, a fim de descobrir novos ou aprimorar os já existentes, garantindo um melhor tratamento aos enfermos.

Yuki nunca imaginou que beijar era tudo aquilo. Sempre vira casais se beijando e confessava que ficara curiosa para saber como era.

O toque das mãos exigentes e musculosas, passaram a acarinhar a pele acetinada dela, provocando descargas elétricas que percorreram toda a sua pele, enquanto sentia borboletas voarem em seu estômago.

Ela tentava segui-lo, apesar de sua inexperiência e ele se mostrava bem paciente e como possuía um fôlego excelente, os lábios mantinham-se unidos por muito tempo, na ânsia de sentir o gosto um do outro, ambos, entregando-se mutuamente em uma intensidade crescente.

Então após minutos de devaneios prazerosos e sensações indescritiveís, o beijo vai sendo finalizado com rápidos selinhos e então, ela abre timidamente os olhos, perdendo-se na imensidão daqueles orbes esmeraldas, como se fosse a imensidão de uma mata indecifravél e ao mesmo tempo, vendo um sorriso estranho brotar na face dele.

Ao se vê refletida naquelas íris vedes, ela fica levemente nervosa, embora não compreendesse o porque destes calafrios, ao mesmo tempo que um deles prazeroso, percorria sua espinha quando viu os lábios sorrirem. Um sorriso enigmático na visão dela.

Tremeu levemente ao sentir a mão dele acarinhar seu rosto com o dorso, sem deixar de fita-la um instante sequer.

Notava que ele parecia estuda-la, sorrindo ainda mais, conforme provocava sensações na tennin, que sentia que iria desfalecer a qualquer instante nos braços másculos, enquanto este lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões.

O tempo praticamente parou para ambos e o mundo a volta deles perdeu a importância e o interesse.

Ela tremeu ainda mais, quando ele contornou com os dedos ávidos, os lábios dela, procurando memorizar os contornos e a maciez.

As mãos delicadas que continuavam timidamente apoiadas no torax dele, levemente sobem, um tanto receosas, dirigindo-se ao rosto de Uzumaki e apoiando com delicadeza, a ponta do dedos nos lados da face dele.

Ele sorri e toma a mão dela com sutileza e candência, levando aos lábios másculos e depositando um beijo doce e castro, fazendo ainda mais arrepios percorrem a pele acetinada, enquanto suas faces ficavam ainda mais rubras e seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca com o solavanco que deu, no momento que os lábios tocaram novamente sua pele.

Naqueles momentos, perdera a razão momentaneamente, nos instantes de contemplação, desejo e amor. Sua mente racional calou-se, pois fora obrigada a isso, graças ao seu coração que se fortaleceu, subjulgando a racionalidade e o preconceito que até momentos antes do primeiro beijo, imperava seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Yuukiko estava ainda inerte nas sensações arrebatadoras que o tomaram dos lábios macios como seda e adocicados como o mais puro néctar. O cheiro dela era a ambrosia de sua vida e era extemamente viciante. Os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração descompassada, era como a mais sublime música aos seus ouvidos.

Como suspeitava. Ela era seu vício. Um vício que fazia questão de manter. Só se mantinha sóbrio, para não ficar embriagado pelo desejo avassalador que o tomava a simples menção da aproximidade dos corpos.

Não dava vazão aos seus instintos carnais por dois motivos e estes fortaleciam sua sobriadez.

Primeiro, o fato de estarem na rua, embora para ele não fosse problema. Com Yume, já chegara a transar em público e fora uma experiência incrível e imensamente excitante, frente ao risco de serem descobertos.

Segunda, suspeitava que Yuki não sabia o que era amor. Afinal, nas poucas vezes que conversara com Rikudou Sennin, ele dera a impressão de ter sido um pai um tanto rígido e que a criou longe de tudo, fazendo-a ficar inocente demais.

Com certeza, para ele, o sexo era tabu e sexualidade, idem, pelo menos em relação a Yuki e que a mantivera alheia a isso. O médico se inclinava ao fato, de que, provavelmente, este não explicara nada à ela sobre homens e sexo.

Ele poderia confirmar, bastanto fazer uma pergunta a mesma e conforme a resposta, confirmaria suas suspeitas, porém, não iria fazer naquele instante.

A única coisa que sabia, era que ela o amava. Pelo menos, durante o beijo notou que esta correspondeu, mesmo que não soubesse o que era amor, como suspeitava.

Sorri ao saber que poderia ir avançando aos poucos, gradativamente, para não assusta-la, pois pelo beijo, notou que ela nunca havia beijado. Era inexperiente e para a mesma, deve ter sido algo diferente e com certeza, ao observar o brilho no olhar dela, fora uma experiência maravilhosa e extasiante à mesma.

A intensidade do olhar e o sorriso doce, confirmavam parte do que divagava sobre a bijuu.

- Esse beijo... foi um beijo, né? Tipo, nunca beijei assim... acho que nunca beijei, aliaís.

Quando as palavras saíram, elas estava entrecortadas, hesitantes, tanto que gaguejara e muito, enquanto seu coração ainda pulsava violentamente contra o esterno, embora sua respiração lutasse para se normalizar.

Sorri docemente, acarinhando a face dela delicadamente, falando em seu tom de voz gentil caracteristíco:

- Foi um beijo...

Ele sentiu ela tremer, mas, sabia não ser de medo e sim, pela novidade.

Com certeza absoluta, era o primeiro homem que a tocava daquela maneira intíma. E havia o beijo.

Tudo era ainda novidade para a mesma e também porque, estava nervosa pela aproximação com um humano do sexo masculino, daquela forma humana, sem ser paternal, como foi com seu tou-chan e em relação a Uzumaki, era a primeira vez que não estava na forma de uma raposa.

Yuukiko julgou que Rikudou Sennin foi mesmo muito "coruja" com Yuki.

- Foi diferente... quer dizer... - ela torce as mãos umas nas outras, de nervosismo, com a cabeça levemente abaixada, envergonhada - ... sabe, nunca beijei assim...

Ao vê-la daquela maneira, a achou fofa, pois parecia uma menininha. Não pode deixar de sentir o desejo tornar a possui-lo, porém, rapidamente, tornou a suprimi-lo.

Afinal, isso poderia assusta-la. Ela era uma flor intocada, inocente e não, um "pedaço de carne", amante ou um caso sem importância.

A amava com toda a foça do seu ser e seu maior desejo, era ficar ao lado dela como marido e mulher, ambos compartilhando as alegrias e as dores. Não importava o que ela era, nem o fato que não podiam ter filhos.

Caso quisessem, era só adotar, pois, agora, não conseguia conceber uma vida sem sua Yuki.

Mesmo tomado por estes sentimentos, se lembrava do que Rikudou disse, que ela havia mantido a forma de raposa, simplesmente por seus preconceitos e ideias, não só pelo pedido dele.

O pior, é que suspeitava o que era e se fosse de fato o que desconfiava, falar algo relativo a amor, poderia fazer a mesma se afastar.

Não o agradava deixa-la no escuro sobre muitas coisas, mas, não podia se arriscar.

Conforme pensava naqueles instantes, parecia que lidava com um animal selvagem e que precisava ser muito cuidadoso, para não colocar toda a proximidade conquistada por água baixo por falas ou gestos arriscados, pelo menos, para aquele momento.

Não gostava da analogia "animal selvagem", mas, era como se sentia, tendo que tomar tantos cuidados e precauções para lidar com a raposa.

Desejava com o tempo, adentrar cada vez mais no coração dela e fazer de modo, que mesmo que esta erguesse suas provaveís defesas, fundadas em suas ideias preconceituosas consigo mesma, fosse incapaz de manter a "muralha" por muito tempo.

Ou seja, deixa-la tão perdidamente apaixonada por ele, assim como era por ela, que a simples menção de se afastar dele, se tornasse uma agonia à mesma. Ele já estava cativo por ela e faria tudo para vê-la feliz.

Faria isso, pois Yuki o amava. Confirmou esse amor dela por ele e por isso, planejara várias coisas para solidificar esse amor e também para se certificar que preconceitos errôneos e infundados dela, não a deixassem ser infeliz, a ponto de sufocar seu próprio coração e felicidade, para seguir sua mente impassível.

- Sim... foi um beijo... pessoas intímas se beijam - aquilo, era uma "meia-verdade", não uma mentira.

Não havia tido escolha, assim como, não queria arriscar que ela se afastasse. Não iria ludibria-la para se deitar com ela. Não. Nunca faria nada sem que a mesma conscentisse.

Não era um canalha que seduziria alguém inocente ou usaria a inocência para realizar seus desejos carnais.

Só não fora completamente sincero no porque daquele beijo, simplesmente, porque iria contra o que planejara. E só seguia aquele plano, pois notara que era correspondido com sinceridade pela mesma, não somente pelo beijo, mas sim, ao se recordar do passado e concluir que as ações dela eram movidas por ciúmes, pelo fato de ama-lo.

Sobre demonstrar amor, além do ciúmes e da hora do beijo, foram as recordações do baile, em que a vira pela segunda vez na forma humana, sem saber ser ela a jovem que chamava de misteriosa.

Nisso, se recordou de ter falado algo sobre ama-la e isso a fez fugir dali. Com essa lembrança, confirmou as suas suspeitas sobre que tipo de ideias eram essas que ela tinha.

- Íntimos? - ela levanta o rosto, as bochechas ainda continuavam rosadas, porém, já tendo se acalmado - Eu cheguei a ver pessoas se beijando assim... até do mesmo sexo. Eram intímas então?

Ele riu internamente com aquilo, sendo, que suas suspeitas foram fundamentadas.

Rikudou fora rígido demais nesses assuntos e encontrou ali, meios de perguntar algo cuja resposta já sabia, mas, sem deixa-la de abraça-la na cintura e mantendo seus rostos próximos um do outro.

- Nem sempre, sabe? Há muitos motivos para se beijar alguém e muitas formas - por minutos, deixou sua mente devanear por pensamentos eróticos, mas, os dissipou, ao ver o incomodo desta e a face ainda mais ruborizada e com visivél confusão.

Sorriu como antes, mas, amaldiçoou a si mesmo, internamente, por não ter contido sua mente para não assusta-la.

Trata de afagar o rosto dela e pergunta, já pensando nas respostas aceitavéis para dar a mesma:

- Está tudo bem, Yuki-chan?

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

É... Yuukiko vai ter que ser bem paciente XDDDDDDD


End file.
